Wielkie większego początki
by Kazbiruk
Summary: Co by się stało, gdyby tego dnia Tenten jednak poszła na zajęcia? AU, w którym Sasuke nie zdąża na pranie mózgu w wykonaniu Itachiego.
1. To jedno popołudnie

Ten fanfik stanowi mój pierwszy duży projekt. Wyszedł od prostego pomysłu, ale zaczął raptownie ewoluować i jeszcze nie do końca wiem, dokąd mnie ta historia doprowadzi, nawet jeśli mam pewne pojęcie o tym, do czego chcę, by doprowadziła.

Najlepszym przykładem jest Sasuke. Wyskoczył nagle i nie mam pojęcia, co tutaj robi, ale już wiadomo, że zagarnie dla siebie sporą część tej opowieści. Widać to jego cecha dystynktywna (w końcu i w oryginale nie miał siedzieć od samego początku). Chciałam, by podjął pewną decyzję w przyszłości (oraz by w ogóle wyrósł na trochę innego człowieka) i tak jakoś się samo potoczyło.

Gwoli pełnej jasności: choć wraz ze wspomnieniem Tenten cofamy się o kilka miesięcy i na parę najbliższych rozdziałów tam zostajemy, to wcale nie oznacza, że na kolejne pojawienie się Guya będziemy musieli czekać długo, jeśli mam w tej kwestii coś do powiedzenia. Ponieważ go uwielbiam. Tak bardzo.

Dajcie znać, co sądzicie. Uwagi, sugestie, dokarmianie? Przyjmuję z otwartymi ramionami.

„Naruto", oczywiście, nie należy do mnie.

* * *

– Nie możesz zmienić przeznaczenia – odparł spokojnie Neji, patrząc na niego z góry. – Dlaczego ciągle próbujesz?

Głowa Lee bolała jeszcze od zderzenia z ziemią. Przez moment leżał na plecach, podziwiając korony drzew, pokryte młodymi listkami. Świeżo rozwinięte, połyskujące gdzieniegdzie przebijającym przez gałęzie ostrym światłem popołudniowym, śmiały się do niego. Nie z niego, nie z niego!

– Nigdy się nie poddam! – wrzasnął. – Udowodnię wszystkim, że mogę być geninem! Dokładnie jak każdy inny.

– Nie każdy może tego dostąpić – odparł Neji, mierząc go zimnym spojrzeniem rodowych oczu, praktycznie przepustki do zdania egzaminu z kręceniem liścia na czole i pewnie wszystkich innych, jakie miały jeszcze nastąpić, a które Lee po prostu musiał oblać. – I na pewno nie zrobisz tego ty.

Szarpnął się na ziemi, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Z cichym westchnięciem, Tenten ukucnęła i wsunęła mu rękę pod pachę.

– Chodź – zachęciła niemal dotykając ustami jego ucha. Lee zaczerwieniłby się, gdyby była damą… Ale Tenten była po prostu Tenten. A on wcale nie chciał pomocy, bardzo mu było dobrze dokładnie tam, gdzie wpółleżał.

– Nie, nie, ja dokładnie tutaj chcę zostać! – zapewnił gorąco, zapominając, że jej uszy znajdują się naprawdę blisko jego ust. – Z tego miejsca na trawie mam doskonały widok na piękne, wiosenne liście – zauważył już ciszej, widząc jej skrzywioną w bólu twarz.

– Skoro tak mówisz… – mruknęła bez przekonania.

– Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja nie zamierzam tracić dzisiaj więcej czasu na podobne nonsensy. – Pożegnał ich krótkim, sztywnym, uprzejmościowym skinieniem głową i po prostu odszedł, jakby byli nikim.

– Myślę, że powinnaś iść razem z nim – powiedział Lee, jak zwykle niezdolny do bycia subtelnym, choćby nawet w przeciwnym wypadku groziło mu powieszenie.

Niektórzy ludzie wierzą w teorię światów równoległych. Być może w którymś z nich Tenten posłuchała go i odeszła z cichym „no, to do jutra", a inna zostawiła go bez słowa. Ale ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła obok.

– Rzeczywiście – powiedziała. – Stąd te rozwinięte wyglądają całkiem przyzwoicie. Ale te młode, nie do końca dojrzałe…

– Żartujesz?! – poderwał się na równe nogi, w całości połykając ogromny, zastawiony na niego haczyk. – Te świeże, całkiem nowe, to przecież wielka nadzieja liściastego rodu! Kiedy będą wiedziały, że wreszcie są gotowe i się rozwiną, może nawet przebiją te, które wystartowały wcześniej!

– Zielonością czy produkcją chlorofilu?

– Obydwoma! – zapewnił entuzjastycznie. Po chwili podrapał się po głowie. – Eee, czekaj. A to jedno nie wynika z drugiego?

– Może, może nie – odparła obojętnie. Po chwili złośliwa iskierka zagrała w jej oku. – Ej, czy to znaczy, że wy chłopcy też mieliście specjalne lekcje o układaniu kwiatów?

Tenten czy nie, tym razem Lee się zaczerwienił.

– Przecież o chloroformie było na normalnych lekcjach! Tych dla wszystkich!

– O chlorofilu, głupku!

– Przecież właśnie to powiedziałem!

Tenten machnęła nad nim ręką jako nad beznadziejnym przypadkiem. Nagle wpadła na pomysł, który uznała za absolutnie rewelacyjny.

– Hej, nie chciałbyś znowu postać dla mnie z jabłkiem na głowie, żebym mogła poćwiczyć celowanie?

– Żartujesz?! – zaczęli swoją ukochaną grę. – Pamiętasz, co się stało ostatnim razem?

– Przecież nie miałeś nawet najmniejszej rany!

– Tylko dlatego, że Iruka-sensei się wtrącił! Mogłem stracić oko!

– Sam mówiłeś, że musisz potrenować szybkość i refleks!

– Ale sens tego ćwiczenia był inny! Miałaś celować w jabłko!

– Och, to było całe wieki temu! – No, może bardziej miesiące, ale to bez znaczenia. – Moje oko poprawiło się od tego czasu nie-po-rów-ny-wal-nie! Czy to nie dlatego zawsze bierzesz mnie na sędzinę do twoich głupich wyzwań?

– O twoje oko się nie martwię! Bardziej o moje. – Tenten pokazała mu język. – I o twoją rękę.

– Wiesz co, to już oficjalne! – powiedziała, uderzając ręką w ziemię dla podkreślenia wagi swoich słów. Nie było to tak wymowne, jak tupnięcie nogą, ale niestety nie mogła tego zrobić, bo siedziała i w końcu udało jej się wymacać pupą całkiem wygodne miejsce. – Za dużo czasu spędzasz z Nejim i robisz się niemiły. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, przestanę cię lubić! – Ścisnęła usta w cienką linię, starając się jak najdokładniej udać wyraz twarzy, który miał czasem Iruka-sensei, gdy był wyjątkowo niezadowolony.

Lee zrobił zabawną minę i nawet przez chwilę chciała zachichotać, ale jego następne słowa wepchnęły jej śmiech do gardła.

– Ty… naprawdę mnie lubisz? – zapytał z nadzieją tak bolesną, że zrobiło jej się dziwnie.

Rozważała, czy po prostu nie odpowiedzieć, że jest bardzo głupi i tyle, ale uznała, że to nie byłoby dla Lee dość jasne. Nawet jeśli okazywanie uczuć było niegodne prawdziwej kunoichi, mogła sobie na to pozwolić… Troszeczkę. Powiedzmy, raz na rok? Tak, raz na rok brzmiało w porządku.

– Jasne, że cię lubię… Głupku. – Nie mogła sobie darować.

Lee wstał nagle i z bardzo uroczystą miną położył rękę na piersi.

– Obiecuję, że nigdy nie będę zachowywał się jak Hyūga Neji, jeśli tylko… Eee… Nie przestaniesz mnie lubić – dokończył cichutko, błądząc wzrokiem gdzieś w okolicach własnych butów. – I będę cię traktował jak chłopaka – dodał po namyśle.

– Ej, a to ostatnie co ma znaczyć?! – krzyknęła, podrywając się z ziemi, jedną rękę zaciskając w pięść, a drugą wymierzając w niego oskarżycielski palec.

– No, że będę się z tobą bił i pozwalał do siebie celować i w ogóle! – powiedział tonem, który wskazywał jasno, że zupełnie nie wie, o co jej chodzi.

– Takie rzeczy można też robić z dziewczyną!

Podrapał się po głowie, wyraźnie nieprzekonany. Tenten wzięła się pod boki i tupnęła wreszcie nogą, co było bardzo przyjemne, nawet jeśli tylko w miękką ziemię.

– No, poważnie mówię. Dziewczyny też mogą rzucać kunaiami i walczyć i być super. Nie słyszałeś nigdy o kunoichi?

– Niby tak…

– Żadne niby! Mogę być świetna i być dziewczyną, jedno drugiemu nie przeszkadza.

– Ale ja nie mogę się bić na poważnie z dziewczyną – stwierdził stanowczo.

– Niby dlaczego?

– Eee… Dziewczyny są… A chłopcy są… Ech, nie umiem tego wyjaśnić – dokończył kulawo, znowu sięgając ręką do głowy.

– Przestań się drapać, bo wydrapiesz sobie dziurę i mózg ci wycieknie – zapewniła, mrużąc oczy. – Widzisz, nie masz żadnego dobrego argumentu!

– Bicie dziewczyn jest złe! – zapewnił Lee z rozpaczą, nie wiedząc kompletnie, jak wyjaśnić jej, dlaczego to było takie okropnie okropne i dlaczego po prostu nie mógł się zgodzić na to, żeby się z nią bić, jeśli nie umówią się, że dla niego będzie chłopakiem.

– No, to w takim razie ja zostanę mistrzynią rzucania kunaiów, a ty. – Dźgnęła go palcem w pierś. – Mistrzem ich unikania.

– Ej, to niesprawiedliwe! – jęknął. – A jeśli tym razem naprawdę stracę oko?

– Pomyśl. Skoro nie możesz się ze mną bić, a potrzebujesz być szybszy, jaki jest lepszy sposób, niż unikać mojej broni? Z rzucania jestem najlepsza na całym roku, twoje słowa. Jeśli nauczysz się, jak się bronić, też będziesz najlepszy… z czegoś.

– Z uciekania, dzięki wielkie – odparł kwaśno.

Tenten wzruszyła ramionami.

– Skoro nie to, to co możemy razem robić?

Chwilę stali w ciszy.

– Doobra… – powiedział w końcu Lee. – Chodź, pokażę ci moje ulubione miejsce treningowe.

* * *

Uczniowie akademii na jego roku mogli budzić co najwyżej żałość. Po Lee nie należało spodziewać się niczego, ale nawet Tenten, która powinna mieć jako takie pojęcie o czakrze, nie potrafiła wyczuć jōnina, który siedział w krzakach i podglądał ich w najlepsze, jak jakiś zboczeniec.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie zgadzał się na te idiotyczne wyzwania. Parę miesięcy wcześniej Lee zaczął za nim łazić i nie chciał się odczepić, ciągle paplając, że chce z nim walczyć.

W końcu, gdy już nie mógł tego znieść, położył go na ziemi w trzech ruchach. I zajęło to tyle wyłącznie dlatego, że może był zimny i pod pewnymi względami bezduszny, ale nie zamierzał tego żałosnego idioty wysłać do szpitala, a wymagało to pewnej finezji. Tak czy inaczej odniósł miażdżące zwycięstwo. Problem polegał na tym, że to nie zmieniło nic.

Patrzył na Lee jak na ćmę, która waląc głową w klosz, przeszkadza skupić się na książce.

Tylko pokonanie go sprawiało, że na chwilę się odczepiał, ale potem wracał, prędzej lub później. Gdyby darzenie uczuciami kogoś tak beznadziejnego nie było poniżej godności członków jego klanu, Neji powiedziałby, że powoli zaczyna go nienawidzić.

Patrzeć na całą tę sprawę z właściwym jego urodzeniu chłodem ułatwiał fakt, że to nie mogło już długo potrwać. Ten śmieć, który wyobrażał sobie nie wiadomo co, w końcu zostanie tak daleko za jego plecami, że nawet największa determinacja niczego nie będzie mogła tu zmienić.

Lee zniknie na zawsze. Zupełnie jak ćma, której życie jest tak krótkie.

* * *

Gdyby miała być całkiem szczera, to wszystko była chyba jej wina. To znaczy oczywiście nie wszystko, wszystko. Jej istnienie nie wpłynęło w żaden sposób na którąkolwiek z wielkich wojen, no, o ile nie była w poprzednim życiu kimś naprawdę ważnym.

Co nie byłoby znowu takie złe i całkiem nieźle tłumaczyłoby, dlaczego, choć tak marzyła o tytule najlepszego wojownika w całym kraju – albo o jakimkolwiek tytule, byleby na sam jego dźwięk przeciwnikom miękły kolana. Podczas długich, gorących, letnich nocy, kiedy przewracała się pod swoją kołdrą w kunaie (jeśli nawet była różowa, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. To nie tak, że kogoś tam zapraszała), wymyśliła ich chyba z tysiąc. Niosąca Śmierć, Pierwsza Dama Ukrytego Liścia, Krwawa Żniwiarka, żeby wspomnieć tylko parę – choć tak bardzo chciała być najlepsza, urodziła się bez jakichkolwiek specjalnych zdolności.

Tak, to musiała być karma. W poprzednim życiu była pewnie jakąś kobietą kage, której zazdrośni kronikarze zmienili gdzieś po drodze płeć. Pewnie zabiła setki ludzi i teraz za karę została Tenten. Ale ona im jeszcze wszystkim pokaże! Kiedyś.

Teraz leżała na ziemi, oddychając ciężko. Pocieszało ją tylko to, że Lee wcale nie wyglądał lepiej. Nie mieli broni i nie chciało im się po żadną iść, więc w końcu skończyli, grając w berka. Myślała z początku, że to raczej głupi pomysł, ale Lee, którego wszyscy w akademii jeszcze niedawno nazywali „smrodem", bo tak się ciągnął, okazał się zaskakująco szybki.

Te ciągłe pojedynki z Nejim musiały jednak coś dać. No, ale to właśnie była jej wina.

Pomyślała o dniu, kiedy to się wszystko zaczęło.

Ostatnimi zajęciami było jej ulubione rzucanie do celu, ale wcześniej czekało ich odpytywanie z pieczęci ręcznych, do którego w ogóle się nie uczyła. To znaczy chciała, później w nocy, kiedy doczyta wreszcie do końca nową książkę, którą mama skończyła i podrzuciła jej, jako całkiem dobrą. Tenten uważała, że jest rewelacyjna. No w każdym razie ciekawsza od podręcznika. Do którego zamierzała zajrzeć, naprawdę. Ale w międzyczasie zrobiło się naprawdę późno.

Dlatego właśnie jeszcze wieczorem wyszła z pokoju, by zrobić sobie herbatę i wspomnieć coś mimochodem o tym, że naprawdę bardzo boli ją brzuch.

A rano zakradła się do pokoju rodziców i potrząsnęła mamą. Być może w innym wszechświecie udało jej się nie obudzić taty, ale w tym poniosła sromotną porażkę.

– Spakuj się i idź. Uciekanie nie ma sensu.

Łzy wściekłości i rozpaczy zakręciły się w jej wielkich, brązowych oczach, ale ten ostatni drań – dlaczego mama za niego wyszła, było dla niej nie do pojęcia – pozostał nieugięty.

Obiecał, że zrobi dla niej ulubione ciasto na pocieszenie i będzie mogła zjeść go tyle, ile dusza zapragnie, jeśli nie zda.

– Jeśli zdasz, to nie więcej niż pięć kawałków.

Głupi ojciec. Przecież powinien dawno zauważyć, że nie była w stanie zjeść nigdy więcej niż cztery. To taki był z niego spostrzegawczy genin? Jak w ogóle miała zdać, jeśli jej rodzice przedstawiali sobą podobny poziom?

No, mama przynajmniej dotarła do chūnina. A on jakie miał prawo, żeby jej mówić, co ma robić?

Na złość nie wzięła drugiego śniadania, pozostawionego specjalnie dla niej na stole kuchennym i zapakowanego w ukochane pudełko z ślimakiem na wieczku. Niech się zeschnie. Za to zabrała ze sobą kunai, którego używała jej ciocia i dała jej pewnego dnia w prezencie, na szczęście.

Już w drodze na zajęcia zrobiło jej się szkoda ślimaka. Po dotarciu na zajęcia była na siebie zwyczajnie wściekła. W domu nie zjadła niczego i zadowoliłaby się teraz kulką ryżową, byleby tylko coś sobie wepchnąć do ust. Głód przestał ją jednak wkrótce gnębić, gdy jej żołądek definitywnie zawiązał się w supeł z nerwów. Stało się to już na pierwszej lekcji. Dotąd była pełna nadziei i wierzyła, że zdąży przewertować podręcznik właśnie na niej. Przebiegła wszystkie pięć schodów od drzwi wejściowych na ulicę, nim się zamknęły, co uważała za dobrą wróżbę. Ale z jakiegoś niepojętego powodu Mizuki-sensei postanowił stanąć z tyłu klasy i stamtąd oglądać sobie, jak niewinni ludzie pocą się przy tablicy, próbując rozrysowywać taktyki najlepiej dopasowane do podanych przez niego okoliczności.

Jeśli miała być szczera, zawsze wydawało jej się, że Mizuki-sensei trochę przesadza z tym, czego od nich wymaga. Albo może nie uczyła się wystarczająco. Ale jak dla niej za mało tłumaczył i widząc, jak inni wypadają na jego zajęciach, dochodziła do wniosku, że raczej się nie myliła.

Jedynie Neji radził sobie wyśmienicie. Tylko, że on na wszystkich zajęciach radził sobie wyśmienicie. Na szczęście dla nich Mizuki-sensei go uwielbiał (co najmniej, jakby jego geniusz był jego osobistym osiągnięciem) i gdy ktoś zbytnio ociągał się przy tablicy, prosił Nejiego, by wyjaśnił, jak rozwiązać zadanie i ogólnie po to, by mógł trochę popokazywać całym sobą, dlaczego życie całej reszty sali jest jedynie marnowaniem cennego powietrza.

Spytała Tatsuki jak wyglądał „koń". Nim zdążyła pokazać jej pod ławką, Mizuki-sensei wziął ją do tablicy.

– Drużyna, którą dowodzisz, spotyka shinobiego z Wioski Piasku z ochraniaczem na czoło przekrzywionym tak, że symbol znajduje się po lewej stronie jego głowy. Co robisz?

Tatsuki zerknęła na nią w popłochu, szukając ratunku. Tenten zaczęła grzebać rozpaczliwie w pamięci. Wioska Piasku była neutralna wobec Liścia. Raczej nie oznaczało to początku wojny. Przekrzywiony ochraniacz? Cokolwiek oznaczał, raczej potwierdzał jej teorię, niż jej zaprzeczał.

Zbiegowie z innych wiosek, którzy szukali zaczepki lub nielegalnego zarobku, skreślali symbol, by każdy wiedział, że są wojownikami. Niektóre klany wieszały ochraniacze w dziwnych miejscach lub w osobliwy sposób, ale przecież nawet Mizuki-sensei nie był dość szurnięty, by pytać ich o zwyczaje poszczególnych klanów, z obcej wioski w dodatku. Nagle sobie przypomniała. Tylko jak przekazać to Tatsuki?

Nakreśliła palcem dwie elipsy wokół oczu.

– Włożyć okulary i spytać go o dokumenty? – palnęła.

Cała sala huknęła śmiechem.

– Spokój! Co masz na myśli, mówiąc: dokumenty?

– Coś potwierdzającego jego tożsamość?

Kolejna salwa przetoczyła się po sali. Tenten osunęła się na krześle.

– Neji, proszę, wyjaśnij, kim jest człowiek, którego spotkała drużyna z tego ćwiczenia?

– Byłym ANBU z misją dyplomatyczną od Kazekage.

– Dokładnie. Wszyscy aktywni ANBU noszą przekrzywione opaski z tego prostego powodu, by wiadomo było, z jakiej są wioski, skoro na twarzy mają maskę. Gdy odchodzą, często nie porzucają tego zwyczaju. Czy wiesz już, dlaczego to, co powiedziałaś, nie miało najmniejszego sensu?

– Ponieważ i tak nie pokazałby mi dokumentów?

Kilka osób zaśmiało się po raz kolejny. Parę westchnęło z irytacją. Mizuki-sensei również.

– Shinobi nie noszą ze sobą dowodów tożsamości. Część ANBU nawet czegoś takiego nie ma. To absolutnie podstawowa wiedza! To, o czym chciałaś powiedzieć, to zwój identyfikacyjny. A poza tym skąd wzięły ci się te okulary? – Czekał chwilę, aż stało się jasne, że nie uzyska od niej żadnej odpowiedzi. – Siadaj. I nie rozmawiaj więcej na zajęciach.

Zmarszczyła brwi, ale ani słowem nie pisnęła, że to Tenten ją zaczepiała. Szepnęła do niej „przepraszam", gdy siadała. Tatsuki tylko machnęła ręką.

Mizuki-sensei nie spytał jej do końca zajęć. Z jednej strony była to ulga. Z drugiej, głupio się czuła. Koleżanka została ośmieszona przed całą klasą z jej winy. Ale też jak mogła pomyśleć, że chodzi o okulary? W gruncie rzeczy pewnie spytałby ją prędzej czy później i i tak by wyszło na jaw, że niczego nie umie. Jednak tak czy inaczej: kiepska sytuacja.

Nie miała czasu już więcej o tym myśleć, bo zbliżał się koszmar. Wyciągnęła z torby kunai i ścisnęła go w dłoni.

– O, co to? – spytała Tatsuki.

– Kunai. Dostałam go od cioci, na szczęście. Też chcecie ścisnąć przed odpytywanką?

Szczęśliwy kunai ruszył w trasę między najbliższymi ławkami. Nim zdążył do niej wrócić, powtórzyła jeszcze raz „psa", „ptaka", „tygrysa", ktoś spytał ją o „smoka" i w efekcie nie sprawdziła, jak wyglądał „koń", więc oczywiście…

– Tenten, „koń". – Długo zbierała się do wstania, rzucając na boki spojrzenia proszalne.

W końcu Kaoru, który siedział przed nią, wyciągnął rękę do tyłu i na plecach pokazał jej ułożenie. Skopiowała je skwapliwie i z wdzięcznością.

Wszyscy, wpatrujący się w nią ludzie, zamarli. Masaki pociągnęła siostrę za rękaw i wskazała ją głową. Zachichotały. Iruce-senseiowi nie było do śmiechu. Prawdę mówiąc wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zacząć parować uszami.

– Co to ma znaczyć?! Nie spodziewałem się po tobie podobnego żenującego wyskoku…

– Ale co ja zrobiłam? – spytała, skołowana, opuszczając rękę z wystawionym trzecim palcem.

Atmosfera momentalnie się zmieniła. Rumieniec na twarzy nauczyciela pozostał, ale teraz był on oznaką zażenowania.

– Mam rozumieć, że nie wiesz, co właśnie pokazałaś? – Widząc jej minę, nie czekał na odpowiedź. Jego wzrok przemknął po sali i spoczął na Kaoru.

– Skłanianie przyzwoitej osoby, by pokazała podobny gest, wysyła cię prosto na karę po zajęciach. Dzisiaj prowadzi je Mizuki-sensei. Siadaj, Tenten. W środę wypytam cię z wszystkich podstawowych pieczęci.

Tatsuki spojrzała na nią dziwnie, gdy opadała na krzesło, zdruzgotana.

– Serio nie wiesz, co to znaczy?

Wzruszyła ramionami. Jej koleżanka zerknęła na nauczyciela.

– Później ci wyjaśnię.

Tenten nie była głupia. Po reakcji łatwo mogła zgadnąć, że chodziło o coś wulgarnego, co, gdyby nie była tylko bezwolną ofiarą żartu, wysłałoby ją pewnie na mycie wszystkich ławek albo gorzej. Nie była pewna, czy chce wiedzieć. Ale dobry shinobi potrzebował każdej wiedzy.

Gdy wreszcie nastąpiła przerwa i Tatsuki wszystko jej wyjaśniła, bardzo lapidarnie, Tenten doszła do wniosku, że nie, nie każda wiedza była shinobi bezwzględnie potrzebna. Zwłaszcza, jeśli przez nią miał ochotę zakopać się w jakiejś norze i nigdy więcej się stamtąd nie wyczołgiwać.

– Niech no ja tylko dorwę Kaoru! – warknęła.

Tatsuki wzruszyła ramionami tak, że aż torba spadła jej z ramienia.

– Weź go jako partnera do rzutów. Będziesz miała dobrą motywację.

– E tam, od dostania po żebrach zabawką rany nie dostanie. A poza tym, czy my nie będziemy razem?

– Właśnie… Ja tak jakby obiecałam już Aice, że będę z nią. Ciągle ląduje z tym Lee. Wiesz, jak jest.

– Mhm… – mruknęła, chociaż nie, nie wiedziała. Zawsze była z Tatsuki, Fumi lub Harumi, ale dwie ostatnie już ustawiły się razem.

Aika patrzyła na jej koleżankę wyczekująco.

Tatsuki uśmiechnęła się w tamtą stronę uspokajająco i rzuciła:

– Muszę lecieć.

– Pójdę z tobą. Skoro mnie opuszczasz, powinnam sobie czym prędzej kogoś znaleźć.

Większość ludzi już się ustawiła.

– Uch, Kaoru jest zajęty – zauważyła Tatsuki. – Twoja zemsta będzie musiała poczekać.

– Myślę, że Mizuki-sensei zajmie się zemstą jak trzeba. Jeśli nie, poszatkuję go, gdy już będziemy używać prawdziwych kunaiów. Teraz pytanie, kogo wziąć? Cześć! – pozdrowiła Aikę.

– A my się już dzisiaj nie witałyśmy? – Ona się zawsze tak czepiała. – Myślicie, że Iruka-sensei pozwoli nam ćwiczyć we trójkę?

– Nie pozwoli – odparła Tenten zrezygnowanym tonem. – Szukam kogoś do pary.

Aika nie wydawała się zmartwiona jej ciężkim losem.

– Może weźmiesz Lee? – zaproponowała. – Nikt go nigdy nie chce.

– To raczej kiepska rekomendacja – zaśmiała się Tatsuki.

– Ech, wszystko mi jedno – powiedziała Tenten.

– Weź go, jest naprawdę miły.

Tenten musiała się niemal ugryźć się w język, by nie powiedzieć, żeby sama go sobie wzięła i zamiast tego przyjrzała się chłopcu z długimi, czarnymi włosami, który, przygarbiony, stał w rogu pola treningowego.

– Jest raczej powolny, prawda? – spytała, nieprzekonana.

– Nie wiesz? Chłopcy nazywają go „smrodem".

Aika skrzywiła się.

– Jak dla mnie to okropne. – Po raz kolejny Tenten miała ochotę powiedzieć jej, że sporo tak mu współczuje, to może sama z nim poćwiczy. – Ale bardzo szybki nie jest.

Tenten rozejrzała się, ale wyglądało na to, że wszystkie dziewczyny są zajęte.

– No dobra, to idę – stwierdziła, wpychając ręce w kieszenie.

Przemierzyła pole treningowe raźnym krokiem. Już wolała Lee od takich chłopaków jak Kaoru, a tym, którzy nie zdążyli się z nikim dogadać, partnerów wybierał odgórnie Iruka-sensei.

Lee zdawał się nie zwracać na nią uwagi, co było raczej irytujące. W każdym razie dopóki do niego nie podeszła i nie rzuciła mu prosto w twarz:

– Hej, chcesz być ze mną?

Ukłonił się, zabawnie marszcząc przy tym grube brwi.

– Byłoby mi bardzo miło, ale… Zwykle ćwiczę z kimś innym i nie wiem, czy nie zrobię tej osobie przykrości.

– Aika ćwiczy z Tatsuki – ucięła Tenten krótko, wskazując za siebie.

Lee jakby dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego koleżanka od ćwiczeń praktycznych jest już na polu treningowym.

Uśmiechnął się dzielnie.

– W takim razie będę zaszczycony – wygłosił te słowa z wielką powagą. Tenten musiała przyznać, że nikt nigdy nie mówił do niej tak grzecznie. Przeszła jej przez głowę myśl, że sobie kpi. Jeśli tak, wkrótce odkryje, że nie przypadkiem miała tytuł najlepiej rzucającej kunoichi na roku.

Ten moment wybrał Iruka-sensei na pojawienie się z pudłem pełnym kunaiów z zabezpieczonymi końcówkami. Nie mogły porządnie zranić, ale waga sprawiała, że dostanie nimi dalej zaliczało się do doświadczeń nieprzyjemnych.

– Wszyscy mają pary? Doskonale! To na miejsca i zaczynamy.

Ostatnie kilka lat spędzili, rzucając do tarcz. Zmieniło się to dopiero tydzień wcześniej. Tenten była zachwycona. Ćwiczyła trochę z mamą i błyszczała na tych zajęciach. To była jedyna rzecz, w której dorównywała nawet Nejiemu. A może i go przewyższała!

Ustawili się naprzeciwko siebie, w odległości piętnastu metrów. Tenten wybrała swoje ulubione miejsce, czyli na końcu, zaledwie paręnaście kroków od lasu.

Na szczęście dziewczyny były na tyle miłe, że jej go nie zajęły.

– No, to kto pierwszy? – spytała, przyglądając się krytycznie trzem kunaiom, które wybrali z pudełka.

– Ty – odparł szybko, po czym ustawił się bokiem, zginając lekko kolana i unosząc ręce.

Postanowiła nie roztrząsać tego czy był uprzejmy, onieśmielony, czy też chciał najpierw sprawdzić jej umiejętności i rzuciła pierwszym kunaiem.

Lee obserwował uważnie jej ruchy i mimo braku bezpośredniego ostrzeżenia, zdążył się poruszyć, nim kunai trafił go w wątrobę, zostawiając na jasnym ubraniu kółeczko niebieskiego, łatwo zmywalnego proszku. Dokładnie tak, jak na to liczyła.

Błyskawicznie przerzuciła następny z prawej ręki do lewej, zamachnęła się i trafiła robiącego właśnie nagły skok Lee między żebra.

Zadowolona ze swojego występu, zakręciła trzecim kunaiem na palcu, dając partnerowi kilka sekund na zorientowanie się w sytuacji. By być uczciwym, należy dodać, że Lee wykorzystał je, jak najlepiej umiał. Złapał równowagę po dwóch ciosach i kiwnął ciałem w sposób w miarę kontrolowany, próbując ją zmylić.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem, roztańczona w swoim żywiole, skupiona jak mnich i śmiercionośnie precyzyjna. Trzeci kunai wyskoczył z jej dłoni i poszybował, trafiając prosto w cel.

– Ałałała! – krzyknął Lee, ściskając ręką koszulę na piersi, jak namiętny kochanek w wieczór wyznania miłości. – Trafiłaś mnie w sutek – powiedział z wyrzutem. – Ja nigdy nie zrobiłbym czegoś podobnego.

Gdy zorientował się, co właściwie powiedział, policzki zabarwił mu rumieniec, który soczystością barwy mógłby konkurować z polną różyczką.

– Ja…przepraszam. Naprawdę nie to chciałem powiedzieć.

Tenten osobiście była zdania, że nie ma się z czego tłumaczyć. Była zachwycona swoją perfidią, ale to jak usilnie starał się naprawić nieistniejącą właściwie gafę, ostudziło ją w pewnym stopniu. Robienie podobnych dowcipów to było coś w stylu Kaoru. Ona nie powinna była się tak zachować.

– To ja przepraszam – powiedziała, drapiąc się pod koczkiem. – Taki strzał to nic miłego.

– Celowałaś tak? – spytał, a jego oczy wybałuszyły się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.

– Jasne! – potwierdziła, lekko urażona. Oczywiście, że tam celowała. W końcu tam właśnie trafiła.

– Jesteś niesamowita! – powiedział z głębokim uznaniem. – A ja muszę poćwiczyć szybkość i refleks.

To chyba w tamtej chwili postanowiła, że Lee zostanie jej pierwszym przyjacielem.

– No, to teraz twoja kolej – stwierdziła z uśmiechem.

Natychmiast dostrzegła zmianę w jego postawie. Gdy miał się bronić, ustawienie początkowe miał naprawdę niezłe, z tego przynajmniej, co się orientowała. Dopiero potem w jego ruchy wkradała się lekka niepewność. Gdy stanął do ataku, jego ciało od razu jakby zgarbiło się w sobie. Wątpiła, by miało mu to w czymkolwiek pomóc.

Nie wiedziała czy sprawił to jej dobry występ, czy coś innego, ale jakby uszło z niego całe powietrze. Choć wierzyła w swoje umiejętności, podejrzewała, że nie były aż tak oszałamiające i musiał istnieć inny faktor, który paraliżował jej partnera.

– No, dajesz! – Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

Zmarszczył brwi i wbił w nią wzrok, ale było w tym coś pustego i pozbawionego determinacji. Nim jeszcze rzucił, wiedziała, że nie trafi.

I tak pierwszy kunai minął jej ramię. Drugi wylądował przy stopie. Przy trzecim wyglądało na to, że wreszcie do miny ukazującej wielkie skupienie doszła rzeczywista uwaga. Celował dłużej, ale zdołała odbić broń ręką. Pozostawiła smugę niebieskiego proszku na krawędzi jej dłoni.

Natychmiast ruszył, by pomóc jej wyciągać kunaie z ziemi. Był rzeczywiście, jak mówiła Aika, bardzo miły.

– Hej, co to było? – spytała, gdy się zbliżył. Ręce smętnie zwisały mu po obu stronach ciała i to ją zirytowało. – Jakbyś w ogóle nie próbował mnie trafić – zauważyła.

– Przepraszam – odparł cicho.

– No, może spróbujesz jeszcze raz? – zaproponowała, kucając i wyciągając z ziemi najbliżej leżący kunai.

– Nie trzeba – uśmiechnął się do niej blado, ale szczerze. – Teraz przecież twoja kolej.

– No, dobra…

I tak to szło przez następne pół godziny. Z każdą kolejną rundą rzutów starała się trafiać w coraz mniej bolesne punkty, a najlepsze, co udało się Lee, to było kilka całkiem celnych ataków w nogi.

W pewnym momencie doszła do wniosku, że robi to specjalnie. Zachowywał się tak, jakby nawet nie próbował jej trafić.

– Hej, nie musisz dawać mi forów! – krzyknęła.

– Słucham?

– Nie musisz bać się, że mi się coś stanie, przecież te kunaie są zabezpieczone.

– Niby tak…

– Boisz się, że padnę na ziemię i będę zwijać się z bólu, jeśli mnie dobrze trafisz? Nie jestem taka miękka!

– W-wiem o tym. Nie chciałem cię urazić ani nic podobnego…

– Ej, przestańcie gadać, bo nas rozpraszacie – krzyknął Ren. – To jasne, że nie chce cię trafić, bo jesteś dziewczyną. Ostatni raz, jak z jedną ćwiczyłem, to się popłakała.

– To nieprawda! – krzyknęli jednocześnie.

Tenten zerknęła na Lee, lekko zdziwiona, ale wydawał się szczerze oburzony podobnym posądzeniem.

– Błagam was, nie od dziś wiadomo, do czego przede wszystkim służyły kunoichi w czasie wojen…

Lee wydawał się zagubiony. Tenten nie miała tego problemu.

– Ty oślizgły, parszywy dupku – syknęła. – Zazdrościsz mi, bo jestem zwyczajnie lepsza od ciebie.

– Ta! A pamiętasz jeszcze „konia"? Icha, icha!

– Kto w ogóle przyjął do akademii tak odrażającą kreaturę jak ty?

– Ile wymyślałaś to przezwisko?

– Na pewno krócej, niż ty znajdujesz drogę do kibla, żeby wyrzygać się po zobaczeniu własnej twarzy.

– Typowe. Jedyne, na czym możesz się skupić, to cudzy wygląd.

– Możecie wreszcie przestać? – Wtrącił się trzeci głos.

Oboje się obrócili. Trzecia para przerwała trening i teraz Neji szedł w ich stronę z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, podczas gdy jego partner zbierał kunaie.

– Rany, Neji, nie udawaj nauczyciela – jęknął.

Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy na tak długo, że odwrócił wzrok.

– Przeszkadzacie nam w treningu. Bądźcie cicho.

– Hej, nie będziesz nam rozkazywać. – Głos Rena brzmiał lekko niepewnie.

Tenten poczuła się zdegustowana.

– Wybacz, jeśli nie będę potulnie słuchała, jak się mnie obraża.

– To żenujące, jak łatwo dziewczyny dają się sprowokować – zauważył chłodno Neji.

Miała ochotę krzyczeć. Jak łatwo założył, że to była jej wina. Czy wszyscy faceci byli seksistami?

Nie zadała tego pytania głośno. Czysta furia, jaka wypełniła jej głowę, nie pozwoliła na kontrolowanie słów, które wypadały z jej ust, nim było za późno i całe zdanie je opuściło:

– Ty też się boisz, że jestem od ciebie lepsza?

Wszyscy zamarli. Chyba nawet przestali oddychać, czekając na to, co zrobi Hyūga Neji, największy talent całej akademii.

Obrócił lekko głowę i powiedział do swojego partnera:

– Ustaw się.

Wziął kunaie od Rena, który stał najbliżej. Ten był tak zdziwiony, że oddał je bez słowa protestu, co nie uszło jej uwadze. Tak szybko zeszło z niego całe powietrze.

Jedna jej część była przerażona i miała ochotę zmięknąć jak on. Druga żyła nadzieją, że wkrótce z dumy tego tak zwanego geniusza zrobi marmoladę.

Nie chodziło o nic osobistego. Nie chodziło o to, że ją obrażono. Bo nie obrażono tylko jej. Nie tutaj. Bo tutaj wywleczono fakt, że jest kobietą, że jest przyszłą kunoichi!

Chodziło o pokolenia takich jak ona, z których tacy śmiecie jak oni, z wyższym urodzeniem czy nie, szydzili bezwstydnie, jakby były pyłem pod ich stopami.

Nawet jeśli w trudnych czasach robiły nieprzyjemne rzeczy, robiły to z miłości do wioski. Miały takie samo, o ile nie większe prawo, by cieszyć się szacunkiem, niż wielcy bohaterowie. Niż sam hokage!

Ile kobiet poświęciło wszystko, swoje życie, dumę i wolność, by tacy jak ci tutaj mogli cieszyć się pokojem?

Zapłonęła świętym oburzeniem, co, jak miała nadzieję, powinno pomóc jej sprawie.

– Byakugan – żyły na twarzy Nejiego wyodrębniły się ostro.

Trafił w trzech miejscach i jego partner osunął się na kolana. Ledwo powstrzymała się przed wybałuszeniem oczu. Reszta wybałuszała. Co się stało? Przecież te kunaie powinny być zabezpieczone! Nawet widziała niebieski proszek na jego ubraniu, więc dlaczego?

– Jak to zrobiłeś? – spytał Lee, wypowiadając na głos wątpliwości, które dręczyły chyba ich wszystkich.

Neji pozwolił sobie na mały, kpiący uśmiech.

– Byakugan pozwala mi widzieć punkty Tenketsu.

– Punkty Tenketsu? – spytała mimo woli.

Westchnął.

– Punkty dróg wylotu czakry. Są niewielkie, ale wystarczy trafić w kilka, by uszkodzić dopływ.

– Uszkodziłeś mi dopływ czakry? – spytał jego partner ze zdumieniem. Podźwignął się z ziemi i stanął na drżących nogach, dysząc. – Jeszcze żyję.

Neji skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– To chwilowe.

– Dziwne, bo dalej boli.

– Nie mówię, że tak chwilowe – odparł, zirytowany. – Będziesz miał te trzy punkty i kilka w ich pobliżu zablokowane przez najbliższe kilka godzin.

– Co to znaczy w praktyce? Ej, mam prawo wiedzieć – dodał, widząc jego minę. – W końcu tym dostałem.

– Gdybyś używał czakry, odczułbyś to bardziej. Będzie boleć przez najbliższe dwie, trzy godziny. A teraz… – odwrócił się i spojrzał wprost w oczy Tenten. – Wygląda na to, że wygrałem.

Te słowa ją sparaliżowały. Nie mogła się poddać, ale jak miała konkurować z czymś takim?

Nagle Lee odezwał się, a ton jego głosu przykuł uwagę wszystkich obecnych:

– Nie wierzę w to, co mówisz.

– Coś ty powiedział?

– Dobrze słyszałeś. Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo. Punkty czakry? Nie wierzę, żeby trafienie tylko trzech powodowało coś takiego.

– Punkty Tenketsu. Jeśli chcesz, twoje też mogę zablokować. Zgłoś się tylko do mnie na następnych zajęciach.

– Jakoś nigdy nie zrobiłeś tego przy Iruce-senseiu.

– Nie widzę powodu, by ci się tłumaczyć.

– To miał być test celności, a nie wyścigi w tym, kto potrafi brutalniej położyć na ziemię swojego partnera! – krzyknął Lee, a wściekłość w jego głosie nawet ją lekko przestraszyła.

– Chodziło o to, by jak najskuteczniej trafić przeciwnika. Trafiłem go tak, że padł na ziemię. Jak chcecie to przebić? Twoja koleżanka ma cię uśmiercić trzema zabezpieczonymi kunaiami? Bo innej możliwości nie widzę.

– Nie, nie ma mnie zabić. Partnerzy się nie zabijają. I nie uszkadzają nikogo tak, że kładzie się na ziemi w głupim teście celności!

– Miałem wygrać i wygrałem. Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

– O zaufanie! Nie robi się takich rzeczy, po prostu nie.

– Jesteśmy shinobi.

– Och, więc bycie shinobi oznacza dla ciebie zwycięstwo za wszelką cenę?

– Hej, uspokójcie się, wy dwaj. On mnie tylko lekko poturbował, słyszałeś, za kilka godzin dojdę do siebie.

– Powinien był cię chociaż ostrzec. Powinien powiedzieć Iruce-senseiowi, że coś takiego potrafi.

– Dlaczego miałbym to robić?

– Jesteśmy z tej samej wioski. Będziemy walczyć po tej samej stronie.

– Wątpię.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Tylko tyle, że nie sądzę, aby twoim przeznaczeniem było zdanie egzaminu na genina.

Tenten zamarła. Prawdę mówiąc też nie widziała tego całkiem różowo, z problemami Lee z czakrą i w ogóle, ale żeby rzucić mu tym tak prosto w twarz? To wydawało się… okrutne.

– Ja… – zająknął się. Nagle, nie wiedzieć czemu, miała ochotę się rozpłakać. – Ja… My! Ja i Tenten… Staniemy się lepszymi geninami od ciebie! – wciągnęła głośno powietrze. – Nam będzie można ufać! – krzyknął, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

Nagle rzucił się do torby, którą na czas ćwiczeń pozostawił przy drzewie i wyciągnął z niej jabłko. Szybko wytarł twarz wierzchem dłoni w geście, który tylko jemu wydał się dyskretny, wstał i z głośnym „acha" wyciągnął je w stronę Nejiego.

– Żałosne. Czego ma to dowodzić?

– Pokażę ci, jaka jest siła prawdziwego zaufania! Tenten! Twoja celność z tej odległości to sto na sto, prawda?

– Do nieruchomych obiektów… – potwierdziła, marszcząc brwi z niepokojem. Do czego on dążył?

– Ja będę tym nieruchomym obiektem – ogłosił i położył sobie jabłko na głowie. – Masz jeszcze swój kunai?

Chciała krzyknąć, że chyba sobie żartuje. Spojrzała na Rena, zmierzyła wzrokiem Nejiego i wszelki protest zdławił się gdzieś w drodze do jej gardła.

– Dobrze – usłyszała i zdała sobie sprawę, że to pojedyncze słowo wypowiedziały jej własne, zdradliwe usta.

Nie mogła się teraz poddać. Nie mogła tego zrobić Lee. Nie mogła tego zrobić sobie. Partnerzy. To słowo dobrze brzmiało w jej głowie. Stanęła pewnie na nogach i uśmiechnęła się do swojego partnera.

– Ej, ludzie, nie możecie tak na poważnie… – powiedział słabo Ren.

Zignorowali go.

– Pójdę po nauczyciela – powiedział cicho partner Nejiego.

Zatrzymał go. Na jego bladej twarzy żyły znów były doskonale widoczne. Aktywował te swoje magiczne oczy. Bardzo dobrze. Niech patrzy. Niech wszyscy patrzą. Udowodni, że można jej ufać.

Spojrzała na Lee. Zabawne. Pierwszy raz wyglądał na naprawdę pewnego siebie.

Gdyby teraz dać mu do ręki kunai, z pewnością by trafił. Ani drgnął, starając się, by miała możliwie czysty strzał.

Zamachnęła się i rzuciła.

Nagle dało się słyszeć głuche, metaliczne trzaśnięcie. Jej kunai został odbity i pofrunął w stronę lasu.

– Co tu się wyprawia?! – praktycznie ryknął Iruka-sensei. – Chciałaś go ZABIĆ?!

Tenten zamarła. Mieli przechlapane. Poprawka, ona miała przechlapane. Właśnie złamała jakieś pięć zasad.

– To nie tak, Iruka-sensei! – Lee podbiegł i praktycznie stanął między nią a nauczycielem, jabłko dawno na ziemi, zapomniane. – To ja ją namówiłem. Chcieliśmy udowodnić wartość wiary w partnera, to wszystko!

Iruka-sensei patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale wydawał się z grubsza ochłonąć. To, jak szybko potrafił wpaść w furię i tempo, w jakim umiał wrócić do swojego zwykłego, spokojnego stanu, nie przestawało jej zadziwiać. Ale może to była umiejętność, którą osiągali wszyscy, nim przyszło im zostać chūninami. Albo to tylko cecha dystynktywna nauczycieli.

– Rzucając sobie kunaiem, kunaiem, podkreślam, w oko?

– Nie w oko, Iruko-senseiu. W jabłko! Miałem je na głowie, powinno tu gdzieś leżeć…

– Zapomnij o jabłku, Lee. Skąd mieliście kunai?

– To mój szczęśliwy kunai, Iruko-senseiu. Ja… wzięłam go, żeby mi przyniósł szczęście na teście z… pieczęci ręcznych.

– O ile sobie przypominam, wtedy nie zdał się na wiele. W zamian za to zesłał wam spotkanie ze mną za trzy godziny w sali numer pięć.

Iruka-sensei wykonał kilka pieczęci, chyba był wśród nich „pies"? I sztucznie spotężniałym głosem poinformował jakieś pół lasu o końcu zajęć.

– Nikt nie może wygrać ze swoim przeznaczeniem – mruknął Neji, gdy już odszedł.

Tenten zdecydowała, że go nienawidzi.

– Przykro mi – mruknął jej partner w zbrodni.

– Ej, to nie twoja wina.

Kolega Nejiego podszedł do nich znienacka.

– Nie przejmujcie się – powiedział i uśmiechnął się miło. – Ja na pewno nie dałbym Hyūdze rzucać sobie w oko.

– Hej, nie rzucałam mu w oko!

– To dlaczego Iruka-sensei się wtrącił?

– Ej! – krzyknęła za jego plecami. – Trafiłabym świetnie! Dobra, idę do domu. Muszę powiedzieć rodzicom. Ty też powinieneś. Niby Iruka-sensei nic o tym nie wspomniał, ale zirytuje się pewnie, jeśli przyjdziemy bez nich.

– Jasne – odparł dziwnym tonem. Widocznie bał się, podobnie jak ona.

Podczas powrotu do domu, rosła w niej wściekłość. Odtwarzała wszystko w głowie. Przez chwilę pozwoliła sobie na rozczarowanie swoim nauczycielem. Dlaczego właściwie nie pojawił się, gdy Ren obrażał wszystkie kunoichi albo gdy Neji mówił Lee te straszne rzeczy? Dlaczego czasem wydawało jej się, że dorosłych nigdy nie ma w pobliżu, gdy są najbardziej potrzebni?

Ale najgorsze było to, że przez głupie gadanie kolegi Nejiego obleciał ją strach. Zresztą co to za kolega, który mówi o nim per „Hyūga". Pewnie geniusze nie mogą sobie na żadnych pozwolić. Są zbyt… błyskotliwi! Ale jeśli miał rację i była o włos od pozbawienia kogoś życia, całkiem przypadkiem?

Nic dziwnego, że od podobnych myśli miała paskudny humor. I co więcej, czekała ją pierwsza w życiu prawdziwa kara i musiała o tym jakoś powiedzieć rodzicom.

Od progu przywitał ją wspaniały zapach upieczonego ciasta. Jej brzuch zaburczał donośnie. Ściągnęła buty i ruszyła korytarzem.

– Cześć i czołem! – krzyknął z kuchni ojciec i już po samym tonie jego głosu wiedziała, że ma na twarzy wielki uśmiech. – No i jak, czujesz się lepiej, że jednak poszłaś? – spytał, nie podnosząc wzroku znad krojonej słodyczy.

Zdecydowała, że nienawidzi go bardziej od Nejiego.

– Przez ciebie prawie zabiłam dzisiaj człowieka! – wrzasnęła z furią, ledwo drzwi się za nią zamknęły. – Jeśli zaraz przyjdą policjanci i zabiorą mnie na przesłuchanie, to nie ma mnie po co bronić!

Z satysfakcją patrzyła, jak odrywa wreszcie wzrok od tego głupiego ciasta, które pewnie przyśle jej do aresztu. Postanowiła twardo, że go nie tknie. Może odda chudemu, obdartemu współwięźniowi, a sama zadowoli się przedwczorajszymi sucharami, czy czym tam karmią przestępców.

Może racje są tak małe, że będzie musiała jeść szczury biegające po celi, żeby przeżyć? Ale w końcu się podda i umrze, zwinięta w kącie, z głodu. Albo powiesi się na prześcieradle. Albo poderżnie sobie gardło spinką. Słyszała, że ludzie w desperacji potrafią robić takie rzeczy.

W czasie, gdy pławiła się w gorzkim zadowoleniu z wizji trwającego tygodnie, bezbrzeżnego cierpienia, którego miała wkrótce doświadczyć, jej ojciec umył i wytarł ręce, prosząc przodków o cierpliwość.

Postawił pokrojone ciasto przed jednym z krzeseł.

– Siadaj i jedz. I opowiedz mi, co się stało.

– Prawie trafiłam kolegę kunaiem – powiedziała, sadowiąc się i wgryzając w pierwszy kawałek. – Krwawiłby jak prosiak. Iruka-sensei niemal dostał wylewu. Za dwie i pół godziny mamy stawić się na „rozmowie" – zerknął szybko na zegarek na kuchence. – Wtedy pewnie mnie zgarną.

– Prawie? Nie trafiłaś?

– Oczywiście, że trafiłam! To znaczy… Chciałam trafić w jabłko i coś nie wyszło.

– No, więc trafiłaś go w coś innego?

– Przecież tłumaczę ci, że nie!

– A kogokolwiek trafiłaś?

– Nie!

– No, to dlaczego miałby cię ktokolwiek „zgarniać"?

– Dlaczego zadajesz takie głupie pytania? – Nie mogła pojąć, jak mógł przyjmować to tak spokojnie. – Przecież miałam kunai. Nie powinnam była mieć kunaia. Dlaczego nie zapytasz mnie, skąd się wziął w mojej ręce i jak to się stało, że rzuciłam nim w kolegę?

– Podejrzewam, że to stary kunai ciotki Momo. W końcu żadna inna nasza krewna nie dała ci nigdy broni, prawda? A nie wzięłabyś niczego z zapasów moich lub mamy – powiedział i pierwszy raz do jego głosu wkradła się groźna nuta. Tenten potrząsnęła szybko głową, otwierając szerzej oczy, by sprawiać wrażenie jeszcze bardziej prawdomównej. Tata wydawał się tym usatysfakcjonowany. – Dobrze. Wiesz, że gdyby któreś z nas było na misji, coś poszłoby źle i nagle zabrakłoby nam ostatniej sztuki broni, co do której bylibyśmy przekonani, że mamy ją przy sobie, rzeczywiście miałabyś nas na sumieniu?

– Przecież zawsze sprawdzacie wszystko, nim wyjedziecie – zauważyła, ale to nic nie pomogło na chłód, który nagle ogarnął jej ciało. Sięgnęła po kolejny kawałek ciasta.

– Wkrótce odkryjesz, że jedną z najgorszych rzeczy w aktywnej służbie jest rutyna. Nie wszystko będzie dla ciebie zawsze świeże i nowe.

– Pff, to oczywiste! – krzyknęła, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego nie skupią się na jej przyszłej karze.

– Oczywiste lub nie, głupie błędy wynikłe z popadnięcia w rutynę są najczęstszą przyczyną śmierci w naszym zawodzie.

– A nie wróg? – zauważyła złośliwie.

Tata tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– W walce nie mierzysz się tylko z wrogiem. Każdy przeciwnik to w pewnym sensie tylko figura. Pomyśl o tym, jak o zagadce do rozwiązania. Rozwiązaniem jest unieszkodliwienie przeciwnika.

– Tak, tak, a jeśli nie rozwiążę zagadki, ja sama umrę. To kombinowanie z figurami i zagadkami ma ułatwić zabijanie?

– Nie, to ma przede wszystkim pomóc przeżyć tobie i twoim towarzyszom. Zabijanie nie jest priorytetem i czasem da się go uniknąć. W każdym zadaniu chodzi przede wszystkim o to, żeby osiągnąć określone cele i wrócić cało do domu.

– Tylko tyle? No, to to ja wiem od pierwszego dnia akademii!

– Świetnie, ale czy lekcja dobrze wsiąkła ci do głowy? – Dokuczał.

Wiedziała dobrze, że się z nią droczy i nie była już taka wściekła. Jeszcze jeden kawałek ciasta znalazł się w jej ręce. Zdecydowała, że wszystko już z nimi w porządku i znowu go lubi.

– A jeśli nie da się zrobić i jednego, i drugiego? Wszyscy w akademii mówią, że misja jest priorytetem, ale co, to znaczy, że mam dać mojemu towarzyszowi broni umrzeć gdzieś pod drzewem, bo się spieszę z dostarczeniem jakiegoś głupiego zwoju?

Tata westchnął ciężko i podrapał się po brodzie.

– Nawet nie próbuj zmieniać tematu! To poniżej twojej godności, jako najlepszego taty na świecie!

– O, to teraz znowu jestem najlepszym tatą na świecie?

– Och, daj spokój – odparła, rumieniąc się. – Co z umierającym pod drzewem towarzyszem broni?

– To skomplikowane…

– Każdy tak mówi! – krzyknęła, zniecierpliwiona, bo naprawdę każ-dy tak mówił.

– Może dlatego, że to prawda. Co mówią nauczyciele w akademii?

– Większość, że misja jest najważniejsza.

Tata zmarszczył brwi.

– To… No, moim zdaniem to nie do końca prawda.

Spojrzała na niego, zdziwiona. Wziął kawałek ciasta, choć prawie nigdy nie jadł tego, co sam zrobił i wgryzł się w nie, przeżuwając powoli, jakby chciał zyskać trochę czasu, by zebrać myśli.

Poczuła się nawet dumna, że zrobiła się taka spostrzegawcza, nim sobie przypomniała, że pewnie i tak wyrzucą ją z akademii. Nagle tata zadał jej pytanie:

– Czy uczyliście się może o Białym Kle Konohy? – widząc jej minę, powiedział, bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. – Oczywiście, że nie. A o Kopiującym Ninjy Kakashim?

– Chyba nie…

– Ech, dziwnie to się wszystko układa. To jego syn, jest teraz chyba jednym z najsilniejszych jōninów. No, w każdym razie… Kiedy byłem młody… Ej, nawet nie próbuj się krzywić, jeszcze nie dziadzieję. Ta historia do czegoś prowadzi! Kiedy byłem młody, Biały Kieł Konohy był jednym z najbardziej znanych ninja i pozostałe cztery wielkie wioski wystawiły ogromną nagrodę za jego głowę. Ale zdarzyło się, że musiał wybrać między misją a drużyną i wybrał to drugie.

– Twoja opowieść coś nie jest zbyt szczegółowa. Jakaś nagroda… Jakaś misja… To wszystko brzmi jak bajka. Skoro był tak znany, dlaczego nigdy się o nim nie uczyliśmy?

– Po tym, jak poświęcił dobro wioski dla dobra drużyny, ta pierwsza się od niego odwróciła. Ta druga prawdopodobnie także. Nie zniósł upokorzenia i popełnił seppuku – z niejakim zadowoleniem zauważył, że to ją zamknęło. – Gdy byliśmy w akademii, wszyscy pokazywali nam go jako wzór, a potem z dnia na dzień kazali nazywać go zdrajcą. Wielu z nas uważało go za kogoś do naśladowania naprawdę, nie tylko dlatego, że tak nam powiedziano. Dorośli ciągle powtarzali, że zostanie następnym hokage. To wszystko było druzgocące i nawet trochę obrzydliwe. Dlatego nie cierpię tak bardzo, że zostałem geninem. Hej, kiedy mówią, że na wysokiej pozycji ciąży wielka odpowiedzialność, na serio mają rację. Misje rangi „D", gdy trwają, są najbardziej znienawidzone przez wszystkich. Ty też będziesz ich nienawidzić, zapewniam. Koszenie trawników, ściąganie kota z drzewa i noszenie za staruszkami zakupów, tak głównie wyglądają. Będziesz myślała, że to poniżej twojej godności jako dumnej absolwentki akademii. Ale potem, gdy zaczniecie dostawać trudniejsze zadania, ktoś w końcu umrze. A im wyżej będziesz, tym mniej osób zostanie w twoim otoczeniu. Nie dlatego, że praca shinobi to ciężka rzecz i czasem utkwisz gdzieś poza domem na długie miesiące, jak mama lub ja. Chodzi też o to, że jeśli zaczną ci w końcu nadawać przydomki i tytuły i będzie ich z czasem coraz więcej, utkniesz w ciągłym udowadnianiu, że jesteś ich warta. Nie mam w tym zakresie wielkiego doświadczenia, ale przyznać muszę, że nie wygląda mi to na nic przyjemnego. A co do twojego pierwotnego pytania, mogę dodać tyle, że kiedy to, o czym ci opowiedziałem, się zdarzyło, byłem bardziej zdruzgotany upadkiem wielkiego bohatera, niż konkretnymi okolicznościami, w jakich to się zdarzyło, ale o ile dobrze pamiętam, Konoha poniosła głównie ogromne straty finansowe. Jedna z wiosek zerwała pęczek umów handlowych i, jak przypuszczam, wycofując swoje ciche poparcie dla rozmaitych działań na skalę międzynarodową, jakie podejmował wtedy Kraj Ognia. Potężny problem, ale dalej nie wart życia przyszłego hokage i jego towarzyszy, jeśli ktoś miałby mnie pytać. Dlatego jedyna rada, jaką mogę ci zaoferować, jest raczej prozaiczna. Zawsze kalkuluj straty i zyski. I nie popełniaj seppuku, jeśli możesz. Już wolę, żebyś się wyprowadziła.

– Przestań sobie żartować z podobnych rzeczy, tato!

– Ja nie żartuję. Byłbym wyjątkowo niepocieszony, gdyby coś podobnego przyszło ci kiedykolwiek do głowy. Zdradzę teraz moją wioskę i powiem, że jesteś od niej po stokroć ważniejsza. Prawda, że życie Tenten jest stokroć ważniejsze od Konohy?! – krzyknął w stronę drzwi wejściowych, które jej mama właśnie zamykała za sobą.

– Oczywiście! – potwierdziła gorąco, zdejmując sandały. – Czy powiecie mi, dlaczego właśnie zdradziłam wioskę dla swojej córki, czy mam użyć swoich niezwykłych zdolności i spróbować zgadnąć? Może tym razem uda mi się szybciej, niż w czterdzieści minut…

– Mamo, mamo, mamo! – zawołała, rzucając jej się na szyję, gdy pojawiła się w drzwiach. – Chyba wyrzucą mnie z akademii. Macie rozmowę z Iruką-senseiem za… – zerknęła na kuchenkę. – Godzinę!

– Och, uruchomiłaś przypadkiem jakieś potężne jutsu i wszyscy w budynku spalili się na frytkę? Uch, mam nadzieję, że nie zatrudnią nas do zdrapywania dzieci ze ścian, to brzmi raczej traumatycznie.

Odpukała w drewnianą szafkę, postanowiwszy chwilowo zignorować fakt, że była malowana.

– Fuj, mamo! – powiedziała z wyrzutem. – Nikogo nie zabiłam.

– To w czym problem, bo nie rozumiem?

– Miała mały wypadek z nieautoryzowanym użyciem kunaia, o ile się dobrze orientuję.

– A… Haha. Nie martw się – machnęła ręką. – Robiłam takie rzeczy codziennie. Z ciotką Momo przemycałyśmy tony broni do szkoły, a potem…

– Raczej nie opowiesz tego Iruce-senseiowi, gdy wręczy ci papier, że jestem wydalona z akademii.

– Na to chyba nie ma… Ech, nieważne. Nikt cię nie wyrzuci, słowo.

– Jak możesz być tego taka pewna?

– Bo one naprawdę przemycały z ciotką Momo tony broni.

– Idź się umyć i wyruszamy. – W drodze do łazienki słyszała jeszcze, jak mama krzyczy: – hurra, nasze pierwsze spotkanie z dyrektorem!

I odpowiedź taty:

– Ten Iruka-sensei chyba nie jest tam dyrektorem.

– Uch, coś wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zacząć chodzić na jakieś spotkania z nauczycielami albo co.

Oby nie. To mogłoby wysadzić Iruce-senseiowi mózg. Nic dziwnego, że wytrzymywał zajęcia z nimi, skoro mógł znieść rozmowy z ich rodzicami.

Gdy dotarli przed salę, Lee już tam był. Sam. Czy stchórzył i nie powiedział rodzicom? Przecież Iruka-sensei go za to oskalpuje. Ale gdy nauczyciel wyszedł, nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Zaprosił go do środka i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Tenten miała ochotę trochę mimochodem popodsłuchiwać, ale przy rodzicach nie mogła. Szkoda. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby Lee miał dostać bardzo po głowie za to, że nie przyprowadził swoich. Żałowała, że nie miała dość jaj, by postąpić podobnie. Cóż, może to nie takie dziwne. W końcu nie nosiła żadnych przy sobie.

Gdy Lee wyszedł, był blady i przygnębiony. Chciała go spytać, kiedy mają wziąć swoje rzeczy z szafek, ale nie zdołała, bo Iruka-sensei zaprosił ich do sali i mama złapała ją za rękę:

– Później porozmawiacie – szepnęła tak cichutko, by tylko ona usłyszała. Ale przecież potem nie będzie już o czym rozmawiać.

Wymienili uprzejmości. Iruka-sensei wziął sobie krzesło zza biurka. Rodzice usiedli razem z nią w szkolnej ławce. Wyglądało to wszystko razem bardzo głupio.

Przemknęła jej przez głowę myśl, że być może nauczyciel wcale nie chciał, by przyprowadziła ich ze sobą. Ta sala tak bardzo nie była do tego przystosowana. Ale to nie miało sensu, bo przecież musiał osobiście powiadomić ich o tym, co się z nią stanie. To w końcu oni zapłacili za akademię. No i byli jej rodzicami, po prostu. W jej rozumieniu znaczyło to, że tak jakby w swoje prawa mieli wpisane, by wiedzieć o wszystkim.

– Miał dzisiaj miejsce pewien incydent – zaczął Iruka-sensei wolno, jakby się namyślając. – Tenten ćwiczyła z kolegą, tym chłopcem, którego widzieli państwo na korytarzu. Postanowili rzucać niezabezpieczonym kunaiem do jabłka na jego głowie.

– Och, nie stracił oka, prawda? Wyglądał całkiem zdrowo, ale teraz każdą rzecz tak szybko wstawiają…

– Nie, proszę pani… Nikomu nie stała się najmniejsza krzywda.

– Nawet jabłku?

Tenten pociągnęła ją rozpaczliwie za rękaw. Nie mogła powiedzieć przy Iruce-senseiu, żeby przestała sobie z niego żartować, nawet jeśli miała na to wielką ochotę.

– Podejrzewam, że mogło doznać pewnego uszczerbku na skórce, gdy zostało upuszczone na ziemię. Ale nie mogę być niczego pewien.

Iruka-sensei też? Dlaczego nagle gadali o przeklętym jabłku? Kogo obchodziło przeklęte jabłko? Spojrzała na tatę, szukając ocalenia, ale na próżno. Wpatrywał się w okno jak znudzony uczeń z brodą ręką podpartą i nijak nie chciał się odwrócić, by złapać z nią kontakt wzrokowy.

Zdecydowała, że nigdy nie zostanie chūninem. To musiało chodzić o to. Wszyscy chūnini byli zwyczajnie stuknięci.

Nagle obrócił lekko głowę i spojrzał wprost w twarz jej nauczyciela.

– Co się teraz stanie z naszą córką? Czy zostanie oddana Ibikiemu-sanowi? No, wie pan, by torturami wydobyć z niej prawdę? – spytał z kamienną twarzą. Ten zdrajca. – Tego wydaje się spodziewać.

Spojrzał na nią i nieoczekiwanie się uśmiechnął.

– Ponieważ to twoje pierwsze przewinienie i w dodatku nikomu nie stała się krzywda, zostaniesz po lekcjach w przyszły poniedziałek i piątek. Mam wtedy dyżury.

Tenten zastanawiała się, czy teraz powie im o jej drugiej wielkiej wpadce, ale nic podobnego się nie stało.

Wręcz przeciwnie. Powiedział im wprost, że to wszystko i zapytał, czy nie mogliby odstąpić mu córki jeszcze na moment, bo chce z nią porozmawiać na osobności.

– Oczywiście – powiedział tata. Mama klepnęła ją w ramię i pokazała pod ławką uniesiony do góry kciuk. – Pójdziemy do sklepu i spotkamy się w domu.

Jasne. Dobrze wiedziała, że tylko czekał, by móc wreszcie zapalić. Odmachała im i poprawiła się na siedzeniu. No, to teraz miała się nasłuchać. Ale gdyby się dowiedzieli, umarłaby z zażenowania.

Teraz, gdy byli sami, mógł się już wściekać, ile wlezie. Nie wiedząc o tym, znów został jej ulubionym nauczycielem. Pal sześć środową wypytywankę i wszystkie straszne rzeczy, które zaraz usłyszy.

Ale on zaczął zupełnie nie tak, jak się spodziewała:

– Twoi rodzice to bardzo mili ludzie, prawda?

– Najlepsi w kosmosie, proszę senseia.

– W naszym zawodzie niewielu ma takie szczęście. – Nie rozumiała, po co jej to mówi, ale miała dość oleju w głowie, by siedzieć i uważnie słuchać. – Rodzice wielu z twoich kolegów i koleżanek są zbyt zajęci, by spotykać się z nauczycielami. Czy wiesz właściwie, dlaczego uczęszczasz do „akademii"?

– Żeby zostać kunoichi?

– Tak, ale chodzi mi o to, dlaczego to miejsce nazywa się „akademią".

– Bo szkoli ludzi do wykonywania konkretnego zawodu?

– To też, ale jest parę szkół, po których również uzyskujesz prawo do wykonywania konkretnego zawodu. Nie, chodzi również o to, że jeśli tu wstąpisz, w myśl prawa uzyskujesz pewną niezależność. Dlatego, jeśli zdarzy ci się jeszcze coś przeskrobać i wezwę cię na rozmowę, nie musisz przychodzić z nimi, jeśli nie powiem ci, że powinnaś. Możemy załatwić to między sobą. – Czy właśnie była krytykowana za poinformowanie rodziców o tym, że ma rozmowę z nauczycielem? Nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że mowa Iruki-senseia kojarzyła jej się z przestrogami jej mamy. „Uważaj na starszych mężczyzn, którzy mówią, żebyś ukrywała coś przed nami. To mogą być pedofile!". Dobrze, że nie proponował jej cukierków. Chyba wyczuł jej zaniepokojenie, bo dodał: – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie powinnaś ukrywać rzeczy przed rodzicami. Tylko o to, że jako uczennica akademii, decydujesz sama o sobie. – Nie, ciągle brzmiał jak pedofil. – Rozumiesz?

– Chyba tak…

– Chodzi po prostu o to, że jako uczennica akademii, w myśl prawa stajesz się dorosła.

Była coraz bardziej zaniepokojona.

– No, ale przecież to oni zapłacili za moją możliwość uczenia się tutaj.

– Ale to ty podpisałaś umowę.

– Przepraszam, ale… No… Dlaczego właściwie mi pan to mówi? – Jeśli spodziewała się, że nagle jego skóra się rozpadnie i wychynie zza niej wilk albo że się wścieknie, miło się rozczarowała.

– Hm… Chciałem, żebyś wiedziała, jakie są twoje prawa. I, choć może nie powinienem o tym mówić, byś zwracała uwagę na pewną… tendencję w akademii. Nie wszystkie dzieci mogą pochwalić się najlepszymi rodzicami w kosmosie. Niektórzy podpisują umowę z akademią i w ten sposób zyskują niezależność.

Pomyślała o Lee i nagle zrozumiała, co Iruka-sensei starał się jej przekazać. Rodzice Lee musieli być jakimiś pijakami i degeneratami. Gdyby miał po powrocie do domu powiedzieć im, że konieczne jest, by wytrzeźwieli w dwie godziny i przyszli na spotkanie z nauczycielem, na pewno stłukliby go na kwaśne jabłko. To nawet miało sens, gdy nad tym pomyśleć. Zawsze przecież chodził posiniaczony. A ona myślała, że to od treningu!

– Iruka-sensei?

– Tak?

– Co pan ma na myśli?

– Hm. Tacy ludzie podpisują trochę inną umowę, niż ci, za których uczenie się tu płacą rodzice. Oni uzyskują coś w rodzaju stypendium i z niego się utrzymują, a potem, po zakończeniu akademii, spłacają je, już jako genini.

– A jeśli nie zdadzą?

– Muszą znaleźć inny sposób, by spłacić dług.

– To kompletnie niesprawiedliwe!

– Każdy jest badany, nim zostanie przyjęty.

Chyba nie dość dokładnie, pomyślała ponuro. Lee do teraz nie wykazał najmniejszych zdolności do panowania nad czakrą. Co, jeśli nigdy mu się to nie uda? Niezdolny do tego, by wykonywać jedyny zawód, do którego się szkolił. Jak ma zdobyć dobrą pracę i utrzymać swoich rodziców z marginesu? Bo Lee był dobrym chłopakiem, nie miała co do tego wątpliwości i prawdopodobnie siedział tu wyłącznie z ich powodu. Pewnie dołączył do akademii tylko po to, by móc się utrzymywać ze stypendium i później im pomóc.

Ale Iruka-sensei rzeczywiście rozmawiał z nią jak z dorosłą. Mogła chyba równie dobrze zaryzykować i go o to spytać.

– Proszę senseia, dlaczego badania nie są dokładniejsze? No, nie wiem. Dlaczego nie zaprasza się do tego ludzi z rodziny Nejiego? Jego kekken genke potrafiłby chyba odkryć, gdyby coś było nie tak. – Skoro jego magiczne oczy były w stanie dostrzec punkty wylotu czakry, to pewnie umiały zobaczyć, czy z samą czakrą wszystko w porządku, prawda?

– Kekkei genkai. Byłoby to prawdopodobnie zbyt kosztowne i nie stuprocentowo skuteczne. Zawsze istnieje margines błędu.

– To niesprawiedliwe – wymamrotała.

Chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, podczas której Tenten postanowiła, że gdy zostanie geninem, to wepchnie swoją pensję Lee przez okno, jeśli nie da rady drzwiami. Bo na pewno będzie się bronił przed taką dobroczynnością, głupek.

– A teraz chyba czas, żeby powiedzieć mi, co stało się takiego, że wymyśliliście z Lee, by rzucać w siebie kunaiem? Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się czegoś podobnego po tobie.

– Chodziło o to, by udowodnić wartość zaufania, proszę senseia.

– I ty miałaś rzucać, a potem Lee?

– Tylko ja.

– Dlaczego? Skoro chcieliście pokazać wartość zaufania, powinno być wzajemne.

Nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć. Że Lee nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić? Że chciała pokazać, że jest lepsza od Nejiego? Pierwszy raz przyjrzała się sobie i zobaczyła, że wszystkie jej powody były puste i śmieszne, teraz.

– Chciałam pokazać, że kunoichi też mogą być coś warte – powiedziała cicho.

– Ryzykując zdrowiem swojego partnera? Co do tego mają kunoichi?

– Oni… Ja… Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie – odparła nieszczęśliwie. Nie mogła powiedzieć senseiowi, co mówili. Zostałaby małą, śmierdzącą donosicielką i stała się godna ich pogardy. Musiała poradzić sobie z nimi sama, jakoś.

– Coś powiedzieli, prawda? Nie musisz mi nic mówić. Spójrz na mnie, Tenten i posłuchaj uważnie. Każdy ma honor i prawo, by go bronić. Ale robienie tego kosztem swojego partnera to głupota i to najgorsza możliwa. Właśnie ona czyni cię człowiekiem pozbawionym honoru.

– Byłam przekonana, że dam radę. Ciągle robiłam takie rzeczy w domu i zawsze wychodziło. – Teraz ten argument nawet w jej uszach brzmiał śmiesznie.

– Mylisz się. Jeśli chcesz zostać prawdziwym mistrzem w obchodzeniu się z bronią, a muszę dodać, że szczerze wierzę w twoje zdolności w tej dziedzinie, nie wolno ci nigdy zapomnieć o marginesie błędu, rozumiesz? Wiatr, drgnięcie ręki, złośliwość losu, takie rzeczy wpływają na celność nawet najwybitniejszych wojowników. Akceptuje się to w walce. Nie można jednak zaakceptować, gdy celuje się w przyjaciela.

Nie zaprzeczyła, że Lee jest jej przyjacielem. Nie powiedziała nic. Rzeczywiście, gdy tak nad tym pomyśleć, to naprawdę kiepsko wyglądało. Ona, niezabezpieczoną, śmiertelną bronią radośnie rzucająca w okolice głów kolegów. Teraz naprawdę była zdziwiona, że nikt nie wykopał jej z akademii w jednej sekundzie, z krótką notką do jej akt, że jest największą idiotką, jaką nosiła ziemia.

– Rozumiem, Iruko-senseiu. Przepraszam.

– Myślę, że to nie mnie głównie powinnaś przeprosić, ale przyjmuję. A teraz wracaj do domu, nim twoi rodzice zaczną zastanawiać się, co nam tak długo zajmuje.

Znów jak dla niej zabrzmiał jak pedofil, ale mogła mu wybaczyć, bo tak naprawdę Iruka-sensei był całkiem mądry. I w nią wierzył, tak powiedział! Nawet jeśli sądził, że zachowała się niehonorowo, mogła mu wybaczyć, bo chyba miał rację. To w sumie było głupie.

– A i jeszcze jedno – dodał, unosząc palec, gdy była już przy drzwiach. – Nawet, jeśli dostrzegam twój talent w obchodzeniu się z bronią, nie widzę go w innej, ważniejszej dziedzinie. Pamiętaj o środzie. Każę ci pokazać wszystkie ręczne pieczęcie, nie ma zmiłuj.

– Rozumiem, proszę senseia. Do widzenia.

Ruszyła do domu z mocnym postanowieniem, że pouczy się ręcznych pieczęci… kiedyś. Teraz pragnęła tylko dotrzeć do swojego pokoju i pobić poduszkę, wyobrażając sobie, że to jej własna twarz, a potem rzucić się do snu.

Nie było jej to dane, na szczęście lub niestety, zależy, jak na to patrzeć. Za drzwiami czekał na nią Lee. Właściwie nie wiedziała, czy „czekał" było tu najlepszym określeniem, dopóki nie wstał na jej widok i nie powiedział:

– Cześć.

– Cześć. Co tutaj robisz? – Już w momencie zadawania pytania była wściekła na słowa, które wypływały z jej ust. Brzmiały ostro i nieprzyjemnie, a nie chciała robić mu przykrości.

Lee spuścił oczy i podrapał się po głowie.

– Pomyślałem, że… Eee… Poczekam i… Hm. Sprawdzę, jak ci poszło?

– Dzięki – odparła z ładunkiem wdzięczności, jaki była w stanie z siebie wykrzesać. – Wlepił mi dwa dni po zajęciach. A tobie?

– Tak samo.

– Poniedziałek i piątek.

– Tak.

– No, więc wygląda mi na to, że odpracujemy je razem.

– Chyba tak…

Stali w niezręcznej ciszy przez jakiś czas.

– To cześć. I do jutra – powiedział w końcu.

Ale jeśli teraz pozwoli mu odejść, to kiedy go przeprosi?

– Może odprowadzę cię kawałek? – zaproponowała.

– Hej, to nie ja powinienem proponować takie rzeczy?

Tenten przypomniała sobie o rodzicach degeneratach i pomyślała, że na jego miejscu pewnie nie chciałaby, by ktokolwiek o czymś podobnym wiedział. Nie mogła się za żadne skarby zdradzić ze świeżo zdobytymi informacjami, skrzyżowała więc ręce i stwierdziła:

– No, droga wolna!

– Tenten, mogę odprowadzić cię kawałek?

– Oczywiście!

Choć dzień powoli się kończył, ciepłe, konoszańskie słońce rozświetlało jeszcze niebo zdecydowanym blaskiem. Gdy wyszli za próg, zaatakowało ich pełnią swojej niemiłosiernej dla oczu mocy.

Wepchnęła ręce do kieszeni i zezując zza szpary między powiekami, zwróciła się do Lee.

– Słuchaj.

– Tak? – Pomyślała, że wyglądał bardzo zabawnie z tymi swoimi oczami jak dwa, wielkie, okrągłe korale, gdy próbował je jednocześnie ukryć pod powiekami, obserwować i ją, jako uprzejmy słuchacz i drogę przed sobą, szczodrze pokrytą rozmaitymi nierównościami.

A myśląc tak, oczywiście musiała się potknąć.

– Aj! Czy ta droga nie mogłaby być, no, tak jakby równiejsza?

– Może to kolejny sposób, by trenować nasze zdolności? – Gdy się zaśmiała, odparł: – hej, ja nie żartowałem!

– Kto wie, może masz rację.

– Na pewno mam rację. Nikt nie zostawiłby tu czegoś tak krzywego bez wyraźnego powodu.

– Tak, tak, to się nawet zgadza! Słuchaj tylko, jak to brzmi. Wszystkie ścieżki w Wiosce Liścia dodatkowym treningiem dla młodych shinobi. Nic dziwnego, że jesteśmy najlepsi.

– Teraz to sobie ze mnie zwyczajnie żartujesz!

– Nie! No… może troszeczkę! Ej, Lee, ja…

– Tak, obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem, że potknęłaś się o chodnik.

– E… Co?! Ugh, kogo to w ogóle miałoby obchodzić? Ej, nieważne! Poczekaj, ja tu próbuję powiedzieć coś ważnego!

– Tak jest! Tak jest! Już nie przerywam! …Tenten?

Westchnęła.

– Ja… przepraszam za dzisiaj.

– Nie rozumiem. Za co?

– Jeszcze pytasz?! Za rzucanie w ciebie kunaiem, oto za co.

– Przecież to był wszystko mój pomysł.

– Może, ale z pewnością taki, na który nie powinnam się była zgodzić.

– Daj spokój. Musieliśmy im udowodnić, co znaczy bycie prawdziwym shinobi!

– Bronienie swojego honoru kosztem partnera to brak honoru – mruknęła. – Źle, że dałam się wytrącić z równowagi. Ale niewybaczalne jest to, że naraziłam cię na niebezpieczeństwo.

– Myślisz, że byś nie trafiła?

– To nieistotne.

– Dla mnie tak. Myślisz, że byś nie trafiła?

– Myślę, że by się udało. Ale problem polega na tym, że nie mogę wiedzieć tego na pewno!

– Możesz, to przecież ty rzucałaś kunaiem.

– Nie. Popełniłam podstawowy błąd.

– Błąd?

– Zapomniałam o, no, powiedzmy, elemencie chaosu.

– Chyba przestaję nadążać!

– To coś, o czym musi pamiętać każdy specjalista od posługiwania się bronią. Hej, każdy dobry shinobi nawet! No, bo co by się stało, gdyby nagle na drugim końcu pola treningowego wylądowali kosmici i siła, jaką by to wytworzyło, zepchnęłaby kunai z jego dotychczasowej trajektorii?

– Poleciałby i minął mnie bokiem? Ale jakie są szanse, że na drugim końcu pola treningowego wylądują kosmici?

– To załóżmy, że nie wylądowaliby, tylko zawiśli tuż nad nami, spychając mój kunai w dół, ale nie tak bardzo, żeby upadł, nim ciebie dosięgnie… Dobra, kosmici to denny przykład. Chodzi o to, że coś mogłoby zakłócić tor lotu mojego kunaia nie tak, jak to zrobił Iruka-sensei, tylko tak, że wylądowałby ci w oku.

– Ale co to miałoby być?

– Cokolwiek! Wiatr.

– Przecież przy każdym rzucie robisz poprawkę na wiatr.

– Ugh, to powiedzmy, że wielki spisek, który zawiązali Kaoru, Ren i Neji na twoje życie. Postanowili wytrącić mnie z równowagi, a potem przy pomocy Byakugana przekierować lekko tor lotu kunaia, tak że skończyłby w twojej czaszce. Pomyśl, wszystko wyglądałoby jak wypadek!

– Myślisz, że Byakugan jest w stanie zrobić coś takiego? To takie nie w porządku! I dlaczego wliczasz do tego wszystkiego Kaoru?

– Nie udawaj głupszego, niż jesteś! Przestań czepiać się szczegółów!

– Niczego nie udaję. Tenten, próbuję ci tylko udowodnić, że nie było niczego takiego, co przeszkodziłoby ci w trafieniu.

– To nieprawda.

– Nie. To właśnie wiara w partnera! Myślisz, że namawiałbym cię do czegoś takiego, gdybym nie był przekonany, że ci się uda?

– Ja… dziękuję. To, co zrobiłam, to dalej czysta głupota. Ale dziękuję, naprawdę.

– Hej, nie ma za co dziękować. Ty jesteś lepsza od Nejiego w rzucaniu, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. I to ja przepraszam, że cię namówiłem.

– Teraz normalnie przesadziłeś! Dobra, dość tego. Przestańmy się nawzajem przepraszać. To i tak wszystko wina chłopaków. Po co w ogóle mówili takie rzeczy?

– Właśnie!

– Dlaczego uważają się za lepszych od nas?

– Dlaczego!

– To nie nasza wina, że nie urodziliśmy się ze specjalnymi zdolnościami!

– Dokładnie!

– I taki Ren na przykład nie jest wcale dużo lepszy od nas!

– Ode mnie jest – odparł Lee, zwieszając nos na kwintę.

– Och, dawno nie słyszałam większej bzdury! Pamiętasz biegi? Był przedostatni. Widziałam listę.

– Tak, a ja ostatni.

– Na pewno istnieje coś, w czym jesteś lepszy od niego.

– Niczego takiego sobie nie przypominam.

– Kaligrafia? Dobra, chyba nie pomagam. Ale po prostu nie znam waszych ocen i nie wiem…

– Tenten, dziękuję za twoje starania. Naprawdę to doceniam. Przecież wiesz, wszyscy wiecie, że ja… nie potrafię używać czakry.

– Na pewno kiedyś ci się uda – odparła cichutko.

– Hm – mruknął.

– Ups, wygląda na to, że odprowadziłeś mnie wprost pod dom.

– Tak? Oj…

Stali chwilę w ciszy.

– To do jutra – powiedział Lee i odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia.

– Hej, czekaj! Może… wszedłbyś na chwilę? Na herbatę albo co?

– Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać… – odparł niepewnie.

Musiała wykorzystać jego wahanie. Był chyba całkiem chudy pod tymi wszystkimi ubraniami. Na pewno zdegenerowani rodzice nie dbali o jego dobre wyżywienie!

– Nie będziesz! – obiecała gorąco. – Moi rodzice się ucieszą, słowo.

– Naprawdę bardzo dziękuję, ale nie chciałbym…

Nagle jedno z okien otworzyło się. Wychynęła z niego głowa jej mamy, jakby wiedziona instynktem. Tenten podejrzewała, że to kolejna z tych „chūnińskich rzeczy". Albo rodzicielskich. Albo byli po prostu głośni, a okno otwarte.

Może w innym wszechświecie zdecydowała się na moment ogłuchnąć, ale w tym nie była tak litościwa.

– Och, to jest ten chłopiec, którego próbowałaś dzisiaj zabić? – spytała z uśmiechem, mierząc wzrokiem Lee od stóp do głów i czerpiąc chyba jakiś rodzaj niezdrowej uciechy z jego zmieszania.

– Mamo! – krzyknęła, nie wiedząc do końca czy bardziej chce ratować jego, czy siebie.

Zignorowała ją, jak było do przewidzenia i zwróciła się do Lee:

– Powiedz, nie chciałbyś może wejść do nas na chwilę? Mój mąż zmajstrował wybitnej znakomitości ciasto czekoladowe. Będzie bez wątpienia zachwycony, jeśli pożremy je w całości, prawda? – Ostatnie słowo wygłosiła już do wnętrza domu i jakakolwiek była odpowiedź, widocznie jej się nie spodobała, bo stwierdziła: – ej, zignorujcie go. Jest nieszczęśliwy, bo papierosy znowu podrożały. Proszę, Tenten, bądź tak dobra i zaciągnij swojego kolegę do nas.

– Przykro mi, ale wygląda na to, że nie masz wyjścia – powiedziała w stronę Lee, szczerząc się i nie mogąc nic na to poradzić.

– Ja… dziękuję – odparł, oszołomiony i dał się bez najmniejszego protestu zaprowadzić do jej mieszkania.

Pozostało jej tylko mieć cichą nadzieję, że rodzice nie będą zbyt dokuczliwi i szybko ich wypuszczą. Gdy zdjęli buty, mama powiedziała:

– Podejrzewam, że nie będziesz się czuł zbyt komfortowo, mówiąc do nas po imieniu. Ech, tak myślałam. Nasza rodzina pochodzi z Wioski Piasku i w związku z tym nie mamy nazwisk! Dlatego możesz do nas mówić rodzice Tenten-sama!

– Ugh, mamo…

– No, co? Zawsze chciałam to powiedzieć!

– Nazywam się Rock Lee. Mamo Tenten-sama, nie chciałbym przeszkadzać…

– Nonsens! Jesteśmy przeszczęśliwi…

– Lee, nie musisz tak mówić. Wystarczy „proszę pani"!

– Tak jak mówiłam, jesteśmy przeszczęśliwi, mogąc gościć u siebie tak uprzejmego, młodego mężczyznę. Zapraszam.

Weszli do dużego pokoju, w którym tata, zwinięty wcześniej na fotelu i przykryty kocem, wstał, by przywitać gościa, ale przykrycia nie porzucił.

– Tata Tenten – przedstawił się.

– Dzień dobry, tato Tenten-sama. – Tata aż zajaśniał z uciechy. Skąd ona wiedziała, że to będzie katastrofa? – Nazywam się Rock Lee. Dziękuję za gościnę w pańskim domu.

– Bardzo miło mi cię poznać, Lee. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś uczulony na czekoladę?

– Nie, tato Tenten-sama.

Czy zamierzał skończyć tę farsę i powiedzieć mu, by po prostu używał standardowego „proszę pana"?

– W takim razie Tenten, weź, ile wam się zmieści na talerze.

…Jasne, że nie.

– Gdzie zamierzacie siedzieć?

Zerknęła na Lee, który zdawał się uosobieniem zmieszania. Och, jej rodzice byli sadystami.

– Zrobię nam coś do picia, wymieciemy z kuchni ciasto i chyba pójdziemy do mnie.

– Rozumiem. Wybaczcie mi więc w takim razie, ale wrócę na fotel, by dalej pogrążać się w depresji. Miło było mi cię poznać, Lee.

– Zawsze tak ma, gdy ceny fajek idą w górę – szepnęła mu do ucha, gdy wychodzili, ale, choć przytaknął, nie wyglądało na to, żeby rozumiał.

Gdy już zrobiła im obojgu herbatę, ułożyła dwie góry ciasta na talerzach i wręczyła je Lee, poprowadziła go na górę, ściskając w dłoniach uszka kubków. Lee wybrał nadruk z shurikenem, a ona uznała, że ten w kunaie nie kojarzy im się w obecnej chwili najlepiej, więc sięgnęła po stare, dobre, niegroźne ślimaki. Nie uroniła oni kropelki, gdy manewrowała łokciem, by otworzyć swój pokój. Zastanawiała się, czy zostawiła tam bardzo duży bałagan. Okazało się, że tak.

– Twoi rodzice są bardzo mili – powiedział, gdy zamknęli za sobą drzwi i pozbyli się z rąk ciężaru, a ona zabrała się za odkopywanie ubrań i śmieci w przestrzeń między krawędzią szafy oraz ścianą.

– Ech, mówisz tak, bo nie masz porównania! – Jeszcze gdy słowa opuszczały jej usta, zaczęła sztywnieć, przerażona. Jak coś takiego śmiało je w ogóle opuścić?

Czuła, jak Lee także napina się jak doskonale sprofilowana cięciwa, nie musiała nawet widzieć, by jakoś wiedzieć o tym doskonale.

– Hm, to znaczy… No, chodzi mi o to po prostu, że jako grupa na zajęciach rzadko odwiedzamy się nawzajem w domach, prawda? Ja na przykład byłam tylko u Tatsuki, ona też przyszła kilka razy, choć nigdy nie weszła na górę. Czuj się zaszczycony! Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która widzi ten gigantyczny bałagan. Przepraszam za niego, tak w ogóle. Nie przygotowałam się, he he…

– Hej, nie jest tak źle! – zapewnił gorąco.

Uff, kryzys zażegnany.

– Dzięki za dobre chęci – odparła z przekąsem.

– Naprawdę!

– Proszę – powiedziała, ścieląc łóżko swoją kołdrą w kunaie. – Nie mam zbyt wielu krzeseł, ale żadna spleśniała kanapka nie powinna cię tutaj dopaść.

– Ej, świetna kołdra! – powiedział, siadając.

– Tak? – odparła, niepewnie. – A ten różowy? Nie uważasz, że to trochę… Taki, hm, majtkowy?

Pokręcił energicznie głową.

– Co w nim złego? Jak dla mnie jest w porządku.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się, zupełnie o tym nie wiedząc. – To mój ulubiony kolor.

Zabrali się za ciasto, obsmarowując omawianą przed chwilą pościel czekoladą i sięgając od czasu do czasu po herbatę, którą Tenten ustawiła na podsuniętej wcześniej szafce nocnej.

Nie miała pomysłu, jak zacząć rozmowę, tak, żeby nie skończyło się na obgadywaniu Nejiego, Rena albo Kaoru. Przez to właśnie palnęła, znowu raczej nieszczęśliwie:

– Hej! Czym zajmujesz się poza lekcjami?

– M-m, różnie. Trochę ćwiczę… – zaczerwienił się lekko.

– Ćwiczysz? A co?

– Pewnie zauważyłaś, że… Hm, nie radzę sobie najlepiej z czakrą. Pomyślałem… Pomyślałem, że może, wiesz, spróbuję potrenować to, co mogę… Chciałbym… Chciałbym być lepszy w walce w zwarciu.

– Taijutsu?

– Tak, dokładnie. – Teraz był już cały czerwony i z rzucanych jej spojrzeń Tenten wywnioskowała, że spodziewa się wyśmiania.

Nie zamierzała robić niczego podobnego.

– To wspaniały pomysł! – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Założę się, że jeżeli będziesz dużo ćwiczyć, przerośniesz nawet Nejiego!

– Hej, nie przesadzajmy…

– Och, daj spokój! Wystarczy tylko dobrze poznać styl jego walki i wymyślić coś, żeby… No, żeby z nim wygrać! Ha! Sam powiedziałeś, że jestem od niego lepsza w rzucaniu.

– Tak, ale ty nie widziałaś, jak on walczy.

Racja, lekcje taijutsu chłopcy mieli osobno, co, tak nawiasem mówiąc, wydawało jej się skrajnie głupie. W końcu jeśli zostaną kiedyś geninami, raczej nie będą sobie wybierać, z osobą jakiej płci przyjdzie im walczyć.

– Nie może być geniuszem we wszystkim! – odparła, zniecierpliwiona, wymachując ciastem, by podkreślić wagę swoich słów.

– Cóż, w tym jest – stwierdził ponuro.

– To się poddaj. Jeśli wstajesz rano z myślą: „nie mam szansy być najlepszy w niczym" – mruknęła, zniechęcona, odłożywszy talerz i opadnąwszy na łóżko. – Jeśli z twoją czakrą jest tak źle, jak mówisz…

Nie wiedziała do końca, dlaczego właściwie go prowokuje. Po prostu, gdy raz dostrzegła, że tak naprawdę nie ma w sobie wiary, zwyczajnie nie mogła tego zdzierżyć. Widziała to już na polu treningowym, w jego wzroku i ustawieniu całego ciała. Głębokie przekonanie, że poniesie porażkę. Jak ktoś taki miał w ogóle…

–Chcę zostać geninem. I zostanę nim, choćby nie wiem, co! Ja… wyzwę. Jutro wyzwę Nejiego! A jeśli mi się nie uda, będę… będę próbował dalej! Aż do skutku!

Wtedy zrozumiała, że chyba przesadziła.

– Hm, może nie wyzywaj go, tak jakby, teraz, zaraz? Skoro jest taki dobry…

– Hej, co się stało z „możesz z nim wygrać"?

– Nie miałam na myśli, że możesz z nim wygrać za moment! Dobry shinobi musi poznać przeciwnika, wymyślić taktykę, zaatakować z zaskoczenia… No, cokolwiek!

– Najlepiej uczę się poprzez praktykę. A atakowanie z zaskoczenia jest mało honorowe.

Odpuściła sobie tłumaczenie, że w ich przyszłym zawodzie podobne działanie będzie niejednokrotnie konieczne i poprzestała na cichej nadziei, że nie wyjdzie z tego wszystkiego jakaś gigantyczna katastrofa. Może do jutra Lee zapomni o swoim postanowieniu? Ech, wolno dziewczynie marzyć.

Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że w wielu innych wszechświatach Tenten nie chciało się składać podobnej propozycji. Gdy jednak pół godziny później Lee zbierał się do wyjścia, pomyślała o środzie i wszystkich pieczęciach, które musiała opanować. Włożyłaby rękę psu do gardła i pogilgotała go w migdałki, gdyby w ten sposób mogła odciągnąć to w czasie. Dlatego z łatwością jej mózg wyprodukował inną, lepszą wymówkę (w końcu nie była z klanu śmiesznych trójkątów, a normalni shinobi nie mieli psów, bo niby jak?).

– Hej, może jednak dałbyś się odprowadzić, tylko kawałek? – dodała, pamiętając o rodzicach z marginesu. – W końcu robi się już późno, może ktoś nas zaatakuje i będziemy mieli szansę pokazać, jacy jesteśmy wspaniali?

– Twoi rodzice nie będą mieli nic przeciwko? W końcu ktoś rzeczywiście może nas zaatakować… Albo ciebie, nie, musiałbym cię odprowadzić z powrotem…

– Ej, wyłupiłam ci dziś prawie oko, pamiętasz? A poza tym to tylko Wioska Liścia. Kto miałby mnie zaatakować?

– Nie wiem.

– Daj spokój. Robię to dla siebie. Muszę uczyć się pieczęci i dlatego podejmę się wszystkiego, żeby nie musieć tego robić. Najlepiej do wtorku wieczorem.

– To chyba nie najlepszy pomysł…

– Bla, bla, pójdę pogadać z mamą!

I tak wylądowali na ulicy, znów razem, znów jedno drugie odprowadzające do domu.

– Spójrz – pociągnęła go za rękaw, gdy mijali akademię i wskazała palcem chłopca, który stał na mniejszym polu treningowym, umieszczonym tuż przy ścianie głównego budynku i rzucał niezabezpieczonymi kunaiami w jedną z kukieł, jakie stały zawsze przy płocie.

Ten nieszczęsny rząd desek zawsze ponosił żywiczną ofiarę, gdy hordy młodszych roczników rzucały się na niego z naręczem śmiercionośnej broni. Dalej zbudowano mur, jako ostateczne zabezpieczenie, bo płot pod entuzjastycznym naporem potrafił się nieraz poddać. Jednym z zadań geninów było reperowanie go i czasami można było ich dostrzec, jak jęcząc nad niecelnością młodszych roczników, wbijali gwoździe. Jej osobiście podobałoby się takie zajęcie. Bardziej na pewno, niż szukanie zaginionych zwierzątek!

Gdy była młodsza i mieli tam zajęcia, lubiła przychodzić trochę wcześniej i wkładać palce w dziury. Ale, choć rany płotu tak ją zawsze przyciągały, myśl o uczynieniu czegoś znowu takim jak trzeba, w pełni użytecznym i całym też wydawała jej się bardzo atrakcyjna.

Ale nie aż tak, żeby się zaraz miała do tego na ochotnika zgłaszać. Nim się spostrzegła, Lee był już przy bramie i otwierał ją, mówiąc:

– Może sprawdzimy, o co chodzi? – Ruszył w tamtą stronę, nie czekając na jej odpowiedź. Poszła niechętnie w jego ślady. Co było w tym ciekawego? Jakiś dzieciak sobie trenował i tyle. – Hej, co ty tu robisz tak późno?

Tenten, ta z paru miesięcy później, leżąca na trawie i dysząca od zmęczenia, porzuciła swój tok myślowy, gdy straszne myśli, niezwiązane z rywalizacją Nejiego i Lee, znów ją zaatakowały. Tak, to, że zaczął go wyzywać, było winą jej długiego języka i zapału Rocka, który, gdy raz zapłonął, nie dawał się łatwo ugasić. Ale od paru miesięcy dręczyła ją myśl, straszna idea, która nie chciała odejść. I nieważne, jak próbowała zdławić ją rozsądkiem, nie była w stanie jej porzucić. To było wielkie, ogromne nawet. Może największe w całym jej dotychczasowym życiu.

Niezliczone „gdyby" fruwały w głowie młodej Tenten. Jednak pośród dziesiątek żyć, które jeden szybko podniesiony alarm mógł ocalić i z jednym, które mogło podzielić ten los, kim była, by wiedzieć, jak by się to potoczyło, gdyby nie spowolnili Sasuke tamtego feralnego popołudnia?

* * *

W przyszłości mógłby stać się niegrzecznym chłopcem. Mógłby odpowiedzieć nawet „a co cię to obchodzi?", gdyby przyszła mu na to ochota. Ale teraz Sasuke Uchiha był tylko dzieckiem bardzo dobrze wychowanym przez swoich rodziców, przynajmniej dopóki nie zgłodniał albo się nie znudził. Co prawda trochę już miał dość siedzenia i trenowania, jednak gdy się odwrócił, odkrył, że to starszaki go zaczepiły, więc nie miał odwagi odpowiedzieć im niczego niewłaściwego. Stwierdził jedynie:

– Czekam na brata. – I ruszył po swoje kunaie. Jeśli nawet wypadło to trochę niegrzecznie, to tylko dlatego, że siedział tu już naprawdę, naprawdę długo.

Ale w końcu to jego brat zawsze mu powtarzał, że musi się dobrze zachowywać i trenować cierpliwość, więc starał się, jak mógł. Mama zapakowała mu bardzo dużo jedzenia, jak zwykle, więc o swój brzuch nie musiał się martwić.

– Nie wygląda na to, żeby miał dzisiaj przyjść. Skończyliście zajęcia chyba całe godziny temu! – zauważyła Tenten.

– Powiedział, że po mnie przyjdzie… Ale może mu coś wypadło? Właściwie miałem już iść… – odparł niepewnie.

Może Itachi nagle dostał jakąś bardzo ważną misję, a on siedział tu i nie zdąży go pożegnać, jeśli się nie pospieszy?

Ta myśl bardzo go zaniepokoiła. Potrafił wyjechać gdzieś na całą wieczność!

– Hej! Twój brat jest shinobi, że coś mu mogło wypaść? – zapytała Tenten z odcieniem nieskrywanej ciekawości, jakiej nie mogła powstrzymać.

Była jedynaczką i zawsze czuła lekką zazdrość wobec tych wielkich, rozgałęzionych rodów, które robiły razem mnóstwo świetnych rzeczy, dzieliły się tajemnymi technikami i miały odlotowe wrodzone umiejętności, jakie nieraz sprawiały, że w akademii ich członkowie zdawali każdy test jak po maśle.

Gdy tak się mu przyjrzeć, chłopak ze swoim strojem i ekwipunkiem doskonałej jakości pasował do jej wyobrażenia. Pewnie nawet będąc młodszym od niej, miał opanowaną każdą ręczną pieczęć. A może, kto wie, potrafił już jakąś świetną technikę? Cóż, gdyby nie Lee, na pewno by go nie zaczepiła, ale skoro już się to stało, chciała wiedzieć jak najwięcej.

Po tym, gdzie wylądowały jego kunaie, mogła łatwo stwierdzić, że cokolwiek potrafił, w tym była lepsza od niego i to dodawało jej pewności siebie. To i że był od niej niższy i miał jeszcze trochę dziecięcego tłuszczyku i w ogóle był raczej słodki.

Zwłaszcza, gdy tak dumnie wypinał drobną pierś, mówiąc:

– Tak! Mój brat jest jōninem!

Dobra, to było coś wielkiego. Nigdy nawet nie widziała żadnego, a nawet jeśli widziała, to nie odróżniła go od chūnina. Sądząc po reakcji Lee, on też nie miał dotąd podobnego szczęścia. Ale z drugiej strony w nim całkiem łatwo było wzbudzić podziw.

Sasuke, głęboko usatysfakcjonowany ich reakcją, dodał:

– Pewnie nie przyszedł, bo idzie na kolejną misję!

– Ale przecież obiecał, tak? – dopytywał się, marszcząc brwi. – Skoro jest jōninem to pewnie dotrzymuje obietnic.

Tenten miała ochotę dyskutować. Jednak Sasuke był pierwszy.

– Oczywiście, że dotrzymuje! No… – zmarkotniał trochę. – Zwykle. Mój brat jest bardzo zajęty – mówił, jakby powtarzał starą lekcję. – To geniusz!

– Większy od Nejiego?

– A kto to?

– Nie wiesz, kim jest Hyūga Neji? – spytał Lee, wytrzeszczając oczy.

Sasuke naburmuszył się lekko.

– A skąd mam wiedzieć?

Tenten była tą wieścią wstydliwie uradowana.

– A, taki jeden chłopak z naszego rocznika – odparła, machając dłonią.

– Oczywiście, że jest większy! Jest jōninem!

– No, tyle rozumiemy – odparła, trochę się niecierpliwiąc.

Lee nie miał podobnego problemu.

– Czy mógłbyś… Hm. Moglibyśmy na niego poczekać z tobą?

Tenten miała ochotę krzyknąć na niego, żeby się tak nie podlizywał jakiemuś chłopakowi, który, młodszy rocznik czy nie, wyglądał jej na przygłupa. Zakochanego w bracie bardziej, niż ona była zakochana w rodzicach, co było trochę chore. Nawet jeśli był tym jōninem, w co zaczynała wątpić.

Może gadali z kimś, kto wymyślił sobie brata? Jak inni wymyślają przyjaciół. To by było super dziwne. I dobra, całkiem interesujące. Postanowiła wyciągnąć z niego więcej informacji.

Sasuke tymczasem przyjrzał się im uważnie, mrużąc wielkie oczy i odparł w końcu, z wahaniem wyczuwalnym w głosie i lekką jakby niechęcią.

– Do-obrze?

Pokiwał głową, jakby bardziej utwierdzając w tej decyzji siebie, nie ich i zaczęła się mimowolnie zastanawiać, czy z tym bratem jōninem było wszystko w porządku. Przyjmując, że rzeczywiście istniał i rzeczywiście był większym geniuszem od Nejiego, mógł równie dobrze być też większym palantem.

– Hej, tak w ogóle to jestem Rock Lee!

– A ja Tenten – dodała szybko.

– Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha? Uchiha?! Gadanie o bracie geniuszu nagle nabrało zdumiewająco dużo sensu. Wszyscy znali Uchihów.

Zdjął bluzę, obrócił się i wskazał kciukiem znak na plecach swojej koszulki, jako ostateczny dowód.

– O, ra-any! – Lee nie krył podziwu i jak raz nie mogła mu się dziwić. – To twoja rodzina jest policją, prawda? Jak to jest? Czy tylko Uchiha tam są? Czy macie jakieś niesamowite zdolności? Czy to prawda, że założyliście Konohę? Zawsze chciałem wiedzieć!

Zerknęła na niego, lekko zdziwiona. Nie przypominała sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek była o tym mowa na lekcji.

Sasuke niemal spuchł z dumy i zaczerwienił się przy tym jak dorodne jabłuszko. Nie dość, że z wspaniałego rodu, to jeszcze taki słodki. Było czego zazdrościć.

– Tak, tylko Uchiha są w policji. I mój klan zbudował całą wioskę! – przyznał również, trochę na wszelki wypadek, bo nie miał o tym pojęcia. Ale pasowało, więc pewnie było prawdą. Nakazał sobie solennie, że spyta o to mamę, kiedy wróci. Ona nigdy się na niego nie gniewała za zawracanie jej głowy rzeczami, o których powinien już wiedzieć. – A naszą zdolnością jest Sharingan!

– Och. – Lee niemal podskakiwał. – Mógłbyś pokazać?

– Em, nie! To na specjalne okazje!

– Nie bądź taki – jęczał, zapominając o godności wojownika. Tenten była zbyt podekscytowana, by zwrócić mu uwagę. – Proszę?

– Niestety. Gdybym go teraz użył, spaliłby was na popiół! – zapewniał Sasuke. Skoro już kłamał, postanowił robić to po całości. Kopiowanie cudzych technik brzmiało jak kradzież, więc wolał dodać rodowemu kekkei genkai to i owo. I tak niczego nie pokaże, a brat będzie go krył, kiedy wreszcie przyjdzie. – I wasze mózgi też! I zrobił super barierę, tak, że wasze ataki w ogóle by mnie nie dotknęły!

– O ra-any! Jak walczyć z taką barierą? – spytał Lee, tupocąc w miejscu.

Tenten nie dawała się tak łatwo oszukać.

– Po prostu go jeszcze nie masz, prawda?

Sasuke zaczerwienił się trochę bardziej.

– Hej, nie słyszałaś, co powiedział? To jest potężne!

– Jasne, jasne.

– Hej, nie wierzysz mi?

– Nie uwierzę, dopóki nie zobaczę!

– Nie ma mowy!

– No, pokaż!

– Pokaż, pokaż!

– Dobra – wyciągnął rękę. – Zrobię coś w tym lesie, a wy później pójdziecie tam i zobaczycie, co mi się udało.

– Dlaczego nie zrobisz tego tutaj, przy nas?

– Bo to byłoby niebezpieczne – odparł poważnym tonem.

Miał cichą nadzieję, że jakieś drzewo zwaliło się ostatnio albo coś w tym stylu. Zmarszczył brwi, imitując wielkie skupienie. Po namyśle zdecydował się zamknąć oczy, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby wiedzieli, że Sharingan koloruje je na czerwono.

Opuścił rękę i spojrzał na nich. Lee wydawał się zafascynowany. A Tenten…

– Hej, nie wygląda na to, żeby coś się stało – zauważyła, marszcząc brwi.

– Pójdziecie tam później i zobaczycie – powiedział z pewnością siebie, której wcale nie czuł. Zaczynała go irytować. – Możecie już teraz…

– Nie, nie! Chciałbym poznać twojego brata. Brzmi jak ktoś naprawdę potężny! – Lee znów wrócił do prawienia słodkości, ignorując najwyraźniej fakt, że niczego o tajemniczym bracie nie wiedzieli na pewno. – Kiedy skończył akademię? Ile ma lat? Jak się nazywa?

– Itachi i skończył ją po roku! Teraz ma trzynaście!

– Nie wierzę – odparł z błyszczącymi oczami.

Tenten również nie wierzyła. Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

– Robi się ciemno. I wygląda mi na to, że on tu jednak nie przyjdzie.

Nagle usłyszała jakby ciche tupnięcie i podniosła głowę w sam raz na to, żeby zobaczyć przelatującego nad nimi ANBU.

To był jej pierwszy widziany na żywo, a nie na obrazku z książki. Ale tego stroju i maski nie dało się z niczym pomylić. Widziała go na tak długo i z tak bliska, by zdążyć dostrzec te charakterystyczne elementy.

– Bracie? – zdążył wymamrotać Sasuke z nutą zdziwienia w głosie, nim tamten zniknął bez słowa w leśnej gęstwinie.

Nagle zza rogu wyłonił się kolejny, odbił się w dwóch wielkich susach od murku i zanurkował między drzewa w ślad za poprzednim.

– O matko, twoje jutsu ściągnęło tu ANBU! – krzyknął Lee z ekscytacją, której, choć Tenten nie popierała, nie mogła w jakiś sposób nie podzielić.

Za ich plecami trzech innych członków elitarnej jednostki minęło ich, niezauważone.

– Ja nic nie zrobiłem! – krzyknął Sasuke z odcieniem lekkiej paniki.

Nie mogła krzyknąć, „wiedziałam" i nie była pewna, czy mu wierzyła. Stała, sparaliżowana, patrząc jak kolejni ANBU wyłaniają się zza budynków, aż oczy zaczęły ją piec od niemrugania. Czy Sasuke zaczął Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi?

Nagle jedna z nich zeskoczyła z dachu i podeszła, figura i długie, lśniące włosy zdradzające płeć.

– Proszę pani, proszę pani, ja niczego nie zrobiłem, naprawdę! – krzyknął Sasuke ze łzami w oczach. – Ja nie chciałem… Ja nie wiem…

Kobieta nie zwracała uwagi na jego słowa. Zbliżała się, jak nieuchronny wyrok. Czy teraz jej nowego kolegę wsadzą do więzienia? A ona sądziła, że to niewinne banialuki.

Pewna myśl uderzyła ją jak piorun. Gdyby nie byli tutaj i go nie prowokowali, nic by się nie stało. To była ich wina!

Zerknęła na Lee, ale wyczytanie z jego twarzy czegokolwiek poza szokiem okazało się dla niej niewykonalne.

ANBU ukucnęła i jedną rękę położyła Sasuke na ramieniu, a drugą jednym, pewnym ruchem ściągnęła maskę.

Cała trójka wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Twarz pod spodem była łagodna, delikatna i piękna. Sasuke pociągnął nosem, ale nie odważył się unieść ręki i wytrzeć glutów, które niemal dotykały jego ust.

Piękna pani podała mu chusteczkę. Wziął ją bez słowa i zmiął w ręce, dalej wpatrując się w jej twarz. Rzuciła maskę na ziemię. Druga dłoń w ciemnej, ukrytej częściowo pod ochraniaczem rękawiczce także spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

Kolejny ANBU wylądował tuż obok.

– Co ty wyprawiasz, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?

– Ten chłopiec jest z rodu Uchiha – powiedziała, nie odrywając oczu od jego twarzy.

– Ugh. Co zamierzasz zrobić? – Może była jakaś głupia, ale Tenten musiała przyznać, że nie tak wyobrażała sobie członka elitarnej jednostki.

Odrobina z czystej paniki, która obróciła jej mózg w puch, zdawała się go opuścić. Nie zamierzała niczego mówić, ANBU dalej onieśmielający, nawet jeśli wydawali takie dźwięki jak „ugh", ale przynajmniej wyglądało na to, że nie zamierzali wsadzić Sasuke do więzienia. Inaczej ta piękna pani nie zdjęłaby maski i ten pan nie zachowywał się tak niegroźnie, tylko pewnie powalił go na ziemię, łamiąc wszystkie żebra albo coś. I kolejna wojna też raczej się nie zaczęła. Inaczej przecież nie traciliby czasu na pogaduszki, łapanie Sasuke za ramiona i podawanie mu chusteczek, gdy się popłacze, dzieciak.

Tenten musiała przyznać, że niczego z tego nie rozumiała.

Piękna pani myślała chwilę. Odwróciła twarz od Sasuke, który wreszcie zdecydował się przetrzeć chociaż przestrzeń pod nosem i uniosła ją ku panu ANBU, nie puszczając jednak jego ramion.

– Powiedz koordynatorowi o zaistniałej sytuacji. Ściągnijcie tu Inoichiego, byle szybko. I przyszykujcie punkt, żeby miał gdzie pracować. Będę tu na was czekać z… Hej, jak masz na imię? – Uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie, tak jak tylko naprawdę piękne panie potrafią.

– Uchiha Sasuke – odpowiedział zza zmiętej chusteczki, wpatrując się w nią czujnie czarnymi oczami, w których tej nocy ani na moment nie miał zalśnić Sharingan.

* * *

Popełniam błąd i publikuję, nie mając zapasów, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać. Na następny rozdział niestety prawdopodobnie będziecie musieli długo poczekać, ponieważ nie mam potrzebnej wiedzy, aby należycie opisać to, przez co przechodzi Sasuke.


	2. Pośród fioletów i czerwieni

Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję mizerykordii za komentarz! Choć ten rozdział pisał się w ślimaczym tempie, muszę przyznać, że brnęłam przez niego głównie dzięki Twojej entuzjastycznej reakcji!

Postaram się wsadzić tu jak najwięcej Nejiego. I jak najwięcej Nejiego w Nejim, choć nie jest to człowiek najprostszy do pisania.

Cóż, Sasuke jest jeszcze trudniejszy. T.T

* * *

Wieczór przyniósł ze sobą wiatr, ale Taka była zadowolona. Nie miał wiele wspólnego z burzami piaskowymi w okolicach Suny (i niech ją glizdonogi z Kraju Bawełny pożrą, jeśli nie uzłośliwiły się te draństwa od kiedy przenieśli swojego demona do nowego ciała) ani śnieżnymi zawiejami, z którymi drużyna musiała mierzyć się ostatnio.

Radość zakłócał pewien zgrzyt, przykry szczegół, z jakim nad wyraz często stykali się ci, co mieli szczęście, by dostać misję na własnych śmieciach. Zwykle oznaczało to grzebanie w nich.

– Jesteśmy jak psy szefa – powiedziała do Yamato, z którym czekała na dwóch pozostałych członków dzisiejszej wachty. Nie, żeby się spóźniali. W drużynie szefa nikt z wyjątkiem jego samego nie przychodził po czasie. – Grzebiemy w śmieciach, aż dogrzebiemy się do najbardziej cuchnącej ryby, a potem taplamy się w niej radośnie dopóty, dopóki coś z tego smrodu nie przylepi się nam do sierści.

– Nie mów o niczym, co mogłoby zdradzić naszą tożsamość.

– I to wychodzi od faceta, który jako jedyny w całym ANBU nie nosi maski.

– Nie przepadam za czymś, co zasłania twarz – powiedział, odruchowo sięgając ręką w okolice nosa.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Pewnie jakieś oro-dziwactwa.

– A poza tym szansa, że ktoś nas podsłuchuje, jest minimalna.

– Jest większa, niż ci się wydaje. Spójrz na tych czających się mężczyzn. – Kiwnął głową w stronę grupki, która skradała się wzdłuż ściany.

– Stoimy na dachu publicznej łaźni, Yamato. To zwykli podglądacze – odparła, skonsternowana.

– Czasami zastanawiam się, co robisz w ANBU – stwierdził, marszcząc lekko cienkie, jasne brwi. Czasami myślała, że to niemożliwe i że musi je modelować. Czasami myślała o Orochimaru i jego brwiach i zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie przelewał części siebie na swoje eksperymenty. Dobrze, że nie poszło to dalej. Yamato z białą twarzą wyglądałby niedorzecznie.

– Sam mnie tu zaprosiłeś. Czasami zastanawiam się, co robisz w wolnym czasie – odparowała, kładąc ręce na biodrach i porzucając myśli o mężczyznach w bieli.

– Dzielimy jedno mieszkanie – zauważył spokojnie.

– To nie tak, że często w nim bywasz! – mruknęła, udając naburmuszoną. Było to tym trudniejsze, że ona akurat miała na sobie maskę, ale jakoś temu podołała. Lata praktyki w roli siostry zrobiły swoje, nawet jeśli pół życia spędziła pod ziemią a drugie pół w elitarnej jednostce. Yamato radził sobie z tym gorzej, ale też próbował.

– Mówiąc takie rzeczy jakbyś mi serce przebijała osikowym kołkiem – mruknął, przykładając dłoń do piersi.

– Osikowy kołek jest na upiory, mój drogi, ale jakby się tak nad tym zastanowić… – Pomacałaby się po brodzie, gdyby nie ta nieszczęsna maska. – Zawsze byłeś podejrzanie dobry ze spania głową w dół na drzewie – mówiła teraz powoli, z zamyśleniem. – A dzięki swoim drewnianym technikom mogłeś wystrugać dla siebie trumnę i wywalić łóżko wieki temu. Ach, to dlatego nie mogę tam teraz wchodzić!

– I tak to robisz.

– Aj tam, nieprawda!

– I nie mów o niczym, co mogłoby zdradzić naszą tożsamość – powtórzył z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.

– Ej! To jest Yamato, mistrz drewna! – wrzasnęła, wskazując na niego palcem. – Widzisz, nikogo to nie…

– Ma fajne cycki? – Doszło z dołu.

– To facet, idioto! – odkrzyknęła i wychyliła się lekko ku krawędzi, używając maskującego genjutsu.

– Po co to zrobiłaś? – Yamato szeptał za nią wściekle.

– Ej, głuptasie. Dziewczyny zaraz się na nich rzucą – odparła nie bez satysfakcji.

Istotnie, kilka młodych dam wypadło z łaźni. Ręczniki zafalowały na nich wojowniczo, gdy przy pomocy kombinacji taijutsu i ninjutsu przyprawiły podglądaczy najpierw o grupowe krwawienie z nosów, a potem o połamane kości.

– Po co to zrobiłaś? – powtórzył z cieniem rozpaczy, ale wychylił się, jak ona, by popatrzeć na paradę krwi, łez i śliny płynącej pod nimi litrami.

– Jak to? Każdemu wedle zasług – mruknęła, uśmiechając się pod maską.

– No tak. Jesteśmy w końcu służbą porządkową.

– Daj spokój. Mieli lepsze widoki, niż kiedykolwiek w życiu! – odparła radośnie.

– Co stało się z tą delikatną i dziewczęcą siostrzyczką, którą tak uwielbiałem? – spytał sklepienia niebieskiego, ciemniejącego z sekundy na sekundę nad ich głowami.

– Powiedzmy, że zgubiła się na drodze życia. – Zachichotała.

– Jesteś za dobra do tej roboty – zdecydował, opierając ręce na biodrach. – Chłoniesz zgubne wpływy jak gąbka.

– To dlatego znalazłeś Anko i przekonałeś ją, by mnie przyjęła na nauki? – spytała niewinnym tonem, splatając ręce za plecami w geście czystej dziewczęcości.

– Byłem bardzo zagubionym, młodym człowiekiem – mruknął obronnym tonem.

– Czyli przyznajesz, że to twoja wina?

– Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe. – Westchnął.

Wiatr szarpnął koronami drzew i zajęczał, przemykając między budynkami. Kobiety wróciły do łaźni, a mężczyźni odczołgali się w stronę szpitala. Taka zwróciła się do dwóch pozostałych ANBU, nim jeszcze zdążyli wylądować na dachu:

– Co powiecie na to, żebyśmy ruszyli już teraz, by zastąpić naszych osobliwych współpracowników?

Facet, który miał tego dnia dowodzić grupą, wzruszył ramionami.

– To nie tak, że moglibyśmy skoczyć teraz na kolację.

– Ale to pomysł do rozważenia na później! – wtrącił drugi.

– Żeby nie było wątpliwości, tym razem nie ja stawiam – powiedział Yamato, gdy przedzierali się już przez Konohę w typowym tempie ANBU.

Pozostała trójka zgodnie postanowiła tego nie usłyszeć.

* * *

Pierwszym, co ją uderzyło, była cisza. Nawet ptaki zamilkły i nie usłyszała ani razu trzepotu skrzydeł wśród liści, dźwięku tak typowego dla lasów otaczających dzielnicę Uchiha. _Czy było już tak późno?_ , zastanawiała się. _Dlaczego niczego… niczego nie słyszę?_

Taka czuła niepokój i nie mogła go zrozumieć. Zawsze była kiepskim sensorem. Zerknęła w stronę Yamato, jakby chcąc z jego milczącej formy, przemykającej tuż obok, pożyczyć sobie wiedzę lub spokój.

Gdy jego twarz mignęła między koronami drzew, zobaczyła tylko maskę, jakby gipsowy odlew w miejsce jego zwykłej miny.

Inni zawsze patrzyli na tę twarz i widzieli tylko to. Ona nauczyła się dostrzegać i doceniać lekkie ruchy mięśni. Gdy była dzieckiem, uznała, że stara się specjalnie dla niej i nigdy z tego nie wyrosła.

Teraz jego twarz była martwa.

Też to czuł, cokolwiek to było. Yamato się bał.

Wszyscy czworo zwolnili. Dowódca ustawił się bezpośrednio przed nią i między jednym skokiem a drugim przesłał jej wiadomość za pomocą kodu migowego.

 _Nie wyczuwam czakry naszego celu_.

Przez ułamek sekundy nie mogła pojąć wiadomości. Nie mieli przecież żadnego celu. A potem zrozumiała, co oznaczało to nierzeczywiste uczucie, które ją opanowało. Znała teorię i nawet wypytywała o to kilkakrotnie Yūgao. Wiedziała, że wyczuwanie czakry wiązało się z gromadzeniem własnej w okolicach uszu. Ludzie, którzy nie mieli podobnych zdolności, nieraz zwracali uwagę na coś, co nazywali _nienaturalną ciszą_. Jakby cały świat nagle zamilkł i zamarł w miejscu, w którym właśnie się znajdowali. Zwykle wyjaśniali to sobie zabiciem przeciwników, ale Yūgao powiedziała jej kiedyś, że nieświadomie odbierali informacje z otoczenia, w którym wygasła właśnie duża ilość czakry. Uchiha byli potężnym klanem, posiadającym ponad stu członków i często poruszali się po tych lasach.

Dlatego właśnie członkowie drużyny Ro nosili płaszcze, skonstruowane przy współpracy kilku jōninów. Miała powody, by przypuszczać, że szef był jednym z nich.

Ich cel był prosty. Miały ukrywać użytkownika przed czujnymi oczami Sharingan i tłumić jego czakrę, nawet jeśli Uchiha nie byli znani z uzdolnień sensorycznych. Jednocześnie płaszcze nie powinny blokować sensorów ANBU, którzy mieli je akurat na grzbiecie. Dotąd tak się nie działo.

Wyczuwali Uchihów i omijali ich. Wyczuwali ich nawet, gdy już odeszli. Zostawali ślad, jak zapach perfum. Yūgao tłumaczyła jej, że las Uchihów jest wypełniony tą czakralną mgiełką. Że każdy sensor czuje źródło, pulsującą potęgą dzielnicę klanu, już z odległości wielu kilometrów.

Jeśli to prawda, a nie jakaś wada sprzętu, która po tygodniach pracy pojawiła się znikąd, co to oznaczało?

Co mogło sprawić, że z powierzchni ziemi zniknął z dnia na dzień czakralny ślad ponad stu osób?

Ręka dowódcy powędrowała w stronę miecza.

Nigdy nie lubiła tej drugiej drużyny. Jej członkowie nosili w sobie chłód doskonałego wyszkolenia, zbyt dobrego, by dało się o ich psychice powiedzieć cokolwiek. Dlatego niemożliwe było zaufanie lub sympatia, lub jakiekolwiek inne uczucie w stosunku do nich, bo było tak, jakby podobne ludzkie zdolności wymknęły im się kompletnie i człowiek mimo woli odwzajemniał im się obojętnością. Wiedziała, że to niemożliwe, a nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że są puści jak kartka papieru.

Jak białe płachty prześcieradła, suszące się na podwórzu, o których nie wiedziała, że mogą tak wisieć, dopóki nie wyszła spod ziemi. Doceniła piękno obrazka, ale czy było w tym coś jej? Coś bliskiego?

Teraz przypominali je bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w swoim lalkarstwie, ale nie w urodzie.

Półmrok okrywał trzy ciała, poszarzałe dodatkowo, z krwią ciemną i gęstą wypływającą gdzieś spomiędzy żeber. Wieczór był chłodny, ale dzień całkiem słoneczny i ciepły, pomimo wiatru i chmur przemierzających niebo. Krew zdążyła zaschnąć, a muchy się zlecieć, grube i błyszczące, przyjaciele tych, którzy w podartym ubraniu szukają rany. Odpędziła je i sprawdziła puls, ale nie było po nim nawet śladu. Nad jej głową dowódca wykrzykiwał rozkazy.

– Znaleźć czwartego. Taka?

– Nie żyją.

– Zawiadom hokage.

Nie zamierzała się dziwić, że wysyłają ją natychmiast. Yamato. Yamato mógł do niej dotrzeć, gdy dowiedzą się więcej. Ta cisza. Ta przeklęta cisza.

Cokolwiek było jej powodem… Ktokolwiek nim był, czy krył się w płaszczach podobnych do tych na ich grzbietach?

Ci czterej ANBU, teraz trupy, sami w sobie byli całkiem szybcy, a nie zdołali wysłać nawet sygnału.

Czarne znaki zaczęły pokrywać ukryte pod ubraniami ciało. Lata morderczych treningów pozwoliły jej poruszać się bezszelestnie, z prędkością niedostępną dla większości nawet uzdolnionych w tej dziedzinie shinobi, a wiatr jej dzisiaj sprzyjał, więc ruszyła nie zwlekając, gnana myślą, że w tym przeklętym lesie… Ktoś ich już mógł obserwować.

W mgnienie oka stała się drobnym obłokiem, szybującym w stronę siedziby hokage i wszelkie siły musiała skupić na pamiętaniu, żeby po całej tej podróży odzyskać swoje człowieczeństwo.

* * *

Genma stał jej na drodze. Zwykle był przystojnym, dowcipnym mężczyzną, więc go ignorowała. Dzisiaj poszła o krok dalej, przelatując przez niego bez chwili zastanowienia.

– Ej… – warknął, wyczuwając pewnie mgiełkę jej czakry lub coś podobnego, przeklęty sensor. W jego dłoni pojawiły się trzy senbony. Zaśmiałaby się, gdyby mogła. W tej postaci nie miał szans jej trafić i powinien o tym wiedzieć. – Raidō, Aoba.

Zbadała pobieżnie, czy ani skrawka jej ciała nie wciągnął przypadkiem do nosa (mimo że wydychał, sprawdziła to, nie była samobójczynią) i skupiła się w gęstszą chmurę.

Drugi ochroniarz ruszył korytarzem, czuła drgania i wiedziała mniej więcej, skąd nadchodzi. Trzeci?

Ostre światło jarzeniówek podołało i wydobyło na podłogę słaby, drżący cień, ale tyle wystarczyło. Ręka pokryta długim rękawem standardowej koszulki chūnina wystrzeliła wprost spod niej i wsunęła się pomiędzy kłęby dymu.

W mig pojęła, że przedobrzyła.

– Wciągnij powietrze, a zaduszę. – Zagroziła wisząca w powietrzu głowa, którą w ciągu tej kluczowej ćwierci sekundy zdołała zmaterializować razem z szyją, kawałkiem torsu i jedną ręką. Nie kłopotała się maską ani ochraniaczami, bo doprawdy nie były kluczowe dla jej przetrwania, ale koszulka zmaterializowała się na swoim miejscu i wkrótce podążyło za nią to, co się pod nią powinno ukrywać. Bielizna wyskoczyła jakby znikąd. Spodnie wkrótce zakryły ją, zafurkotały i wypełniły nogami. Druga ręka wyskoczyła z rękawa, jak niemalże węże Anko, palce zacisnęły się oraz rozprostowały parokrotnie.

Zaraz też odzyskała włosy, ekwipunek i maskę. Spadła na ziemię z gracją prawie zwierzęcą, otrzepała się, dyskretnie sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest mniej więcej na miejscu i powiedziała:

– Dziękuję za uwagę. Trzy trupy, najprawdopodobniej cztery, a potencjalnie kryzys na skalę krajową. – Mogą się z niej później śmiać, gdy się okaże, że cały klan Uchiha wyjechał na wycieczkę i ktoś postanowił ich o tym nie powiadamiać. Mieli trzech nieboszczyków praktycznie w ogródku, a w promieniu kilometra ani żywego ducha, więc trzymanie się faktów i tylko faktów postanowiła chwilowo odłożyć na półkę pełną przepisów w kodeksie, których nie zamierzała się trzymać. – Muszę się natychmiast widzieć z hokage – zażądała i ruszyła, nie czekając na ich pozwolenie, długim, jasnym korytarzem.

Oczywiście z miejsca podążyli za nią, co było dobre, bardzo dobre, skoro mieli cienistego. Ci jego pokroju byli szybcy niemal jak ona, przemieszczający się z punktu do punktu, za budynkami zaczerpujący powietrze jak pływacy w stylu żabki.

Czas był teraz tak drogi.

– Czcigodny hokage – zaczęła, gdy tylko za ostatnim z nich zamknęły się drzwi. Nie ufali jej, nie do końca, po tym osobliwym wejściu, nawet jeśli znak Ro miała widoczny jak na dłoni dla tych, co wiedzieli, gdzie szukać. Zdziwiła się, że hokage, widząc to i mając w pamięci charakter ich misji, nie nakazał ochroniarzom z miejsca zrobić w tył zwrot, ale nie miała czasu zastanowić się nad tym głębiej, bo chłopcy z jej drużyny mogli być właśnie rozczłonkowywani przez bandę genialnych napastników, więc musiała złożyć raport, choćby w biurze siedziało pięćdziesiąt dodatkowych uszu, cyrk i całe ZOO. – W lesie okalającym dzielnicę klanu Uchiha znaleźliśmy trzy zwłoki. Dowódca powiadomił mnie, że nie wyczuwa żadnej czakry w promieniu kilometrów. – Powiedzmy, ale nie pisała przecież raportu w zaciszu swojego mieszkania, a czas gnał ją jak wściekły. – I prosi o posiłki.

* * *

 _Zaczyna się_ , pomyślał Sarutobi i błyskawicznie podniósł się z fotela. Wykonał pieczęcie potrzebne do zdjęcia zabezpieczeń. Pchnął lekko otwartą dłonią szufladę biurka znajdującą się po środku, wprost nad jego nogami, gdy siedział. Po pozłacanej gałce przemknęło coś jakby odblask. Wyszarpnął ją i jeszcze wewnątrz rozłożył zwój przywołania. Przegryzł palec i puknął weń bez wykonywania pieczęci.

W ciasnym skądinąd biurze zaroiło się od ludzi. Przywołani, gdyby nie byli najlepszymi z najlepszych, z pewnością pozwalaliby się wzajemnie z nóg.

– Macie niezwłocznie zjawić się w dzielnicy Uchiha – zagrzmiał zza biurka do całego oddziału ANBU, który mógł przywołać specjalnym zwojem, gdy czas był mu szczególnie drogi. – Zezwalam wam na wtargnięcie do środka, jeśli strażnicy nie wyrażą zgody. Aoba, Raidō, idźcie z nimi. Gdy zdobędziecie więcej informacji, niech jeden z was tu wróci. Drugi ma zostać na miejscu, by zameldować mi o dalszym rozwoju sytuacji. Tako, znajdź kapitana Ro. Kiedy przywoła resztę drużyny, udajcie się do dzielnicy Uchiha.

Czy na pewno tak właśnie zachowałby się, gdyby dostał podobne informacje i nie wiedział, co dokładnie oznaczają? Liczył niejako na to, że ANBU, który do niego pierwszy przyjdzie, będzie mógł z całą jasnością poinformować o masakrze.

Bez tej kluczowej danej czy jego zachowanie nie wydawało się odrobinę wyolbrzymione?

Ale chodziło o najpotężniejszy klan w wiosce. Czy więc z drugiej strony rozkaz o strażnikach był roztropny? Wszystko, wszystko przez ten przeklęty brak jasności.

Myślałby kto, że nie pospieszą się tak z raportem.

Jego ludzie nie byli głupi. Czasem niestety.

Czy będą umieli wyłączyć wszystko poza chęcią do wypełnienia rozkazu, jak to zwykle im się udawało, gdy staną przed sprawą takiego kalibru?

Metody Danzō… czasem były obrzydliwie kuszące, jak podszepty demonów. Patrzył w bystre oczy pobłyskujące zza masek i wiedział, że to on ma rację. Potencjał na zawsze zmarnowany, oto, czym były wyczyny radnego. Jednak nie mógł strząsnąć z siebie wrażenia, że lepiej może by zrobił, angażując w sprawę wyłącznie ludzi Danzō.

Za późno, zawsze za późno. Nie miał już sił na rozpatrywanie z każdego kąta serii kombinacji, które właśnie teraz przemieniały się jedna po drugiej w komplikacje.

Nie bez powodu w biurze hokage okna były zawsze otwarte. Kłęby dymu pokryły całe pomieszczenie. Biel masek mignęła na granicy jego wizji, gdy kilka osób wydostało się przez framugę.

ANBU, która złożyła raport, uleciała jako ostatnia tą samą drogą. Jej kekkei genkai było fascynujące. Jedno z tych, na których z pewnością ktoś chętnie położyłby… Jego krzaczaste brwi zmarszczyły się jeszcze wyraźniej, boleśnie. Tak, przecież ktoś już to zrobił.

Sarutobi, jak każdy stary człowiek i z pewnością każdy kage, miał wiele rzeczy, o których wolał nie myśleć, ale które ciągle mu o sobie przypominały.

Orochimaru, jego błyskotliwy uczeń, który przemienił się w potwora, był jedną z nich. Danzō… O nim musiał teraz myśleć, jakkolwiek nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty.

Sarutobi ostatnimi czasy zastanawiał się, zastanawiał się poważnie, czy był na pewno najlepszym możliwym hokage, najlepszym możliwym kandydatem te lata temu. Tobirama zaufał mu i całe życie starał się podołać. Czasami myślał, że rządzenie było straszliwym ciężarem, niczym więcej, zmaganiem się z porażkami i bólem, niewdzięczną pracą, po której czujesz jedynie zgryzotę.

Ale Danzō z pewnością nie podzielał tej opinii. Ze względu na niego Sarutobi nie mógł odejść. Po Minato nie znalazł się następca, który miałby dość siły, by rządzić, nawet na przekór radzie. Zwłaszcza na jej przekór, bo choć hokage cenił tych ludzi, zrozumiał już lata temu, że nie zawsze można było na nich polegać.

Im dalej, tym bardziej stawali się ciężarem, kolejną siłą, z którą należało się liczyć. Czasami bał się, że jego myśli zbyt przypominają chore zapędy dyktatorskie.

Wiedział jednak, że nie upadł i nie podążył tą drogą. Prawda była taka, że jedynym, czego Sarutobi pragnął, był spokój. I im dłużej żył, tym wyraźniej dostrzegał, że za jego kadencji to najwyższe pragnienie, właściwy cel jego rządów, nie zostanie spełnione.

Marzenia dzieci, starców i głupców, oto, co pozwalało mu trwać, a co jak mgła poranna rozwiewało się, pozostawiając jego oczy szeroko otwartymi. Pragnął, by Jiraiya wrócił. Może wtedy…

Ale wiedział, że ani Jiraiya, ani Tsunade nie powrócą nigdy po to, by ulżyć jego cierpieniu. Ślimacza księżniczka najprawdopodobniej nie postawi stopy w swojej rodzinnej wiosce.

– Czcigodny hokage. – Raidō wychynął z cienia biurka w niespotykanym dotąd akcie naruszenia prywatności i z szeroko otwartymi oczami, tonem, który wskazywał na to, że sam nie do końca pojął jeszcze znaczenie tego, co mówi, kontynuował bez czekania na pozwolenie: – wygląda na to, że klan Uchiha został tej nocy wymordowany przez nieznanych sprawców. Pozostałe oddziały proszą o posiłki.

– Czy reszta Ro już do nich dołączyła? – spytał, wydobywając z szuflady dwa zwoje, tym razem wzywające wyłącznie kapitanów.

– Tak.

– Zbierzcie wszystkich swoich ludzi i ruszajcie do dzielnicy Uchiha – powiedział dwóm przybyłym. – Jej mieszkańcy zostali zaatakowani przez nieznanych napastników. Raidō?

– Liczba zwłok to co najmniej pięćdziesiąt. Energia miejsca wskazuje na to, że na terenie nie pozostał nikt żywy. Nie wiemy, kto jest sprawcą i nie zdołaliśmy go na razie zlokalizować.

– Zajmijcie się odnalezieniem ich i żywych członków klanu Uchiha – zniknęli z cichym „puff" i maskami kryjącymi wyraz niedowierzania, który mógł na nich widnieć. – Aoba? – Zwrócił się w stronę drzwi i drugi ochroniarz niemal wpadł przez nie, mówiąc:

– Członkini drużyny Ro odnalazła chłopca imieniem Uchiha Sasuke na polu treningowym akademii. – A więc brat ułatwił Itachiemu zadanie. Hokage ucieszył się z tego bladego promyka. Jak dobrze, że nie musiał oglądać, jak jego bliscy giną i zastanawiać się nad tym, dlaczego został oszczędzony. – Prosi o wsparcie ANBU i…

– Tak?

– Inoichiego – odparł z trudem, jakby podobną prośbę uważał za niepotrzebną ekscentryczność. Sarutobi nie mógł się z nim zgodzić.

– Raidō, dogoń kapitanów i poproś ich, by oddelegowali część ludzi do ochrony chłopca. Aoba, wezwij Inoichiego. Wyjaśnij mu sytuację. Niech dobierze sobie ludzi, jeśli uzna to za stosowne.

Jego ochroniarze wyszli tak szybko, jak weszli, a on potarł skronie, czując, jak zbliża się ból głowy wraz z przygniatającymi wyrzutami sumienia.

Czy wszystko stałoby się tak samo, gdyby rządził ktoś inny? Te i podobne myśli, o wielu śmierciach oraz stratach, prześladowały Sarutobiego jak upiory, wgryzając się w jego siwiejącą głowę i chłepcząc starczą krew, zepsutą przez lata zgryzot.

Jaką ohydną rzeczą była władza. Gry z Danzō napawały go obrzydzeniem. Gry z własnymi ludźmi, jeszcze większym.

Ryzyko było przerażające. I często wątpił. Wątpił nawet w swojego zmarłego mistrza.

Co by się stało, gdyby lata temu postąpiono inaczej? Dwa wrogie rody założyły wioskę. Jeden zawsze w glorii i chwale, niemal wymarł.

Drugi, zawsze spychany na margines, nie da się ukryć! Mógł kiedyś siłą swoich potomków dostąpić wreszcie najwyższych zaszczytów. Wszystko to jednak przekreśliły wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia i rozkaz wydany przez niego osobiście.

A gdyby założyciele nie bawili się w obłudę? Wykrwawili się w wojnie lub wreszcie rządzili na równych prawach?

Rada, podjudzana przez Danzō, wiecznie uniemożliwiała mu zmienienie czegoś w tej sprawie, każdy jego pomysł torpedując własnym, przeciwnym.

Jak rasowy przeciwnik, jego były przyjaciel przewidywał jego ruchy, łatwe zresztą do prześwietlenia, dążące zawsze do zgody i zacieśniania więzi, śmieszne być może w swej prostocie. Jego zdradliwy język obracał je w faworyzowanie, obrzydliwą niesprawiedliwość i nawet sam daimyō w końcu znalazł się wśród jego popleczników.

Mógłby się zaśmiać, gdyby nie czuł zacieśniających się na jego szyi więzów. Tak, jak się teraz sytuacja prezentowała, więcej ciepłych słów miał dla niego daimyō Kraju Wiatru, niż jego własny zwierzchnik.

– Danzō… Czemu zawdzięczam przyjemność? – spytał, splatając ręce na biurku i wpatrując się w oczy radnego, który właśnie przekroczył próg jego gabinetu, jakby to był jego własny.

Promienie potężnego genjutsu otoczyły ich. Drzwi zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem.

– Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.

– Dlaczego twoi ludzie nie żyją?

– Klan Uchiha nie istnieje. Los paru moich podwładnych nie jest tak istotny, jak to zwycięstwo.

Danzō… Pragnienie władzy było zbyt proste. Radny stanowił zagadkę.

– Itachi – zauważył cicho.

– Itachi nie jest już istotny – odparł ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Dlaczego tu jesteś, radny Shimuro i dlaczego potężnym genjutsu omotałeś mojego ochroniarza?

– Widać nienajlepszy to ochroniarz.

– Twoje genjutsu poprawiło się ostatnimi czasy.

– Ludzie, gdy nie rządzą, więcej mają czasu na doskonalenie swoich technik.

– Imponujące. Ale ty rządzisz przecież, radny Shimuro.

– Być może. Jestem tu dlatego, że części ANBU należy zmodyfikować pamięć.

– Słucham? – Fotel odsunął się od biurka z głośnym zgrzytem, ale hokage się nie podniósł.

Danzō skrzywił się ledwo zauważalnie i kontynuował.

– Za dużo już wiedzą i z pewnością połączą wszystkie informacje, a nie należy im ufać.

– To wojownicy, którzy nigdy nie naruszą tajności – odparł z naciskiem.

– A nie naruszą jej z pewnością, kiedy nie będą wiedzieć.

– Nie zmodyfikuję pamięci moim podwładnym, gdy nie ma takiej potrzeby.

– Sprawa tej skali… W niepowołanych rękach… Wróg zawsze może dostać się do ich umysłów.

– Czy to właśnie robisz swoim ludziom? – zapytał z nutką niedowierzania.

– Tak – odparł bez cienia wahania i wstydu.

– Dlatego ich mózgi…

– Dlatego są tak skuteczni.

– Nie możesz…

– Musimy. Prawda jest taka, że podobna sprawa nie może nigdy wyjść na światło dzienne, a tym bardziej, pogrzebana, znaleźć drogi do uszu naszych wrogów. Moim zadaniem jest, byś to pojął, nim będzie za późno.

– Nie mów do swojego hokage, jakby był zniedołężniałym starcem. Trzymam się jeszcze na nogach i nie pozwolę, by mój umysł opętała złudna prostota podobnych rozwiązań.

– Szlachetny, jak zwykle. Podziwiałbym cię, gdyby czasy nie wymagały mojego podejścia. Jesteś hokage pokoju.

– Jedną wojnę wioska przetrwała już pod moimi rządami.

– Dzięki moim metodom nie musi się zmagać z drugą.

– Gdybyśmy dali Uchihom więcej swobody ruchu…

– Sięgnęliby po władzę tym chętniej. Po co mówić o czymś, co się już nie stanie?

– Bo nie możemy sobie pozwolić na mordowanie naszych własnych ludzi.

– Robimy to od zawsze, gdy są zdrajcami. A Uchiha od zarania dziejów pragnęli władzy.

– I nigdy jej nie otrzymali, choć może należała im się.

– Ich oczy to gwarancja szaleństwa.

– Czasami sądzę, że podobne szaleństwo widzę w twoich.

– Nie jestem tu po to, by mnie obrażano. Słuchałeś mnie dotąd. – _Bo nie pozostawiono mi wyboru._ – Ta dyskusja jest pozbawiona treści. Teraz już z pewnością władzy nie otrzymają.

 _Za mała w tobie wiara w nowe pokolenie_ , pomyślał, w pamięci ciągle mając chłopca, który teraz pewnie płakał z powodu straty wszystkich bliskich. Danzō z pewnością niedługo się o nim dowie. Sarutobi był przygotowany na związaną z tym konfrontację, ale nie cieszył się.

Tyle jeszcze bólu musiał przysporzyć temu chłopcu. Temu Sasuke.

* * *

Romans Yūgao z wywiadem trwał parę lat i podczas tego okresu zdołała opanować sztukę pozyskiwania agentów, nim przesadzono ją do wnętrza kraju. Chłopiec przed jej oczami nie był jednak potencjalnym informatorem i zdobywanie jego zaufania rozmaitymi gestami dłużej niż to konieczne budziło w niej niechęć.

Musiała jednak poczekać na Inoichiego wraz z lokalizacją. Co prawda istniał oddział nazywany powszechnie „kondolencyjnym". Yūgao miała to gdzieś. W tym wypadku mogli jej zdaniem przejść śmiało do opcjonalnego zwykle wsparcia psychologicznego. A skądinąd wiedziała, że Inoichi był w Kraju Ognia jednym z lepszych w te klocki, nawet jeśli porzucił je ostatnio na rzecz bzdetów.

Sprawę komplikowały dwie rzeczy, druga bardziej niż pierwsza. Sasuke wyglądał jej na bardzo emocjonalnego chłopca. Możliwe, że każde dziecko było takie. Może nie był geniuszem, ale swój rozum miał, w każdym razie intuicję.

Podejrzewała, że gdy stanęła przed nim w masce, do głowy przyszły mu wszystkie złe rzeczy, które przeskrobał. Hayate raczył ją kiedyś poinformować, że niektórzy używają ANBU jako straszaka. Wyobraziła sobie mowy staruszków, którzy tak lubią chodzić po ulicach i strofować dzieci, jak kręcą nad nimi palcami pomarszczonymi, wykrzywionymi artretyzmem, owiniętymi skórą cienką jak błona i grożą, że po te niegrzeczne przyjdzie groźny ktoś, kto nosi pomalowaną, ptasią maskę i porywa młodzież na tortury.

Wtedy może ją to nawet rozbawiło. Teraz uznała, że podobne głupoty stanowią jednak od czasu do czasu kłopot w jej pracy, więc nie zwlekając zdjęła ją.

Ale dzieci nie są głupie, o nie. I po takim geście chłopak już wiedział, pod skórą, że się coś wielkiego i paskudnego święci.

Drugi problem był natury bardziej namacalnej oraz w dwóch osobach.

– P-proszę p-pani… S-sasuke nie zrobił nic złego – odezwała się jak na zawołanie jedna z jej komplikacji, chłopiec. – C-co pani chce mu zrobić?

Obronić jednoosobowo przed nieznaną grupą shinobi, której udało się wymordować w jeden dzień większość członków klanu Uchiha na ich własnym terytorium.

Nie wiedzieli o nich niczego, gdy po pierwszych doniesieniach wyruszała na miejsce zdarzenia. Nawet bez swojego wieloletniego doświadczenia umiałaby się domyślić, że pewnie chętnie dobraliby się do reszty, kimkolwiek byli. Te lata mogły się przydać, gdyby przyszło jej walczyć.

Ale daleka była od pychy i przekonania, że przeciwko tej klasy oponentom miałaby szansę. Podejrzewała rzecz jasna, że atak na podobną skalę to prędzej jedno, porażające uderzenie i błyskawiczne wycofanie się niż seria ataków, ale nie mogła mieć całkowitej pewności. Gdzie więc było wsparcie, ktokolwiek? Te dupki z Ro nie muszą co do jednego grzebać wśród trupów i możliwych ocalałych tam, na miejscu. Ktoś mógłby się tu wreszcie pofatygować. Myślała w swej naiwności, że gdy informacje dojdą do reszty, parę tyłków z miejsca podniesie się i tu przybiegnie, obywając się bez specjalnego zaproszenia. Czy chcieli, na wszystkich hokage, by tego chłopca ktoś zaciukał na środku pola treningowego przy akademii? I ją, tak przy okazji?

Ładnie by to wszystko wyglądało, przy całym ANBU z łbem podniesionym na alarm. Ładniej chyba tylko zabicie samego hokage w jego własnym budynku.

– Spokojnie. Nic ci ze mną nie grozi – powiedziała, kłamiąc bez zająknięcia. Przez ułamek sekundy chciała dodać żartobliwie, że dopóki oczywiście nie zdradzi wioski, ale ugryzła się w język. Może nie znała się na dzieciach, ale robienie sobie z nich dowcipów zawsze uważała za marną taktykę, jaką można z czystym sumieniem zostawić nielubianym wujkom, ale do której nie powinna raczej sięgać reszta populacji. W dodatku żaden kiepski tekst nie byłby w stanie uczynić ich położenia mniej katastrofalnym. Nie zamierzała nikogo wpędzać w fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, zwłaszcza na parę minut zaledwie. W końcu, jeśli nawet Sasuke miał nielubianego wujka jeszcze tego ranka, szanse, że ma go dalej, były niestety nikłe. – Jak się nazywacie? – zwróciła się do chłopca i dziewczynki. Zdecydowała ostatecznie, że nie chce trzymać ich tutaj na wszelki wypadek. Nie była tak zimnokrwista, trenerzy z ANBU mogli jej nagwizdać.

– Rock Lee.

– Tenten.

– Dobrze. W takim razie, Tenten, Rocku Lee, muszę was prosić, żebyście wrócili do domów. Ręczę, że Sasuke włos z głowy nie spadnie, dopóki mam w tej kwestii coś do powiedzenia.

– Dobrze – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, Tenten, łapiąc chłopca za ramię i odciągając go, czemu poddał się bez przekonania. – Cześć, Sasuke.

– Do poniedziałku! – dodał Lee.

Cóż to miało być, zawoalowane wyzwanie? Podobała jej się podobna twarda postawa u tak niepozornego stworzenia. Kto wie, czy nie spotkała przyszłego oficera prowadzącego?

A dziewczynka, ta Tenten? Ostrożność, jeśli nie wynikała ze strachu, była bardzo obiecująca. Zmarszczenie brwi i czujne spojrzenie zwiastowały, że trybiki kręcą się w tej głowie. Taktyczny odwrót. Niech będzie potępiona, jeśli nie zamierzała jej ta dziewczynka sprawić za plecami jakichś kłopotów.

Ech, chyba zbyt dużo czasu spędzała ze znajomymi Hayate, skoro wszędzie zaczynała dostrzegać młodociany potencjał, nawet kiedy ta chodząca przyszłość Konohy akurat jej zawadzała.

I zdecydowanie zbyt wiele z Anko. Zawsze umiała dobrze dostosowywać się do otoczenia. Gdy otoczeniem była ta kobieta, trzeba się było liczyć z brutalnością, nie tylko w sferze językowej. Czasami myślała o ludziach w kategoriach użyteczności. Cóż, tylko w jej pracy można patrzeć na kogoś i w jednej chwili zastanawiać się nad tym, czy nadawałby się na żywą tarczę, a w następnej doszukiwać się w nim osławionej siły młodości. Z takimi znajomymi dorobi się jeszcze rozstrojenia osobowości. Ale o ile lżej by jej było na duszy, gdyby się tu pojawili.

– Przepraszam, że tyle tu stoimy, ale musimy poczekać na paru moich znajomych. Nie będę ci ich opisywać, bo myślę, że woleliby przedstawić się sami. – Miała nadzieję, że nie brzmiało to, jakby ściągała tu Ibikiego wraz z jego ekipą od załatwiania długiego, bolesnego oraz nieuchronnego rozpłynięcia się w powietrzu.

– Czy coś się stało mojemu bratu? – spytał cichutko i z trudem, jakby słowa z ledwością przedzierały mu się przez gardło.

Przybycie Inoichiego wraz z drużyną ocaliło ją od konieczności odpowiadania. Zwłaszcza na widok jednej twarzy odetchnęła głębiej. Do najwspanialszych zalet tego konkretnego Yamanaki zaliczyć należało trafny dobór współpracowników.

Pozdrowili się skinięciami głów. Czuła, jak w okolicy narasta ilość znajomej czakry. Drużyny Hō i jej Ro dawały w ten sposób znać, że wreszcie przybyły, by stanowić dla nich wsparcie.

– Witaj, nazywam się Yamanaka Inoichi – przedstawił się barczysty, długowłosy blondyn, którego tak sobie ceniła. Patrząc w oczy chłopcu ani jedną nutą w głosie i ani jednym drgnięciem twarzy nie zdradził się, że rozmawia z dzieckiem. –To Nohara Tōka, jesteśmy rodzicami twojej koleżanki z akademii, Ino. A to nasz współpracownik, Gekkō Hayate. – pozdrowili chłopca skinięciami. – Od hokage otrzymałem adres miejsca, w którym będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.

– Ale dlaczego nie mogę pomówić z panem w domu? To znaczy… Nazywam się Uchiha Sasuke – ukłonił się. – Jeśli… jeśli cokolwiek się stało, mój tata, Uchiha Fugaku, powinien być przy tej rozmowie.

Żadne klanowe dziecko nie było na tyle nieprzygotowane, by bez chwili namysłu pójść w nieznanym kierunku z obcymi ludźmi. A większość, nawet tych cywilnych, miała się na baczności, gdy podróż proponował dorosły mężczyzna.

Yūgao położyła chłopcu rękę na ramieniu i wtrąciła się:

– Spokojnie, Sasuke. Ten człowiek naprawdę działa z ramienia hokage. Nie zrobi ci żadnej krzywdy. – Tylko pewną informacją zmiażdży ci dzieciństwo. Ale długo była w zawodzie. Choć nie wniosła do rozmowy nic ponad to, co już w niej padło, wydawał się przetrawiać jej słowa z wielką uwagą. Potrafiła mówić uspokajające bzdury, patrząc prosto w oczy dziecka. Mogłaby kłamać innym kage, wielkim potęgom z zamorskich krajów, mogła i sierocie. Bo jeśli chłopiec był tym, za kogo się podawał, o śmierci jego rodziców wiadomo było z całą pewnością. ANBU w pierwszej kolejności udało się do siedziby głowy rodu i raport z tego odkrycia zdążył do niej dotrzeć wraz z kapitanem.

Inoichi zerknął na nią bystro.

– Czy gdyby Yūgao poszła z nami, czułbyś się bezpieczniej?

– Yūgao? – spytał Sasuke podejrzliwie.

– To moje imię – odparła, posyłając Inoichiemu pytające spojrzenie. – Nazywam się Uzuki Yūgao.

Sasuke zmarszczył brwi i po chwili skinął niepewnie głową.

– Dobrze. Będziemy się przemieszczać za pomocą Shunshin no Jutsu. Sasuke, czy ktoś kiedyś zastosował tę technikę z tobą jako pasażerem? – Zastanowił się przez sekundę, jak to opisać i w końcu wpadł na możliwie najprostsze: – człowiek znika w kłębie dymu, na przykład.

– Nie… Ale widziałem to kilka razy.

– Masz więc pewne pojęcie na temat tego, jak działa. Z kim chciałbyś się przenieść?

Sasuke spojrzał na nią wzrokiem pełnym niepewności i nadziei. Inoichi bez słowa podał jej kartkę z adresem. Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że przyglądał się im przy tym dziwnie kalkulującym wzrokiem. Hayate patrzył tak na nich od początku, łatwy do niedocenienia dla wrogów, ale nigdy dla niej. Postanowiwszy zostawić to do późniejszego rozważenia, skinęła głową. Wiedziała, gdzie zmierzali i nie potrzebowała instrukcji. Właściwie, widząc podany adres, z ledwością powstrzymywała zdumienie. To także zdecydowała się pominąć milczeniem, ale nie na długo. Nie pozostawało jej nic innego, jak pochylić się lekko w stronę chłopca z ostrzeżeniem.

– Uważaj, za pierwszym razem może być odrobinę nieprzyjemnie. Byłeś kiedyś na karuzeli? To trochę podobne. Dlatego lepiej trzymaj się mnie mocno obiema rękami.

Objął ją za brzuch. Przygarnęła go do siebie dodatkowo i zacisnęła dłoń na cienkim ramieniu.

Jego oczy momentalnie spłynęły łzami, gdy wypuściła dym, maskujący ich ruchy. Zaczęła kumulować czakrę, przechodząc przez kolejne pieczęcie. Chłopiec w jej ramionach rozpaczliwie mrugał, próbując zwalczyć pieczenie oczu bez pocierania ich pięściami. Gdy pierwszy raz skoczyli, zacisnął ręce z całą swoją dziecięcą siłą, której, jak się okazało, nie miał wcale tak mało.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – odparła. – Już możesz mnie puścić. Sasuke, nim mnie udusisz.

Odskoczył od niej, lekko się rumieniąc. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znaleźli. Nie miało w sobie ni krzty tradycyjnego posmaku i z pewnością tak dalekie było od korytarzy rezydencji Uchiha, jak tylko mogło ze swoją jasną kanapą, szklanym stolikiem i podłogą obitą ciemną wykładziną. Ściany przysłaniała częściowo komoda oraz szafa. W rogu stała lampa, pobłyskująca metalowo w słabym świetle padającym zza klosza wiszącego u sufitu. W drugim łóżko pościelone niedbale i fotel z leżącą na nim zieloną kamizelką, zwojami oraz chustką, a na trzeciej ścianie drzwi. Hayate odezwał się po raz pierwszy:

– Nie ściągajcie butów, chyba że macie taką potrzebę.

Sasuke spojrzał na niego dziwnie i zabrał się za zapięcia swoich sandałów. Najwyraźniej nie spotkał się jeszcze z kimś, kto by wolał widzieć swoich gości w butach. Ale Hayate już taki był. Nigdy w życiu nie kupił kapci i nie zamierzał zaczynać. Reszta pozostała tak, jak stała. Yūgao odłożyła swoją maskę na komodę.

– Siadajcie, proszę – odparł, ściągając rzeczy z fotela na łóżko, a potem podsuwając go bliżej stolika. – Przyniosę wodę.

Gdy Yamanaka oraz Nohara siadali na kanapie, zauważyła, jak cień rzucany przez mebel lekko zadrgał, blednąc na moment, nim przyjął do siebie dwie nowe sylwetki.

– Pomogę mu – powiedziała szybko. – Co się dzieje? – spytała, gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

– Wszyscy, którzy znajdowali się w dzielnicy Uchiha w chwili ataku, nie żyją. Zidentyfikowano już oficjalnie Fugaku-samę i Mikoto-samę.

– Na podstawie struktury czakry?

To było wyjątkowo istotne. Jeżeli ofiara przed śmiercią zdążyła stoczyć walkę, w jej ciele jeszcze kilka godzin po zgonie zostawał naturalny ślad. Jeśli starcie było wyjątkowo zażarte, w ciele mógł zachować się cień jego przebiegu.

Nie mówiąc o tym, że na tej podstawie można było dokonać identyfikacji. Wystarczyło tylko mieć godnego zaufania sensora w drużynie. Gdy sprawa mogła skończyć się postępowaniem sądowym, do zwłok dopuszczało się ich całą grupę, powołaną z urzędu. Nieraz z niejednego kraju, w wypadku, kiedy potrzeba było neutralnych specjalistów w sprawie o wielkim potencjale. Takiej, jaka mogła stanowić iskrę do rozpętania kolejnej wojny.

Było to o tyle skomplikowane, że należało zgromadzić takich, którzy z nieboszczykiem mieli do czynienia w czasach, gdy chodził jeszcze pośród żywych. Wybitni medycy z Wioski Mgły opracowali metody, by zachowywać czakrę ofiar na dłużej i po trzeciej wojnie podzielili się nimi między innymi z Konohą, podczas gdy wcześniej pięć wielkich wiosek opierało się głównie na próbkach krwi, niektóre mniejsze natomiast w ogóle nie prowadziły rejestru DNA swoich shinobi. Historia znała kilka poważnych fałszerstw przeprowadzonych na zwłokach. Mimo to niektóre wioski dalej nie wprowadziły obowiązkowego pobierania krwi. Prawdę mówiąc Yūgao nie była pewna, czy wraz z nadejściem metod czakralnych Konoha również nie zrezygnowała z magazynowania próbek od swoich shinobi. Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, czy oddawała jakąś do tego celu. Ale mogła o tym nie wiedzieć.

– Nie jestem pewien – odparł Hayate.

Jeśli nie byliby w stanie zidentyfikować ich za pomocą czakry, znaczyłoby to, że wróg zdołał zamknąć Uchihów w potężnym genjutsu lub wprost zabić podczas snu i w dodatku zrobić to dobre parę godzin temu. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by to było możliwe, ale tak samo do dziś nie sądziła, że można w jedną noc wymordować większość członków jednego z najpotężniejszych klanów, jaki kiedykolwiek nosiła konoszańska ziemia.

W takim wypadku można było już tylko skorzystać z próbek krwi, nie widziała innego sposobu.

– Ile zwłok odnaleziono do tej pory? – spytała.

– Wiem o pięćdziesięciu ośmiu.

– Kto miałby się zdobyć na mistyfikację tej skali? – Rozważała na głos. – Jednak… To, że to prawda, jest jeszcze bardziej nie do pomyślenia. Kto mógłby w jeden wieczór zabić ich wszystkich w ich własnym domu? Ale powiedz mi lepiej, dlaczego jesteśmy w twoim mieszkaniu.

– Później. Będą się zastanawiać, dlaczego tyle nam zajmuje przygotowanie kilku szklanek i dzbanka.

– Chcesz go tu zatrzymać, prawda?

– Musi przespać się gdzieś, gdzie będzie bezpiecznie – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Obronny gest, który wyniósł pewnie jeszcze z dzieciństwa. Tak, po Hayate było widać, że nie siedział nigdy w ANBU. Mógł też być świetnym aktorem, ale wierzyła mu, gdy mówił, że nie, nie jest.

– Bezpiecznie? – spytała, marszcząc brwi. Nie zamierzała mu urządzać kłótni ani niczego podobnie bezsensownego, o czym zapewne myślał, że już na niego szykuje. Ale postanowiła też, że cokolwiek się tu wyprawia, nie odwróci się i nie pójdzie bez słowa, by odmeldować się lub pisać pełen usprawiedliwień raport. Nie, gdy Hayate oraz jego miękkie serce wpadli w sam środek tej szalonej, niemożliwej, tragicznej sprawy. – W takim razie ja też tu zostanę.

– Ale dlaczego? – spytał, najwyraźniej zupełnie zapominając o szklankach, wodzie oraz dzbankach. – Musisz… nie powinnaś zgłosić się do kapitana?

Jego troska była doprawdy niemal urzekająca.

– Dodatkowa obrona nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Mój kapitan rozumie to doskonale. Podejrzewam nawet, że to on posłał po cienistego, który ukrywa się za kanapą?

– Raidō? Możliwe. Hokage dba o chłopca. Ten cienisty to jego osobisty ochroniarz. Jeśli cokolwiek zacznie się dziać, ma go złapać i przenieść wprost do gabinetu Sandaime.

– Pomysłowe. I odrobinę ryzykowne. Tym bardziej muszę zostać.

– Już postanowiłaś, prawda? Gdy wyjdą, zmienię ci pościel na łóżku.

– Bez obaw. Wystarczy mi kanapa.

Oboje wiedzieli, że jeśli chodzi o wygodę, niczym się nie różnią.

* * *

Sasuke cudem powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia gniewem. Na zewnątrz okazywał tylko lekkie zniecierpliwienie, tak jak się tego nauczył od taty. Podnosił lekko brwi i wpatrywał się w tych dwoje dziwnych ludzi na kanapie wzrokiem, który, miał nadzieję, był wystarczająco onieśmielający, by wreszcie powiedzieli mu, co się dzieje albo najlepiej wypuścili go precz.

W tym samym czasie przez jego głowę przebiegała parada wrogich myśli. Dlaczego nie pozwalali mu wrócić do domu? Dlaczego nie poszli z nim do taty, skoro tak chcieli rozmawiać? Dlaczego skoro tak chcieli rozmawiać, niczego nie mówili? Dlaczego ci wszyscy ANBU biegli w stronę… w stronę dzielnicy, w której mieszkała cała jego rodzina?

Potrzebował wrócić do domu. Musiał w tej chwili wrócić do domu. Jeśli poszli do Itachiego… Jeśli poszli zabrać Itachiego… Skąd ta myśl w ogóle się wzięła?

Itachi był niewinny. Wiedział, że jest. Itachi nie mógł niczego zrobić Shisuiemu. Po prostu nie mógł!

Sasuke wiedział, że nie mógł. Wiedział też, że on sam powinien kochać cały swój klan, ale wściekłość aż go skręcała, gdy słyszał oszczerstwa z ust własnej rodziny. Myśleli, że jest zbyt młody, by to dostrzegać? By widzieć, jak na niego patrzą, słychać tego, co o nim mówią i rozumieć niemal każde ich słowo? I by wiedzieć doskonale, co tak naprawdę się za tym kryje? Zazdrość. Mała, żałosna, odrażająca zazdrość. Brat był geniuszem i przyszłą głową rodu i nikt nie mógł mu tego odebrać. To, że ludzie potrafią mówić takie rzeczy z zazdrości, wywoływało w nim obrzydzenie. I rozczarowanie, że jego własna rodzina jest gotowa się do czegoś podobnego posunąć.

Ale ANBU nie mogło w to wszystko uwierzyć. Musieli wiedzieć, że Itachi jest niewinny. Może chcieli go tylko przesłuchać? Ale jeśli tak było, dlaczego poszło ich tam aż tylu…

Nienawidził tej dwójki przed sobą za to, że blokują mu możliwość wrócenia do domu i dowiedzenia się wszystkiego. Zareagowania jakoś na tę niesprawiedliwość. Nie miał jeszcze planu, ale mógł improwizować. Musiał improwizować.

Nie był już małym dzieckiem. Nie potrzebował ochrony. Nie powinni go odsuwać, gdy bratu działa się krzywda.

Jeśli zamierzali oskarżać Itachiego, chciał o tym wiedzieć.

Miał ochotę wstać i uciec.

Miał ochotę wstać i pochodzić trochę, żeby zebrać myśli. Nigdy mu się dobrze nie myślało, gdy siedział bez ruchu. Tata zawsze mu powtarzał, że nie powinien się wiercić.

Tata zawsze myślał o nim jako o kompletnym dziecku.

Ale może… Może miał rację, trzymając go od tego z daleka? Był taki wściekły. Taki nieskończenie wściekły na tę sytuację.

Westchnął ciężko i wbił wzrok w wykładzinę. Był głupi. Bardzo, bardzo głupi. Przecież Itachi nie potrzebował jego pomocy. Jego pomocy? To w końcu Itachi. Na pewno się wybroni, nim Sasuke w ogóle zdąży wrócić do domu. Podejrzewanie go było śmieszne. Shisui… To musiał być wypadek. Albo atak wrogiego shinobi. Powinni biegać i szukać go, zamiast dręczyć Itachiego.

Oczywiście, gdy Sasuke wróci do domu, będzie tak, jakby nic się nie stało w czasie, w którym on pod byle pretekstem siedział w tym obcym mieszkaniu z obcymi ludźmi. A kiedy już się tam znajdzie, wszystkiego będzie musiał się domyślać ze spojrzeń i półsłówek, jak zwykle. Dziwił się tylko, że nie zamknęli go z mamą w kuchni, u babci albo u cioci Chikary.

Sasuke był już niemal spokojny. Prawie wybaczył tym znajomym rodziców, że trzymali go z dala od wszystkiego. W końcu był trochę dzieckiem. Strasznie spanikował na widok tych wszystkich ANBU. A gdy jeden obok niego wylądował… A to okazała się taka piękna pani! Tylko mama była od niej piękniejsza. I ciocia Chikara. I może parę innych osób.

Pewnie miała rację, że go tu wzięła. Co mógłby zmienić? Tylko by pewnie zawadzał.

Nie mówiąc o tym, że Itachiemu byłoby przykro, gdyby tam był. Znał swojego brata. Nigdy nie chciał, żeby Sasuke był świadkiem podobnych scen.

Innym jego starszy brat mógł wydawać się zimny, ale on umiał dostrzec, jak troszczył się o innych. Jak troszczył się o Shisuiego. Zawsze o Shisuiego.

Wiedział, że jego śmierć go zdruzgotała. Bardziej niż kogokolwiek.

Paru członków klanu tak otwarcie okazywało żal i ból, porzucając bezwstydnie zasadę o zachowaniu we wszystkim dystyngowanego chłodu, że to po prostu musiało być sztuczne. A jeśli chodzi o niego… O swojej reakcji Sasuke nie chciał zbyt dużo myśleć.

Ale żałoba Itachiego była czysta. Sasuke nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.

I jeśli głupia wioska postanowiła słuchać głupiej części rodziny, on… On po prostu musiał o tym wiedzieć. Nie chciał tu siedzieć! Nie chciał!

Tata nasłał tych ludzi, żeby Sasuke nie mógł się wtrącić, gdy będą brać Itachiego. Zawsze mówił, że nawet najgorsze przeciwności trzeba przyjmować z godnością. Bał się, że zrobi coś żenującego, że złapie brata za nogę i nie będzie chciał puścić. Ideałem taty było stać godnie i bezczynnie, gdy będą rzucać się całą grupą na Itachiego. Tylu ich tam poszło, tych ANBU, co to mieli ich wszystkich niby bronić! Jakby już byli przekonani, że jest winny, że będzie uciekał lub walczył.

Itachi nie uciekał. I nie zraniłby nikogo z wioski. Nigdy.

Gdy tylko Sasuke zaczynał wątpić w swoją teorię, dochodził do wniosku, że nie może być innego powodu, dla którego jest tu przetrzymywany. Wszystko składało się w sensowną, przerażającą całość.

Musiał zobaczyć brata, nim będzie za późno! Musiał się stąd wydostać!

Nawet jeśli to nie spodobałoby się jego bratu. Za bardzo się bał. Nie mógł… Nie mógł…!

Był beznadziejnym dzieckiem. Wszyscy mieli rację. Nie nadawał się do niczego. Itachi i tata mogli sobie być nim później rozczarowani, ile im się żywnie podobało. Musiał. Wrócić. Natychmiast!

Podniósł głowę i złapał kontakt wzrokowy z panem z blond włosami, który siedział na kanapie. Tata mu mówił, żeby zapamiętywał nazwiska ludzi, z którymi się zetknął, ale jakby wata zablokowała mu mózg i nie potrafił, nie potrafił sobie tego przypomnieć. Może nawet był ojcem jakiejś dziewczyny z akademii. Pamiętał, że jedna z nich wyglądała całkiem podobnie. Ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Otworzył usta, by wypowiedzieć swoje żądanie.

– Sasuke, nie mogę pozwolić ci wrócić do domu – odparł ten człowiek, nim zdążył się w ogóle odezwać. Jego oczy były poważne i nawet smutne, ale Sasuke słysząc to, niemal się zatrząsł. Nie mógł się zdobyć na to, by czuć wobec niego coś oprócz gniewu, skoro stał mu na drodze. – Sasuke. To, dlaczego tu jesteśmy, nie dotyczy twojego brata. W każdym razie nie wyłącznie.

– Nie? – Wyrwało mu się, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

– Nie – potwierdził spokojnie.

– C-co to znaczy? – spytał, nienawidząc się za to, jak z wzburzenia trzęsie mu się głos. Nikt go nie weźmie na poważnie, jeśli nie nauczy się rozmawiać bez okazywania emocji. Chrząknął, próbując oczyścić gardło. Sięgnął po szklankę z wodą, którą postawił przed nim pan, stojący teraz w rogu i zakrywający usta chusteczką. – Dlaczego?

– Dzisiejszego wieczoru w dzielnicy klanu Uchiha miał miejsce atak. Nie wiemy jeszcze, kto go dokonał. Wszyscy, którzy znajdowali się w tym czasie na miejscu zdarzenia, nie żyją.

Sasuke wpatrzył się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Czuł, jak twarz zastyga mu w gipsową maskę. „Nie żyją?", „nie żyją?" jak echo błąkało się po jego głowie i choć teoretycznie rozumiał je, nie mógł ich pojąć. Jakby mózg mu ktoś owinął watą. Jakby ktoś stłukł coś gdzieś, kiedyś, a on tylko obrócił głowę w tamtą stronę i wzruszył ramionami.

Jakby to nie do niego było.

– Jak… wszyscy? – spytał ze zdziwieniem, błądząc oczami między panem a panią usadowionymi na kanapie. Obydwoje odpowiadali na jego wzrok bez zawahania. Piękna ANBU wyglądała przez okno lub po prostu wpatrywała się w nie. Sasuke też chciał uciec, ale czuł, jakby jego nogi coś sparaliżowało. Nie mógł się ruszyć i szybko przestał próbować. Jakie to miało znaczenie, teraz? Jego myśli rozwiewały się jak dym z fajki lub rozbiegały na wszystkie strony na podobieństwo wstrętnych robaków. Pan pod ścianą zakaszlał w chusteczkę. Jaki denerwujący to był kaszel! Gdzieś w tle coś buczało. Wentylacja? Lodówka? – W jakim sensie… wszyscy?

Pani z kanapy podciągnęła rękaw. Wyglądała tak bardzo jak nauczycielka od zajęć cywilnych z jasnymi włosami upiętymi w ciasny kok, grubymi szkłami i ustami ściśniętymi w cienką linię, że niemal jakby z tego żartowała. Już wyobrażał sobie, jak sprawdza godzinę na zegarku przymocowanym do cienkiego paska, który opinać miał jej przegub. Tego Sasuke by chyba nie wytrzymał.

Ale mylił się. Zamiast zegarka na przegubie i dalej, po przedramieniu ciągnął się sznur napisów. Nie do odczytania z tej odległości.

Podniosła wzrok, poprawiając okulary i gdy złapała z nim kontakt wzrokowy, powiedziała:

– Twoi rodzice nie żyją. – Jej oczy nie były łagodne. Nie były też litościwe ani całkiem zimne. Jeśli już do czegoś można to było porównać, to do odpytywania z tabliczki mnożenia i w jakiś sposób tak było lepiej. Ile jest dziewięć raz pięć, młody człowieku? Ostatkiem sił zdusił histeryczny śmiech, który skradał mu się do gardła.

– Pani się myli – powiedział, mając gdzieś to, że powinien do starszych zwracać się zawsze z nienaganną uprzejmością.

– Czy twoi rodzice to Mikoto i Fugaku Uchiha, głowa rodu?

– T-tak.

Jeśli by się tak zastanowić, tkwiła w tym przerażająca logika. Kogo atakować pierwszego, jak nie dowódcę? Ale dlaczego mamę! Dlaczego także ją!

– To niemożliwe. Mój tata… nie umarłby… tak po prostu. – Zakończył bezradnie. Od dawna, od śmierci jednego z członków starszyzny, może od zawsze, bo przecież od zawsze miał zostać shinobi, wiedział, że każdy może umrzeć tak po prostu.

Ale czy jego ojciec nie walczył? Czy wszyscy nie walczyli?

– Jak? – Nie… to nie było teraz najważniejsze. Powstrzymał się z wyraźnym trudem i przeszedł od razu do tego, co mogło najbardziej zaboleć. _Musisz wszystko znosić godnie i zawsze dowiadywać się wszystkiego. Nie pozwól czułości…_ – Mój brat? C-co z… z Itachim? I z ciocią Chikarą? I… z dzia-dziad-kami?

– Większość ciał nie została jeszcze zidentyfikowana.

Pan z blond włosami przestał patrzyć na niego i zamiast tego przeniósł wzrok na tę panią.

– Ile… już? Ile – chrząknął. – Mam na myśli…

Spojrzenie pana stało się ostre, ostrzegawcze. Oboje go zignorowali.

– Siedemdziesiąt pięć – odparła spokojnie.

To znaczyło, że… że nie wszyscy musieli nie żyć! Było ich więcej! Wiedział, że musiało być ich więcej! Ilu… ilu? Ktoś musiał być przecież na misji.

Nie cała jego rodzina była martwa.

Tylko co z tego?

Mama… Tata… Nie umiał tego nawet objąć rozumem.

Sasuke odkrył, że błaga, błaga, by to Itachi okazał się jednym z ocalałych. Mały, egoistyczny dzieciak, który dba tylko o swojego braciszka. Czuł do siebie nienawiść, ale nie mógł przestać, bo Itachi. Mógł. Nie żyć.

Czy nie miał iść na misję?

Jakąś misję?

Nie. Miał przyjść i odebrać Sasuke z akademii.

– Czy mój brat? Proszę mi powiedzieć! Błagam! – Złapał się za głowę i zaczął ją drapać, próbując zmusić się do myślenia. – Ma na imię Itachi. – I dochodząc do wniosku, że to najprawdopodobniej nie mogło wiele powiedzieć tym ludziom, dodał: – Długie, czarne włosy – myśl, młotku! Opisujesz większość swojej rodziny. Wstał szybko i wskazał ręką najwyżej jak potrafił. – Tej wysokości, chyba. I… – _wiem!_ – I ma tu takie dwie głębokie, głębokie zmarszczki.

To nie było najmilsze, co mógł powiedzieć. Ale nie umiał odszukać w pamięci innych znaków szczególnych. Po prostu nie znał żadnych.

Sasuke spyta go o to kiedyś. Bo Itachi musiał żyć, skoro inni… Nie zostawiłby go! Nie on, nie mógłby, po prostu nie mógł!

Ile razy mówił, „później, Sasuke"?

Gdyby… gdyby tym razem przyszedł…!

A gdyby Sasuke wrócił do domu na czas?

– Identyfikacja wszystkich zajmie wiele godzin – powiedział pan z blond włosami.

– Na razie nie wiemy, co z twoim bratem – dodała pani po kolejnym zerknięciu na swoją rękę. – Gdy zostanie zakończona, o wszystkim ci powiemy – zapewniła twardo i Sasuke z miejsca jej uwierzył.

– Na tę chwilę wiemy tylko tyle, że ich śmierć była bardzo szybka – wtrącił pan.

Jak mogła być szybka? Każdego z nich? To niemożliwe. Musieli się bronić. Ktoś musiał ocaleć, uciec choćby z raną!

Jaka siła spadła niespodziewanie na dzielnicę Uchiha, na Konohę?

– Przecież brakuje jakichś… Jestem pewien, że brakuje kilku osób. Czy na pewno nikt nie uciekł?

– Nie wiemy jeszcze wszystkiego…

Sasuke myślał, że głowa mu wybuchnie. Nim się zorientował, już stał, z rękami zaciśniętymi po bokach w pięści. Jego nogi działały więc jednak. Ale mózg mógł wkrótce przestać i wtedy kto wie, może rzuci się na tego pana, on skręci mu kark i będzie po wszystkim. Wizja śmierci, gdy się nie wie! Jednak nie był w stanie się uspokoić.

– To jak może pan mówić, że wszyscy nie żyją! – wrzeszczał. – Przecież ktoś mógł przetrwać. Jeśli uciekł albo, albo…

– Z dotychczasowego dochodzenia wynika, że wszyscy zostali złapani w potężne genjutsu – wtrąciła pani z kokiem, obserwując go z dołu.

Założyła nogę na nogę i splotła dłonie na kolanach.

– To niemożliwe! Sharingan powinien złamać każde. Jeśli to miałaby być prawda, to… To…

Przypomniał sobie pewne popołudnie nie tak dawno temu, choć może należałoby powiedzieć raczej, że wspomnienie spadło na niego z siłą worka cementu, nagłe i niespodziewane.

Wiatr burzył co jakiś czas korony konoszańskich drzew. Tak, to chyba było wiosną, gdy słońce przygrzewa mocno, ale mimo to dni bywają całkiem zimne.

Od tygodni dręczył brata i ten w końcu zgodził się, ten jeden raz, by mały Sasuke mógł mu kibicować podczas walki, jeśli tylko jego przeciwnik się zgodzi. Treningowej, oczywiście, ale i tak wszystkie włosy się na głowie jeżyły, bo miał pojedynkować się z Shisuiem.

Był prawie pewien, że Itachi wygra, oczywiście. Prawie, bo jednak cały klan mówił o szybkości kuzyna, o pięknie jego techniki i potędze Sharingana.

Cóż, jego brat był za to geniuszem. Sasuke wiedział to od zawsze, ale nie do końca pojmował, co oznaczało w praktyce. Miał więc cichą nadzieję, że dzisiejsze widowisko trochę mu sprawę przybliży.

Gdy zobaczył, że Itachi wychodzi, wyskoczył za nim, jakby goniło go stado ciotek. Shisui stał już na werandzie w pozie rzadko spotykanej u Uchihów, jedną rękę opierając na biodrze.

– Co tu robisz, młody? – spytał przyjaznym tonem, którego Sasuke nie znosił. Chociaż tyle, że przy nim nie ukucnął.

– Kuzynie Shisui, kuzynie Shisui, czy mógłbym oglądać wasz dzisiejszy trening? Bardzo proszę – powiedział, wpatrując mu się w twarz szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Już lata temu zauważył, że przy dorosłych, którzy traktują cię jak dziecko, najwięcej zyskasz, zachowując się jak ono. Nawet jeśli twoja duma ucierpi po drodze troszeczkę.

Sasuke potrafił sam przed sobą przyznać, że i on nie wpisuje się najlepiej w kanony zachowań przyjętych przez Uchihów. Szczęściem był w takim wieku, że ludzie akceptowali drobne uchybienia.

Dzieciństwo wydawało mu się wtedy największym błogosławieństwem.

Shisui zaśmiał się i potrząsnął lekko głową.

– Nie ma sprawy.

– Czyli mogę? – dopytywał się czujnie.

– Tak! – Zerknął rozbawionym wzrokiem na kuzyna i Sasuke też spojrzał w tamtą stronę, ale Itachi tylko wpatrywał się w nich z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Pewnie wcale nie był zadowolony, choć przecież Sasuke nie zamierzał przeszkadzać.

– Chodź. – Shisui i Itachi ruszyli w stronę lasu, dosyć wolno, by był w stanie za nimi nadążyć, ale i tak na jeden ich krok, on musiał stawiać dwa i po dwudziestu minutach takiego marszu odrobinę brakło mu oddechu.

Słońce przedzierające się przez gałęzie grzało mu plecy, zakryte bluzą, ale nie chciał jej zdejmować, bo w cieniu, blisko ziemi, gdzie ze swoim wzrostem zawsze się znajdował, było całkiem zimno.

Potknął się o wystający korzeń i sapnął.

– Dokąd idziemy?

– Jeszcze trochę, Sasuke.

Shisui posłał im przez ramię cokolwiek rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Ale naprawdę? – Miał prawo by pytać, bo szli już tak całą wieczność.

– Z całą pewnością. – Westchnął Itachi. – Chcesz wejść mi na barana?

– Nie… – Ale oczy zabłysły mu na samą myśl i musiał się bardzo schylać, by brat tego nie zauważył.

Kolejne westchnięcie i już unosił się w górę, w górę, aż znalazł się na barkach starszego brata.

– Uważaj na gałęzie – mruknął Itachi i ruszył.

Plask. Wielki liść przejechał Sasuke po policzku, zostawiając mokry ślad.

– Fu – skomentował dobitnie, przejeżdżając po wilgotnej powierzchni wierzchem dłoni.

– Sasuke… – stwierdził Itachi z konsternacją. – Nie odgarnę wszystkich gałęzi.

– Zrobiłeś to specjalnie!

Itachi niczego nie odpowiedział, ale w kąciku jego ust błąkał się cień uśmiechu.

– Co mogę na to poradzić? – zapytał i tak, jego ton był zdecydowanie (jak na Itachiego) rozbawiony.

– Jak dla mnie możesz je spalić, blee…

– Hej, przynajmniej nie żyją w nich wielkie, włochate pająki – stwierdził Shisui.

– Nie boję się pająków!

– Ech, a ja tak! Przynajmniej tych z Kraju Bawełny. Mówię ci. Są taakie wielkie. Prawda, Itachi? – Szturchnął go łokciem.

– Hm.

– Ej, to nie jest odpowiedź! No. – Przystanął i oparł się ręką o biodro. – Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Sasuke rozejrzał się i odkrył, że stoją na wielkiej polanie.

– To byliśmy tak blisko? – zdziwił się. – To po co mnie wziąłeś na barana?

– Hm – mruknął Itachi.

– Nie zauważyłeś? – spytał Shisui, gdy brat zdejmował go sobie z pleców.

– Ale czego?

– Chodź, Sasuke – powiedział Itachi. – Stąd będziesz dobrze widział. – Zdjął bluzę i położył ją na zwalonym drzewie. Sasuke zastanowił się, czy to odpowiednie, by siadać na rewersie wyszytego na niej herbu klanu. – Będzie ci wygodniej – dodał, więc Sasuke usadowił się posłusznie. – Spokojnie, nie podrze się – uśmiechnął się lekko. Może geniusz Itachiego polegał na jego zdolności do czytania w myślach? – Przesiądź się na trawę, jeśli tak będzie ci wygodniej, ale bluzę sobie podłóż.

– Hej, dam radę!

Itachi położył mu rękę na głowie.

– Jeśli przegram, nie martw się za bardzo.

Sasuke miał tylko czas, by spojrzeć na niego ze zdziwieniem, nim zniknął i pojawił się naprzeciw Shisuiego, kilka metrów dalej.

Wkrótce pożałował, że musi mrugać. Walka zaczęła się jak taniec, drobnymi piruetami, zabawą w czyste uderzenia, uniki, pokaz najwspanialszego taijutsu. Później porzucili ziemię, pięści i kopniaki. Itachi skakał i Shisui odpowiadał na to własnym skokiem. Odbijali się od gałęzi, gonili między koronami, szybowali w powietrzu. A każde minięcie kończyło się tornadem broni. Kunaie i shurikeny śmigały wokół, odbijając się od siebie z metalicznym zgrzytem, nigdy jednak nawet nie zbliżając się w okolice siedzącego na trawie Sasuke, który jak otworzył usta, tak zapomniał je zamknąć.

I znienacka jak ruszyli, zastygli, obaj na gałęziach, skryci częściowo między cieniami. Bez słowa zeskoczyli na ziemię, wpatrując się w coś, czego on sam nie mógł jeszcze dostrzec.

Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, niczego nie rozumiejąc. I chociaż o tyle dobrze, że w porę się zorientował, że siedzi z rozdziawioną nieelegancko buzią, bo zza drzew wychynął jeden z członków starszyzny, ojciec Shisuiego.

– Co wy wyprawiacie? – Jego niski głos zadudnił w lesie.

– Trenujemy, ojcze – odparł Shisui z twarzą pozbawioną emocji.

– Nie rób ze mnie idioty, synu. – Sasuke wytrzeszczył oczy, słysząc te niemal dobrotliwie wypowiedziane słowa. – Dlaczego nie używacie Sharinganów? Czyżby popisywanie się przed młodszym bratem było dla ciebie ważniejsze od uczciwej walki, Itachi?

– Ojcze! – Niemal wysyczał Shisui. Tym razem Sasuke otworzył usta. W jego świecie nie mieściło się mówienie do własnego ojca takim tonem. – Czy przeszedłeś tu, by obrażać następną głowę rodu?

– Shisui… – powiedział cicho Itachi, ale Shisui jeszcze nie skończył.

– To ja, jeśli musisz wiedzieć, ojcze… – _Jeśli musisz wiedzieć!_ – Poprosiłem o walkę bez użycia Sharingana.

– Dlaczego, synu, skoro musisz go trenować?

– Znasz moje powody.

– Czy głupie sentymenty mogą uniemożliwić karierę największemu geniuszowi naszej rodziny?

Sasuke miał ochotę nad tym podyskutować, ale tata Shisuia go przerażał. A poza tym Itachi posłał mu zza jego pleców spojrzenie, którego nie dało się zinterpretować inaczej, jako ostrzegawczego. Jakim cudem on zawsze wiedział?

Shisui zareagował za niego.

– Nie jestem największym geniuszem tej rodziny. Itachi nim jest.

Itachi wyglądał przez chwilę tak, jakby żałował, że Shisuiemu też nie posłał jednego ze swoich znaczących spojrzeń. Jego ojciec, doprawdy nie da się tego inaczej nazwać, prychnął.

– Użyj więc na nim swojego Sharingana, Shisui, a zobaczymy.

Itachi położył kuzynowi rękę na ramieniu. W skąpym języku ciała, jakim dysponował, znaczyło to błaganie. Shisui je zignorował.

– Sharingan, ten pełnoprawny, u niego potężniejszy jest niż u mnie – ciągnął uparcie, z wrażenia wpadając w patetyczne tony, zarezerwowany zwykle dla nudnych mów okolicznościowych, których nawet nie musiał wygłaszać.

Sasuke ćwiczył się w tym trochę, nawet jako młodszy syn i co nieco na ten temat wiedział. Itachi chyba pojął w końcu beznadziejność sytuacji albo szykował coś własnego, bo odsunął się bez słowa i czekał.

Sasuke miał nadzieję, że to drugie. Ciężka atmosfera była niemal dusząca.

– Co oznacza _pełnoprawny_ w twoich ustach? Czy ty jeden z nas wszystkich nie osiągnąłeś _pełnoprawnego_ Sharingana? Czy nie zasługuje na to miano najwyższa forma potęgi, którą opanowałeś?

– Nie opanowałem jej i nie chcę opanować.

– Z powodów, których nie mogę pojąć! Mógłbyś być wielki! Mógłbyś, mój synu, stać się panem iluzji w najczystszej postaci! Mógłbyś pokonać nas wszystkich!

– Może zabić? – zapytał nagle i Sasuke aż ciarki przeszły po plecach.

Jego ojciec jednak tylko popukał się po brodzie.

– Z twoją potęgą?

– Mam tego dosyć! – warknął i ruszył w stronę lasu.

Ojciec ani nie zatrzymał go, ani nie przywołał do porządku. Co więcej, powiedział do nich:

– Idźcie za nim, niedługo się uspokoi. – I odszedł, jakby nic zupełnie się nie stało.

Bracia chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

– Będziesz mi musiał znowu wskoczyć na barana, jeśli chcemy go dogonić.

Sasuke bez słowa otrzepał bluzę i podał mu ją. Itachi szybko obwiązał sobie materiał wokół pasa. Jednym, płynnym ruchem podniósł brata i usadowił go na swoich barkach.

Shisui nie był wcale bardzo daleko albo to tylko Sasuke się tak wydawało, bo pędzili z prędkością dotąd dla niego niedostępną. I tym razem żaden liść nawet go nie musnął. _Wiedziałem!_

Chwilę biegli w ciszy i Sasuke już niemal pogodził się z tym, że nigdy się nie dowie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, gdy, już zbliżając się do domu, Itachi nie zapytał:

– Dlaczego nie używasz swojego Mangekyō Sharingana?

Powiedział to tak cicho, że Sasuke nie sądził, by Shisui w ogóle mógł to dosłyszeć. Ponownie się zdziwił, gdy ten odpowiedział:

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

– Hm? – Itachi tak rzadko pytał, ale Sasuke zawsze, jak i tym razem, miał mu ochotę za to przyklasnąć. Niech no jeszcze ktoś mu wyjaśni, czym właściwie jest Mangekyō Sharingan i będzie cały szczęśliwy.

– Już go opanowałem. – Odwrócił się lekko, tak że mogli spojrzeć mu w twarz.

Sasuke natychmiast wbił wzrok w jego oczy. Czuł, że nie umiałby oderwać się od nich nawet, gdyby chciał. Ledwo widział je z tej odległości, ale dostrzegał, że w czerwieni wiruje wściekle coś czarnego. I nagle, ni stąd, ni zowąd, Shisui rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a na jego miejscu pojawiło się stado kruków, które zatrzepotały chwilę w powietrzu i usadowiły się na kilku gałęziach. Cały las zadrgał. Powoli, powoli, a potem coraz szybciej wszystkie liście na drzewach zabarwiły się na fioletowo, gałęzie przybrały kolor czerwieni, a ziemia stała się zupełnie żółta.

– Co się dzieje?! – krzyknął, nie mogąc powstrzymać zdumienia.

Itachi zatrzymał się. Sasuke pochylił się i zobaczył, że jego oczy zalśniły na czerwono. _Sharingan!_

– Co się dzieje? – szepnął, choć sam nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego nagle odczuwa potrzebę, by mówić tak cicho. To nie tak, że Shisuiemu coś się stało albo że szykuje się, by zrobić im krzywdę.

– Trzyma nas w genjutsu – odparł spokojnie jego brat.

– Nas? Ale to przecież…

– Niemożliwe? Z Mangekyō Sharinganem wszystko jest możliwe.

– Hej! Nie przesadzajmy. – Doszło do nich z góry.

Sasuke zadarł głowę i zobaczył nad sobą Shisuiego. Jeden z kruków podleciał i usiadł mu na ramieniu.

– To tylko parę sztuczek – powiedział i szalone kolory zaczęły spływać powoli z otaczającego świata, jakby wsiąkając w ziemię. Gdzieniegdzie pozostały tylko kałuże koloru i przestrzeń wokół Shisuiego dalej mieniła się fioletem oraz czerwienią, dzięki czemu Sasuke wiedział, że w rzeczywistości dalej są uwięzieni.

– Czym jest Mangekyō Sharingan? I jak się go zdobywa? – zapytał z ekscytacją, z niemal nabożną czcią wpatrując się teraz w kuzyna, który znienacka urósł do rangi potęgi.

– To nic miłego, młody – powiedział Shisui i brzmiał tak, że Sasuke nawet nazwanie go „młodym" puścił natychmiast w niepamięć.

– Ale jak? – zapytał ciszej, licząc na to, że Itachi mu odpowie. Bał się, że jeśli teraz nie naciśnie, nie otrzyma odpowiedzi przez najbliższe dwadzieścia lat, a do tego czasu ciekawość z pewnością go zadusi.

– Trzeba zabić kogoś, kogo kochasz – powiedział Shisui i ruszył, nim Sasuke zdążył zrobić cokolwiek.

– To chyba nieprawda… – powiedział z odcieniem rozpaczy.

– Nie wszystko jeszcze o Mangekyō Sharinganie wiadomo – odparł Itachi i zacisnął mocniej ręce na jego nogach. – Czasami wystarczy oglądanie śmierci ukochanej osoby…

Wtedy Sasuke uspokoił się trochę. A więc Shisui nie zabił nikogo, kogo kochał!

Natomiast tego Sasuke, który stał w obcym mieszkaniu i niemal groził przed momentem dwóm w pełni wyszkolonym shinobim, oblał zimny pot. Nogi zadrżały pod jakby były ze słodkiej galarety, opadł więc na fotel i tak zamarł. To jedno wspomnienie sparaliżowało go, jak nic nigdy w jego dotychczasowym życiu.

Śmierć rodziny miała dotrzeć do niego nocą, gdy sam będzie leżał wśród obco pachnącej pościeli. Na cmentarzu, podczas samotnych posiłków i gdy przez pustą dzielnicę będzie wracał do domu.

Teraz jednak zrozumiał, że jedynym człowiekiem, który mógł wymordować klan Uchiha, był Shisui.


	3. Rodzi się idea

Nareszcie mam przyjemność przedstawić trzeci rozdział. Wybaczcie, że trzeba było czekać na niego tak długo. Stało się tak między innymi dlatego, że fragment o Sasuke zamienił się w serię kratek. Dziękuję za komentarze. Podgrzały mnie do walki. A więc alfabetycznie.

Joreth, zmiany będą tylko narastać. Mam nadzieję, że mimo to tekst będzie się trzymał kupy i Ci się spodoba.

Mizerykordio, dziękuję, że dalej siedzisz przy tej historii. Postarałam się o to, by Neji się pojawił.

* * *

Po wyjściu dzieci, ojciec Tenten ruszył do swojego magazynu. Jego córka nie miała zbyt wielu znajomych. Gdy jakaś nowa osoba pojawiała się w ich domu, zawsze schodził tu, by skompletować dla niej zestaw. Podobno każdy wieczny genin miał w sobie coś ze zidiociałego marzyciela. On marzył o tym, by nowe pokolenie shinobi nie wymarło z powodu źle sprofilowanej broni.

Poważnie, ta tandeta z importu! Pomyślałby kto, że handlowanie czymś takim to nowa taktyka wroga.

Magazyn był wspaniały. Może nie największy i z najszerszym asortymentem tutaj, w Kraju Ognia, ale za to z pełną gwarancją jakości. Ojciec Tenten umiał nie tylko trafnie ocenić broń, ale też był całkiem niezły w produkowaniu jej, czym mogło pochwalić się niewielu z jego branży. Geninom, gdy nie wykazywali szczególnych zdolności, pozwalano w końcu przejść na nieoficjalną emeryturę i mogli starać się o możliwość podróżowania. Po zapukaniu do wielu drzwi i wypełnieniu niejednego druczku, wyruszył i swojego fachu uczył się u mistrzów, w kraju, z którego pochodzili jego przodkowie.

Zbudował też z pomocą paru starych kolegów, którzy teraz szybowali gdzieś w hierarchii, ten oto podziemny magazyn, z korytarzem, który poprowadzili pod podłogą zaplecza w sklepie, żeby mu się żadne tałatajstwo zdegenerowanych shinobi nie włamywało, by brać, co nie do nich należy, za darmo. Ale przepuszczalność dźwięków była kiepska.

– Mamo! Tato! – Odwrócił się w sam raz, by zobaczyć, jak do środka wpadają zarówno jego córka, jak i nowy kolega, którego ta miała odprowadzić do domu. W pierwszej ćwierci sekundy zirytował się i to nie na żarty, bo mówił jej tysiące razy, żeby byle kogo przez bariery ochronne nie przepuszczała, ale była zadyszana, a chłopcu łzy płynęły ciurkiem zarówno z nosa jak i z oczu. Wytarł je, cały czerwony, ręką i przystanął tuż przy drzwiach, nerwowo marszcząc brwi.

– Co się dzieje?! – warknął, natychmiast przestawiając się na pełną gotowość do obrony. – Zamknęłaś drzwi prowadzące do korytarza?

– Wzięli go! – jęknęło jego dziecko, unosząc ręce do góry.

– Wzięli? Tenten, kto i kogo wziął?

– Takiego chłopaka, Uchihę, przy akademii! Syna głowy rodu.

– Tego geniusza?

Zdziwiła się, że tata wie coś takiego. A więc tamten jednak mówił prawdę.

– Nie, tego młodszego. Wyglądali na ANBU, ale równie dobrze mogli być przebrani. Nie pokazali żadnego listu uwierzytelniającego ani nic, a jedna pani zdjęła nawet maskę. A potem mówili nam, że mamy iść do domu. Kilka razy.

Szczerze wątpił, by wrogowie Konohy byli tak bezczelni, by przebrać się za jej jednostki specjalne i porywać ludzi w biały dzień, w środku wioski, a także, by którykolwiek pokazywał swoje pełnomocnictwa bandzie dzieci, a choć historia ze zdejmowaniem maski rzeczywiście brzmiała osobliwie, mogło istnieć wiele powodów, by tak postąpić.

– Czy wydawało się, że ten Uchiha znał tę kobietę?

– Nie.

– I kiedy go zabierali, nie było z nimi żadnego pełnoletniego Uchihy?

Zaprzeczyła energicznie głową. Decydował się szybko.

– Chodźcie, musimy to zgłosić.

– Komu?

– Policji Konohy, oczywiście. Nawet ANBU nie ma prawa zabierać nieletniego wprost z ulicy, bez uprzedniego powiadomienia rodziców. Nieważne, czy dzieciak uczy się już w akademii. Nie, kiedy ja tu jestem, w każdym razie!

Wiedział, że formalnie to zasady były takie, że ANBU nie obowiązywały zasady, ale policja Konohy to siła, z którą nawet oni musieli się liczyć. A on nigdy zamaskowanych nie lubił. Porwań dzieci tym bardziej. Jeśli się okaże, że cały szum był o nic, trudno. Wieczny genin nie mógł się ośmieszyć bardziej, niż samym swoim istnieniem. W praktyce był teraz cywilem, porządnym obywatelem, zgłaszającym coś, co wzbudziło jego niepokój. I dzieciaki będą miały przy tym trochę frajdy. Bo jak tak nad tym pomyśleć, to nigdy dotąd nie nadarzyła się okazja, żeby zabrać córkę na komisariat.

Otworzył drzwi i poprowadził ich z powrotem przez półmrok podziemnego korytarza. Po niecałych dziesięciu minutach już wygrzebywali się spod ziemi wprost do zagraconego magazynu w kształcie kostki.

– Witajcie na powierzchni – odparł triumfalnie, ale spostrzegł, że mówi do próżni. Dzieciaki już znikały za drzwiami.

– Pospiesz się, tato! Chodzi o ludzkie życie! – doszło go jeszcze i westchnął, zatrzasnąwszy klapę.

Jej krawędzie zadrgały lekko w lewo, trochę w prawo i nagle jakby stopiła się z resztą podłogi. Była gdzieniegdzie widoczna, pod pewnymi kątami, ale tylko dla tego, kto wiedział, czego dokładnie należy szukać.

Na ulicy było... pusto. To pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy. I cicho, dziwacznie cicho, jakby ptaki nagle postanowiły przestać ćwierkać. Jasne, było późno.

Ale dlaczego zaczynał się czuć, jakby znajdował się w jednej z pomniejszych wiosek Kraju Wiatru po drugim ostrzeżeniu o burzy piaskowej? Gdzieniegdzie jeszcze szlajali się maruderzy, ale...

– Uff, tu jesteście!

– Mamo!

Nie była zadyszana, ale potrafił dostrzec, że niewiele czasu zajęło jej dotarcie tu. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł jakiś błysk kątem oka. Czy to był ANBU? Zmarszczka pomiędzy jej brwiami pogłębiła się lekko i zmierzyła ich wzrokiem.

– Cała trójka... – Popędziła ich ręką w stronę drzwi. – Dokądkolwiek się wybieraliście, nic z tego. Zaraz wam wszystko wyjaśnię, ale teraz szybko, z powrotem do środka.

* * *

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu widzieli, jak Sasuke zamarł.

– Co się stało? Coś sobie przypomniałeś? – zapytała ostro Nohara.

– Tak – odparł wolno Sasuke. – Chyba wiem kto to zrobił, choć to nie powinno być możliwe.

– Na fajkę hokage! Kto to? – spytał Inoichi.

– Myślę, że to Shisui. Zdobył Mangekyō Sharingana.

– Czym jest Mangekyō Sharingan? – zapytała Nohara.

– To, z tego, co zrozumiałem, kolejny po trzech tomoe poziom ewolucji Sharingana. Dzięki niemu można stworzyć genjutsu, przeciwko któremu nie potrafi się obronić nawet ktoś z Sharinganem.

– Skąd to wiesz?

– Od mojego brata. Widziałem, jak Shisui z niego korzysta. Mój brat też został wtedy złapany w genjutsu. Później powiedzieli mi, że żeby go obudzić, trzeba zabić kogoś, kogo się kocha lub zobaczyć jego śmierć.

– Paskudne – odparła Tōka z niechęcią.

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.

– Ludzie mówią, że nie żyje, ale nie znaleziono ciała. Tylko on byłby w stanie złapać Sharingan w genjutsu. Poza tym jest silny i szybki, jeśli chodzi o zdolności najprawdopodobniej drugi po Itachim, moim bracie. Zasługuje na to, by nazywać go „geniuszem". To mógł być on. Nikt inny nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

– Chociaż myślę, że napastników może być więcej, to jednak nie wyklucza Shisuiego, zresztą mogę się mylić. Ktoś szybki byłby w stanie po umieszczeniu wszystkich w genjutsu... – pomyślał o tym głębiej i postanowił nie kończyć tej myśli. – Dziękujemy za informację, Sasuke. Być może jednoosobowo znalazłeś rozwiązanie. Przekażemy ją komu trzeba.

– Kto będzie prowadził sprawę? Teraz... gdy policja jest tak... osłabiona? – mimo okoliczności znalazł w sobie trochę dumy, słysząc, że głos mu nie zadrżał. – I w dodatku osobiście zaangażowana?

– Prawdopodobnie ANBU, ale ponieważ tego nie wiemy, przekażemy tę informację hokage. Dobrze – klepnął dłońmi uda. – Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy.

Hayate odkleił plecy od ściany.

– Sasuke, proponuję, żebyś dzisiaj został na noc tutaj. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, prawdopodobnie zdążył już opuścić wioskę. Ale nie możesz jeszcze wrócić do domu.

– Jasne, rozumiem. To w końcu miejsce zbrodni – stwierdził gorzko i wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na swoje kolana.

– W takim razie załatwione – odparł Hayate spokojnie, nie zważając na jego ton.

* * *

– Co się dzieje? – spytała Tenten.

– Miał miejsce atak. – Przeszła od razu do rzeczy. – Celem był klan Uchiha.

– Kto odważył się zaatakować najpotężniejszy klan w wiosce?

– A to nie Hyūga są najsilniejsi? – spytał Lee.

Tenten prychnęła.

– Chcieliby. To kto to zrobił?

– Niestety nie wiem nic poza tym.

– Kto ci to powiedział?

– Iruka. Ale nie wiem, skąd miał takie informacje.

Lee wciągnął głośno powietrze.

– Mieszkamy blisko. Muszę wracać i sprawdzić, czy nic się nie stało.

– Odprowadzę cię. Napastnicy prawdopodobnie opuścili już teren wioski, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

– Idę z wami.

– Nie.

– Daj spokój, mamo. Jeśli ktoś nas zaatakuje, moja broń się przyda. Muszę walczyć, mam być w końcu shinobi.

– „Mam" to w tym wypadku słowo kluczowe. Ale niech będzie. O, i nie licz za bardzo na walkę, raczej nic się nie stanie. Wokół kręci się mnóstwo ANBU. Ktoś, kto by się ujawnił, byłby prawdziwym głupcem.

–Też idę – stwierdził ojciec Tenten. – No, co. Przecież nie będę gorszy.

– To jak, Rock, mieszkasz z rodziną? – spytała matka, gdy zamknęła drzwi i ruszyli.

Tenten przewróciła oczami. Jej mama najzwyczajniej w świecie nie umiała trzymać swojej ciekawości na wodzy.

– Z babcią. Moi rodzice nie żyją.

Tenten spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Czyli jednak nie miał za rodziców pary sadystów.

– Wrodzy shinobi?

 _Ona tak na_ _poważnie?_ , Tenten spojrzała na nią w szoku. _Niby niedoinformowany shinobi to martwy shinobi, ale bez przesady._

– Moi rodzice byli cywilami. Zginęli podczas ataku Kyūbiego.

– Przykro mi.

– Miałem wtedy rok. Nie pamiętam ich, a babcia jest wspaniała. Mogło być gorzej.

– Dlaczego postanowiłeś zostać shinobi?

– Żeby móc bronić cywilów takich jak moi rodzice.

– Szlachetny cel. Godny hokage. Niestety większość misji odbywa się poza wioską.

– Chcę mieć siłę, by ich bronić, ale nie przeszkadza mi, jeśli będę walczyć poza granicami Konohy. W ten sposób pomogę jej zdobyć wyższą pozycję, co być może zmniejszy ryzyko ataku. Taką mam nadzieję.

– Brzmi całkiem sensownie. Chyba, że staniemy się zbyt silni. Wtedy inne wioski sprzymierzą się w obawie przed nami i zaatakują razem, a tego byśmy nie chcieli, nieważne, jak silni byśmy się stali.

– Cóż, do hokage należy odpowiednie zaprezentowanie naszej siły.

– Racja. A nasz świetnie radzi sobie z polityką.

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu.

– Rock, jak ci poszły pieczęcie?

– Ledwo, ale się udało. Nigdy nie mogę jakoś wbić sobie do głowy „konia".

– Też mam z nim problem.

– Tak, widziałem.

O rany, czyżby jej zawsze grzeczny kolega był zdolny do złośliwości? Kto by pomyślał.

– Jak myślisz, jaką karę szykuje dla nas Iruka-sensei?

– Pewnie będziemy siedzieć po godzinach i odrabiać lekcje.

– Albo przepisywać sto razy jakieś zdanie. Coś jak „nie będę rzucać kunaiami w kolegów z klasy".

– A w koleżanki?

– I w koleżanki.

– Albo „nie będę pozował jako cel dla koleżanek".

Zaśmiali się.

– Podejrzewam, że będziecie raczej robić coś pożytecznego. W moich czasach było to zwykle sprzątanie.

– Twoja mama wie, co mówi. Była chyba jedną z najczęściej karanych uczennic. I uczniów w ogóle. A i tak łapali ją raz na dziesięć.

– Chyba piętnaście!

– Nie przesadzajmy.

– Nie przesadzam.

– Nawet ty nie byłabyś w stanie uciec tyle razy przed Shinchi-sensei.

– Może tak, może nie – wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział nagle Rock Lee. – Dziękuję za odprowadzenie. Do widzenia!

Pomachał do nich i pobiegł. Gdy zniknął za drzwiami, Tenten spytała:

– I jak, co o nim sądzicie?

– Miły dzieciak. Może będzie w twojej drużynie?

– Może... – odparła z powątpiewaniem. Jeśli Lee nie nauczy się używać czakry, nigdy nie zostanie shinobim.

* * *

Gdy Inoichi i jego żona wyszli, Hayate spytał:

– Macie ochotę na coś do picia?

– Wodę poproszę – odparła Yūgao.

– Czy ma pan zieloną herbatę?

– Tak.

– To poproszę.

Po wypiciu rozłożył kanapę. Poszedł do sypialni i z jednej z szuflad wyjął koszulę oraz spodnie. Z innej wyjął koszulę, której często używała Yūgao, gdy u niego nocowała.

– Niestety nie mam nic w twoim rozmiarze, Sasuke. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie bardzo uciążliwe.

Sasuke zmierzył wzrokiem złożone w kostkę ubranie w zupełnie nieuchihowskim błękicie.

– Dziękuję – powiedział i poszedł do łazienki się przebrać.

Gdy wrócił, Hayate powiedział:

– Będziesz spał w łóżku. Sypialnia jest po lewej. – Wskazał ręką.

– Dobranoc.

– Dobranoc.

Gdy wyszedł, Yūgao spytała:

– Jak długo będziesz go tu trzymał?

– Jak długo to będzie konieczne.

* * *

– Dlaczego powiedziałaś mu, ilu ludzi znaleziono? – Inoichi spytał swoją żonę.

– Bo chciał to wiedzieć. To przecież proste.

– Nie musiałaś mu mówić.

– Nie. Ale mogłam, więc to zrobiłam.

– Jak na inteligentną kobietę jesteś zbyt uprzedzona.

– Uprzedzona? – Uniosła brwi.

– Nie sądziłem, że niechęć do rodu Uchiha wpłynie na twój osąd. Inaczej nie wziąłbym cię ze sobą.

– Wziąłbyś – odparła pewnie. – Dobrze sprawdzam się w podobnych sytuacjach. A niechęć? Jest chyba zrozumiała. W końcu to Sharingan pomógł zabić moją siostrę.

– Wiesz dobrze, że sama rzuciła się, by chronić wioskę.

– To jego słowa.

– Nie zabiłby jej. Była mu droga. Umiem rozpoznać takie rzeczy. Nie tylko Obito jest powodem, dla którego stoi dzień w dzień przed Pomnikiem Pamięci.

Żachnęła się.

– To nie zmieni faktu, że ją zabił.

– Nie chciał tego, kochanie. – Westchnął i zmienił temat. – Idziesz ze mną do hokage?

– Sam go powiadom. Muszę coś załatwić.

Zamierzała z kimś porozmawiać. Po tylu latach wiedziała dobrze, gdzie go znaleźć.

– Co wiesz o Mangekyō Sharinganie?

– Tobie też „dzień dobry", Tōko. – Oderwał wzrok od pomnika i obrócił lekko głowę, by jedynym odsłoniętym okiem spojrzeć na świeżo przybyłą. – Dlaczego pytasz?

– Uchiha zostali wymordowani. Ale to już pewnie wiesz. Dlaczego nie pomagasz przy ciałach?

– Nie jestem sensorem. I posłano tam wystarczającą liczbę ludzi do noszenia ciał.

– Chłodny jak zwykle.

– Co to miało znaczyć?

– Luźna obserwacja.

– Mangekyō Sharingan to potężna broń, najpewniej ostateczny etap ewolucji tego dōjutsu. Niestety nie wiem nic więcej.

– To tyle, co nic. Jego zdolności? Zasięg?

Kakashi wzruszył ramionami.

– Syn Fugaku twierdzi, że jest w stanie rzucać genjutsu, jakiemu niezdolny jest się oprzeć nawet Sharingan.

– Nic o tym nie wiem.

– I że zdobywa się go, widząc śmierć bliskiej osoby lub ją zadając.

Obserwowała uważnie jego twarz, ale jej słowa nie wywołały żadnej widocznej reakcji.

Była przekonana, że nie mówił jej wszystkiego. Zabił Rin. Nawet ona nie wierzyła, by znaczyła dla niego tak mało, by nie obudził Mangekyō Sharingana.

I nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zbadał jego możliwości.

Pozostało jej wierzyć, że tego, czego nie powiedział jej, nie ukrywał przed hokage. Był wiernym shinobi Wioski Liścia. Pogodziła się z tym, że niczego od niego nie wyciągnie. Postanowiła odejść. Nim jednak zdążyła, Kakashi zapytał:

– Jak on się czuje?

– Sasuke? Poruszony. Ledwo to znosi. Ale jakoś to przetrwa. Zatrzymał się w domu Hayate.

– Nie zamierzam go odwiedzać.

– Szkoda. W końcu jego kuzyn podarował ci oko.

– To raczej nie ma z tym wiele wspólnego.

– Masz dług wdzięczności.

– Pójdę tam i będę go chronić przed możliwym atakiem. Z daleka.

– Słusznie. Właściwie dlaczego jeszcze tam nie jesteś?

– ANBU już go pilnują. Obronią go na tyle długo, by zdołał uciec.

– Może.

– Przynajmniej za część z nich ręczę osobiście.

– Mangekyō Sharingan.

– Przykro mi, ale ci nie pomogę.

– Bo nie możesz, czy nie chcesz?

Wzruszył ramionami, ale przynajmniej nie wyciągnął _tej swojej_ _książki_. Postanowiła odejść. Ale był to taktyczny odwrót, a nie poddanie się.

* * *

Nie wiedział, co go obudziło. Być może czujność właściwa shinobiemu. Zszedł na dół.

– Co się dzieje, czcigodny wuju? – spytał, widząc jak Hiashi idzie do wyjścia.

– Uchiha zostali wymordowani – odpowiedział z właściwą rodowi Hyūga zwięzłością. – Idę pomóc w szukaniu ciał. Inni już tam są, ale proszą o pomoc, bo zwłok jest dużo. Ale ciała są świeże. Ślad czakry powinien jeszcze się utrzymywać.

– Może pomogę?

– Skoro i tak nie śpisz.

– Pójdzie szybciej.

– Tak. Twój Byakugan nie ma sobie równych.

Neji nawet się nie uśmiechnął.

Na miejscu przywitała ich członkini ANBU.

– Jak idą poszukiwania? – spytał Hiashi.

– Znaleźliśmy sześćdziesiąt pięć ciał i stanęliśmy.

– Neji, idź w lewo.

– Jeśli coś znajdziesz, zawołaj ANBU. Musimy zebrać dowody. Nie jesteśmy tak dobrzy jak Uchiha, ale mamy swoje doświadczenie.

Bez zbędnych słów ruszył we wskazaną stronę. Za szóstym domem zauważył niewielkie źródło czakry. Nie dziwił się, że nikt go nie zauważył. Było ledwo widoczne nawet dla jego oczu. Przeszedł do ogrodu. Za jabłonią znalazł ciało czteroletniego dziecka. Widział już zwłoki. Hyūga uczestniczyli w niektórych sekcjach shinobi, by pomóc w odkryciu ich sekretów. Wuj wziął go kilkakrotnie ze sobą. Nigdy jednak nie widział zwłok dziecka. Nie wzdrygnął się. Nie rozpłakał. To nie było w jego stylu. Ale był poruszony na swój własny, cichy sposób.

Odszukał najbliżej stojącego ANBU.

– Znalazłem zwłoki.

– Prowadź.

Tej nocy miał odnaleźć jeszcze pięcioro dzieci.

– Dobra robota – powiedziała jedna z ANBU i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu w geście, który miał mu chyba dodać otuchy. Jakby nie umiał sam radzić sobie z obrazami, jakie zawsze już będą w jego głowie dzięki Byakuganowi i jakby coś takiego miało pomóc. Nie strzepnął jej tylko dzięki doskonałej kontroli i szacunkowi, jaki miał dla tej instytucji. – Znaleźliśmy już wszystkich z wyjątkiem trzech osób. Jedną z nich jest Sasuke Uchiha, który przeżył i jest teraz w bezpiecznym miejscu, dobrze chroniony, drugim Shisui, który zaginął kilka dni temu. Pozostaje trzeci.

– Nikogo nie widziałem – przyznał Neji niechętnie. Traktował to jako porażkę.

– To znaczy, że go tu nie ma – stwierdził Hiashi spokojnie.

Neji spojrzał na niego. Taka wiara w jego zdolności była mimo wszystko niezwykła. I jeszcze do tego wyrażona przy świadku.

– Rozumiem. W takim razie dziękujemy za pomoc i dobranoc. A właściwie miłego dnia.

Podczas poszukiwań granatowe niebo nad Konohą zdążyło pojaśnieć na wschodzie. Hiashi i Neji ruszyli do domu.

* * *

Sasuke leżał w łóżku i patrzył w sufit. Była już druga w nocy, a on dalej nie mógł zasnąć.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a potem wolno rozprostował. Zsunął się cicho z łóżka, szybko ubrał, otworzył okno i wyskoczył. Ruszył w stronę terenów należących do klanu Uchiha. Po piętnastu minutach był na miejscu.

Jakimś cudem nie natknął się na niego żaden ANBU, może dlatego, że skorzystał z bocznego wejścia, znanego tylko członkom klanu. Wszedł do swojego domu. Starał się nie rozglądać, ale i tak nie mógł nie zauważyć plamy krwi w korytarzu. Przeszedł tuż pod ścianą, by ją ominąć, a następnie wbiegł po schodach, wchodząc na co drugi stopień.

Z szafy wyjął plecak. Wpakował do niego szczotkę do zębów i kilka ubrań. Ruszył bezszelestnie w stronę pokoju Itachiego. Drzwi otworzyły się z lekkim skrzypnięciem. Nigdy nie zdążyli tego naprawić.

Podszedł do szafy i wyjął z niej stare ubrania Itachiego z czasów, gdy był w wieku Sasuke. Zostawił je z powodów rzadkiego sentymentalizmu, częstego wśród innych shinobich. To był strój, w którym służył jako genin. Wtedy jeszcze na nim wisiał, ale kupił go sam za pieniądze z pierwszej misji i to w nim dokonał pierwszego na długiej liście zabójstwa. Dwie koszulki i tyle samo par spodni.

Sasuke pomyślał, że przyniesie mu szczęście. A przynajmniej doda otuchy. I pomoże uwierzyć, że Itachi przeżył. Był ciekaw, czy dalej nim pachnie. Miał nadzieję, że nie. To byłoby naprawdę niepokojące. I... dziwne. Po prostu dziwne.

Sasuke wciągnął granatową koszulkę z nadrukiem przedstawiającym wachlarz i białe spodnie. Pasowały idealnie.

Drugi zestaw schował do plecaka, zarzucił go na plecy i wyszedł. Na zewnątrz czekało już na niego towarzystwo.

– Ciekawe, ciekawe. Wygląda na to, panie Uchiha, że nie możemy się przestać dzisiaj na siebie natykać – odparła Yūgao z uśmiechem o pewnym odcieniu rozbawienia. – A teraz... Czy mogę wiedzieć, co tu robisz?

– Przyszedłem po parę rzeczy.

– Ktoś mógł cię zaatakować.

– Wokół jest mnóstwo ANBU.

– Hm. Nie wziąłeś chyba nic, co mogłoby stanowić dowód?

– Tylko ubrania i szczotkę do zębów.

– Nowy strój? Dobrze wyglądasz. – Sasuke nie zarumienił się, ale mało brakowało. Był to w końcu komplement od pięknej kobiety. – Chyba gdzieś go już widziałam, a przynajmniej coś podobnego.

– Należał do Itachiego.

– Wyglądasz w nim lepiej od niego. Podkreśla kolor twoich włosów.

Jaka... kobieca rzecz do powiedzenia. Sasuke postanowił zmienić temat.

– Gdzie jest pan...

– Hayate? Zdecydowaliśmy, że ja pójdę. W końcu mam już doświadczenie w znajdowaniu cię. Chcesz wracać do mieszkania czy jeszcze nie?

– Wolałbym nie.

– Nie możesz spać?

– Tak – przytaknął.

– Co powiesz na coś do jedzenia? Znam restaurację otwartą od trzeciej.

– Chętnie.

W rogu sali siedzieli dwaj mężczyźni. Poza tym było pusto. Kelnerka podeszła z kartami.

– Proszę czekać, zamówimy od razu. Na co masz ochotę?

– Poproszę zupę pomidorową.

– A ja sześć mant z mięsem.

Gdy odeszła, Sasuke powiedział:

– Dziwne, ale to dalej do mnie nie dotarło. Śmierć rodziców. Rzeź reszty rodziny. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś żyje.

– Ktoś powinien być na misji.

– Najprawdopodobniej. Właściwie zawsze przynajmniej jeden członek rodziny jest poza wioską. Czasami zostajemy ambasadorami w Kumogakure. Ale ciocia Chikara wróciła na parę dni do domu.

– Może ktoś czekał, aż wszyscy będą w Konosze? Mógł to wiedzieć tylko, gdyby miał dostęp do informacji o przydzielonych misjach w budynku hokage, policji i ANBU. To raczej niemożliwe. O ile w pokoju przydzielających misje na ścianie jest tablica z wszystkimi drużynami, które są zajęte i czym, ANBU nie umieszczają informacji tam, gdzie każdy może je zobaczyć.

– Policja też nie.

– Czyli wracamy do punktu wyjścia. – Westchnęła i odchyliła się na krześle. – Cóż, sami raczej i tak do niczego byśmy nie doszli. A oto i nasze jedzenie.

Postawiono przed nimi zamówienia. Po kilku minutach Sasuke powiedział:

– Pyszne. Tylko moja mama robi... robiła... lepsze.

Yūgao uśmiechnęła się z sympatią.

– Moje danie też jest wspaniałe. Chcesz spróbować?

– Może jednego?

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, jedząc. Potem zawołali kelnerkę, podziękowali, pochwalili obydwa dania, zapłacili i wyszli.

– Gotowy na powrót?

– Tak – odparł cicho.

– Nie będziesz w stanie zasnąć, co?

– Raczej nie.

– W takim razie co powiesz na mały pojedynek? Zobaczę, na czym polega sławna technika Uchihów.

Tym razem Sasuke się zarumienił.

– Nieźle – odpowiedziała, starając się, by kunai minął ją o włos. Nie chciała go zdołować. Chyba się jednak zorientował, bo zmarszczył brwi.

– Kiedy mówiłaś, że to załatwisz, myślałem, że zrobisz to szybko – Hayate wylądował obok niej na trawie na polu treningowym, z którego często korzystali ANBU.

– Wybacz.

– Nie pierwszy raz ubolewam nad faktem, że nie jestem sensorem. Witaj, Sasuke.

Młody Uchiha skinął głową w odpowiedzi i rzucił kolejny kunai.

– Hej, to oszukiwanie! – zaśmiała się Yūgao, unikając zranienia.

– Dobry shinobi wykorzystuje każdą okazję – odparł, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. – Inaczej byłby głupcem.

– Kto tak powiedział?

– Mój ojciec – odpowiedział Sasuke cicho.

– Cóż. Nie powiem, że nie miał racji.

– Był potężnym człowiekiem z dużymi wpływami. Wielu ludzi chciałoby, żeby umarł. Jednak nie rozumiem, dlaczego musieli zabijać resztę. Jeśli on był celem, niczego tym nie ukryli.

– Może zależało im na tym, żeby cały klan Uchihów zniknął z tej ziemi – stwierdziła Yūgao z zastanowieniem. – Może to początek czegoś większego.

– Wojny?

– To możliwe.

– Dobra, dosyć tego. Niedługo będzie świtać. Najwyższy czas, żebyście oboje poszli spać.

– Powiedziałabym, że to dobry moment na śniadanie.

– Nie za wcześnie?

– Poza tym jedliśmy nie tak dawno temu.

– Jak mawiają członkowie rodu Akimichi, nigdy nie mów „nie" na propozycję posiłku.

– Wcale tak nie mówią.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Jestem z jednym z nich w klasie.

– Może nie, ale to mądra myśl.

Hayate i Sasuke wymienili się spojrzeniami i, jakby porozumieli się bez słów, skinęli głowami.

– Jacy rozmowni. Chodźmy.

– Dokąd?

– Do twojego mieszkania, oczywiście.

* * *

Neji obudził się po wybiciu dwunastej. Bezszelestnie zszedł na dół. Wypełnił misję w błękitne kwiaty truskawkami i wszedł do salonu, gdzie zobaczył Hinatę, siedzącą na kanapie. Spojrzała na niego, gdy wszedł.

– Kuzynie Neji, gdzie ty i czcigodny ojciec byliście dzisiaj rano? – spytała cicho.

– A więc się budziłaś. Myślałem, że byliśmy cisi.

– Tak, ale nie spałam. Obudziły mnie jakieś hałasy na dworze.

– Uchiha zostali zaatakowani. Pomogliśmy odnaleźć ciała. Udało się odszukać wszystkie z wyjątkiem trzech.

– Nie żyją?

– Tak, to miałem na myśli – odparł, powstrzymując się od niegodnego Hyūgi prychnięcia. Przecież to wynikało jasno z jego wypowiedzi. Hinata była nie tylko słaba, ale i beznadziejnie głupia.

Hyūga Neji, tak jak większość jego rodziny, nie byłby w stanie zrozumieć, że ktoś mówi coś, by po prostu podtrzymać konwersację. Oni uznawali jedynie praktyczny aspekt języka. Hinata pod wieloma względami różniła się od reszty rodu.

– To straszne! – odparła. – Dlaczego mnie nie obudziliście? Mogłam pomóc.

– Nie było takiej potrzeby. Kilku członków naszej rodziny było już na miejscu. Potrzebowali tylko pomocy w odnalezieniu tych, którzy mieli słabo rozwinięte czakroobiegi.

– To znaczy... – połączyła błyskawicznie fakty. – Och, kuzynie Neji, tak mi przykro.

– Niepotrzebnie. To tylko obowiązki.

– W takim razie cieszę się, że zdecydowaliście się nie brać mnie ze sobą.

Neji powstrzymał się przed stwierdzeniem, że z poziomem, jaki prezentował jej Byakugan, nie byłoby z niej wielkiego pożytku. Pewnie nie odróżniłaby dziecka od zwierzęcia.

– Czy dzisiaj pojedynkujesz się z kuzynką Hanabi, kuzynko Hinato?

– Tak – odparła cicho. – Kuzynie Neji... Czy zechciałbyś potrenować ze mną trochę przedtem?

Neji zdziwił się. Rzadko trenowali razem i próbowanie teraz wydawało się niepotrzebnym osłabianiem swoich szans.

– Nie stracisz w ten sposób zbyt dużo czakry?

– Myślę przyszłościowo. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Nawet jeśli teraz przegram, jesteś jednym z najsilniejszych członków naszego klanu. Jeśli mi pomożesz i zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by jak najlepiej wykorzystać tę szansę, powinnam zacząć z nią wygrywać. Tym razem się nie uda, ale może w przyszłości...

Neji patrzyłby na takie przyznanie się do słabości z niechęcią, gdyby nie było to stwierdzenie faktu. Nie mógł się nie zgodzić z jej logiką, a poza tym pochodziła z głównej linii rodu, więc powiedział:

– Dobrze, tylko zjem.

Trawa uginała się pod wpływem lekkiego wiatru, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz.

Powiedział:

– Przygotuj się. Byakugan! – I ruszył.

Odskoczyła, nim ją trafił.

– Byakugan!

Wykonał półobrót na pięcie i trafił ją w plecy. Sięgnęła w tył i zdołała zaatakować jego rękę. Dotknął innego punktu, niżej na jej plecach i przerwał kontakt, nim zdołała narobić więcej szkód. Po mniej niż kwadransie wszystko było skończone. Udało się jej wytrzymać dłużej niż ostatnim razem. Jako Neji, był niezadowolony, jako partner, który miał sprawić, by wygrała z siostrą, miał nadzieję na więcej.

– Na dzisiaj skończmy. Musisz odzyskać siły przed pojedynkiem.

Ukłoniła się tak, że włosy zasłoniły jej twarz.

– Dziękuję, kuzynie Neji.

Oddał ukłon.

– Proszę bardzo.

* * *

Następnego dnia po południu Tenten znalazła się przed drzwiami wejściowymi bloku, w którym mieszkała rodzina Lee. Zadzwoniła domofonem. Weszła po schodach i zapukała pięć razy. Drzwi otworzył jej Rock.

– O, hej! – powiedział, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

– Hej! – Uśmiechnęła się i pomachała.

– Zapraszam, wejdź. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech, przesunął się bliżej drzwi i machnął ręką do tyłu w zapraszającym geście. – Przepraszam za bałagan. Rzadko mamy gości.

Bałaganem okazała się szklanka w zlewie i zwiędłe kwiaty w wazonie na parapecie. Odsunął dla niej krzesło jak prawdziwy gentleman. Usiadła z wdzięcznościa.

– Masz ochotę na coś do picia?

Poprosiła o wodę, nie wiedząc ze zrozumiałych względów, że Gai-sensei zwykł nazywać ten napój najlepszym dla młodego ciała i aspirującego shinobi.

– Myślałam o wczorajszym dniu – zaczęła, gdy Lee postawił już na stole ciastka z dżemowym środkiem i dołączył do niej na drugim krześle.

– Tak?

– To straszne, co się stało – mruknęła nieszczęśliwie.

– To prawda – odparł równie grobowym tonem.

– Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, przez co przechodzi teraz Sasuke. I gdybyśmy go nie spotkali, kto wie, czy nie zostałby kolejną ofiarą. Być może ocaliliśmy mu życie. To czyni z niego naszą odpowiedzialność.

– Słucham?

– Jest takie powiedzenie, że jeśli uratujesz komuś życie, jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny.

– Nigdy go nie słyszałem.

– Jest popularne w stronach, z których pochodzi moja rodzina.

– Kraj Wiatru?

– Zapamiętałeś! W każdym razie pomyślałam, że może moglibyśmy go jakoś wesprzeć.

– To fantastyczny pomysł! – Przytaknął tak entuzjastycznie, że Tenten miała wątpliwości, czy przypadkiem nie odpadnie mu głowa. – Przyznaję, że podobne pomysły chodziły mi po głowie.

– Nie wiem, gdzie jest teraz i jeszcze nie zdążyłam go poszukać.

– To zacznijmy. Nikt nie powinien być sam w takiej chwili.

– Nie sądzę, żeby był sam. Pewnie ktoś go pilnuje.

– To nie to samo, co przyjaciel.

– Przyszło mi do głowy, że może ktoś jeszcze przeżył i są teraz razem. W takim wypadku nasza interwencja byłaby co najmniej niepotrzebna.

– Nie dowiemy się, póki go nie znajdziemy. – Zjedli po ciastku i Lee poszedł, by pożegnać się z babcią. Gdy wrócił, ruszyli do wyjścia. – Masz pomysł, gdzie może być? – spytał, gdy wyszli.

– Raczej nie w domu.

– Dlaczego?

– To pewnie miejsce zbrodni. Ale może znajdziemy tam kogoś, kto będzie wiedział, gdzie go znaleźć. Pewnie kręcą się tam ANBU albo inni ludzie w tym stylu. Raczej nie zostawiliby takiego miejsca bez ochrony.

– Racja. Chodź, to w tamtą stronę.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała Tenten grzecznie. ANBU, pierwszy, na jakiego trafili, skinął głową w pozdrowieniu. – Jesteśmy kolegami Sasuke z akademii. Zastanawiamy się, czy mógłby pan nam powiedzieć... – Miała nadzieję, że to mężczyzna. – Gdzie możemy go znaleźć?

ANBU chwilę milczał.

– Jest w domu Hayate Gekkō – stwierdził w końcu. Wyjął kawałek papieru i zapisał na nim adres szybkimi, zdecydowanymi pociągnięciami. – To przy głównej drodze.

– Dziękujemy – powiedział Lee. – Do widzenia.

– Do widzenia.

– To było zaskakująco łatwe – odparła Tenten, gdy byli już poza zasięgiem słuchu. – Pewnie nie wyglądamy na kogoś niebezpiecznego. Ale hej, pozory mylą! Ja się uważam za niebezpieczną.

– Pewnie, tylko nie aż tak, jak wczorajsi napastnicy.

– Racja. I chyba nie było ich dużo. Ktoś by coś zauważył.

– Może zauważył, ale go zabili albo jeszcze o tym nie wiemy. Może to zbagatelizował.

– Tak, tak mogło być.

– Tak, czyli jak.

– Wszystkie opcje są możliwe.

– Dzięki.

Tenten zastanowiła się, jak często ktoś przyznaje Lee rację.

– Jak myślisz, kim jest ten Hayate Gekkō?

– To pewnie jakiś kuzyn albo jōnin.

Chwilę szli w milczeniu.

– To ta ulica. – Wskazała tabliczkę. – Nie..., nie..., nie... O, to tutaj.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na kartkę i wystukała numer na domofonie. Po chwili już byli przed drzwiami.

Lee trochę się stresował. Wytarł ręce o materiał spodni, nim otwarto drzwi.

Tenten też się niepokoiła. Nagle nie była pewna, czy przypadkiem nie narzucali się w nieodpowiedniej chwili. Ona pewnie chciałaby, by coś lub ktoś zajął jej myśli, ale może Sasuke był inny. Może było za wcześnie na odwiedziny kogoś, kogo ledwo znał. Ale zapukała i już było za późno na wycofanie się, poza tym przedstawili się i ich wpuścili.

Otworzył im mężczyzna o dość niezdrowym wyglądzie. Jeśli to miała być ochrona, nie była pod wrażeniem.

– Dzień dobry. Znajomi Sasuke? Wchodźcie, wchodźcie.

– Dzień dobry – odpowiedzieli, przeszedłszy przez próg.

Z jednego z pomieszczeń wyszedł do przedpokoju powód ich odwiedzin. Miał lekko zmarszczone brwi.

– Cześć.

– Cześć! Pomyśleliśmy, że cię znajdziemy i wyciągniemy z domu.

Sasuke spojrzał na gospodarza.

– Chętnie.

– Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy coś zjeść – zaproponowała Tenten, gdy już byli na dole.

– Ostatnio wszyscy zapraszają mnie na jedzenie.

– Nie myśl, że zapłacę! To co, może ta knajpa na rogu? Wygląda nienajgorzej.

– Niech będzie.

– To co, jacy są twoi znajomi z klasy? – spytała, gdy złożyli zamówienia.

– Nie znam ich zbyt dobrze. Są raczej słabi. Nigdy nie przegrałem walki, a nie używamy nawet nic poza siłą fizyczną.

– Może dlatego? Nigdy nie wiesz, czy nie znają jakichś jutsu.

– Możliwe, ale wątpię. Niektórzy mają techniki klanowe, choćby Byakugan, ale byłbym w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić.

– Nie bądź taki pewien. W naszej klasie też jest ktoś, kto ma Byakugana i jest nieznośny.

– Ona nie jest zbyt silna. Widziałem, jak walczy.

– Może nie daje z siebie wszystkiego? – zasugerowała, jak zawsze skłonna do bronienia kobiet.

– Niby po co?

To typowe dla mężczyzn, by nie rozumieć, że ktoś może nie chcieć popisywać się swoimi umiejętnościami. Tenten pominęła wygodnie fakt, że sama nie wahała się przed pokazywaniem tego, co potrafi.

– Może nie chce, by wszyscy wiedzieli, jak jest silna.

– Po co?

– Żeby, jak już wam dołoży, było to o tyle bardziej upokarzające.

– Jakoś wątpię.

– Ja też – stwierdziła.

– Sasuke, naprawdę umiesz aktywować Sharingana? – spytał nagle Lee.

– Nie. To dōjutsu jest inne niż Byakugan. To tylko możliwość, nie u każdego się pojawia.

– A co go aktywuje?

– Różne rzeczy. Silne uczucia. Niebezpieczeństwo. I Sharingan jest silniejszy od Byakugana.

– Jasne.

– Jest! Może skopiować każdą technikę.

– Każdą?

– Z wyjątkiem kekkei genkai. Ale nikt, kto go nie odziedziczył, tak czy inaczej nie może z niego korzystać.

– Rany, dlaczego ja nie mogę mieć czegoś takiego!

– I tak masz lepiej niż ja. Możesz korzystać z czakry.

– Daj spokój, to na pewno przejściowe.

– Jesteście pewni, że nie macie kekkei genkai albo jakichś klanowych technik? Jest ich dużo w wiosce.

– Raczej nie. Rodzice coś by o tym powiedzieli. Uwielbiają się chwalić.

– Moi byli cywilami.

– Byli? – spytał, przełknąwszy kawałek onigiri.

Tenten zdziwiła się. Swoją matkę jeszcze była skłonna podejrzewać o zbytnią ciekawość, ale Sasuke?

– Atak Kyūbiego – odpowiedział krótko. Sasuke skrzywił się. – Byłem wtedy mały. W ogóle ich nie pamiętam.

Tenten nie miała zamiaru czuć się głupio za to, że jako jedyna przy stole miała żyjących rodziców. Postanowiła zmienić temat.

– Hej, chcielibyście może trochę potrenować? Tylko pięści i kopniaki, żadnej broni i jutsu.

– Stoi.

– Ja nie mam wyboru, więc mi pasuje. Ale chyba nie robisz tego z mojego powodu?

– Nie – odparła, chociaż tak właśnie było. – Walka wręcz to podstawa. Musimy być w niej dobrzy, nim zajmiemy się czymś innym. Idziemy?

Zapłacili i ruszyli.

– To dokąd idziemy?

– Znam jedno miejsce. To pole treningowe, które powinno być puste.

Zaprowadził ich na teren należący do klanu Uchiha. Pasy wypalonej trawy były wskazówką.

– To kto chce walczyć pierwszy?

* * *

Manty to wspaniałe, duże pierogi kuchni uzbeckiej i szerzej, środkowoazjatyckiej oraz tureckiej, złączone na górze.

Na pytanie, dlaczego Sasuke miałby nosić strój Itachiego w oryginalnej serii: wydaje mi się, że to możliwe, dlatego że chce się zemścić, a to pomaga mu pamiętać i pielęgnować nienawiść. Taki luźny pomysł.

Co do Pomnika Pamięci. W internecie jest wspomniane, że Kakashi stoi przed nim z powodu Obito, ale Rin też zasługuje, by tam być, więc ją na nim umieściłam.

Co do słów Sasuke... Można chyba bezpiecznie założyć, że nie wie o Kakashim i Yamato.


	4. Treningi i troska

Jak zwykle w kolejności alfabetycznej:

Anonim, kontynuacja jak najbardziej jest. Zamierzam skończyć tę część i wszystkie następne. Nie wiem, ile mi to zajmie, ale z takim wsparciem… Czuję się Twoim komentarzem wyjątkowo rozpieszczona. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak mi miło, że uważasz moje postaci za dobrze oddane. Zawsze mi na tym ogromnie zależy. Tak jak na dobrze poprowadzonej akcji i oryginalnej historii. Same wspaniałe pochwały.

Co do Itachiego, cóż, zapraszam do czytania tego rozdziału. A Sasuke zajmuje coraz więcej miejsca i już nawet nie pamiętam, jak to miało wyglądać na początku. Mam nadzieję, że kierunek, w jakim idzie ta postać, jest cały czas prawdopodobny, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

Guest, widzę, że pogroziłaś, bo nowy rozdział upiekł się wyjątkowo szybko. Więcej takich! :D

Dziękuję za komentarze i proszę, żebyście na PM lub (w sytuacji awaryjnej) tutaj wysłały mi, o kim chciałybyście przeczytać.

* * *

– To pewność siebie granicząca z arogancją, wychodzić po ataku z wachlarzem Uchihów na ich pole treningowe, gdy człowiek odpowiedzialny za wczorajsze wydarzenia może wrócić, chcąc dokończyć to, co zaczął. – Spomiędzy drzew wyłoniła się matka jego koleżanki z akademii, z którą rozmawiał poprzedniego dnia.

Sasuke przystanął.

– Hayate pozwolił mi wyjść. Założyłem, że ANBU dalej mnie obserwują.

– Tak czy inaczej po co niepotrzebnie ryzykować? Swoje i cudze życie.

Sasuke nie miał na to dobrej odpowiedzi.

– Nie chcę rezygnować ze swojego dziedzictwa – stwierdził cicho, ale nawet w jego uszach zabrzmiało to niedojrzale.

Nohara westchnęła.

– Pokazywanie, z jakiego jesteś klanu, z miejsca daje twojemu wrogowi przewagę. Jest to zbędne i ryzykowne, coś, na co nawet wysokiej rangi shinobi raczej nie powinni sobie pozwalać. Radzę wam, żebyście zamiast trenować w miejscu, które aż krzyczy „Uchiha", poszli na zakupy.

Wszyscy troje mniej lub bardziej zadrżeli. Każde z nich nie znosiło zakupów. Niestety ta kobieta, jakkolwiek nieprzyjemna, miała rację.

* * *

– A ta koszulka?

– Lee. To jest spandex. Żółty spandex.

– Przyda się na misję w Sunie.

– Jeśli będę się tam kiedyś wybierał, zastanowię się nad nią.

Tenten spojrzała na niego, na okropny element garderoby i znowu na niego z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Hej, chłopaki! A może to?

– Tenten, to jest różowe!

– No i? Nie widzę nic złego w tym kolorze!

Sasuke zerknął na nią znad wieszaka.

– To jest bluzka.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Stoisz w dziale damskim.

* * *

– To były męczarnie.

– Czy jako dziewczyna nie powinnaś uwielbiać takich rzeczy?

– Nie – odpowiedziała krótko.

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.

– To, co? Chcecie trochę potrenować?

– Znowu, Lee?

– Możemy zacząć od rzucania do celu.

– Na co czekamy?

* * *

– Hej, ty! – Jakaś blondynka zagrodziła jej drogę i wymierzyła w nią palec.

– Tak?

– Jesteście z Sasuke blisko.

– Nie powiedziałabym?

– Spędzasz z nim dużo czasu.

– Tyle, co Lee.

– Jesteś dziewczyną.

– A, co? Nie widać? – spytała opryskliwie, ponieważ ta blondynka była niezwykle ładna.

– Sasuke nigdy nie spędza czasu z nikim, zwłaszcza z dziewczynami. Jak to zrobiłaś? Co jest między wami? – Wyglądała na sfrustrowaną. Zmierzyła Tenten wzrokiem od góry do dołu.

– Nie twoja sprawa – zirytowała się. Nikt, nawet tak ładny, nie będzie pogardliwie na nią spoglądał. Jeden Neji na tym świecie wystarczył.

* * *

– Jak to zrobiłaś? Jaka jest twoja tajemnica?

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

– Ty. Sasuke. Razem. Czuję, co się święci!

– Opętał nas zły duch?

* * *

– Mów!

– Rany, skąd się tu wzięłaś?

– Mów! Proszę.

– Ech… Po prostu byłam dla niego miła.

– Ale ja jestem dla niego miła. Wyjątkowo miła. Jestem samą miłością!

– Może chodzi o to, że ja nie traktuję go jak ewentualnego chłopaka. Przechodzi teraz ciężkie chwile, na pewno wiesz i potrzebuje towarzystwa. Może po prostu nie interesują go na razie, ekhem, sprawy sercowe?

Dziewczyna uderzyła pięścią w otwartą dłoń.

– W takim razie zostanę jego przyjaciółką. I poczekam, aż będzie gotowy na coś więcej.

– Powodzenia.

Chciała odejść, ale blondynka złapała ją za rękę.

– Nazywam się Ino. Ino Yamanaka.

– Tenten. Po prostu Tenten.

– Pomóż mi osiągnąć mój cel.

– E?

– Sakura nie może ze mną wygrać.

– Kim jest Sakura?

– Moim wrogiem numer jeden.

– Czy ja chcę wiedzieć więcej?

– Kiedyś byłyśmy przyjaciółkami, ale potem ośmieliła się oświadczyć, że kocha mojego przyszłego męża i zerwałyśmy znajomość.

– To… trochę kuriozalne. Przyszłym mężem jest Sasuke?

– Oczywiście. Będę najlepszą przyjaciółką, o jakiej chłopak może marzyć. Będę przyjaciółką tak mocno, uwierz mi!

* * *

– Nie chcę walczyć z Sasuke.

– Poprosiłaś mnie o radę i to jest to, co mam do zaoferowania. My się głównie zajmujemy treningami. On nie ma chyba innych rozrywek.

– A co, jeśli go pokonam? Nie będzie chciał mnie znać.

– Szczerze wątpię. Myślę, że właśnie wtedy się tobą zainteresuje.

– Naprawdę?

– Staniesz się dla niego wyzwaniem. Dostrzeże w tobie godnego przeciwnika i interesującą jednostkę a nie kogoś z tłumu. A nawet jeśli się nie uda, chcesz być silniejsza. On nie ożeni się ze słabą kunoichi.

– Nie jestem słaba!

– Nie jesteś jeszcze nawet geninem.

– Ty też nie. On też nie. Nie jestem słaba jak na kogoś, kto jest w akademii.

– Sprawdźmy to. Walcz ze mną! Bez technik i broni.

– Jesteś starsza o rok!

– I co z tego? Jeśli chcesz być silniejsza, musisz trenować z lepszymi od siebie.

– Ja ci pokażę lepszą!

– Przed chwilą narzekałaś.

– Kiedy z tobą skończę, trzeba cię będzie zdrapywać!

* * *

– To poszło zaskakująco nieźle.

– Przegrałam.

– Trochę wiary we mnie. Dzieli nas jednak rok różnicy. Ten kopniak w bok był podstępny.

– Poważnie?

– Jasne. Ledwo się wywinęłam.

* * *

– Co ona tu robi?

– Spokojnie. Nie będę wpatrywać się w ciebie maślanymi oczami. Chcę trochę potrenować.

– Ty? Potrenować?

Miłość jej życia czy nie, Ino poczuła irytację. Jak on śmiał zwracać się do niej takim tonem?

– Tak – odparła, kładąc ręce na biodra. – I skopię ci tyłek.

W głębi duszy była wstrząśnięta tym, że odnalazła w sobie ukrytą zdolność do tego, by rozmawiać z nim w ten sposób. Ale Sasuke nie patrzył już na nią z obrzydzeniem, więc może ta dziewczyna miała rację i należało się pokazać od innej strony?

Tenten była całkiem dumna.

* * *

Koniec końców nie skopała mu tyłka. Ale prawie przestawiła szczękę.

Złapał się za nią i zanurkował w dół. Jej wysoki kopniak zdążył musnąć mu włosy. Szybko chwycił ją za nogę i zaatakował drugą. Pchnął ją na ziemię i przytrzymał.

To nie były okoliczności, w jakich wyobrażała sobie ich pierwsze wspólne opadnięcie do pozycji horyzontalnej, ale nie zamierzała narzekać. Udało jej się go trafić. Najlepszego na roku!

– Wygrałem – powiedział i był w tym lekki odcień satysfakcji. Rozpromieniła się. Docenił ją jako przeciwnika!

– Idziemy coś zjeść? – zaproponowała Tenten, uśmiechając się.

– Tylko, jeśli będzie to coś z pomidorami – powiedział, wyciągając do Ino rękę. Ścisnęła ją, oszołomiona. To był najszczęśliwszy dzień jej życia.

* * *

– Jak tam nowa przyjaciółka? Dogadujecie się?

Sasuke przystanął. Nie był zdziwiony, że Hayate już wszystko wie, w końcu ANBU śledzili pewnie każdy jego krok zza krzaków czy za czym to ukrywali się elitarni shinobi.

Ale był zdziwiony, że dalej jest tu chciany. Z początku to rozumiał, w końcu nie mógł wrócić na domu. I chociaż wystarczyło wynająć mieszkanie w hotelu, tak było bezpieczniej. Ale dni mijały, tereny Uchihów zostały… wyczyszczone a on dalej wracał do tego domu. Nie wiedział jak najlepiej o to spytać i nie był pewien czy chciał. Może nadużywał gościnności, jego gospodarz nie wiedział, jak poprosić, by się wyprowadził, ale pokój hotelowy brzmiał samotnie, wynajęte mieszkanie ostatecznie a powrót do domu rodzinnego przerażająco.

– To nie jest moja przyjaciółka – powiedział z naciskiem. – Ja nie mam przyjaciół. To dziewczyna z mojej klasy, nikt więcej.

Hayate pominął milczeniem fakt, że wiedział dokładnie, o kogo chodzi. Jej matka musiała być wniebowzięta.

– A ci dwoje, którzy tu przyszli?

– To moi partnerzy do treningów.

– Rozumiem – powiedział takim tonem, że jasne było, że nie rozumiał. – I spędzasz z nimi wiele godzin? Codziennie?

– Lubię treningi. To wszystko.

Hayate zmierzył go wzrokiem i powstrzymał z trudem nagłą pokusę, by zmierzwić mu włosy. Może kiedyś, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Odczuwał coś, czego dawno nie doświadczył. Po chwili zdiagnozował to jako lekką tremę.

– Chodź, zrobiłem coś do jedzenia.

– Dziękuję bardzo, ale już jadłem.

– To zupa pomidorowa.

Sasuke ruszył bez słowa do stołu.

Hayate obserwował go chwilę znad własnej miski, zbierając myśli. Sasuke nie przyznałby się do tego przypiekany ognistym jutsu, ale czuł się trochę nieswojo.

– Kiedy Yūgao wróci, chcielibyśmy z tobą porozmawiać.

Sasuke makaron urósł w ustach. A więc to tak. Czarnymi myślami zesłał na siebie rozmowę, której się obawiał.

– Hej! Zaczęliście beze mnie?

– Zawsze po misji idziesz na obiad z drużyną. Nie myśl, że zapomniałem.

– To intencje się liczą.

– Moje były bez zarzutu.

– Dobre chęci. Piekło – mruknął Sasuke niejako markotnie.

– A tego co ugryzło? – spytała Yūgao wesoło. Była w świetnym nastroju.

– Postanowiłem mu wspomnieć, że będziemy chcieli z nim porozmawiać.

– Ach!

Młody Uchiha prawie się skrzywił i nie chciał spojrzeć im w oczy. Yūgao przyjrzała mu się z lekkim zdziwieniem i zastanowieniem. Czyżby członek tego klanu bał się czego, odrzucenia?

Usiadła.

Miała swoje wątpliwości, z początku. Ale szybko się ich pozbyła. Była przekonana, że podejmują dobrą decyzję.

– Sasuke. Pomyśleliśmy, że może chciałbyś ze mną zamieszkać? Na stałe, znaczy się. – Uchiha wlepił w niego oczy. Gdyby teraz stali, pewnie zrobiłby coś krępującego jak rzucenie się im na szyje.

A tak powiedział tylko:

– Byłoby wspaniale.

Uśmiechnęli się. Kiedy na nich spoglądał, pomyślał, że stracił wielką rodzinę, ale może, być może zyskał niepostrzeżenie małą i równie cenną.

Własną rodzinę z wyboru.

* * *

– Chcę zdać szybciej – powiedział nagle Sasuke. – Mój brat, mając tyle lat co ja, był już geninem, więc i tak jestem spóźniony.

– Ja też spróbuję! – ogłosiła Ino, podekscytowana. Jeśli oboje zdaliby wcześniej, prawdopodobnie mieliby większą szansę, by skończyć w tej samej drużynie.

– Ja nie zamierzam – odparła Tenten, całkiem świadomie nie patrząc na Lee, który lekko zwiesił ramiona. Oto ktoś, kto nie miał szansy na szybszy awans. – I bez skakania z roku na rok jest stanowczo zbyt dużo pracy.

Z niechęcią pomyślała o swoim egzaminie z pieczęci, który zdała jakimś łutem niebywałego szczęścia.

* * *

– Dlaczego pomagasz Ino-świni zdobyć Sasuke? Nie chcesz go dla siebie?

Różowe włosy. Gdzieś ją już widziała. W akademii może? Ino-świnia? Nagle ją oświeciło. Grzebała w pamięci, próbując doczołgać się do imienia, które z pewnością słyszała.

– Dawna przyjaciółka Ino? – Poddała się.

– A, więc wspominała o mnie? Ha, nic dziwnego. Ma się czego bać. Nazywam się Sakura.

Tenten zarejestrowała jej cienkie nogi i ręce. Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Tenten. Chciała rady, więc jej ją dałam.

– Jaka to rada?

– Trenować, ile tylko może. Sasuke nie będzie tracił czasu na kogoś słabego.

– Słyszałam, że lubi długie włosy – powiedziała niepewnie.

– Skąd? Jakoś nie wygląda mi na typa, który wyśpiewuje na prawo i lewo swoje preferencje.

– Na pewno zwierza się komuś bliskiemu.

– Przykro mi, nie ten adres. O jego preferencjach wiem tyle, co nic. Lubi pomidory.

– Może przefarbować się na czerwono?

– Gdyby je głaskał albo przytulał. Ale on je niestety tylko zjada. Przynajmniej publicznie. Nie wiem, co Sasuke robi z pomidorami w zaciszu domowym. I czy chcę wiedzieć? Nie chcę.

– Ja chcę wiedzieć o nim wszystko.

– Co wy macie z nim? Jasne, jest uroczy, przyznaję bez bicia. Ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby tak się nim interesować. – Tenten uniknęła słowa „obsesja", jednak było blisko. Cienkie nogi czy nie, dziewczyna wyglądała na zdeterminowaną. Nie chciała, by ją zaatakowała na środku ulicy. – Wybacz, muszę lecieć. Mam karę w akademii do odbycia i nie chcę dostać kolejnej za spóźnienie się. Miło było poznać. Do zobaczenia!

* * *

– Kim była ta piękność, z którą rozmawiałaś?

– Tamto? To była Sakura. Obawiam się, że jest kolejną fanką Sasuke.

– Och.

Poklepała go po ramieniu.

– Nie przejmuj się. Na pewno dostrzeże twoje zalety.

– Może zacznie spędzać z nami czas, tak jak Ino?

– One się nie cierpią.

– Och. – Zrzedła mu mina. – Może im przejdzie?

* * *

– A więc wymyśliłem ten nowy plan treningowy, by wreszcie zwyciężyć z Sasuke i wyobraź sobie, że kiedy go wykonywałem…

Nagle zauważył, że Tenten już go nie słucha, a patrzy gdzieś w przestrzeń ponad jego ramieniem. Przez sekundę miał ochotę się obrazić, ale obrócił się i również zamarł, widząc, kto stoi przy sali numer pięć, niecałe trzy metry od nich.

– Przechodziłam obok i pomyślałam sobie... Może przydałaby wam się pomoc? – odparła cicho Sakura.

Widząc ich zszokowane miny, splotła ręce za plecami i skierowała wzrok na ścianę. Dlatego nie zauważyła szybkiej wymiany spojrzeń, jaka między nimi nastąpiła.

– Jesteś pewna? – spytała Tenten.

– Bardziej pewna już być nie mogę – odparła na tyle twardo, na ile pozwalał jej dziecięcy głos.

Tenten zmarszczyła brwi z determinacją i przemierzyła dzielącą je odległość w trzech zamaszystych krokach.

– W takim razie trzymaj! – wyciągnęła w jej stronę miotłę, prawie uderzając ją trzonkiem w piersi. Ta złapała trzonek odruchowo w obie ręce i spojrzała na nie ze zdziwieniem, jakby chciała je spytać, dlaczego to zrobiły.

– Podłoga pod tablicą w sali numer siedem nie była chyba czyszczona od czasów Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Powodzenia. I Sakuro?

– Tak?

– Dziękuję.

– Tak – ożywił się Lee. – Dziękujemy, Sakuro! To niezwykłe, że chcesz nam pomóc.

– Co masz na myśli? – odparła ostro. Jeśli chciał przez to powiedzieć coś o leniwych dziewczynach, które niczego poza wyglądem nie brały poważnie, to…

– Niewielu by zrezygnowało z czasu wolnego dla kilku godzin czyszczenia sal w akademii.

– Zapomnij. Ze mną potrwa to nie dłużej niż godzinę.

Cóż, koniec końców zajęło więcej. Dużo więcej.

Sakura znalazła ich po dwóch godzinach.

– Muszę iść – odparła. Na sukience i policzku miała pył z kredy, ale Tenten nie zamierzała jej tego mówić, skoro uciekała z podwiniętym ogonem. – Rodzice kazali mi wrócić w ciągu pół godziny.

Miała ochotę spytać, jak się z nią skontaktowali, ale ugryzła się w język. Ledwo ich znała a postanowiła pomóc i poświęciła dwie godziny na najbardziej nieprzyjemną czynność świata. Czy zrobiła to z myślą o Sasuke, czy nie, to i tak się liczyło.

Podziękowali jej jeszcze raz.

– Masz kredę na policzku i sukience – dodała nie bez sympatii, zmieniając szybko zdanie.

– Później idziemy na trening – wtrącił szybko Lee. Zerknął na Tenten. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz do nas dołączyć. Pole numer pięć.

– Zobaczę – powiedziała. Splotła dłonie za plecami i wyszła.

– Które z nas powie o tym Sasuke? I Ino?

– Może ciągnijmy losy.

* * *

– To było okropne. – Westchnęła, opadając na trawę.

– Patrz, to Sakura! – Lee wskazał palcem. Tenten uniosła się na łokciach i przekręciła głowę w lewo, aż coś chrupnęło. – Cześć, Sakuro! – krzyknął wesoło Lee, machając do niej ręką. Poważnie, skąd on czerpał tyle energii? – Mam na imię Rock Lee, tak w ogóle, ale wszyscy mówią na mnie Lee.

– Ach, więc jednak nie stchórzyłaś i postanowiłaś się pojawić, Czoło? A już miałam nadzieję…

– Miło mi. – Pomachała lekko w stronę Lee. – Dużo się spóźniłam? – spytała lekko zadyszana, przypatrując się Sasuke.

Nie raczył odpowiedzieć.

Tenten postanowiła zlitować się i go wyręczyć. Uniosła się na łokciach.

– Nie byliśmy umówieni. Ino i Sasuke przyszli wcześniej, ale my dopiero skończyliśmy. Cóż, teraz róbcie, co chcecie. Ja nie mam siły na dalszy trening, to pewne – stwierdziła kategorycznie, w tej samej chwili, w której Lee krzyknął:

– Sasuke, wyzywam cię na pojedynek!

* * *

– No i po co ci to było? – wzięła się pod boki i zaczęła strofować Lee, który leżał na ziemi, zastanawiając się niezobowiązująco, czy ma jeszcze wszystkie kości mniej więcej tam, gdzie trzeba.

Po odpowiedniej dozie zachwycania się Sasuke, Sakura i Ino poszły do domu. Postanowiła odprowadzić ją, podobno by się z niej nabijać całą drogę, że przyszła i w ogóle nie trenowała, jakby sama nie postąpiła tak samo. Jak na owładnięte wzajemną nienawiścią, nie potrafiły się od siebie odkleić.

– Tenten, młody mężczyzna musi się rozwijać.

– Ecie, pecie, stary kotlecie. Lee, skąd ty w ogóle bierzesz te aforyzmy?

– A, fe-... co?

– Poznałem kogoś.

– Dziewczynę? – spytała podejrzliwie.

– Nie... – odparł rozmarzonym tonem. – Mężczyznę.

– Słucham?

– Eee... – Sasuke zzieleniał. – Wiecie co? Coś chyba słyszę moimi super uszami Uchiha.

– Masz też super uszy? – spytał ożywiony i aż oczy mu zalśniły. – Hurra! Jeszcze jedna przeszkoda do pokonania i udowodnienia wartości ciężkiej...

– Tak, tak... Obiad mi się przypala. Słyszę to charakterystyczne skwierczenie. Tak więc naprawdę muszę już iść.

Tenten złapała go za kołnierz.

– Wiedziałem, że ten strój to nie może być dobry pomysł – mruknął nieszczęśliwie. – A tak dobrze w nim wyglądam.

– Nieprawda – ucięła krótko. Jej oczy też pobłyskiwały, ale był to zdecydowanie groźny blask. – Co robił ten mężczyzna, Lee? Czy proponował ci coś do jedzenia?

– O, tak! Męski pot, krew i łzy! – odparł entuzjastycznie.

Tenten załkała w duchu nad jego naiwnością. Sasuke załkał nad swoimi uszami.

– Lee, musisz o tym komuś powiedzieć. Czy wiesz, jak ten mężczyzna się nazywa?

– Nie. Ale wierz mi, Tenten, ten człowiek. Ach, on musi być kimś!

– Jasne, że musi kimś być – odparła niewzruszona. – Trudno, żebyś go sobie wymyślił.

– To akurat nie jest takie znowu niemożliwe – Sasuke wymruczał pod nosem, znad swojego maltretowanego kołnierza mierząc wzrokiem Lee, który niemal emitował światło. – Możesz mnie już puścić, co, Tenten?

– Nie.

– Ale dlaczego?

– Nie zamierzam z nim zostawać sama, gdy taki jest, to wszystko.

– Nie może być groźny. – Kiedy właściwie zaczęli mówić szeptem? – W końcu, na fajkę hokage, on nawet nie używa czakry.

– Ale spójrz na ten ogień w jego oczach. Jesteś pewien, że on nie może używać genjutsu?

– Ty mi powiedz, to ty jesteś z nim na roku.

– Założę się, że jest chūninem! Albo jeszcze lepiej! Hej, czy ktokolwiek mnie tu słucha?

– I kręcił się po przyakademickim polu treningowym? Zapomnij. To pewnie jakiś nauczyciel albo woźny.

– Ty to potrafisz odpowiednie dać rzeczy słowo, Sasuke.

– No, co? Myślałem, że tego chciałaś.

– Nie byłem wtedy przy akademii – wtrącił znienacka Lee.

– A gdzie?

– Tutaj.

Tenten i Sasuke rozejrzeli się, jakby zza krzaków miał wyskoczyć na nich zboczeniec.

– No, dobrze. Muszę iść, wyzwać Nejiego.

– Przecież ledwo trzymasz się na nogach.

– Obowiązek to obowiązek, co poradzisz?

– Wystarczy nie iść. Neji jakoś ci wybaczy.

– Prawdziwy mężczyzna nie cofa się w obliczu wyzwania. Prawdziwy shinobi – poprawił się, widząc jej minę. – To do jutra! – Zamachał im i potknął się. Zapewne runąłby na ziemię, gdyby Sasuke go nie podtrzymał. Tenten westchnęła. To będzie katastrofa.

– Co to za sprawa z tym… Nejim?

– Kolega na roku. Lee wziął sobie za punkt honoru dręczyć go wyzwaniami.

– Przecież już trenuje z nami.

– Co, zazdrosny?

– Wkłada w to wszystko wiele wysiłku.

– Lee ma problemy z czakrą. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby udała mu się jakaś technika.

– Nie zbadali go, nim został przyjęty do akademii?

– A ciebie?

– Jestem z klanu.

– A skąd wiesz, że on nie jest?

– Musiałem zapamiętać nazwiska wszystkich rodów w Konosze.

– Oczywiście.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

– Wyobrażam sobie, że ludzie z klanów powinni się łatwo rozpoznawać. Z powodów, ach, grzecznościowych?

– Powiedzmy – odparł pobłażliwie, częściowo udobruchany.

* * *

– Powiedzcie… Czy coś już wiadomo o napastnikach? – spytał Sasuke swoich nowych, nieformalnych opiekunów.

Zgodzili się, że go nie adoptują. Nie byli małżeństwem i nie chcieli, by zmieniał nazwisko. Sasuke kochał być Uchihą i czerpał z tego dumę, ale musiał przyznać, że było mu odrobinę żal. Nawet, jeśli być może to było za wcześnie, by się przywiązywać, ci ludzie okazali mu dobroć, gdy był w najgorszym momencie życia i zaopiekowali się nim, chociaż było to dla nich ryzykowne.

Umiał to docenić.

– Inoichi przekazał twoje podejrzenia hokage. Większość ciał zostało zidentyfikowanych.

– A czy był wśród nich mój brat? – Czuł się podle, pytając o to, jakby reszta rodziny się nie liczyła, ale tłumaczył sobie, że dowie się o ich statusie prędzej czy później.

Nie pytał wcześniej, bo się bał. Powoli tracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy jakiegoś członka swojej rodziny. Zaczynał też wątpić, że to był Shisui, ponieważ nie umiał znaleźć tu wystarczająco sensownego motywu.

– Ktokolwiek to zrobił, znajdę ich i zabiję – obiecał.

Yūgao i Hayate wymienili się spojrzeniami.

– Nie będziesz sam. Konoha ci pomoże. My ci pomożemy.

– Mam nadzieję. Zabili całą moją rodzinę. Sam sobie w życiu nie poradzę.

* * *

Przez kolejne dni ustaliła się rutyna. Po skończeniu zajęć w akademii szli na trening. Było to głównie budowanie staminy, wielokrotne powtarzanie rozmaitych ciosów i kopnięć w taijutsu i cokolwiek by się nie działo, pojedynek między Sasuke i Lee.

Potem Uchiha szedł do domu, nadrabiać materiał z kolejnego roku. Lee trenował dalej a Sakura, Ino i Tenten szły do biblioteki, szukać przydatnych technik i ćwiczeń. To ostatnie było powodem rosnącej frustracji.

– Czy tu jest cokolwiek poza kręceniem sobie liścia na czole? – warknęła Tenten i pozwoliła, by kolejny zwój zwinął się z trzaskiem.

Sakura przejechała sobie ręką po włosach.

– Nie dziw się tak. Nie mamy dostępu do sekcji dla geninów.

– Ale to jest głupie! Dlaczego nie ma tu niczego, co wykraczałoby poza program? Ani jednej, małej rzeczy? Naprawdę chcą, żeby student akademii mógł nauczyć się tylko całkowitego minimum?

Ino zgarbiła się na krześle i oparła plecami.

– Poprosiłabym tatę o pomoc, ale jōnin wypożyczający materiały dla geninów wyglądałby podejrzanie.

– A kto by miał zwracać na to uwagę?

– Ach, przecież to genialne!

– Co takiego?

– Cóż… chyba mam kogoś, kogo mogłabym poprosić o pomoc.

– Tak?

– Zostawcie to mi. Chodźmy teraz do domu. Spotkamy się jutro na polu treningowym. Do tego czasu powinno mi się udać coś załatwić.

* * *

– Tato?

– Nie, Tenten, nie zrobiłem ciasta.

– Widzę. Nie o to mi chodzi. Właściwie chciałam cię poprosić o pomoc. Widzisz, jest taka sprawa. Jako uczniowie akademii, ja i moi przyjaciele nie możemy jeszcze wypożyczać zwojów ani książek z działu dla geninów a w tych, które są dla nas dostępne, nic ciekawego nie ma. Pomyślałam, że może mógłbyś wykorzystać swój identyfikator i załatwić nam parę materiałów.

Kilkanaście minut później zbliżali się do biblioteki.

– To co was interesuje?

– W sumie to nie wiem.

– Jest mnóstwo specjalizacji, spośród których shinobi może wybierać. Najpopularniejsze to taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fūinjutsu i iryōjutsu. Niektórzy uznają kenjutsu za rodzaj taijutsu. Nazywają też tę ostatnią dziedzinę iryō ninjutsu i traktują tylko jako podkategorię ninjutsu. Moim zdaniem błędnie, ponieważ podczas gdy ninjutsu głównie skupiają się na manipulacji czakrą żywiołów, medyczne jutsu są oparte na yin i yang i związane ze zmienianiem ciała. Bliżej im więc do genjutsu, które wymaga tych samych energii w innych proporcjach i za zadanie ma wpływanie na umysł.

– A fūinjutsu?

– To sztuka pieczętowania. Podejrzewam, że w sekcji dla geninów będzie tylko coś o chowaniu przedmiotów w zwojach.

– Dobre i to.

– Czyli od czego chcesz zacząć?

– Taijutsu już się zajmujemy. Tsunade jest najsłynniejszą medyczką. Może coś z tego?

– Na razie nie chodzicie na misje a iryō wymaga ogromnego wysiłku i kontroli nad czakrą.

– Genjutsu i ninjutsu też nie przyda nam się w wiosce. A taijutsu pomoże tylko w skakaniu po dachach i drzewach. Już od dawna szkolimy się w spadaniu z dużych wysokości.

– Do waszych pierwszych misji też tylko tyle się przyda.

– Jak to?

– Za moich czasów było to głównie pielenie ogródków i noszenie zakupów staruszkom.

– Żartujesz.

– Nie widziałaś, jak drużyny się kręcą? Spodziewałaś się, że od razu będziecie ratować dziedziczki rodów?

– Nie, ale spodziewałam się, że będziemy ratować kogoś.

– Co najwyżej koty z drzew.

– Świetnie. Czyli co, dalej skupiać się na taijutsu?

– Może spróbujcie genjutsu. To przygotuje was do technik medycznych.

– Czy genjutsu nie jest bardziej niebezpieczne?

– Nie. Ponieważ ono tylko wpływa na postrzeganie. Z waszymi poziomami czakry nie stworzycie czegoś, co zagraża trwałym uszkodzeniem czakroobiegu, mózgu lub szaleństwem. Natomiast, chociaż na początku medycznego treningu ćwiczy się głównie takie rzeczy, jak sprawianie, by ryba oddychała poza wodnym zbiornikiem tak skutecznie jak w nim, nie ufam, że bez nadzoru kogoś doświadczonego nie zaczniecie głupio ryzykować.

– Przecież sam wybierzesz nam lektury.

– Tak, ale na większości zwojów znajdują się choćby techniki na skaleczenia. Jak zaczniecie tam grzebać, możecie sobie bardziej uszkodzić tkankę.

– To załatw nam te dotyczące ryb.

– Ale jesteś uparta.

– Co poradzę. Tsunade!

* * *

– Proszę bardzo! – krzyknęła, kładąc zwoje na ziemi.

– Jak to załatwiłaś? – zdziwiła się Ino, sięgając po pierwszy.

– Hej, nie kładźcie ich tak!

– A gdzie mam je zostawić? Nic im nie będzie.

– Utrzymywanie ryby poza akwarium? Skąd weźmiemy rybę?

– Możemy wykorzystać do tego tę technikę. Spójrzcie. Tworzenie na dłoni cienkiej powłoki czakry, która przylepia ją do powierzchni.

– Brzmi… nieprzydatnie.

– Poczekaj. Może można dzięki niej po czymś wejść?

– A to nie jest tak, że się przylepiasz a potem odlepiasz? Od razu byś spadł.

– Hm, racja.

– Dobra, co my tu jeszcze mamy?

– Pomyślałam, że jesteśmy w Kraju Ognia, więc wybrałam tworzenie małego pocisku z tego żywiołu.

– Powinienem to szybko opanować. Jedna z moich technik rodowych to wielka kula ognia. Jak już to zrobię, pomogę wam się jej nauczyć.

– Świetnie. A _skoro_ jesteśmy w Kraju Ognia, to popytałam trochę i sprawdziłam, jaki żywioł jest od niego silniejszy. Nie było dla mnie wielkim zaskoczeniem, kiedy odkryłam, że woda. I dlatego mam dla nas na początek wydobywanie jej z ziemi.

– Nauczę się tego!

– Wiesz, że opanowywanie technik z żywiołów najbliżej twojego jest najtrudniejsze?

– Tak bardzo się tego nauczę!

– To kto chce łowić ryby?

– Fuj! Ja nie.

– Ja też nie.

– Dobra – westchnęła. – Zrobię to.

– Spokojnie, drogie damy! Ja się tym zajmę.

– Lee?

– To ja nie jestem damą?

– E… Oczywiście.

– Oczywiście, że…?

– Że tak.

– No, i tak ma być.

– Proponują tu zacząć od drzewa.

– No, to na co czekamy?

Lee podbiegł do najbliższego, przyłożył do niego dłoń i… nic. Gdy ją odsunął, nawet nie stawiała oporu.

Tenten westchnęła.

* * *

– To beznadziejne – stwierdziła. – Siedzimy tu od dwóch godzin i nic.

Próbowała wpływać na swoją czakrę jak podczas korzystania z pieczęci przy jedynym jutsu, które do tej pory opanowała, ale bez skutku. Raz udało jej się odrzucenie ręki od drzewa, ale że było to dokładne przeciwieństwo tego, o co jej chodziło, nie była zachwycona, że osiągnęła jakikolwiek efekt.

Ino i Sakura najwyraźniej miały bardzo ogniste skłonności, bo jedyna wilgoć na ich dłoniach pochodziła od trawy.

– Ach, udało się! – krzyknęła nagle Sakura. Od ziemi do jej dłoni sięgała cienka strużka wody.

– Jak to zrobiłaś? – spytała Ino zazdrośnie.

– Sięgnęłam czakrą poza ciało.

– Ja też to robię. I nie wychodzi.

– Ale ja też zmieszałam moją czakrę z wodą i tak jakby przekonałam ją, że to jej część. Sprawiłam, że są do siebie podobne. Nadałam jej zbliżoną strukturę. Woda przyczepiła się i zaczęła płynąć tam, dokąd chciałam. Mówię zrozumiale?

– Powiedzmy. Nie myśl, że skoro ci się pierwszej udało, to wygrałaś.

– Dla mnie to tak właśnie wygląda, Ino-świnio.

– Chcesz się bić?

Do końca dnia Ino i Sakura się znokautowały, Sasuke udało się opanować technikę a Tenten i Rock znajdowali się dokładnie tam, gdzie zaczęli, z wyjątkiem jednego wypadku z odpadającą korą i odrzuceniem ręki.

* * *

– Hokage-sama, zidentyfikowaliśmy wszystkie zwłoki Uchihów.

Nareszcie.

– Tak?

– Brakuje tylko Itachiego i Shisuia. Ten drugi zaginął już wcześniej. Ten pierwszy nie był na żadnej misji w momencie ataku. Ich obecne miejsce pobytu jest nieznane.

Bez naocznego świadka nie mogli oskarżyć Itachiego. To znacząco ułatwiłoby mu wniknięcie do szeregów Akatsuki. Będzie musiał poradzić sobie z listem gończym. Mieli prawo go podejrzewać, ale nie mogli oskarżyć.

* * *

Yūgao zupełnie jak nie członek ANBU wpadła do mieszkania.

– Sasuke czy twój brat nazywa się Itachi?

Uchiha wyszedł z pokoju.

– Tak. Wiadomo coś o nim?

– Nie ma jego ciała wśród ofiar.

– A inni?

– Poza nim i Shisuiem nikogo nie brakowało. Przykro mi.

Sasuke opadły ramiona. Nie był zdziwiony, jednak dotąd miał cień nadziei. Ale Itachiego tam nie było. Czy to znaczy, że żył? To byłoby wspaniałe. Ale dlaczego jeszcze nie wrócił?

– Czy jest na jakieś misji? Miał mnie tego dnia odebrać, ale może coś mu wypadło.

– Z tego, co wiem, nie. Ale szukali go Hyūgowie. Gdyby tu był, znaleźliby go.

Sasuke skrzywił się. Ich rodziny od jakiegoś czasu się nie dogadywały. Ale nie miał powodu, by im nie wierzyć.

Hayate klepnął go w ramię.

– Jest nadzieja.

– Właściwie… Wystawili za nim list gończy.

– Jak to?

– Podejrzewają, że mógł mieć coś wspólnego ze zbrodnią.

– Niemożliwe! Itachi nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

– A Shisui tak?

– Nie znam go tak dobrze i ma Mangekyō Sharingana. To znaczy, że już był w ten czy inny sposób zaangażowany w śmierć kogoś bliskiego. I jest silniejszy od innych Uchihów, może oszukać ich oczy.

– Jest bardziej prawdopodobnym podejrzanym od twojego brata, ale z punktu widzenia hokage jego zniknięcie jest podejrzane. Mają go wziąć żywcem i przesłuchać. Kiedy go wreszcie znajdą, wróci i być może znowu będziecie razem.

– Jak myślisz, o co chodzi z Itachim? – spytał Hayate, gdy Sasuke położył się spać.

– Myślę, że zabił swoją rodzinę – stwierdziła spokojnie Yūgao.

– Dlaczego miałby to zrobić?

– A Shisui? Też nie miał motywu. To była ich rodzina.

– Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Jak dla mnie to musieli być shinobi z innego kraju i wybuchnie z tego powodu wojna.

– Pewnie masz rację. Zabili całą rodzinę, włamanie się do wioski nie stanowiłoby dla nich problemu.

– Tak czy inaczej naszym priorytetem jest ochrona Sasuke.

* * *

– Mam dla ciebie propozycję.

– Tak?

– Jestem specjalistą kenjutsu. Wiesz, co to znaczy?

– Posługujesz się mieczem.

– Dokładnie. Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś się czegoś nauczyć? Mam jeszcze mój stary miecz, z którym zaczynałem. Yūgao też jest w tym świetna i pewnie chętnie ci pomoże, ale ja dysponuję większą ilością czasu. Co ty na to?

– Koniecznie!

* * *

Ino zajęło to dłużej, ale teraz wyciągała z ziemi większe ilości wody od Sakury. Sasuke jeszcze nie opanował tej techniki, ale nie rozstawał się z krótkim mieczem i ten chwiał się lekko, gdy pokazywał im, jak wykonać pociski z ognia.

Tenten była w stanie przyczepić dłoń do kory i zaczęła eksperymentować z rybami i nawet Lee udało się to na chwilę, ale nie na tyle stabilnie, by uwięzić w niej cokolwiek.

Sasuke i Tenten byli zaskoczeni, że mu się udało i po cichu gorąco mu kibicowali, odkrywszy, że jednak jest w stanie zrobić coś ze swoją czakrą. Lee był tym osiągnięciem wniebowzięty i już snuł plany dotyczące potężnych ninjutsu.

– Mam! – krzyknęła Tenten, wyciągając triumfalnie rybę niewiele dłuższą od swojego środkowego palca. Sakura i Ino nie były pod wrażeniem. – No, dobra. Czas zabrać się za medyczne ninjutsu! Rany, skąd ja mam wiedzieć czy ona oddycha jak w wodzie?

– Chodzi chyba o to, żeby nie przestała się rzucać.

– Jak to ma właściwie pomóc w medycznych jutsu? Czy to raczej nie jest manipulacja wodą i powietrzem?

– Podobno następne ma być ranienie ryby i zasklepianie skaleczeń. To brzmi już sensownie.

– Ale dlaczego to?

– Może chodzi o to, żeby radzić sobie z systemem oddychania?

– Ale ludzie mają płuca.

– Może nie wszyscy? Wyobraź to sobie. Kolorowi ludzie-ryby.

– Dlaczego kolorowi?

– Ryby są kolorowe.

– Zabierz się lepiej za to jej oddychanie.

– Nic się nie stało. Prawie się nie rusza.

– Może dlatego że ciągle gadasz? Pokaż. No, dajesz, dajesz. Ha! Udało się.

– Ino-świnio? Daj spróbować. Nie wierzę, że z własnej woli postanowiłaś dotknąć ryby.

– Wszystko, żeby być lepszą od ciebie.

– Też mi się udało.

– Tylko dlatego że dzięki mnie zaczęła się ruszać.

– Ino-świnio!

– Czoło!

Tenten była załamana. Dlaczego im wszystko wychodziło szybciej?

– Ech, pokaż te pociski, Sasuke.

Przynajmniej to udało jej się całkiem szybko. Lee pod koniec dnia stał po kolana w wodzie i łowił dla nich rybę za rybą. Najwyraźniej go uwielbiały. Podejrzewała, że to przez te okrągłe oczy.

* * *

– Itachi Uchiha był widziany w płaszczu należącym do terrorystycznej organizacji, nazywającej się Akatsuki.

Zaczęło się.

* * *

– Hokage-sama. Słyszałem o tym, co zrobił Itachi. Zapewne wiesz, że skończył akademię wcześniej. Od jakiegoś czasu myślałem nad zaproponowaniem tego, ale jakoś nigdy nie było okazji. Czy mógłbyś wycofać możliwość zdawania przed terminem?

– Zastanowię się nad tym, Kakashi. Dziękuję, że zwróciłeś moją uwagę na ten problem.

* * *

– Sasuke Uchiha? – Zamaskowana ANBU wylądowała tuż koło niego, gdy wracał do domu.

– Tak, to ja.

– Hokage wzywa cię do swojego gabinetu.

* * *

Sasuke nigdy w życiu nie widział przywódcy ich wioski z bliska i był trochę speszony, gdy sekretarka wpuściła go wprost przed oblicze tego sędziwego mężczyzny. Wyjął fajkę z ust i zaprosił go, by usiadł.  
– Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Sasuke.

– To dla mnie zaszczyt, hokage-sama.

Zamachał ręką, chcąc pokazać, że podobna formalność nie jest konieczna.

– Słyszałem o twoim nowym zakwaterowaniu. Powiedz, jak ci się podoba życie z Hayate i Yūgao?

Sasuke zdziwił się, że wie o tym, że są razem. To wydawała się mało znacząca kwestia w porównaniu ze sprawami całej wioski, z jakimi z pewnością musiał radzić sobie każdego dnia.

– Bardzo dobrze się mną opiekują, hokage-sama.

– I postanowili cię szkolić w swojej specjalizacji, jak widzę – powiedział, zerkając znacząco na miecz u jego boku.

– Tak. – Poklepał rękojeść.

– Są w tej wiosce jednymi z najlepszych. Jakkolwiek cieszy mnie ich decyzja, nie jest to niestety powód, dla którego cię tu wezwałem. Jak być może wiesz, ciała Itachiego Uchihy nie odnaleziono wśród zamordowanych. – Przerwał wyczekująco.

– Tak, słyszałem o tym.

– Nie był wtedy na misji i jego nieobecność w wiosce sama w sobie wydawała się podejrzana. Wystawiono za nim list gończy z podkreśleniem, że jest poszukiwany żywy. Niedawno jednak dotarły do mnie wieści, że dołączył do terrorystycznej organizacji, zwanej Akatsuki.

– Czy teraz jest poszukiwany żywy lub martwy?

– Nie i wszyscy mają jasny rozkaz, by go nie zabijać. Musi zostać najpierw przesłuchany.

– Czy dołączenie do takiej organizacji nie jest równoznaczne z przyznaniem się do winy? – spytał gorzko.

– Być może, ale pozostaje jeszcze poznanie nazwisk jego wspólników. Geniusz czy nie, nie byłby w stanie zrobić tego sam.

– Nim umarli, ludzie z mojego klanu podejrzewali go o zabicie Shisuia. On miał Mangekyō Sharingana i był w związku z tym dużo silniejszy od reszty klanu.

– To dalej jeden człowiek. Być może wziął jego oczy. Ale słyszałem o tej formie Sharingana i nie sądzę, by nawet ktoś posiadający go był w stanie dokonać w pojedynkę tego, co stało się tamtego dnia. Nie, Sasuke. Jeśli to zrobił, a najprawodopodobniej miał w tym swój udział, zapewne nie działał sam. Jak i dlaczego to pytania, na które musimy poznać odpowiedź.

– Może są jakieś okoliczności łagodzące? – zastanowił się Sasuke.

– Myślisz, że ktoś go do tego zmusił? Rozważaliśmy tę możliwość. Być może został zmuszony do współpracy. Jest możliwe, że ktoś użył na nim potężnej pieczęci i dlatego nie zgłosił się z tym do mnie przy pierwszej okazji. Ale te, które należą do kategorii kontrolujących czyjeś poczynania, są jednymi z najcięższych do stworzenia i najbardziej skomplikowanych i z tego, co wiem, nikt jeszcze nie opracował takiej, która zmusiłaby kogoś do odebrania innym życia. Te zmuszające do milczenia są prostsze, ale w żadnym wypadku nie należą do łatwych. A dodatkowo Itachi Uchiha był na tyle potężny, by spróbować złamać taką pieczęć i wystarczająco inteligentny, by być może znaleźć sposób, jak ją ominąć. Istnieje wiele teorii. Niestety nie odkryjemy prawdy, dopóki nie sprowadzimy Itachiego do wioski.

– Dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałeś, hokage-sama.

– Nie jestem zwolennikiem trzymania przed ludźmi sekretów w sprawach, które ich bezpośrednio dotyczą, jeśli tylko można temu zapobiec. – Poza tym wolał uniknąć sytuacji, w której Sasuke dowiedziałby się od kogoś przypadkowego. – Ale jeszcze ważniejsze jest to, żebyś uważał. Kiedy znowu się spotkacie, Itachi może spróbować cię zabić.

Hiruzen nie wiedział, jakie ten stworzył plany odnośnie swojego brata. Jego jedynym warunkiem wykonania misji było, by Sasuke miał zapewnione bezpieczeństwo. Ale musiał zachować swój wizerunek. A on, Hiruzen, postępować odpowiednio.

– Dziękuję. Będę uważał. – Chwilę się wahał. – Czy mógłbym zadać pytanie? – Sasuke czuł się głupio, ponieważ z pewnością hokage miał mnóstwo pracy, ale był też najlepszym źródłem wiedzy, jaką chciał otrzymać, więc postanowił zaryzykować zawracanie głowy najsilniejszemu człowiekowi w wiosce.

– Odpowiem na wszystkie pytania, na które mogę. – Uznał, że takie sformułowanie nie było zbyt ryzykowne i nie pomylił się, bo Sasuke bez mrugnięcia okiem kontynuował.

– Czym zajmuje się ta organizacja, do której dołączył mój brat?

Hokage przejechał ręką po brodzie.

– To grupa złożona ze zbiegłych shinobich. Nie wiemy, jakie są jej ostateczne cele i ilu dokładnie ma członków. Pracują jako siła najemna i uczestniczyli w kilku konfliktach. Porwali też jednego jinchūrikiego.

– Kim jest jinchūriki?

– To ktoś, w kim zapieczętowano demona – odpowiedział cierpliwie hokage.

Sasuke pokiwał głową.

– Takiego jak Kyūbi?

– Dokładnie.

– Czyli na razie nie mamy się czym martwić. – Widząc jego pytające spojrzenie, sprecyzował. – W pobliżu nie ma żadnego konfliktu a Kyūbi nie żyje.

Hokage nic na to nie odpowiedział.

* * *

– Z powodu licznych doniesień o problemach z shinobimi, którzy w krótszym czasie skończyli akademię i ponieważ Konoha nie jest zaangażowana w żadną wojnę, postanowiono zablokować możliwość wcześniejszego zdawania ostatniego egzaminu.

– Dlaczego?! – krzyknął Naruto.

– Właśnie to wyjaśniłem – powiedział z irytacją sensei.

– Przecież to i tak cię nie dotyczy, mięczaku.

– Zamknij się, Kiba! Tak jakbyś ty miał szansę zdać wcześniej.

– Na pewno większą od ciebie!

– Tylko Sasuke miał szansę to zrobić, barany!

– Barany?! Ja ci dam barany, psia krew!

– Myślałem, że skończyłaś.

– Przepraszam.

– Spokój. O ile nie czeka nas wojna, szybko nie zostaniecie geninami.

– Jak już zostanę hokage, to to zmienię, uwierzcie mi!

Kiba jęknął.

* * *

Kolejne miesiące mijały prędko na treningach i zajęciach w akademii. Teraz, gdy Sasuke nie mógł zdać szybciej, poświęcił się sztuce posługiwania mieczem i widział postępy. Ino i Sakura znajdowały w zwojach kolejne sposoby na znęcanie się nad rybą, podczas gdy Tenten dalej nie umiała sprawić, by ta poczuła się jak w wodzie. Ale nie poddawała się, ponieważ Tsunade. W międzyczasie pocieszała się, że celnością przerastała ich wszystkich z łatwością.

Rock ciągle wyzywał Sasuke i Nejiego na pojedynki i stawał się coraz lepszy. Jego walki z Uchihą trwały już długie minuty.

Tego dnia spodziewali się, że wkrótce z krzaków wyskoczą Ino i Sakura, by dołączyć do ich treningu.

Wyskoczył z nich Neji. A raczej wyskoczyłby, gdyby Hyūgowie kiedykowiek skądkolwiek dokądkolwiek wyskakiwali. W tym wypadku po prostu wyszedł spomiędzy drzew z niezrównaną, arystokratyczną godnością. Tenten zacisnęła zęby. Sasuke wsadził ręce do kieszeni. Lee się zagapił.

– Wy troje. Jak… odpowiednio.

– A, żebyś wiedział! – odparł nieoczekiwanie Lee. – Ciężko trenujemy.

– Nie wątpię. Powiedzcie, udało wam się już odkryć, że od tygodni jesteście obserwowani?

– Niech pomyślę. – Zaczęła wyliczać na palcach. – Ino. Sakura. Niezliczone rzesze ANBU. Tak, jest tego sporo. Dlaczego pytasz?

– Mam na myśli jōnina w kombinezonie z zielonego spandexu.

– A, więc miałem rację. To jōnin.

– Wcześniej byłeś pewien, że chūnin.

– Pamiętasz takie rzeczy?

Zignorował ją.

– Dlaczego nam to mówisz… Hyūgo?

– Nie dbam o dziecięce stalkerki, ale jego obecność za krzakami wydała mi się… osobliwa.

– To wspaniały człowiek. Wielki mędrzec.

– Ile razy ty go właściwie widziałeś, Lee? I co robiliście?

– Raz. Dzielił się ze mną swoją mądrością.

– To nie brzmi jak coś, co się kwalifikuje do zgłoszenia.

– Zaczepia go dorosły mężczyzna, Sasuke.

– A mnie dorosły mężczyzna zaprosił do mieszkania ze sobą. Bez adopcji.

– Będziesz mieszkał z tym człowiekiem, którego poznaliśmy? – spytała podekscytowana.

– Tak. – Kiwnął głową.

– To świetnie! Wydaje się sympatyczny. I to jest blisko mnie.

– Mieszkamy w wiosce. Tu wszystko jest blisko siebie.

– Rozumiem, że ten człowiek w krzakach w ogóle was nie martwi.

– Najwyraźniej jest nieszkodliwy, ale jeśli czegoś będzie próbował, powiesz nam o tym, prawda, Lee?

– Czegoś? Czyli czego?

– Jeśli będzie cię, uch… dotykał w niepokojący sposób…

– Ach, moje uszy!

– …albo mówił krępujące rzeczy. Od razu krzycz i uciekaj a potem zgłoś to nam lub komuś dorosłemu.

– Oczywiście – odparł poważnie Lee. – Ale on jest wspaniały i niczego takiego nie zrobi. Gdyby zrobił – dodał, widząc jej minę. – Powiem o wszystkim, obiecuję.

Neji zmierzył ich chłodnym wzrokiem.

– W takim razie widzimy się jutro w akademii.

Tenten patrzyła na jego plecy, gdy odchodził. Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że Neji Hyūga mógłby martwić się ich losem. Bo jak to inaczej wytłumaczyć? Może po prostu łączyła ich nienawiść do tego rodzaju zboczeńców.

Nie sądziła, że ona i Neji Hyūga mogą mieć ze sobą coś wspólnego. Lee. Sasuke. Ino. Sakura. Wszechobecne ANBU. Mędrzec w spandexie. I troskliwy Neji. Jej życie stawało się coraz dziwniejsze. Oraz zdecydowanie tłoczne.

* * *

I-i pozbyliśmy się nieodzownego stroju, zdobiącego w oryginale Sasuke Uchihę. Zdziwieni?

W ramach ciekawostki: oryginalnie Tenten i Rock mieli go spotkać pierwszy raz po masakrze w akademii, gdy sprzątali. Scena z Sakurą jest w istocie tą właśnie z drobnymi przeróbkami, ponieważ z tym, jak ich relacja wygląda obecnie, Uchiha zupełnie przestał tam pasować.

Jak pewnie zauważyliście, bohaterowie rozwijają swoje umiejętności powoli. To nie jest ten typ fanfika, w której ktoś stworzy pierdyliard klonów i nauczy się pięćdziesięciu technik w tydzień, ale za to dość prędko odkrywają swoje przyszłe specjalizacje.

Ośmielam się stwierdzić, że ich wybory mają tu więcej sensu niż nagłe zgłoszenie się Sakury do Tsunade (przyznam, że nie pamiętam jej powodów, jeśli były podane. Może wtedy zmieniłabym zdanie. Jasne, dwóch pozostałych sanninów szkoli jej kolegów i mogła poczytać o medycznych jutsu, ale czy nie powinna męczyć Kakashiego?) lub decyzja Orochimaru, by uczyć Sasuke kenjutsu. Wężowy sannin to facet wielu talentów, ale miecz to mu głównie wystaje z gardła.


	5. Po pogrzebie

Anonim, zgodnie z sugestią jest więcej opisów. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział okaże się znacząco lepszy w czytaniu. Być może podejdę jeszcze do poprzedniego i go poprawię. W pewnym sensie Sakura ma potencjał, by najszybciej się z nich wszystkich uczyć dzięki świetnej kontroli czakry. Było to widać w kanonie i zawarłam to też tutaj. Co do żywiołu czakry, spróbuję w tym tekście w sposób wiarygodny wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie skacze się i nie robi tego już w akademii.

Cieszę się, że inne podejście do postaci Sakury i Ino Ci się podoba.

W pewnym sensie rozumiem, dlaczego Haruno nie trenowała przez ten miesiąc. Kakashi nie miał czasu i nikogo jej nie wskazał. Dlaczego jednak przez kolejne lata nie nauczył jej ani jednej techniki? Wyobrażam sobie, że medyczne jutsu po prostu bardzo konsumuje czas. Co oczywiście nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie trenował jej w czymś kompletnie innym, zamiast pozwolić odejść do Tsunade.

Wracając do fanfika. Zmiana Nejiego jest powolna, ale coś tam się z nim zrobi. Itachi chyba długo nie pojawi się jeszcze osobiście, ale będzie z nami duchem.

Ilit015, dziękuję za pochwałę dotyczącą odwzorowania charakterów! To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Po twojej uwadze dotyczącej Lee postanowiłam dać mu w tym rozdziale trochę więcej miejsca. Wkradają się tu stopniowo kolejni bohaterowie (następne postaci z sufitu na mnie spadają), ale Rock nie zniknie w tłumie. Interesująco się go pisze, gdy nie jest jeszcze pod wpływem Guya.

W poprzednim rozdziale czasem zależało mi, by nie było do końca wiadomo, kto mówi. Na przykład, gdy sensei informuje, że nie będą mogli zdawać wcześniej. Ale rozumiem, że to może być irytujące. Mam nadzieję, że w tym wszystko jest absolutnie jasne.

* * *

Sasuke stał przed kolumbarium z kwiatami od Yamanaków w rękach. Zastanawiał się nad tym, co członkowie jego klanu widzieli tamtej nocy. Czy był to Itachi, z mieczem w ręku i blaskiem Sharingana w czerwonych oczach, czy ktoś zupełnie inny, potężniejszy i nieznany?

Przypomniał sobie pogrzeb. Gdy wkładali urny jego rodziców do środka, nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Hayate położył mu wtedy rękę na ramieniu i wcale nie było to irytujące.

Jak należało się spodziewać, okazało się to ogromną uroczystością, na którą przyszli chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski. Nigdy w życiu nie rozmawiał z tyloma osobami i był bardziej zagubiony niż smutny, nawet jeśli składali tylko kondolencje.

Podczas stypy trzymał się blisko Hayate i Yūgao. Proponowali, by jej nie organizował, ale on się uparł. Uchiha musieli mieć swoją własną. W efekcie zmierzył się ze swoim dawnym domem. Wśród posiłków i muzyki chūnini i jōnini, którym przyszło bliżej z nimi współpracować, żegnali się z najpotężniejszym klanem Konohy w mocno alkoholowej atmosferze. Tego także chcieli uniknąć, ale on znowu postawił na swoim. Nie mogło być tak, by jego rodzinę opłakiwano bez dobrej sake.

* * *

Kakashi stał pod ścianą. Po kilku nieskutecznych próbach wciągnięcia go w rozmowę, Anko i Guy w końcu się poddali i odpłynęli w kierunku stołu.

Mogłoby się zdawać, że wspominał Obito. I rzeczywiście myślał przez jakiś czas nad jedynym Uchihą, którego udało mu się lepiej poznać. Dlaczego zaprosili go tutaj? Po śmierci kolegi z drużyny zachował swoje oko, oczywiście, klan uszanował ostatnią wolę członka nawet pobocznej, wymarłej gałęzi, ale bez wielkiego zachwytu.

Rozważał możliwość, że jest więcej ludzi takich jak on, którzy biegali po świecie ze zdobytym Sharinganem. Hyūga stracili jedno oko w walkach z wrogami. Wiedział to, ponieważ szukał. Ale nigdy nikogo takiego nie znalazł, co było zdumiewające.

Głównie jednak myślał o swoim ojcu.

Poza nim na pogrzebie były ze trzy osoby. I, co jeszcze dziwniejsze, sam hokage. Paroletni Kakashi stanął przed trumną.

– Zasłużyłeś sobie. – Wbił ręce w kieszenie i odszedł, nie patrząc na nikogo.

Później Guy wyzwał go na pojedynek. Złamał mu wtedy szczękę, nim tamten zdążył skończyć zdanie.

Przez następne kilka godzin wałęsał się po ulicach, dopóki jego samozwańczy Wieczny Rywal nie znalazł go znowu, bez trzeszczącej szczęki i ze łzami w oczach i przeprosił za swoją bezmyślność. Najwyraźniej nikt nie uznał za stosowne wspomnieć mu, dlaczego dokładnie ma unikać drażnienia Kakashiego i dowiedział się tego już po szkodzie.

Hatake tyle się domyślił.

Jakimś cudem Guyowi udało się wtedy zaciągnąć go na curry w jego domu, podobno najlepszy posiłek dla rozwijającego się ciała, który okazał się zaskakująco jadalny jak na coś zrobionego przez wąsatego faceta po trzydziestce.

– Miło się patrzy, jak między młodymi rozkwita rywalizacja – powiedział jego gospodarz ze łzami w oczach. Kakashi zaczynał podejrzewać, że dużo się płacze w tej rodzinie. – Czy Guy wyzwał cię już na pojedynek?

Jedzenie zatrzymało się na chwilę w drodze do ust jego syna i do Hatake dotarło, że najwyraźniej nikt także nie kłopotał się, by przekazywać wieści Wiecznemu Geninowi. Cała wioska o tym szeptała a on pozostawał w mroku niewiedzy? Żadna kobieta w sklepie, żaden kolega z drużyny? Żadnego "hej, a słyszałeś, co przytrafiło się Białemu Kłowi?". Już nie Białemu Kłowi, poprawił się gorzko, ale Hatake. Jakby, w przeciwieństwie do tytułu, to samo w sobie było wyzwiskiem.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego tamtego dnia poszedł do domu Guya. Nie był pewien czy był tam kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie znał powodu do dzisiaj.

Guy podszedł do niego ponownie z sake w ręku. Kakashi mógł winić parę rzeczy za to, co wypadło z jego ust. Wypił już sporo a choć przy tym nie rozwiązywał mu się język, potrafił być okrutny. Rodzina Obito niemal wymarła. Pamięć o jego ojcu go prześladowała. Kilka jego ostatnich misji dla ANBU było wyjątkowo paskudnych. A także miał w głowie to jedno wspomnienie.

– Guy, powiedz, nie uważasz, że nazywanie nas Wiecznymi Rywalami jest jak kpienie z twojego ojca?

Zmarszczył brwi, ale nie wyglądał, jakby miał spontanicznie otworzyć Ósmą Bramę.

– Co masz na myśli?

Chciał cofnąć swoje słowa, ale było już za późno, więc rozwinął.

– Wszyscy go nazywali Wiecznym Geninem.

– Ach. – Wzruszył ramionami. – To proste. On to wymyślił.

* * *

Kakashi spytał tego wieczoru Guya, jak często odwiedza grób swojego ojca.

– Raz na kilka miesięcy. – Kakashi zdziwił się. Facet był idolem dla swojego syna. Guy nigdy nie przeżył fazy buntu i nie porzucił na przestrzeni lat nawet pomarańczowych getrów. – Tatko stoi też u mnie na półce w puszce po swoim ulubionym likierze.

– Myślałem, że jest tam _likier_.

– Uhonorowaliśmy go w ten sposób, cała moja drużyna, a potem jakoś tak wyszło, że w niej skończył. Wierz mi lub nie, ale to by mu się spodobało.

– Brzmi jak coś, na co wpadłby Genma. Albo Ebisu – dodał po namyśle. – Albo twoja sensei, tak w gruncie rzeczy. Nie przestaje mnie zdumiewać, że miała coś wspólnego z rodem Hyūgów. Była tam?

– Oczywiście, że była. Niezwykła kobieta. Ogień młodości płonął w niej mocno. Genma zawsze powtarzał, że jak już będzie dość wysoki, to jej się oświadczy. Ach, dobre czasy – dodał, wpatrując się w przestrzeń z uśmiechem.

– Ja nie byłem na grobie swojego ojca od pogrzebu.

Guy położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– W takim razie będzie dla mnie zaszczytem towarzyszenie ci tam, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Z radością złożę wizytę jednemu z najdzielniejszych ludzi, jakich wydała nasza ziemia.

Kakashi pojmował oczywiście, że ten próbuje go wesprzeć, ale miał wiele powodów, by zrobić to sam, wstyd spośród nich nie znajdował się ostatni na liście. Nie wiedział, co mogły zrobić z grobem lata porzucenia. I nie zamierzał się tam wybierać jeszcze teraz.

Minęło kilka misji, nim zebrał się w sobie. Spodziewał się zarośniętego a nawet zagrabionego miejsca pochówku. Nie był przygotowany na kwiaty ani starannie skoszoną trawę. Poczuł podejrzaną wilgoć na wewnętrznej stronie ochraniacza na czoło. Winił Obito. Starannie zignorował to, co działo się z drugim.

– Ach, tato – mruknął i usiadł po turecku na trawie. – Przepraszam, że tyle lat było mi nie po drodze.

Jego odczucia odnośnie Sakumo nawet po ponad dwóch dekadach były mieszane. Najpierw nienawidził ojca za to, że okrył rodzinne nazwisko hańbą. A, gdy już postanowił być ze sobą szczery, za to, że ostatecznie nie potrafił znieść konsekwencji swoich decyzji i zostawił go samego. Potem dowiedział się, dlaczego jego misja była tak ważna. Ścigał najgroźniejszego zbiegłego shinobiego od czasów Madary. I zaczął go nienawidzić w imieniu tych, na których Orochimaru robił eksperymenty. Nie mógłby ocalić dzieci z Konohy, ale prawdopodobnie setki innych ludzi. Nic dziwnego, że nawet jego własna drużyna miała mu to za złe.

Później wybuchła Trzecia Wielka Wojna Shinobi, w której Biały Kieł zrobiłby wielką różnicę. A tak wysłano na kluczową misję drużynę składającą się z świeżynek i Kakashi sam złamał zasady. I Obito umarł.

Ale nie dlatego że się mylił. Po śmierci Rin Kakashi po prostu dopracował jego poglądy. I tak też trenował swoją drużynę. Ale nie uczył ich, by go szpiegowali.

– O co chodzi, Kinoe?

– Tobie też "dzień dobry", Kakashi-senpai – odparł cokolwiek cierpko. – I nie Kinoe.

– Siła przyzwyczajeń. Proszę, nie krępuj się i kontynuuj. – Zaczął kręcić ręką młynki w powietrzu, by podkreślić swoje słowa.

Nie-Kinoe westchnął cierpiętniczo.

– Nie tutaj, Kakashi-senpai. Jeśli można. To sprawa raczej prywatnej natury.

– Moje mieszkanie?

– Brzmi doskonale.

Kakashi natychmiast wyczuł, że ktoś jest w środku. Jego pułapki były nienaruszone, nikt nie skorzystał z klucza, pozostawiało to jedynie jedną osobę na tyle bezczelną i z odpowiednimi zdolnościami.

– Och, cześć, Kakashi-senpai, Tenzō. – Yukimi pomachała im z kanapy, na której rozsiadła się. Bez. Pozwolenia.

– Tenzō, Yamato, Kinoe. Pogubić się w tym można – jęknął Hatake.

– Nie wystawiaj mojej cierpliwości na próbę, kapitanie.

– Nie nosisz maski, Ya-ma-to – dodała swoje Yukimi. – Jaki jest sens w posiadaniu tylu imion, jeśli wszystkie są przypisane do tej samej twarzy?

– Noszę poza wioską – odparł z urazą.

– I kiedy musi się pokazać przed hokage – dodał pomocnie Kakashi. – A imię Tenzō jest zarezerwowane tylko dla ciebie.

– Mam się śmiać czy obrazić? – spytała Yukimi. Nigdy nie sprawdzili, czy rzeczywiście są spokrewnieni. Uznali, że są rodziną i kropka. W końcu oboje wylądowali w ANBU, ale w innych drużynach i nie brali ze sobą długich, groźnych misji jak na bliskich przystało.

ANBU znana jako Taka tylko okazjonalnie nosiła znaki Ro, ale zdążyła w ciągu kilku lat wyrobić w sobie zwyczaj nazywania Kakashiego szefem.

– Jesteś szczególna – stwierdził Hatake podstępnie.

– A ty niemożliwy, Kakashi-senpai. Ale przyszłam przekazać ci wieści osobiście, bo tak tęskniłam za tym okiem. – Wskazała jego twarz a raczej to, co było z niej widać.

– Mam oczywiście nie pytać, skąd je masz – stwierdził konwersacyjnym tonem.

– Lepiej nie – odparła z uśmiechem.

– Czyli dalej przyklejasz swoje uszy w różnych absolutnie nielegalnych miejscach? – spytał natychmiast Hatake.

– Nie przyklejam swoich uszu, ile razy mam powtarzać, że tak się nie da? – jęknęła.

– W końcu znajdę kogoś, kto rozrzuca swoje działające narządy po okolicy, mówię ci.

– Tak, tak, nasz zakład dalej jest ważny. – Zamachała dłonią. – Na wieczność, bo to jest fizycznie niemożliwe.

– Ta sake na mnie czeka. – Rozmarzył się. – Ale do rzeczy.

– Tak. – Wyprostowała się. – Uchiha mieli być niby wszyscy pod działaniem genjutsu, ale okazuje się, że niektórzy najprawdopodobniej stoczyli jednak walkę, wyobraź sobie. I niewiele z nich zostało.

Kakashi natychmiast spoważniał.

– Co z oczami?

– Cóż, mam na myśli, że naprawdę niewiele tego było.

– Sprecyzuj.

– Głównie kości? Albo ktoś ich wyjątkowo nie lubił, albo chcieli coś ukryć.

– Wiesz, czyje to były zwłoki?

– Trochę zapamiętałam. Chikara, Akane, Akihiro, Kazuhiro i Akinori.

– Gdy oddawaliśmy należny hołd umarłym… – Wtrącił Yamato.

– Rzuciliśmy okiem i co się okazało?

– Że byli ambasadorami w Kumogakure – odpowiedział bez wahania Kakashi.

– I tak właśnie skończył nasz punkt kuliminacyjny – stwierdził Yamato grobowym tonem.

– Moją pracą jest wiedzieć takie rzeczy – odparł teatralnie oburzony.

– Kto by pomyślał?

– Itachi nie wziąłby oczu – ucięła Yukimi. – Shisui też. Bo i po co?

– Nie będę nawet pytał, skąd wiesz, że są podejrzani.

– Jestem taka dumna, Kakashi-senpai. A to na kilometr śmierdzi Kumo.

– Albo wrabianiem Kumo. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jestem jednym z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi trzeciego hokage i pewnie i tak by mi o tym powiedział?

– Nie – stwierdził spokojnie Yamato, gdy Yukimi mina zrzedła. – A przynajmniej niekoniecznie. Jesteś w tę sprawę w pewnym sensie osobiście zaangażowany, kapitanie. – Jego podwładny rzucił mu spojrzenie. – I międzynarodowe afery to coś nie dla ciebie.

W poszukiwaniach zabójców Kakashi brał udział i szybko dostali cynk, że mogło chodzić o Shisuiego. Brakowało mu Yūgao, ale nie mógł narzekać, bo dostał Fū, który był dziwnym palantem, nawet jak na standardy ANBU, ale sensorem pierwsza klasa.

A Itachi bezpośrednio pod nim służył i należało go o tę współpracę wypytać, gdy zmienił styl na pochmurny łamane przez terrorystyczny.

Ale Yamato już i tak popełniał niedyskrecję, mówiąc tyle, ile powiedział, przy Yukimi. Poszczególni członkowie Ro i ich okazjonalni współpracownicy mieli różne stopnie dostępu do wiedzy.

Kakashi jednak rzeczywiście nie nadawał się do spraw, które mogły wywołać kolejną Wielką Wojnę.

– Powie mi, bo mogą chcieć i mojego oka.

– A po co im takie nie do pary? – zaśmiała się Yukimi, bo Kakashi kiedyś upił się i powiedział, że wygrał je w zakładzie.

Żeby zdobyć Mangekyō Sharingan. Ale tego nie powiedział.

– Teraz, jak będą chcieli to powtórzyć, to mają niewielki wybór – odparł spokojnie.

* * *

– Dotarły do mnie te twoje ciekawe informacje – powiedział Jiraiya w ramach powitania. – I przyszedłem, jak tylko mogłem. Nie ma mnie chwilę, a już najpotężniejszy klan zostaje wymordowany.

Hiruzen postanowił pominąć milczeniem, ile ta chwila trwała. A także, że samo przyjście nastąpiło po jakimś tygodniu podglądania dziewcząt w łaźniach. Ale jednej rzeczy nie mógł nie skomentować.

– Wydajesz się przesadnie radosny, zważywszy na okoliczności – zauważył kwaśno.

Jiraiya spojrzał na niego bystro.

– Dotarł do mnie również pewien kruk. I przekazał mi słowo "banan", tak się dziwnie składa. – To było ich hasło na zainstalowanie agenta w Akatsuki. – Można mu wierzyć?

– To jeden z moich najwierniejszych ludzi – zapewnił hokage.

– Cóż, cieszę się.

– Pamiętam dobrze o twoich podejrzeniach.

– Wykonują działania, które świadczą o groźnych zamiarach. To jedno porwanie im się nie udało, ale to, że teraz nie próbują, nie znaczy, że nie zrobią tego ponownie. A z drugiej strony czasami biorą udział w pozytywnych wydarzeniach. Jeszcze nie wiem, co właściwie jest ich celem. To organizacja pełna sprzeczności i czuję, że przysporzy mi bólu głowy.

– Tak, pamiętam, że z ich pomocą został zaprowadzony pokój w jednej z pomniejszych wiosek – wygrzebał z pamięci hokage.

Dyskutowali o informacjach, które Jiraiya pozyskał podczas swoich podróży. W ramach wymiany dawny sensei opowiedział mu, co działo się przez ten czas w wiosce.

Następnie przeszli do pomysłów na najnowsze "Eldorado…".

– Myślisz, że sześciokąt to jednak przesada? – spytał Jiraiya.

– Cóż – zaczął tonem, który był jednym z powodów, dla których zyskał przydomek "profesor". – Ludzki mózg może przyjąć tylko pewien stopień złożoności. Musisz w tym wypadku uważać na problem intencjonalności.

– Oczywiście. Złośliwi twierdzą, że w moich powieściach nie ma zbyt wiele myślenia, ale fabuła często opiera się o komedię pomyłek. Zawsze pilnuję, by zachować jakieś pięć rzędów intencjonalności. Rzadko to przekraczam, bo inaczej czytelnik się gubi w tym, kto myślał co o tym, co myślał ktoś inny.

– Dlatego między innymi twoje powieści są tak poczytne – pochwalił jego były sensei. – To i znakomita fabuła, oczywiście. Wiesz, że zainteresowali się tym nawet wyżsi rangą ANBU?

– Nic dziwnego – powiedział Jiraiya, szczerze zaskoczony. – Fabuła jest stworzona dla inteligentnych shinobi. – Hokage nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. – Najlepszym przykładem jesteś ty sam.

Gdy zbierał się do wyjścia, Sarutobi rzucił:

– Tak jak ciebie prędzej czy później można znaleźć przy łaźniach, tak Naruto zwykle w końcu trafia do Ichiraku Ramen.

Jiraiya uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i opuścił jego gabinet.

Siedział w podobno ulubionym miejscu jego chrześniaka, aż w końcu zdecydował, że musi już wyruszać. Był trochę rozczarowany, ale miał pracę do wykonywania i kobiety do podglądania. Jeszcze zdąży go poznać.

* * *

Kuzynka Hinata była żałosna. Gdyby nawet shinobi z Kumogakure zdobyli jej oczy czy mieliby z tego jakikolwiek pożytek? Ciekawe, skąd wzięła tyle odwagi, by w ogóle poprosić go o treningi? Nie, poprawił się, to w ogóle nie było ciekawe.

Ich walki trwały od kilku do kilkunastu minut, ponieważ przez większość czasu nie zatykał jej tenketsu, ograniczając się głównie do blokowania ataków.

Stanowiło to wszystko razem ponury obraz głębokiej niekompetencji.

Odblokował punkty, nawet nie westchnąwszy nad uosobieniem marnotrawstwa, jakim była jego kuzynka.

– Wrócimy tu za pół godziny i zaczniemy jeszcze raz – stwierdził, hamując irytację.

Nie musiał niczego zjeść ani usiąść, więc postanowił spędzić ten czas na chodzeniu bez celu. Jego myśli, zaskakująco, odpłynęły w kierunku Rocka Lee. W kilka miesięcy zdołał zdobyć cennego sojusznika. Kto by pomyślał, że Uchiha będzie chciał utrzymywać kontakty z pozbawionym klanu i predyspozycji pośmiewiskiem.

Wiedział, że Lee jest czymś więcej niż tylko słabeuszem. W dniu, w którym Tenten i on postanowili wykonać pokaz głupoty, zobaczył oczywiście, w jakim stanie jest jego czakroobieg. Takiego widoku nie zastał w żadnym cywilu. Był zdeformowany i w pewnym sensie _niedorozwinięty_. U źródeł za gruby, na końcach cieńszy od włosa. Najprawdopodobniej wydzielanie czakry przysparzało mu bólu. Blokowanie jego tenketsu byłoby tak samo skuteczne jak zwykłych użytkowników ninjutsu pod pewnymi względami, ponieważ potrzebował przepływu, by normalnie się poruszać. Skoro jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich nie mógł korzystać z technik, nic dziwnego, że w końcu poświęcił się treningowi taijutsu. Neji był tylko zdziwiony, że zdawał się mieć wyraźne postępy. Dalej opierał się na stylu uczonym w akademii, preferującym wysokie kopnięcia i pięści, powoli jednak stawał się coraz silniejszy i szybszy. Szczerze mówiąc miał wątpliwości czy kuzynka Hinata by z nim wygrała. Miała przewagę Byakugana, oczywiście. Jednak mógłby przy odrobinie szczęścia znokautować ją silnym kopnięciem w głowę, gdyby zaatakował najszybciej jak potrafi.

Nie było sensu teraz tego rozważać. Przecież nie naśle na nią Lee. Dlaczego w ogóle zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać?

W końcu kuzynka Hinata wróciła. Bez słowa zajęli pozycje naprzeciwko siebie.

Ruszyła. Odepchnął jej rękę, nim zdążyła się zbliżyć do jego piersi. Odsłoniła się tak, że mógłby kopnąć ją w brzuch. Sama próbowała trafić go z boku. Nie odsunął się, tylko zablokował jej nogę dłonią. Korzystając z tego postanowił ją podciąć, ale podskoczyła. Wyrwała się z uścisku i chciała dostać się do jego barku, nim się podniesie, ale zablokował przedramieniem i przesunął w bok.

Jej styl nosił w sobie wiele naleciałości z akademii. Neji tego nie potępiał, był w rzeczywistości zadowolony, że najwyraźniej kuzynka Hinata włożyła wysiłek w obmyślenie taktyki, która uwzględniała zarówno fakt, że był znacznie lepszy w czysto klanowych technikach, jak i to, że był mężczyzną, skupiając się na pracy nóg. Dostosował się do tego płynnie i skupił w większej części na używaniu przedramion niż dłoni.

Pozwolił jej jeszcze na kilka ataków, nim zasugerował, że powinna raczej popracować nad rodzinnym stylem. Zaczerwieniła się i przyznała mu rację. Dostała się do paru punktów na jego rękach, nim w końcu zniecierpliwił się i zaatakował jej brzuch.

Zakończyli treningi na ten dzień.

* * *

Inoichiemu zajęło zawstydzająco dużo czasu, nim zorientował się, że Ino przestała bywać w domu. Rzecz jasna wracała na noc i czasem, gdy nie był na misji i trafił do kuchni wystarczająco wcześnie, znajdował ją na śniadaniu.

– Ino zaczęła znikać czy tylko mi się tak wydaje? – zapytał swoją żonę żartobliwie.

Przyjrzała mu się badawczo.

– Bądź jutro na obiedzie.

To sprawiło, że naprawdę zaczął się niepokoić.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

– Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o tym już od jakiegoś czasu – zaczęła. Poczuł się winny. – Ino zaczęła znowu spotykać się z Sakurą.

– To chyba dobrze, prawda? – spytał, rozluźniając się lekko. Ich nienawiść nigdy nie stała się tak silna jak ich przyjaźń, przybierając formę raczej zaciętej rywalizacji. Miał wrażenie, że prędzej czy później się pogodzą. I nadzieję, że nie przerodzi się to w relację taką jak ta łącząca Guya i Kakashiego. Choć mogłoby to pomóc im niejako w karierze, dalej byłoby całkowicie dziwaczne.

– Ciągle skupiają się wyłącznie na Sasuke, to się nie zmieniło – odparła z niechęcią, ale przynajmniej mówiła o nim po imieniu. – Ino odkryła, że zaprzyjaźnił się z jakimiś starszymi dziećmi z akademii i dołączyła do ich grupy a Sakura wkrótce potem.

– Sasuke? Zaprzyjaźnił się? – Z opowieści córki wyłaniał się obraz samotnika. Jednak musiał przyznać, że chłopak, jakiego poznał tamtej nocy, trochę odbiegał od tego wizerunku.

– Teraz trenują razem całymi godzinami – mówiła dalej, z powodów dla niego niezrozumiałych ponura. – Taijutsu, głównie. Ale zajmują się też podstawowym manipulowaniem ogniem i wodą. I, wyobraź sobie, medycznym jutsu.

– Przecież to niebezpieczne – odparł, zdumiony tym, że jego córka pozyskała potrzebne zwoje i na własną rękę rozpoczęła eksplorowanie jednej z najbardziej ryzykownych dziedzin.

– Ostrzegłam ją przed możliwymi niebezpieczeństwami. Powiedziała, że już o tym wie. Podobno eksperymentują tylko na rybach – powiedziała takim tonem, że jasne było, że nie jest gotowa do końca w to uwierzyć.

– Pomagają im oddychać? – spytał z nadzieją, odgrzebując w głowie resztki wiedzy na temat treningu medycznego. To by było wystarczająco niegroźne.

Żona spojrzała na niego tak, jakby chciała powiedzieć, by nie marnował jej czasu.

– Nie. Już je ranią. Nie wiem czy się powstrzymają przed eksperymentowaniem na sobie.

– Sakura zawsze była niezwykle odpowiedzialna – zauważył rozsądnie. – Choć przyznaję, że z Ino są pewne problemy, ona ją powstrzyma.

– Zapominasz, że ze sobą rywalizują. Być może zaryzykują, by jedna drugą przerosnąć. – Po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie o Guyu i Kakashim. – Rozmawiałam już o tym z rodzicami Sakury – odpowiedziała na wątpliwość, której jeszcze nie zdążył zgłosić. – Wiedzą o wszystkim i nie zamierzają jej zniechęcać, ponieważ, jak zauważyłeś, zawsze była rozsądna. Podobno jest w tym bardzo dobra i chce w czymś przodować a nie ma klanowych jutsu. – Spojrzała na niego znacząco.

Siostry Nohara też ich nigdy nie miały. Z pewnością rozumiała chęć udowodnienia swojej wartości, którą odczuwała Sakura. Jednak przede wszystkim, jako żona głowy rodu przez tyle lat, miała świadomość, że nieskupianie się na rodzinnych jutsu było niemile widziane, gdy się je miało. Inoichi zdał sobie sprawę, że zaniedbał swoje obowiązki ojcowskie. Gdyby była starsza, uznałby to całe trenowanie z innymi za objaw buntu. A tak był przekonany, że w grę wchodzi wyłącznie fascynacja Sasuke, co wcale nie czyniło całej sprawy łatwiejszą. Westchnął.

– Ino się to nie spodoba – stwierdził niechętnie.

– Jestem przekonana, że się zainteresuje, jeśli stworzymy wystarczająco pociągający plan treningów – odparła z błyskiem w oku.

Jak na człowieka, który nie mógł wykonywać technik Yamanaków, jego żona spędziła zaskakująco dużo czasu w ich rodzinnej bibliotece, zafascynowana tematem. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że wyszła za jego jutsu.

– Nie będę jej uczył, jak grzebać w cudzych umysłach – powiedział, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Własnej córce nie ufasz? – zaśmiała się jego żona.

– Nie, kiedy w pobliżu jest Sasuke. I Sakura. I wiele innych osób, które teraz nie przychodzą mi do głowy.

Było kilka powodów, dla których żaden Yamanaka nie został dotąd hokage. Obawa przywódców innych wiosek była jednym z nich. Co innego mieć respekt dla potężnego shinobi a co innego świadomość, że może wyczytać plan prosto z twojej głowy.

– Myślałam, żebyś na początek podszlifował jej Zamianę Umysłu. Ale żeby skutecznie ją odciągnąć od treningów ze znajomymi, potrzeba będzie czegoś więcej.

Nie podobał mu się błysk w jej oku.

– Co proponujesz?

– Widzisz… Długo się nad tym zastanawiałam. Parę dni przeglądałam materiały w bibliotece, przygotowując się do tej rozmowy. I myślę, że najlepiej będzie zachęcić ją Pokrewnymi Duszami – powiedziała, unikając jego wzroku.

– Słucham? – spytał, mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem się przesłyszał.

Nohara zmarszczyła brwi i wyprostowała się.

– Ino jest zainteresowana Sasuke. To może ją zmotywować.

– Nie pozwolę rzucić tej techniki na siebie i z pewnością nie wykonam jej na wrażliwej, podatnej na sugestię, młodej osobie.

– Daj spokój, Inoichi – żachnęła się. – Samo nauczenie się tego jutsu zajmie jej pewnie lata.

– Nie tak wiele, jakbym chciał.

– Jest przydatne w walce – kusiła, niezrażona.

– Musimy znaleźć coś innego – powiedział zdecydowanie.

* * *

Ino była tego dnia trochę markotna. Sakura zerknęła na nią z ciekawością. Wyczuwała dobre wieści. I nie zawiodła się, bo na przerwie powiedziała jej i Sasuke, że nie przyjdzie na dzisiejszy trening.

– Rodzice poprosili mnie, żebym była na obiedzie – powiedziała niechętnie.

Sakura się wtedy na nią prawie wydarła. Jak mogła nie dbać o to, jakie Sasuke mógł przechodzić teraz cierpienia. Nie miał już rodziców a ona bezmyślnie sypała sól na tę ranę, choć podobno tak go kochała. Zrobiłaby to, gdyby Sasuke nie wzruszył tylko ramionami, kompletnie obojętny.

– Dobry pomysł, Ino-świnio – powiedziała tylko. – Nie będziemy musieli oglądać twojej paskudnej twarzy.

– Powiedziała ta, co ma różowe włosy – odgryzła się, ale bez zwyczajowego ognia. Musiało ją to naprawdę przybić.

Sakura była zachwycona.

– Och, Sasuke… Może chciałbyś się wybrać ze mną dziś wieczorem do restauracji? – zwróciła się do chłopaka, siedzącego przy oknie. – Widzisz…

– Nie – odparł krótko i wrócił do patrzenia w przestrzeń.

Sakura zmarkotniała a dzień Ino stał się trochę lepszy. Może to nie będzie taka wielka strata, jeśli raz nie przyjdzie?

* * *

– Ino – powiedział ojciec, odkładając pałeczki. – Chciałbym pójść z tobą dzisiaj do biblioteki.

– Po co? – spytała, ponieważ jeszcze jakiś czas miała ćwiczyć tylko Zamianę Umysłu.

– Postanowiłem zaproponować ci kolejną technikę do nauki i chciałbym wiedzieć, co by cię interesowało.

– Ale przecież podobno Zamiana Umysłu jest doskonałym jutsu na początek. – Wszyscy Yamanaka przechodzili przez etap, gdy uczyli się tej konkretnej techniki. Otwierała drogę do bardziej finezyjnych klanowych jutsu, pomagała w budowaniu zapasów czakry a jej opanowywanie wymagało samozaparcia, ponieważ trwało wyjątkowo długo. Gdy się ją wreszcie stabilnie utrzymywało przez długi czas, bez spontanicznego opuszczania ciała przeciwnika, można było przejść do kolejnych jutsu, które okazywały się po takim wstępie znacznie łatwiejsze. Stąd tak jawne kwestionowanie jego decyzji nie było w jej ustach impertynencją, ale wynikiem szczerego zdziwienia, wynikającego z lat doświadczeń.

– Pomyśleliśmy, że przydałoby ci się drobne urozmaicenie – powiedziała mama spokojnie.

Poszła z nimi do budynku biblioteki. Tereny należące do Yamanaków w żadnym wypadku nie były tak duże jak Uchihów ani nawet Narów, którzy mieli pokaźny kawałek lasu na własność, ale składała się na nie kwiaciarnia, kilka domów i parę niewielkich budynków. Znajdowali się w jednym z nich.

W rodzinnej bibliotece Yamanaków można było znaleźć nie tylko klanowe techniki ani nawet wyłącznie jutsu, ale też potężną kolekcję literatury.

Minęli pełne półki i skierowali się do części, chronionej przez dwóch członków rodziny, którzy mieli akurat dyżur. Pozdrowili ich i skierowali wzrok na zwoje.

– Powiedz, która sekcja najbardziej cię interesuje?

Ino znała odpowiedź na to pytanie. Przeglądała chwilę półki dla zachowania pozorów.

– Może coś o czytaniu w myślach…? – spytała z wahaniem i uroczym uśmiechem.

Mama posłała ojcu spojrzenie, które zdawało się przekazywać "a nie mówiłam?".

– Techniki czytania umysłu są jednymi z najtrudniejszych do opanowania, Ino. Jeśli chcesz, zdradzę ci coś, ale tego nie powtarzaj, nawet swoim przyjaciołom.

– Nikomu nie powiem – obiecała zdecydowanie.

– Możemy poznać tylko aktualne myśli osoby, jeśli nie chcemy, by wiedziała, że dostaliśmy się do jej umysłu. Wtedy potrzebujemy kontaktu wzrokowego. Albo klanowej pieczęci, ale to w większości przypadków jednak niweczy zachowanie ofiary w nieświadomości. Gdy szukamy czegoś konkretnego, będziemy przeglądać jej wspomnienia razem z nią. Ponadto bardzo trudno jest zachować nasz wewnętrzny monolog w tajemnicy, kiedy to robimy. Telepatyczne jutsu, polegające na bezgłośnej rozmowie, są łatwiejsze.

– Rozumiem – stwierdziła, zniechęcona. – Chociaż wtedy miałabym taką przewagę nad wrogiem! Mogłabym być nawet lepsza od Shikamaru w obmyślaniu strategii. – Spojrzeli na nią, zdziwieni.

– Za parę lat nauczę cię poznawania powierzchniowych myśli – obiecał ojciec pod wpływem chwili. – Jeśli będziesz ciężko trenować i odnosić sukcesy w opanowywaniu innych naszych technik.

Rozpromieniła się.

– A to? – Dotknęła zwoju. – Zaburzenie Ciała i Umysłu?

– To technika, dzięki której przejmujesz ciało przeciwnika, bez konieczności opuszczania swojego. Przekazujesz tylko część świadomości i pozostajesz przytomna, tak samo jak ten, kto został zaatakowany. Nie może tylko kontrolować swoich ruchów.

– Czy można w ten sposób kogoś zabić? – spytała, pamiętając dobrze, że podczas Zamiany Umysłu ciało użytkownika pozostawało nie tylko nieprzytomne, ale i każda rana na przeciwniku pojawiała się też na wykonującym jutsu.

Ojciec zaśmiał się.

– Wtedy nasz klan byłby od wieków wymarły! Nie, ale można zranić zarówno przeciwnika jak i innych wrogów, wykorzystując przejęte ciało. Nie da się jednak zadać w ten sposób śmiertelnych ran, ponieważ nie można zmusić kogoś do zabójstwa. Ani za pomocą naszych technik, ani fuinjutsu.

– Dlaczego nasz klan byłby wymarły?

– Bo przez takie umiejętności każdy chciałby nas zabić.

Ino nieprzyjemnie przypomniało to o Uchihach.

– Jakie właściwie klanowe techniki posiadała rodzina Sasuke? – spytała niepewnie.

– Uchiha mają kekkei genkai – odezwała się niespodziewanie jej mama. – O nazwie Sharingan. Mieści się w ich oczach, ale słyszałam, że odpowiada za zmiany w całym czakroobiegu. Nic dziwnego, ponieważ jego podstawową umiejętnością jest kradnięcie jutsu, więc muszą dostosowywać się do różnych żywiołów z relatywną łatwością.

– Kradnięcie? Czyli mogą korzystać z naszych jutsu?

– Nie. By je opanować, potrzeba całej serii rodzinnego fuinjutsu i wieloletniego dostosowywania czakry oraz rozwijania jej w sposób, który nie ma niczego wspólnego z żywiołami – wyjaśnił ojciec.

– Nie mogą też skopiować kekkei genkai – dodała mama.

– Czyli ukraść czy skopiować? – zniecierpliwiła się.

– Skopiować – powiedział spokojnie ojciec. – Nie mogą pozbawić kogoś techniki, której się nauczył.

To, co potrafili i tak aż za dobrze wyjaśniało, dlaczego ktoś postanowił ich wymordować.

– Chciałabym spróbować opanować to Zaburzenie Ciała i Umysłu – zdecydowała.

Gdy wrócili do domu, ojciec powiedział poważnie:

– Ino, wiem, że ostatnimi czasy nie poświęcałem twoim treningom zbyt wiele czasu. Zamierzam to zmienić. Słyszałem, że ćwiczysz ze znajomymi, ale uważam, że spędzenie tyle samo czasu na twoich własnych, unikatowych technikach, byłoby bardziej opłacalne. W ten sposób mogłabyś ich zaskoczyć i stać się niezastąpioną siłą w każdej drużynie – kusił. – Chciałbym, żebyś od teraz się na nich skupiła i zajmowała się nimi po lekcjach w akademii.

Pierwszą reakcją Ino był gniew. Dlaczego chciał odbierać jej cenny czas z Sasuke? Ale potem zastanowiła się głębiej. Jeśli on miał Sharingana, potrzebowała czegoś, czym mogłaby mu zaimponować. Zamiana Umysłu to było za mało. Jeśli chciała podzielić swój czas na dwie techniki, z których druga wymagała znacznie mniej inwazyjnego podejścia, potrzebowała go naprawdę dużo. Podejrzewała, że liczyło się to w latach.

– Czy mogę zostawać ze znajomymi dwa razy w tygodniu? – spytała z nadzieją. – W ten sposób będę wiedzieć, nad czym pracują.

– To wydaje się rozsądne – stwierdził z ulgą jej ojciec. – Ale bądź ostrożna, ćwicząc medyczne jutsu.

– A czy ja kiedykolwiek nie jestem rozsądna?

Zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie, jak zbyt wcześnie spróbowała Zamiany Umysłu na wronie.

* * *

– Kochanie? – zaczepiła ją mama.

Ino obróciła się, zdziwiona.

– Tak? – spytała na tyle grzecznie, na ile zwraca się do rodzica dziecko, które się dokądś spieszy.

– Chcę ci coś pokazać, ale musisz obiecać, że nie powiesz niczego ojcu – powiedziała poważnie.

Ino zastrzygła uszami, zapominając o zakupach.

– Nie powiem. – Zaczynała mieć dużo rzeczy, o których miała nie mówić, ale podejrzewała, że takie jest właśnie życie shinobi.

Mama wyjęła z torby zwój, który natychmiast rozpoznała jako pochodzący z ich biblioteki. Miał czerwone drążki z namalowaną na nich nazwą techniki. Gdy wzięła go do ręki, odczytała ją.

– Pokrewne Dusze? – Nigdy nie spotkała się nawet ze wzmianką o tym jutsu, ale implikacje fascynowały ją i niepokoiły jednocześnie. Coś takiego powinno być chyba nielegalne, prawda? – Na czym to polega? – spytała podejrzliwie.

– Ta technika znacząco różni się od innych, które znasz. Przywołuje najbliższego człowieka naszego przeciwnika i zmusza go do walki z nim. To niezwykle wymagająca technika, do której potrzebne jest opanowanie Zaburzenia Ciała i Umysłu.

– Najbliższego człowieka? Czyli co, członka rodziny? – Nie, to nie miałoby sensu.

– Dokładny mechanizm nie jest znany. Czasem jest to krewny, ale zdecydowanie nie dzieje się tak zawsze. Jest to ktoś, kto najlepiej z tobą współgra. Najczęściej tkwi w tym potencjał do romantycznego uczucia. Jednak uwaga. Zdarzały się przypadki, że ktoś, na kim wykorzystano Zaburzenie Ciała i Umysłu, był już po ślubie z zupełnie inną osobą niż ta, która mu się ukazała. I choć związki, jakie może ujawniać ta technika, nie są zawsze miłosne, przyjęło się ją za moralnie wątpliwą. To wszystko jest w uwagach i ostrzeżeniach na końcu, ale wolę cię już teraz poinformować, bo nie wiem czy będziesz miała ochotę do nich dotrzeć. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Zdumiewające, jak od razu założyła, że Ino będzie zainteresowana. Choć oczywiście była. Nieprzyzwoicie.

– Mamo – zaczęła z wahaniem. – Czy da się wykonać tę technikę tak, by zaatakowany nie musiał walczyć z przywołaną osobą?

– Tak. Musisz po prostu anulować tę część, w której jutsu kontroluje jej ciało.

– Czy trzeba to zrobić podczas wykonywania pieczęci? – Nohara była zadowolona, że jej córka ma tyle pytań związanych z każdą nową techniką. Jej dociekliwy umysł był bardzo cenną cechą w ich świecie. Ale trochę niepokojący był brak zmartwienia kwestią moralności. Cóż, Ino była jeszcze młoda.

– Z tego, co pamiętam, zawsze robi się to później i tak samo jak przy Zaburzeniu Ciała i Umysłu – stwierdziła łagodnie.

Wiele lat minie, nim Ino będzie w stanie spełnić warunki, by w ogóle zacząć myśleć o tej technice, ale jej mama była przekonana, że to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego zachęci ją, by starać się mocniej.

– Czy rzucanie tej techniki na kogoś, kto nikogo nie ma, też jest złe? – spytała Ino dziwnym tonem.

– Żadna technika nie jest zła sama w sobie – stwierdziła rozsądnie. – Nawet te zakazane nie zawsze takie są. To powody, dla których się z nich korzysta, się najbardziej liczą. Po prostu niektóre techniki narosły przez lata złą sławą i to jest jedna z nich.

– Dlaczego więc nie mogę powiedzieć o tym ojcu? – Och, zbliżały się do niebezpiecznych wód.

– Ponieważ nie poinformowałam go, że zamierzam dać ci ten zwój – stwierdziła spokojnie. Postanowiła nie dodawać, że zasugerowała to i był przeciwny. – Dlatego, jeśli zaproponuje ci nauczenie się tej techniki, proszę, nie wspominaj, że już podjęłaś kroki, by ją opanować. I że w ogóle o niej słyszałaś, jak już przy tym jesteśmy. Prawdopodobnie stanie się to w ciągu najbliższych kilku lat. – Nie miała zupełnej pewności, ale był to jeden ze zwojów zwyczajowo przeznaczonych dla głównej linii rodu. Nie sądziła, by miał tego zaniechać. Chyba tylko śmierć mogłaby go powstrzymać przed przekazaniem całej wiedzy jedynej córce.

– Czyli będę mogła tego używać, gdy już opanuję Zaburzenie Ciała i Umysłu? – chciała się upewnić.

– Podejrzewam, że tak. Po jakimś czasie skupiania się na tym. Nie wiem, ile dokładnie może zająć uczenie się tej techniki, ale przypuszczam, że długo. Pamiętaj też, że przywołanie kogoś pochłania dużo czakry, więc musisz nad tym także potrenować.

– Rozumiem – stwierdziła, zdeterminowana, chowając zwój do torby. Miał nie pozostać tam długo.

Zamierzała wziąć się ostro za treningi. I osiągnąć spektakularny sukces.

Ta technika to był najlepszy prezent, jaki ktokolwiek mógł jej dać. Już teraz, ot tak, w jej głowie formowało się kilka niezwykle użytecznych zastosowań.

– Ino, pamiętaj, że ta technika nie bez powodu ma złą opinię – powiedziała jej mama, nagle zaniepokojona. Jakby Ino zamierzała wykorzystywać ją na mężatkach. – Używaj jej z rozwagą, ostrożnością i wyczuciem. Może zjednać ci wiele wrogów.

– Jak to?

– Ludzie boją się tych, którzy mają władzę nad ich uczuciami i mogą odkryć głęboko skryte tajemnice.

– Zawsze wystarczy powiedzieć, że to między nimi to taka rodzinna bliskość. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Po pierwsze, ludzie mogą nie uwierzyć. Po drugie, jeśli rzucisz to na kogoś, kto jest podatny na tego rodzaju sugestie, prawdopodobnie wyrządzisz mu wielką krzywdę – powiedziała spokojnie.

Ino przynajmniej wyglądała, jakby to rozważała. Musiała tym się zadowolić. Wierzyła w swoją córkę, a poza tym była przekonana, że zdąży jeszcze dorosnąć, nim w ogóle zabierze się za Pokrewne Dusze. Nie sądziła, by Ino miała wykorzystać ją bez dokładnego przemyślenia sprawy.

* * *

Noce były najgorsze. W dzień Sasuke siedział w akademii albo z Tenten, Rockiem Lee i, co nie przestawało go sekretnie zdumiewać, Sakurą i Ino, jego najbardziej nieustępliwymi fankami.

Patrzyły na niego z podziwem i generalnie przez większość czasu śledziły wzrokiem, ale dużo czasu przeznaczały na kłócenie się między sobą i… rzeczywiste trenowanie, więc właściwie nie mógł narzekać. Co go nie powstrzymywało przed robieniem właśnie tego.

– Pomyśl, któraś z nich może trafić do twojej drużyny – powiedziała Tenten, kiedy spytał ją, dlaczego ma znosić obecność dwóch tak irytujących osób. – Chyba nie chcesz ich ratować? To by dopiero była wieczna miłość.

Sasuke zadrżał z obrzydzenia.

– Nie, najpewniej bym je dobił.

Tenten zaśmiała się.

– Nie są takie złe. W sumie spodziewałam się, że będzie gorzej.

Sasuke też tak sądził, ale nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać.

– Zapraszają mnie na… spotkania i nieustannie chcą siedzieć w jednej ławce w akademii. Przychodzę wcześniej, by zająć miejsce przy oknie i pozbyć się przynajmniej jednej z nich.

Pierwszego dnia, gdy się pojawiła, Sakura zaprosiła go na randkę. Odmówił z wściekłością, przeklinając głupotę Tenten i Lee. Ino odciągnęła ją wtedy i odprowadziła do domu, zamiast też zadać to idiotyczne pytanie, rzecz sama w sobie dość szokująca.

Nie potrwało jednak długo, nim go zaczepiła. Co jakiś czas słyszał kolejne zaproszenie z ust jednej lub drugiej, ale nigdy nawet nie zbliżyło się to do codziennego nawyku.

Były na tyle nieirytujące, że nawet zdarzyło mu się wybrać z całą grupą na obiad, chociaż dalej próbowały usiąść obok niego przy każdej okazji.

Sasuke ani razu w swoim życiu nie szukał aktywnie przyjaciół. I nie zamierzał nazywać tak żadnego z nich. Tenten i Lee, choć przypadkiem, najpewniej uratowali mu życie. Sasuke tak na początku tłumaczył sobie fakt, że znosił ich obecność w swoim życiu.

Tenten szybko zabrała ich na pole treningowe, którego częścią były kawałki drewna z narysowanymi tarczami.

Wyjęła pięć kunaiów, błyszczących, naostrzonych i świetnie wywarzonych, bez zabezpieczenia.

Wsunęła pierwszy w lewą dłoń i rzuciła. Przeciął powietrze prawie bezdźwięcznie i utkwił w samym środku z cichym puknięciem. Kolejne dwa umieściła między palcami i wypuściła po kolei w stronę sąsiednich tarcz. Czubki ostrz zakryły zupełnie małe, czerwone kropki. Ostatnimi kunaiami wbiła je mocniej w drewno z metalicznym stuknięciem.

– No i który z was tak potrafi, co? – spytała triumfalnie.

Sasuke przypomniał sobie Itachiego i nagły przypływ uczuć ścisnął mu boleśnie gardło. Następnego dnia czekał na nich, oparty o ścianę bloku Hayate.

Gdy pierwszy raz przyszedł z mieczem, zapytała czy mogłaby go obejrzeć. Broń świszczała, tańcząc w jej dłoni.

– Wspaniale wywarzony – powiedziała z uznaniem. – Prosty, ale skuteczny. I wygląda na to, że z naprawdę niezłego materiału, choć niestety nie będzie w stanie przepuszczać czakry. Taka broń jest jednak rzadka i wymaga dodatkowego wysiłku, rzecz często niewarta zachodu. No – stwierdziła, oddając mu ją. – Pierwszy miecz to zawsze coś szczególnego. Dbaj o niego, Sasuke.

Po jakimś czasie nie mógł się już dłużej się oszukiwać, że spędzanie z nimi czasu ułatwiało mu radzenie sobie ze stratą. Musiał rozmawiać, wychodzić z domu i wysilać się fizycznie. Rzadziej niż częściej coś przypominało mu o rodzicach i wszystkich krewnych, których mniej lub bardziej znał i kochał.

Jednak bardzo powoli ci ludzie również stawali się dla niego ważni.

Z Hayate i Yūgao było jednocześnie łatwiej i trudniej.

– Musisz trzymać rękę bliżej ostrza, inaczej równowaga jest zachwiana i trudniej nim operować – odparł spokojnie jego nieformalny opiekun, gdy pierwszy raz złapał podarunek od niego.

– Dobrze – powiedział, gdy Sasuke udało się przejechać mieczem po jego broni i odsunąć ją na bok.

– Nienajgorzej – mruknął, gdy ich ostrza się na sobie zatrzymały na wysokości barków Uchihy i spróbował wykorzystać ten moment, by wślizgnąć się pod nie i kopnąć go w nogę.

Wsunął wtedy błyskawicznie broń pod jego miecz i odbił go na bok, tak że Sasuke lekko stracił równowagę.

Yūgao rzadko bywała w domu, ale zawsze miała dla niego uśmiech i ocenzurowaną historię ze służby w ANBU, która być może była zupełnie sfabrykowana.

– Siedzimy w tych drzewach i ten Hyūga przekazuje mi na palcach, że nasz wróg się zbliża. Widzisz, miał przezwisko Szary Niedźwiedź, ten człowiek, którego mieliśmy akurat upolować, bo był wielki i w sumie przypominał zwierzę futerkowe. Nic wartego ukrywania, dodatkowa praca po drodze do ważniejszego zlecenia. Tak czy inaczej czekamy na niego, słyszymy wiele mówiący szelest liści, bo była późna jesień i co wyłania się zza drzew? Prawdziwy niedźwiedź! – powiedziała, rozkładając ręce. – Był wielki i naprawdę przypominał nasz cel.

Nawet się wtedy uśmiechnął. Hayate zaśmiał się ze swojego miejsca przy stole. Sasuke przypuszczał, że taki już był los ANBU, żartować z zabijania i to skutecznie zepsuło mu humor.

– Coś się stało? – spytała, hokage raczy wiedzieć jak wyczuwając zmianę jego nastroju.

– Nic szczególnego. – Wzruszył ramionami i odkleił wzrok od blatu. – Chyba jestem zmęczony.

Gdy kładł się spać, Sasuke godzinami nie był w stanie zmrużyć oka. Próbował zająć myśli treningami i jak się poprawić, ale uparcie atakowały go wspomnienia.

– Spokojnie, Sasuke. Nie powiem nic rodzicom – mówił Itachi, wyciągając nowe prześcieradło, gdy przyszedł do niego śmiertelnie zawstydzony w nocy, nie wiedząc, co robić.

Zwykle prześladowały go takie chwile, ponieważ od zawsze miał tendencję do zadręczania się własną nieadekwatnością i błędami, więc oprócz tęsknoty prześladowała go cała gama bolesnych uczuć, ale czasami pojawiały się wesołe wspomnienia, które teraz tylko go zasmucały.

– Hej! Zrobiłam twoje ulubione danie – zaśmiała się mama, gdy tata był zajęty dochodzeniem do wniosku, że jest za stary i zbyt poważany, by przewracać oczami.

Duma cioci Chikary, gdy wreszcie miał okazję pokazać jej, że nauczył się rodzinnego jutsu.

– Tak dużej kuli ognia nie widziałam od czasu, gdy Itachi pokazał mi swoją – stwierdziła i Sasuke się rozpromienił.

Chciał płakać, jeśli nie z myślą o nich, to o sobie, bo możliwe, że łzy by go ukoiły i pozwoliły zasnąć, ale jakoś nie był w stanie. Może kochał ich za mało. Może był złym człowiekiem, że pozwolił sobie na myślenie w ten sposób.

A poza tym życie z Yūgao i Hayate było pod pewnymi względami jak plucie w twarz swojemu klanowi. Z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy Uchihowie mieszkali razem, to po pierwsze. Sasuke nigdy nie udało się dowiedzieć, dlaczego. Fugaku nie zniósłby swojego syna, młodszego czy nie, żyjącego pod jednym dachem z nieślubną parą pozbawioną odpowiedniego nazwiska. Ich drzewa genealogiczne najpewniej nie znajdowały się nawet w pobliżu jego rodu. Nie pomagali mu zdobyć Sharingana. Nie trenowali w rodzinnym stylu taijutsu.

Z punktu widzenia Uchihów jego obecna sytuacja byłaby godna najwyższej krytyki, zwłaszcza, że pozostałe z czterech szlachetnych klanów były zdolne do objęcia nad nim opieki.

 _Dlaczego właściwie nikt po mnie nie przyszedł?_ , nagle do niego dotarło. _Dlaczego żaden z pozostałej trójki się mną nie zainteresował?_

Temu pytaniu nie towarzyszył ból. Nie dbał o te rodziny. Nawet nie bywali u nich tak często, jakby się nad tym zastanowić.

Niewielu członków znał trochę lepiej niż z widzenia. Przejrzał w głowie tych, z którymi miał bliższy kontakt.

Hinata nie była jego fanką. To samo w sobie było znaczące. Ale nie była nią tak bardzo, że się do niego nie odzywała. Hyūgowie i Uchiha kiedyś byli nawet bliżej ze sobą niż z pozostałymi rodami. Łączyli ich legendarni wspólni przodkowie. Ale rywalizowali o status najsilniejszego klanu w wiosce. Działo się tak od kiedy Senju niemal wymarli. Wiedział to od cioci Chikary, która była jedną z jego ulubionych krewnych, bo nie traktowała go jak dziecko i rzeczywiście informowała o pewnych rzeczach. Ciocia Chikara… A poza tym pieczętowali członków swoich rodów. Uchiha traktowali to jako absolutnie oburzające i próbowali przekonać hokage, by wprowadził prawo zakazujące podobnych praktyk, ale bezskutecznie. Czcigodny ojciec czerpał jakiś rodzaj mściwej satysfakcji, że po tych wszystkich latach jedyne oko Sharingan, które wywędrowało z klanu, zostało oddane przyjacielowi, podczas gdy jakiś wróg z Kirigakure biegał sobie wolno z wszczepionym Byakuganem.

Hinata nie podchodziła do niego, ale się uśmiechała. Nie umiał znaleźć powodów, by wzdrygać się przed mieszaniem z nią.

W domu Akimichich same odgłosy chrupania doprowadziłyby go do szaleństwa.

Mógł się przyznać, jeśli tylko sam przed sobą, że w jakimś sensie lubił Shino. Okazywał mniej emocji niż nawet on w swoje lepsze dni (w gorsze Sasuke potrafił być naprawdę nieprzyjemny), ale nie był pozbawiony okazjonalnego, zaskakującego poczucia humoru.

Poza tym nigdy się nie narzucał, nie przekraczał granic i nie okazywał współczucia biednej sierocie. Oczywiście Sasuke _nie widział_ , jaki ma wyraz twarzy. Ale Shino nie miał dla niego żadnych słów pocieszenia i jego postawa niczego sobą nie zdradzała.

Za to przez pierwsze tygodnie dziwnym trafem siadał obok niego, odgradzając skutecznie od reszty uczniów swoim ciałem i klanowymi cechami dystynktywnymi. Żadna fanka nie lubiła robaków, zdaje się.

Kilka żuków nawet chodziło czasem po jego kołnierzu. Sasuke, gdy to zauważył, był już pewien, że cała rzecz została starannie przemyślana, zaplanowana i wykonana z właściwą Shino precyzją.

Ale ta nietypowa przesada wskazywała na to, że chciał, by on zdawał sobie w pełni sprawę, co robi.

Był to zapewne przykład lojalności jednego ze szlachetnych klanów. Gdyby przyszło co do czego, Sasuke prawdopodobnie przyjąłby ofertę. Ale nigdy nie padła. Czuł się urażony w imieniu Uchihów i zadowolony jako osoba prywatna. Klanowe techniki Aburame były poza jego zasięgiem. Tu uczył się posługiwania mieczem.

Innym problemem Sasuke było to, że nie panował nad swoimi emocjami. Ktoś mógłby się kłócić, że to efekt rzezi, ale on zawsze miał temperament. Potrafił dostawać dziecięcego szału, kompletnego z trzaskaniem drzwiami i wrzeszczeniem. Powoli z tego wyrastał, ale strata całej rodziny nie pomogła jego temperamentowi.

Sasuke był uczony, by nie tracić kontroli wśród obcych i to ciążyło mu teraz niemiłosiernie. Zamienił swoje wybuchy furii na cichy gniew, gdy coś długo mu nie wychodziło. Yūgao się śmiała i wyparowywały z niego złe emocje. Gdy był z Hayate, próbował coraz mocniej, aż w końcu odchodził prawie bez słowa.

Gdy wracał, w mieszkaniu czekała na niego zupa pomidorowa w garnku i jego opiekun, czytający książkę na kanapie.

Następnego dnia trenowali, jakby nic się nie stało.

Hyūgowie by tego nie tolerowali. Aburame pewnie patrzyliby na niego, jak na interesujący gatunek robaka, bo tych ludzi nic chyba nigdy nie wytrąciło z równowagi. Akimichi daliby mu coś do jedzenia, stwierdzając, że człowiek ma humory, gdy jest głodny.

Hayate dobrze ich zastępował.

Ale nie było z nim Itachiego.

Sasuke dużo czasu poświęcił na myślenie o swoim bracie. Nie był głupi i wiedział, co może oznaczać, że chodzi dalej po świecie.

Nie był głupi i wyobrażał sobie, że jest wiele możliwości. Żadna poza zdradą wioski i pomocą w mordowaniu klanu nie przychodziła mu do głowy, ale może nie miał wszystkich danych.

Łatwo byłoby założyć, że pomógł zabijać, gdyby nie fakt, że chodziło o Itachiego.

Nie było lepszego człowieka i inteligentniejszego shinobi i jeśli kiedyś go spotka i brat zechce mu to wyjaśnić, to Sasuke chętnie go wysłucha.

Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy się spotkają, nawet jeśli pewna mała, nieistotna część jego osoby podpowiadała, że to może się dla niego bardzo źle skończyć. Sasuke pocieszał się, że gdyby chciał go zabić, to mógł to w każdej chwili zrobić, pozorując na przykład wypadek.

To był jeden z powodów, dla których nie wierzył, że Itachi zabił Shisuia. Gdyby to naprawdę zrobił, był wystarczająco sprytny, by dokonać tego tak, by nikt go nie podejrzewał.

Nie, Sasuke skończyłby ze złamanym karkiem po jakiejś ryzykownej zabawie i tyle.

Cichy głosik upierał się, że mógł mieć nieprzyjemne plany wobec niego i tylko dlatego jeszcze żyje. Sasuke uważał, że było więcej lepszych Uchihów do spiskowania przeciwko i że zastanawianie się nad tym teraz nie miało sensu.

Nie, to, co Sasuke zamierzał zrobić, to skontaktować się z Itachim. I być może miał już pomysł, jak to zrobić.

* * *

– Od teraz będę mogła spędzać z wami czas po akademii tylko dwa razy w tygodniu – powiedziała Ino, gdy dotarli wszyscy na pole treningowe. Brzmiała smutno, ale nie tak smutno, jak z pewnością okazywałaby Sakura w podobnej sytuacji.

Była oczywiście zachwycona, ale natychmiast nabrała podejrzeń.

– A to dlaczego, Ino-świnio? – spytała, pełna niechęci.

– Co, będziesz tęsknić, Czoło? – odgryzła się. – Postanowiłam przeznaczyć więcej czasu na rodzinne jutsu – powiedziała z dumą.

Sakura oklapła. Cóż, ona zdecydowanie nie miała klanowych technik, nad którymi mogłaby się skupiać.

Przygnębiło ją też to, że najwyraźniej jej zaskakująca wypowiedź przyciągnęła też uwagę Sasuke. Na tyle, że nawet na nią spojrzał. W jego wzroku było coś zagadkowego, co wcale jej się nie podobało. Nie tylko dlatego że czerpała rodzaj dumy z przekonania, że zna i ma dokładnie skatalogowaną całą gamę wyrazów, jakie gościły na jego twarzy. Nie, żeby było tego tak znowu dużo.

– Zazdroszczę – powiedziała Tenten z sympatią.

– Cóż, ja jestem w ekstazie – powiedziała Sakura, ale bez zwykłego zapału.

Ino posłała jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

– W jakich technikach specjalizuje się twoja rodzina? – spytał nieoczekiwanie Sasuke i zmarszczył brwi. – Czy ma to coś wspólnego z manipulacją umysłem wroga?

– O. Coś jak genjutsu? – zainteresowała się Tenten.

Lee tylko stał w zupełnie niecharakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, jakby przygnębiony.

– Nie – zaśmiała się Ino. – Uczę się, jak wskakiwać do cudzego ciała – powiedziała konspiracyjnym tonem.

– Czy możesz wtedy korzystać z technik tej osoby? – zainteresował się nagle Lee.

– Jasne, ale nie bez wiedzy, jak je wykonać. Jak odpowiednio manipulować czakrą, to mam na myśli. No i muszę znać właściwe pieczęci, oczywiście.

– Rozumiem – odparł Lee.

– To niemal odwrotność Sharingana – stwierdził z namysłem Sasuke.

– W tym sensie, że moje techniki przejmują ciało przeciwnika a twoje jego umiejętności? – spytała szybko Ino.

Przez chwilę miał ochotę zapytać, skąd tyle wie, ale uznał, że to pewnie tylko kolejny objaw obsesji na jego punkcie. Absolutnie nie zamierzał się też sam z siebie akurat jej przyznawać, że nie ma jeszcze Sharingana.

– Powiedzmy – powiedział wymijająco.

* * *

Gdy Ino pojawiła się następnym razem, w końcu przymierzyli się do genjutsu. Umówili się, że za rzeczy zupełnie nowe i przełomowe zabierać się będą tylko w dni, gdy przychodziła. Nie do końca się z tym zgadzał, ale dostrzegał rozsądek w rozumowaniu, że wprowadzanie tematu w czasie, kiedy kogoś nie było, zmarnowałoby go później więcej z koniecznością wprowadzania nieobecnej osoby i pomaganiem jej w nadrobieniu zaległości.

A, że zabieranie się za kolejną gałąź wiedzy shinobi należało zdecydowanie do przełomowych, czekał w miarę cierpliwie.

– Lekcje genjutsu zaczynają się dopiero za dwa lata – trajkotała Sakura, wyraźnie podekscytowana, gdy czekali na polu treningowym na Tenten i Lee. Sasuke zauważył z pewnym rozbawieniem, że prawie podskakiwała a potem zirytował się sam na siebie i uznał to za irytujące. Zmarszczył brwi, ale zupełnie to przegapiła. – Sprawdziłam – dodała z satysfakcją.

– Rany, czytałaś cały program, Czoło? – zirytowała się Ino.

Gdy rozgorzała między nimi kolejna kłótnia, Sasuke pozwolił sobie na chwilę zdziwienia. Najpierw Ino z własnej woli znacząco ograniczyła czas, w którym z nimi przebywała, w którym przebywała z nim, dla trenowania, ze wszystkich rzeczy na tej planecie. A teraz Sakura nie przykładała najwyższej wagi do każdego drgnięcia jego mięśni.

Sasuke powiedział sobie, że go to w najmniejszym stopniu nie obchodzi. Nawet więcej. Nareszcie zaczynały odchodzić od swojej roli wiecznego utrapienia. W samą porę. Dobrze dla nich. I dla jego zdrowia psychicznego. I dla jego treningów. I sfery prywatnej.

Same plusy.

Gdzie byli Tenten i Lee, gdy ich potrzebował? Nie, żeby potrzebował kogokolwiek, oczywiście, ale dystrakcja byłaby miła.

W końcu wyszli zza drzew, mając czelność nie wyglądać, jakby się w ogóle spieszyli. Widać Sakura była tego samego zdania, bo krzyknęła oskarżycielskim tonem:

– Gdzie się podziewaliście?

Lee podrapał się po głowie, podczas gdy Tenten zawiesiła na niej wzrok, bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– Poszliśmy do kina – zaczęła płasko. – A potem, wiecie, jest taka kawiarnia na rogu…

– Rozumiem, rozumiem – stwierdziła Sakura, zrezygnowana, wystawiając w jej stronę wnętrza dłoni, by pokazać, że nie miała nic złego na myśli. – Po prostu nie mogę się doczekać!

Ino, stojąca obok ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami, pokręciła głową, przewracając oczami.

Tenten czuła się trochę przytłoczona tą ilością gestów, rozpuszczona przez Sasuke i w pewnym stopniu przez Lee, który był dramatyczny głównie w słowach, nawet jeśli miał swoje momenty.

– Dobra – powiedzała wolno. – To co wiemy o genjutsu?

– To sztuka wpływania na zdolności kognitywne przeciwnika i jego czakrę – stwierdziła Sakura, pukając się po brodzie. Zerknęła na nich, by sprawdzić czy idzie w dobrym kierunku i postanowiła rozwinąć. – Sprawiamy, że w jego głowie pojawia się fałszywy obraz rzeczywistości. Dzielą się na takie, które wpływają na jeden zmysł i na kilka. Zwykle są tak skonstuowane, że umysł przeciwnika sam wypełnia luki. Czasem przywołane obrazy są wynikiem sugestii i pochodzą wyłącznie z wyobraźni ofiary. Albo mają wyzwolić konkretną emocję. Znam też jakieś kilkanaście przykładów technik, ale nie umiem ich wykonać. Jest kilka sposobów, by uwolnić się spod genjutsu – tłumaczyła im dalej jak bronić się przed iluzjami, którego rodzaju czakry do nich potrzeba (byli pewni, że nigdy o nim nie słyszeli), o przykładowych technikach i jak można wykorzystać je z innymi gałęziami wiedzy.

– Rany, Czoło, połknęłaś podręcznik? – spytała wreszcie Ino.

– Nie, ośla głowo. Podzieliłam go na kilka posiłków – odparła bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– Czyli co, teraz awansowałam na osła?

– Będziemy musieli takie rzeczy wkuć w przyszłym roku? – Jęknęła Tenten. – Ile jeszcze tego zostało?

– Właściwie – zawahała się i wsunęła ręką luźne kosmyki włosów za ucho. – Wiecie, Mizuki-sensei całkiem mnie lubi.

– Poprawiłaś ręką włosy? – spytała Tenten podejrzliwie. – Czy ona poprawiła ręką włosy?

– A co za problem? – zirytowała się Ino. – To tylko gest dziecięcego zauroczenia.

– Co? Nie! – krzyknęła Sakura, rzucając Sasuke spłoszone spojrzenie. – To nic z tych rzeczy. Poprawiam włosy, gdy się denerwuję lub jestem zmieszana. To całkiem świadomy gest i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. I jestem od ciebie starsza, Ino-świnio, nie wierzę, że już zapomniałaś – dodała z wyrzutem, który nie był do końca udawany. – Po prostu to jest coś w rodzaju faworyzowania – westchnęła. – Czasami daje mi dodatkowe lektury. Zebrałam się na odwagę i poprosiłam go o książkę o genjutsu. Powiedzmy, że to, co dla mnie znalazł, nie jest dostępne dla każdego.

– Czy to w ogóle legalne? – zainteresowała się Ino.

Sakura wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie wiem, ale nie wsypujcie go. To nie tak, że dał mi coś groźnego. – Tenten lekko się skrzywiła, słysząc ostatnie zdanie. – Według tej książki trzeba więcej niż studenta akademii, by wyrządzić komuś trwałą krzywdę.

– Czyli nie jest to zbyt przydatne – podsumowała bezdusznie Ino.

– Sakura właśnie wyjaśniła nam, dlaczego jest – zaprzeczył żarliwie Lee. Posłała mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, pod którego wpływem się zarumienił.

– Czy znalazłaś coś o Mangekyō Sharinganie? – wtrącił znienacka Sasuke.

Zarumieniła się tylko lekko, nim poważnie się nad tym zastanowiła.

– Nie – powiedziała w końcu. – Chyba nie. Chociaż jest rozdział o kekkei genkai, które ułatwiają obronę przed genjutsu lub nawet nie pozwalają go na kogoś rzucić. Sharingan został wymieniony, ale o żadnym Mangekyō nie było ani słowa. – Zwróciła na tę część szczególną uwagę, gdy tylko dostrzegła nazwisko Sasuke, ale niech myślą, że ma fotograficzną pamięć albo coś w tym stylu.

 ** _Wtedy miałabyś to wklejone do głowy_** , stwierdziła Wewnętrzna Sakura złośliwie. **_To nie przejdzie. Lepiej go spytaj, co za_** ** _Mangekyō Sharingan_** ** _._**

Zamierzała tak zrobić, dziwne, że ona o tym nie wiedziała, ale teraz, gdy to właśnie jej radziła, postanowiła siedzieć cicho. Już dawno temu zaczęła i zdążyła nawet skończyć przyjaźń z Ino i była na etapie, w którym uważała, że już naprawdę nie powinna mieć wymyślonej przyjaciółki.

– Szkoda, że nie znam żadnego shinobi od genjutsu – stwierdził Lee.

Nie mogli się z nim nie zgodzić, nawet jeśli niektórzy nie popierali do końca doboru słów.

Dotychczas nic podobnego im nie przeszkadzało. Ninjutsu były wyselekcjonowane spośród tych absolutnie najprostszych. Medyczne jutsu trzymali z daleka od siebie samych. Sakura i Ino wykazały talent do manipulacji elementarnej, który zdawał się wskazywać, że będą miały ułatwioną późniejszą naukę.

Ale nic nie przygotowało ich na genjutsu.

Jak mieli posiąść podstawową wiedzę, jaką było rozpraszanie go? Według Sakury tego przede wszystkim uczono się na początku. Dużo czasu poświęcano analizowaniu podstawowych genjutsu od środka, przechodzeniu przez kolejne etapy pod czujnym okiem instrutora.

A tak musieli zaczynać od środka, poprzez stworzenie z niczego relatywnie złożonej kontrukcji z wielką precyzją, bo nieważne jak mała byłaby iluzja, nosiła w sobie wysoki poziom skomplikowania. Samo zachowanie trójwymiarowości! Bez wydatnej pomocy ze strony samej ofiary nie byłoby możliwe oszukanie nawet najprostszego organizmu. Im dłużej o tym myśleli, tym bardziej dochodzili do wniosku, że wdepnęli w najtrudniejszą dotąd dziedzinę wiedzy.

– Musimy z tym do kogoś iść – powiedziała zrezygnowana Sakura. Ino spojrzała na nią wyczekująco. – No, co? – spytała opryskliwie.

Jakkolwiek Ino na co dzień była wrogiem samej idei, by Sakura miała opanowywać coś szybciej od niej, dostrzegała, że to najłatwiejsza droga.

– Mizuki – zaproponowała spokojnie.

– Nie. Już i tak o zbyt dużo go proszę.

– Daj spokój. Ma coś w rodzaju powołania i to do tego stopnia, że jego zajęcia są czasem _ciekawe_ i najwyraźniej, z powodów, które są ponad moim zrozumieniem, stałaś się jego ulubioną studentką, więc to wykorzystaj.

– Po prostu dobrze się uczę – stwierdziła Sakura. – A parę książek to nie jutsu, których nawet nie ma w programie.

– Gdyby nie chciał, żebyś o nich wiedziała, nie podzieliłby się z tobą tą książką. – Coś do niej dotarło. – Może nawet po to ci ją dał – powiedziała w zamyśleniu.

– Wolałabym nie iść do Mizukiego – stwierdziła Sakura. – Tak czy inaczej.

– Dlaczego? – spytała Tenten. – Facet jest niezłym nauczycielem i najwyraźniej chce ci pomóc.

– I to tyle. Naprawdę jest różnica między dodatkowymi materiałami do nauki a długimi godzinami prywatnych lekcji. Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem czy on komukolwiek je daje.

– Opanowanie którejś z technik nie zajęłoby ci wielu godzin – powiedział Sasuke z pewnością siebie. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Zwalczył rumieniec na widok ich reakcji i wzruszył ramionami. – Na razie idzie nam całkiem szybko a nikt nas nie uczy – usprawiedliwiał się.

Zaczęli się zastanawiać, kto go podmienił.

– No. – Tenten odchrząknęła, szukając w głowie szybkiej zmiany tematu. – Czy ktokolwiek daje dodatkowe lekcje w akademii? – spytała nagle.

Ino na nią spojrzała.

– A wiesz, że nie wiem? – powiedziała. – Wydaje mi się, że nie. Nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkałam. Nie słyszałam, by komulowiek to proponowali, ale też nikt przy mnie nie prosił. – Zerknęła na Sasuke. – Lepsi uczniowie wydają się tacy chyba z powodu własnych treningów. A gdyby był jakiś rodzaj obowiązkowego nadrabiania zajęć dla tych najgorszych, to Shikamaru z pewnością nie spałby codziennie z głową na ławce.

– Kim jest Shikamaru? – zainteresował się Lee.

– Taki kolega z klasy – powiedziała Ino krótko, nie chcąc zagłębiać się w długą historię ich klanów.

– Tak, i Naruto nie radziłby sobie aż tak kiepsko – dodała Sakura w zamyśleniu. – Co w ogóle jest z tym chłopakiem?

– To co robimy z genjutsu? – chciała wiedzieć Tenten.

– Na razie próbujemy przekonać tę tam Czoło, by przestała martwić się triksterem i poszła do Mizukiego, bo doszliśmy do tego, że sami nic nie zdziałamy – powiedziała cierpliwie Ino.

– Triksterem? – dopytywał się Lee.

Sasuke zaczynała ta rozmowa drażnić, ale jeszcze nie na tyle, by odejść bez słowa. Chciał wiedzieć, co w końcu postanowią. W najgorszym razie sam przekona Sakurę, to nie powinno być zbyt trudne.

– Naruto to żartowniś – wyjaśniła Sakura. – Taki raczej błazen, prawdę mówiąc. Na pewno trafiliście na efekty jego działań. – Zerknęła na Sasuke.

– Kilka tygodni temu posmarował część szafek zjełczałym masłem – powiedział z obrzydzeniem i wrogością, ponieważ jedną z nich była jego własna. Najwyraźniej nie mógł znieść lepszych od siebie. Żałosne.

– Ach, to – stwierdziła Tenten. – Musi być nieznośny, co?

– Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz – jęknęła Sakura z wyraźną niechęcią. – Jest do niczego. – Lee skrzywił się.

– W kółko próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę – dodała Ino. – Jest irytujący, głośny i nie umie się zachowywać. Nie ma żadnego uznania dla autorytetów i nieustannie naraża się nauczycielom.

– Ma jakichś przyjaciół? – spytał nagle Lee. – Może zachowuje się tak, bo jest… samotny – powiedział cicho.

– Nonsens – powiedziała Sakura z uczuciem. – Dużo ludzi z nikim nawet nie rozmawia. Hinata i Shino, to po pierwsze. Kiba dużo gada, ale dba chyba tylko o Akamaru. To jego pies. A ja świetnie sobie radzę bez Ino-świni – dodała ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

– Może jemu tego brakuje – nie ustępował Lee.

– Może. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale zjełczałym masłem tego nie osiągnie. Poza tym trochę śmierdzi.

– Wróćmy do genjutsu – powiedziała Ino. – Czoło, idź do Mizukiego.

Sakura chwilę milczała. Potem oklapła.

– Nie mam wyjścia, co? – westchnęła. – Porozmawiam z nim jutro po lekcjach, jeśli jeszcze nie wyjdzie. Czuję, że to może być dłuższa rozmowa.

Ino była szczerze zaskoczona, że nie chciała dalej dyskutować lub zmieniać tematu. Może, jakkolwiek to nierealne, jej dawna przyjaciółka wracała.

* * *

– Przyniosłem wafelki bez cukru! – krzyknął Lee, zatrzaskując drzwi i zsuwając z nóg sandały.

– Cieszę się, że już wróciłeś, Rocku – powiedziała jego babcia cioteczna dobrotliwie. Przystanął. Najwyraźniej wpadła na chwilę i skorzystała ze swoich zapasowych kluczy. – Znowu walczyłeś z tym chłopcem?

– Nie… Spotkałem się ze znajomymi.

– To dobrze, Lee. Trzeba dbać o znajomych. – Często wygłaszała takie właśnie mądrości, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało, tylko… – Może pomogą ci w ćwiczeniach?

Lee nie westchnął.

– Tak. Nawet opanowałem jedną technikę.

– A może zajęlibyście się czymś z programu? – zasugerowała miękko.

– Przerastamy program, babciu. Te egzaminy teraz tak bardzo się nie liczą. Zdaję akurat tyle, ile potrzeba. – Nie było jeszcze takiego nacisku na zadania praktyczne, więc naprawdę sobie radził. Mogli nie zaliczyć kilku egzaminów, o ile nadrobią to w następnym roku. Miał jeszcze sporo czasu.

– Wiem, wiem, kochanie – powiedziała, natychmiast się wycofując. – Tak sobie tylko pomyślałam.

– Rozpakować te wafelki? – spytał szybko.

Przypomniała mu o czymś ważnym. Już od jakiegoś czasu nie wyzwał Nejiego.

Ale nie zmartwiło go to szczególnie, ponieważ chociaż jego dłoń była otwarta a ręka zwisała u boku, wafelki z niej nie wypadły.

* * *

Mizuki nienawidził uczyć tego roku. Pokładał w nim wiele nadziei. Klasa, która zawierała tylu studentów ze starych, szanowanych rodów, nie powinna być takim rozczarowaniem.

Shikamaru był beznadziejnie leniwy. Chōji ciągle chrupał i miał to wpisane w prawa rodowe, więc żaden z senseiów nie mógł nawet zwrócić mu uwagi. Sasuke był swojego rodzaju rozczarowaniem, ponieważ nie posługiwał się Sharinganem, jak jego brat w tym wieku. I lepiej było nie zaczynać myśleć o Naruto.

Mizuki miał słabość do utalentowanych uczniów. Poczuł żal, gdy Neji okazał się pozbawiony wielkiego zainteresowania dla umiejętności innych niż jego klanowe techniki.

Ale teraz Mizuki miał Sakurę. I Sakura była inna.

Pod wieloma względami przypominała mu jego samego. Nie miała za plecami wielkiego klanu z unikalnymi zdolnościami, technikami przekazywanymi od pokoleń i tradycjami. Wszystko musiała zdobywać sama. I chłonęła wiedzę jak gąbka.

Była na tyle nierozsądna, by najwyraźniej rozstać się z przyjaciółką, która mogła się przydać, ale potrafił to zrozumieć.

Czasem ciężko znieść faworyzowanie.

Nieuzasadnioną sympatię wszystkich innych, mimo że to ty jesteś tym lepszym i bardziej się starasz.

Tak, Mizuki rozumiał to aż za dobrze.

Manipulowanie nią nie było trudne. Zaczął od poświęcania jej trochę więcej czasu podczas ćwiczeń, podpowiadania i dzielenia się uwagami. Przyzwyczajał ją do myśli, że jest odpowiednim człowiekiem do proszenia o pomoc. Potem zaczęło się przynoszenie dodatkowych materiałów, aż w końcu odważyła się i sama już o nie prosiła. A teraz stała na przeciwko, marząc, by nauczył ją genjutsu. Jeszcze nie tak dawno nie znalazłaby dość odwagi, żeby się do niego zgłosić. Była dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał ją mieć.

– Dlaczego chciałabyś się tego nauczyć? – spytał, by nie zgodzić się zbyt szybko.

Sakura zmieszała się jeszcze bardziej.

– Wiem, że genjutsu nie ma nawet w programie – powiedziała cicho. – I, że zbliża się koniec roku. Ale pomyślałam, że miłoby było mieć własną technikę. Coś, w czym byłabym dobra. Może to naiwne.

– To wcale nie jest naiwne – powiedział szczerze. – Nauczę cię kilku technik. Musisz tylko uzbroić się w cierpliwość, bo to nie będzie proste.

– Jestem na to przygotowana – odparła Sakura z determinacją.

* * *

Rodzice Tenten mieli niewielkie pojęcie o genjutsu, skupieni głównie na broni, ninjutsu i taijutsu. Lee i Sasuke nie mieli własnych. Ino nie zamierzała siedzieć z założonymi rękami, podczas gdy Sakura zbierała cenne doświadczenie.

Jej ojciec chciał, żeby skupiła się na rodzinnych technikach. Matka jednak dzieliła się już z nią wiedzą za jego plecami i być może zdecyduje się pomóc swojej córce teraz.

Poczekała, aż będą w domu same i zaatakowała:

– Mamo, czy znasz jakieś genjutsu?

Nohara Tōka oderwała wzrok od czytanej książki i zmierzyła ją wzrokiem.

– Myślałam, że chcesz się skupić na swoich rodzinnych technikach – powiedziała z najlżejszym odcieniem oskarżenia w głosie.

Czyli zamierzała to jednak utrudniać. Świetnie.

– Tak, mamo – zaczęła cierpliwie. – Ale w dalszym ciągu muszę mieć coś na spotkania ze znajomymi.

– Nie specjalizuję się w genjutsu – powiedziała powoli. – Wolałabym, żeby twoimi podstawami zajął się ktoś naprawdę kompetentny. Ale mogę cię nauczyć, jak się przed nim bronić – zaproponowała. To nie powinno jej później niczego utrudnić. W końcu w akademii uczyli tego ludzie, którzy na ten temat mieli nie większe pojęcie od niej.

Ino stwierdziła, że dobre i to.

– To kiedy zaczynamy? – spytała z niecierpliwością.

Jej mama uśmiechnęła się i poprawiła okulary.

– Możemy już teraz. Tylko obiecaj mi, że skupisz się bardziej na Zamianie Umysłu, dobrze?

– Obiecuję. – Przytaknęła.

– W takim razie chodźmy na pole treningowe – zdecydowała, zatrzaskując książkę.

Mogły skorzystać z ogrodu, ale wtedy istniało duże ryzyko, że ktoś z rodziny to zauważy i zacznie zastanawiać się, dlaczego Ino uczy się rzeczy przeznaczonych dla starszego roku, gdy hokage tak jasno zakazał wcześniejszego zdawania. A nawet jeśli ktoś, kto mógł ich przyłapać, o tym nie wiedział, wciąż pozostawało pytanie, dlaczego to ona jej to pokazywała a nie Inoichi. Koniec końców lepiej było skorzystać z terenów treningowych.

– Coś jest nie tak – powiedziała Ino. – Tu nie było tych słupów. Już rzuciłaś na mnie genjutsu?

Jej mama przytaknęła.

– Jeśli przestaniesz je widzieć, znaczy to, że się uwolniłaś.

– Jak to zrobić? – Była zaskoczona. Nie wiedziała, kiedy znalazła się pod wpływem iluzji i to ją trochę irytowało i to w raczej mało motywujący sposób.

– Musisz połączyć w ten sposób kciuk i dwa pierwsze palce a dwa ostatnie spleść ze sobą. To jest jedna z dwunastu pieczęci, "tygrys". Powiedzieć "kai" a następnie zatrzymać swoją czakrę.

– Zatrzymać?

– Sprawić, żeby przestała płynąć.

– Wiem, co to znaczy – powiedziała, zniecierpliwiona. – Ale czy to nie powinno być niemożliwe? To tak jakby sprawić, że krew przestaje płynąć. Brzmi niedorzecznie.

– Czakra bardzo różni się od krwi. Przede wszystkim możemy kontrolować jej przepływ. Na tym polega wykonywanie technik. Ale zgadza się, że to trudne. I nie zawsze skuteczne.

– Wiem. Sakura mi mówiła – wtrąciła Ino. – O przepływie.

Przyjęła to bez słowa komentarza.

– Najprawdopodobniej opanowanie tego sposobu zajmie dużo czasu. Niestety nie mam Byakugana, więc nie mogę ci dawać dokładnych wskazówek. Dzięki niemu widziałabym przepływ czakry a tak musimy się w dużej mierze zdać na twoją inuicję. Spróbuję wyciągać wnioski, oglądając efekty, jakie twoje działania mają na iluzję. Nie widzę jej tak dokładnie jak ty, ale mam pewne pojęcie.

Ino bez słowa podeszła do słupów. Dotknęła jednego. Był twardy pod jej ręką, dokładnie o takiej teksturze, jaką powinien mieć.

Starannie ułożyła ręce w odpowiednią pieczęć.

– Kai – powiedziała. Nic się nie zmieniło.

* * *

Gdy Sasuke wrócił do mieszkania, była w nim tylko Yūgao. Dziwne, bo zwykle, jeśli nie było Hayate, ona też się nie pojawiała.

– Hej! – powiedział, ponieważ nalegała, by tak się z nią witać. – Czy znasz jakieś genjutsu?

Wykonała dłońmi pieczęć.

– Dlaczego pytasz? – powiedziała głosem Hayate.

Sasuke prawie się zaśmiał.

– Chciałbym się jakiegoś nauczyć. I zastanawiałem się czy mogłabyś mi pomóc.

– Nie ma problemu – stwierdziła lekkim tonem. – Czy interesuje cię, żeby robiło coś konkretnego?

Sasuke miał gotową odpowiedź.

– Czy istnieje jakieś genjutsu, które pozwala ukryć przedmiot?

Yūgao przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

– Myślę, że na twoim poziomie najlepsze byłyby do tego techniki fałszujące wygląd otoczenia – powiedziała wolno. – Ale są też trudniejsze, przeznaczone do tego, by ukryć jakiś konkretny przedmiot.

– Wolałbym zająć się tym drugim – zdecydował, uznając, że na tym, co go interesuje, jest pewnie coś bardziej skomplikowanego.

– Powiem tak, ten drugi rodzaj naprawdę jest trudniejszy. Da się zrobić, oczywiście, ale to zdecydowanie niestudencki materiał. Proponuję najpierw zająć się którąś z prostszych technik szerszego zasięgu.

– W takim razie tak chciałbym zrobić, jeśli mógłbym prosić – powiedział, nie chcąc, by zaczęła wypytywać, do czego właściwie mu to potrzebne. – I chciałbym oczywiście nauczyć się łamać takie genjutsu – rzucił właściwy powód swojej prośby.

– Och, to powinno być łatwiejsze – zapewniła Yūgao.

Nie pozwolił lekkiemu uśmieszkowi pojawić się na twarzy.

– To może zaczniemy od tej prostszej części?

* * *

Yūgao zastanawiała się, dlaczego Sasuke chciał się nauczyć czegoś, co umożliwiłoby mu wgląd w archiwa hokage. Bo, że o łamanie podobnych genjutsu mu chodziło, nie miała wątpliwości. Prawie. W końcu jego celem mogło być ukrycie pamiętnika lub coś równie niewinnego.

Może lata służby w ANBU sprawiły w końcu, że nabawiła się paranoi.

A poza tym najpierw musiałby się tam dostać, myślała rozsądnie. Przez dwóch strażników i serię pieczęci. A potem rozszyfrować kody, w których pisane były naprawdę ważne raporty. Dużo zachodu jak na studenta akademii.

Uznała, że nie będzie zagrożeniem dla bezpieczeństwa wioski, jeśli nauczy jednego dzieciaka paru genjutsu.

* * *

W celu ustalenia, co przypomina styl, jakim mogli się posługiwać shinobi w akademii, obejrzałam walkę Sakury i Ino (okazała się znacznie lepsza od tego, co zapamiętałam, zupełnie odwrotnie od tej Nejiego i Hinaty, którą przez lata uważałam za najważniejszą po Gaarze i Lee), ponieważ założyłam, że one nie wyszły poza to, czego tam uczono na zajęciach taijutsu. I ze zdumieniem odkryłam, że mi to najbardziej wygląda na kickboxing. Te akrobacje, pojawiające się później w serii, to nie wiem, do czego porównać.


	6. Przyczajony tygrys

Ostrzegam, ponieważ sama zwykle nie przepadam za tym w fanfikach, że w poniższym rozdziale pojawia się _wymiana listów_. (Czasem zdarzają się wspaniałe, oczywiście. Jedna z moich absolutnie ulubionych powieści wszechczasów to rzecz epistolarna. O tym jednak kiedy indziej. Jeśli chcecie podpowiedzi, można je znaleźć w moim "Rekonwalescencie". Nie są to "Cierpienia młodego Wertera". Nie są). Jeśli kogoś to przyprawia o niepowstrzymywalne wymioty, niech szybko przewinie tam, gdzie już nie ma intensywnej kursywy.  
Napisałam listy a potem je zredagowałam. W najmniejszym wypadku nie znam japońskiego na tyle, by móc stworzyć błędy, mogące wynikać z podobieństwa znaków. Zdecydowałam się na coś innego, co było prawdopodobne.  
Zamieniam się w galaretkę radości, gdy autor kłopocze się z różnicami kulturowymi. Miały czekać na swój moment, na trzeci tom tak konkretnie, ale nie umiałam tyle wytrwać. Uważam, że to niejako rekompensuje formę listowną.  
Komputer padł na moment i zjadł mi kawałek rozdziału. Niestety był to ten, nad którym pracowałam najciężej, ponieważ zawierał hymn, tym razem rzecz rozwijającą świat konoszańskich shinobich. Prawie mnie skręciło, jak odkryłam, że przepadł, ale tekst wyszedł na tym lepiej, bo skupiłam się bardziej na akademickiej naturze takiej pieśni. Nie jest to też więc lekko przerobione "Bywaj dziewczę zdrowe", choć po stracie mnie kusiło, przyznaję bez bicia. :D  
Anonim, dziękuję za komentarz! Cieszę się, że lepiej się czyta. Lubię Kakashiego i Guya i będa mieli jeszcze sporo miejsca. Staram się przedstawić ich wiernie i z sympatią. Yamato i Yukimi sama uwielbiam ogromnie. Dziwię się, że w oryginale jest o nich tak mało, chociaż to przecież wielki temat. Jak ona radziła sobie w zewnętrznym świecie, jak on się trzymał ze swoją przeszłością. Dodaliby rodzinnej nuty w kanonie, w którym nad pokrewieństwem przelatuje się przez większość czasu bez specjalnej uwagi.  
Zainteresowanie Nejiego ma pewne uzasadnienie. A nawet kilka.  
Jest to zdziwienie, że zainteresował się nim ktoś z rodu Uchiha. Urokiem historii oryginalnej jest omijanie tematu, jakimi są stosunki wielkich klanów z kimś z zewnątrz, ale ja postanowiłam otrzeć się o ten problem z kilku różnych stron.  
Innym jest fakt, że w oryginale Lee nie miał żadnego, konkretnego wydarzenia, które tak wcześnie skłoniłoby go do ostrej rywalizacji z Nejim, więc jestem gotowa zaryzykować, że z nikim młody geniusz nie spędza tyle czasu jeden na jednego, co z nim właśnie.  
Ostatni powód wyłoni się w fabule prędzej czy później. Mam nadzieję, że będzie brzmiał wiarygodnie.  
Cieszę się, że argumenty rodziców Ino wydały się sensowne. Zawsze staram się, żeby każdy z moich bohaterów miał jakieś powody dla swojego zachowania.  
Mizuki w oryginale był najwyraźniej tak zły, że nie ruszył się z więzienia, nawet jeśli SPOILER: Orochimaru i Kabuto mają się jak pączki w maśle. Jeśli o niego chodzi, to jeszcze się waham czy nie skończy tak, jak tego chciał autor oryginału.  
Mama Ino jest rzeczywiście pewna, że miną lata, nim jej córka nauczy się tego jutsu. W oryginale dopiero po przerwie ujawniła się z tym, co jest podstawą do w ogóle myślenia o tej technice. Chyba nikogo nie zaskoczę, jeśli zdradzę, że na wykorzystanie tego jutsu naprawdę jeszcze poczekamy. Uważa też, że wie, jak ona go użyje – i tu może się ostro przejechać.  
Taka ciekawostka: wprowadziłam je, ponieważ nie spotkałam się dotąd z żadnym fanfikiem z kategorii soulmates, w którym wprowadzenie pokrewnych dusz było wplecione w kanoniczny świat, więc postanowiłam to właśnie zrobić.

* * *

Rok akademicki kończył się w innym terminie niż w szkołach cywilnych a przerwa trwała miesiąc. Krążyły legendy, że to dlatego, by studenci nie integrowali się z uczniami. A ich wakacje, zdaniem wielu, trwały zdecydowanie za długo. Dla jednych byli bandą przyszłych morderców nagle dysponującą morzem wolnego czasu. Dla innych każda przerwa była marnotrawstwem w szkoleniu sił obronnych wioski i kraju.  
Tenten w ogóle o tym nie myślała, pakując kolejne bluzki do plecaka. Już trzy godziny temu pożegnała się ze wszystkimi po otrzymaniu świadectw.  
– Będę do ciebie pisać a ty przekazuj dalej to, czego nie uznasz za beznadziejnie nudne. – Poklepała po ramieniu Lee, który miał lekko błyszczące oczy.  
Miała nadzieję, że to wzruszenie z powodu wolności czy coś a nie reakcja na otrzymane oceny.  
Pomachała Sasuke oraz kłócącym się dziewczynom, które nawet tego nie zauważyły i teraz stała pośrodku chaosu, jakim był jej pokój.  
– No, i jak ci idzie, kochanie? – spytała jej mama zza zamkniętych drzwi.  
– Jeszcze jakieś dziesięć minut! – odkrzyknęła Tenten. – Chwilę. Zrób z tego piętnaście. Muszę znaleźć bluzę.  
– Tylko pamiętaj, że w samej Sunie nie jest tak bardzo zimno.  
Noce na pustyni nie należały do przyjemnych, ale w wiosce już tak nie było. Podejrzewała, że to z powodu całej czakry panoszącej się wokoło. Tak czy inaczej nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy sama nauczy się ogrzewać ciało za jej pomocą. Mama nigdy nie musiała brać niczego naprawdę ciepłego.  
Lato w wiosce było przyjemne, z łowieniem ryb nad jeziorem i bez przesadnych upałów, ale jednym z nieformalnych wymagań do tego, by zostać shinobim, była gotowość do ciągłego podróżowania. A Suna stanowiła miejsce jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Gorące, niezwykłe i piękne. Nie mogła się doczekać.

* * *

Istniało kilka metod, za pomocą których można było wysłać list. Jednym z nich było opłacenie ptaka, ale z intensywnością korespondencji, o jaką podejrzewali ją rodzice, nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić finansowo. I Lee raczej też nie a poza tym nie zamierzała mu czegoś podobnego proponować.  
Antylopy (które były czymś typowo z Kraju Wiatru) odpadały tym bardziej.  
Drugą było wezwanie zwierząt. Też odpadało, bo żadne z nich nie miało podpisanego kontraktu.  
Można było opłacić cywilnych listonoszy lub kupców, ale był to powolny sposób, który jej się nie uśmiechał.  
W końcu jednak znaleźli rozwiązanie.

* * *

 _Hej, Rocku!_  
 _Dziwnie pisać w ten sposób, nawet w liście. Ale szybciej umrę niż zacznę Cię nazywać "panie Lee" a to chyba sytuacja "albo albo". Jakoś to zniesiemy._  
 _Co mogę Ci napisać o Sunie?_  
 _Jedzenie jest niesamowite. Spróbuję znaleźć coś, co da radę w pięciodniowej podróży. Chcę Wam coś dać, ale trochę nie wierzę._  
 _Zawsze, jak tu jestem, zjadam górę baklawy. Za gniazdka można oddać duszę. Spokojnie, nie jem patyków. To ciasto. Takie cienkie nitki o nazwie nie do wymówienia. Robi się koszyk z tego i wkłada pistaje do środka. Jest tam też chyba jakiś syrop._  
 _Nie umiem napisać nic dokładnie, bo nie wierzę, żebym miała osiągnąć wyżyny sztuki kulinarnej, jakimi jest wszystko poza podgrzaniem dania ze słoika. Nigdy w życiu nie ulepiłam kulki z ryżu, która by się smętnie nie rozpadła (mama patrzy mi przez ramię i mówi, co mam pisać)._  
 _Mam głęboką i trochę oddaną miłość do baraniny. Nie zatrułam się tutaj, ale teraz jestem świnią, nie Ino. Ona nie wygląda jak wieprz. To mało pasuje do Ino._  
 _Słowo, jak tak dalej pójdzie, w Konosze będę bardziej szeroka niż wysoka. I nie pisz, że to nie jest trudne._  
 _Jeśli kiedyś myślałeś, dlaczego mój ojciec ubiera się tak, jak ubiera, już Ci piszę. Mężczyźni w Sunie zasłaniają ciała. To, jak czasem ubierają się u nas, tutaj to dziwactwo albo prowokacja. Najlepiej są chłodni, małomówni, opanowani. Skupieni. Myślę, że Sasuke świetnie by tu było. Kobiety ubierają się, w co chcą. Są odważne, trochę straszne. Tylko młodsze nie, ale jak są starsze, to są takie._  
 _I wszystkie są dołująco piękne. Jak Ci się znudzi sekretne wzdychanie do Sakury, idź na długie wakacje. Jak już będziesz starszy, dobra, i wizja przestanie być trochę ble._  
 _Mam nadzieję, że nie czytasz im tego listu na głos, bo zrobiłoby się dziwnie… gdzieś tak teraz._  
Tenten zawisła nad papierem i długą chwilę zastanawiała się czy dopisać następny paragraf. W końcu się za niego zabrała.  
 _A Sakura wyjęła z Mizukiego-senseia jakieś genialne genjutsu? Mam nadzieję. Jak mnie nauczy, będę lepsza od mamy._  
To było wystarczająco taktowne. W końcu nie pytała czy on opanował jakieś techniki, więc wszystko powinno być w porządku.  
 _Nietoperz to Imōto. Jestem ciekawa czy siostry, których pewnie ma sto, mają takie samo imię. Podobno lubi ludzi. Może jak na nietoperza, bo ja nic nie widzę._  
 _Jeśli jest taki, jak mówili, powinien poczekać na odpowiedź. Na szczęście łatwo się go ściąga. Wystarczy podnieść do niego list. Mądre zwierzę. Bałam się, że będę musiała łapać dla niego ćmy, żeby zleciał albo coś w tym stylu._  
 _Pozdrawiam z gorącej Suny,_  
 _Tenten_

* * *

Coś zastukało w jego okno. Podwinął roletę i zobaczył… nietoperza z kopertą. Zamrugał kilka razy, ale nietypowy gość nie zniknął. Gdy uchylił okno, natychmiast wepchnął się do pokoju i upuścił pakunek a potem zawisł na lampie.  
– A sio! – krzyknął. Potem jednak pomyślał i doszedł do wniosku, że najwyraźniej musiało to być zwierzę pocztowe i czekało na odpowiedź.

* * *

 _Hej, Tenten!_  
 _Oczywiście, że czytałem to na głos! Dostałem swój pierwszy list od przyjaciółki. Nie mogłem się doczekać, żeby im powiedzieć! To był szok._  
 _Żartuję. Nie zrobiłem tak. To mój list. Sasuke nie zniósłby marnowania czasu. Ale mogłaś ostrzec na początku a nie potem._  
 _Sakura chyba coś robi. Nie wiem, bo ostatnio zachowuje się jakoś… dziwnie. Próbowałem się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje, ale nie chce. Często w ogóle jej nie ma. Nawet Ino zaczęła to komentować a jej prawie nie ma._  
 _Nie wiem, co robić. Gdyby działo się coś naprawdę złego, chyba by nam powiedziała, prawda?_  
 _Przekonałem Ino, żeby spytała, ale też nic nie powiedziała._  
 _Próbowałem przekonać do tego Sasuke, ale nie chciał. Powiedział, że to pewnie nic ważnego. Tylko powiedział mniej słów._  
 _Czasami bycie jego… znajomym? Bywa trudne._  
 _Cieszę się, że masz tyle pysznych rzeczy. Może będzie wolna i nie będzie rzucała kunaiów tak dobrze?_  
 _Suna to taki dom dla Nejiego. Musiałby tylko zacząć nosić długie rękawy i już: urodzony Sunnita._  
 _Proszę, napisz, ile zapłaciłaś za tego nietoperza. Nigdy nie zamawiałem zwierząt. Myślałem, że zamawia się je tylko na jedną podróż._  
 _Poradź, co powinienem zrobić z Sakurą._  
 _Pozdrawiam ze słonecznej Konohy,_  
 _Rock Lee_

Nie wiedział, co znaczyło, że ma "podnieść do niego list". Czy stanąć na krześle i tam przytwierdzać mu go do nogi? Nie brzmiało to jak coś, co robią shinobi, więc wyciągnął po prostu rękę w jego stronę. Na szczęście od razu zleciał.

* * *

 _Hej, Rocku!_  
 _Moja ręka nie zwolni przez sześćdziesiąt lat, jeśli w ogóle będzie się wtedy jeszcze ruszała. I zawsze, dopóki tak jest, będę trafiać do celu. Nie miej nadziei na coś innego. Jestem dziewczyną "dziesięć na dziesięć", jedyną na milion._  
 _Sasuke nie mógłby nie machać mieczem przez więcej niż godzinę, ale z listem dałby radę, ale cieszę się, że nie mówisz nikomu słowo w słowo moich listów._  
 _To miała być taka pułapka. Zdałeś ten test._  
 _Nie wierzę, że tak napisałam o szlachetnej sztuce kenjutsu. Jeszcze jeden powód, by tego nikomu nie czytać._  
 _Co robić z Sakurą? Paść na kolana i wyznać wieczną miłość._  
 _Tylko nie rób tego przy mnie, bo wykrwawią mi się oczy i uszy. I przy Sasuke, bo dostanie zawału. Ino uśmieje się aż do grobu. Możesz to wykorzystać jako broń masowego rażenia._  
 _Możesz też spróbować zamienić się w małomównego typa. Ale takiego tajemniczego, małomównego typa a nie niemającego nic do powiedzenia, małomównego typa. Wierz mi lub nie, ale kobiety widzą różnicę._  
 _Udawać, że się nią nie interesujesz. Chować ręce w kieszeniach. Jest dużo możliwości. Zacznij uważniej obserwować Sasuke, może w końcu zgadniesz, o co tym wszystkim dziewczynom chodzi, bo ja nie wiem._  
 _A tak na poważnie: dziwnie czyli jak? Kiedy ją ostatni raz widziałam, chyba była normalna. Kłótnie z Ino. Wyzwiska. Dzień jak co dzień. Co się zmieniło?_  
 _I czym zaszantażowałeś Ino? Przyznaj się. Nie uwierzę, że tak po prostu postanowiła okazać troskę. Co na tym zyskuje?_  
 _Jedzenie dalej jest pyszne. Nikogo nie znam i chyba tak będzie. Są trzy powody. Jestem głównie z rodzicami i dziadkami, nie umiem mieć szybkich znajomości a Ci ludzie nie są zbyt otwarci._  
 _Rodzice nie noszą ochraniaczy na czoło, ale to jednak wioska shinobi i chyba widzą, że mają do czynienia z obcymi na urlopie._  
 _Dlatego dzięki listom jest lepiej. Nie ma tu nic do roboty. Nie napiszę, ile zapłaciłam za nietoperza. Tylko tyle, że jest wynajęty na cały nasz pobyt w Kraju Wiatru._  
 _Ciesz się, że nie wynajęliśmy antylopy._  
 _Jak Wam idą treningi poza genjutsu? Jakieś ciekawe walki, których nie mogłam być świadkiem?_  
 _Pozdrawiam z zapiaszczonej Suny,_  
 _Tenten_

* * *

 _Droga Tenten!_  
 _Sakura prawie przestała się do nas odzywać. Tak bardzo, że właściwie nie kłócą się z Ino. To dobrze, ale nie wiadomo, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Chyba Ino martwiła się od jakiegoś czasu, ale dopiero jak ja spytałem, to miała powód, by pójść i zapytać._  
 _Nie mam pojęcia czy Sakura dalej próbuje nawiązać kontakt z Sasuke. Właściwie prawie na niego nie patrzy. Widzisz, dlaczego się martwię?_  
 _Jeśli chodzi o niego, opowiedziałem mu o Sunie. Wydawał się szczerze zainteresowany, jak na niego. To znaczy nie zaczął nagle machać mieczem lub robić kat. Chyba miejsce chłodnych, zdystansowanych mężczyzn w piżamach mu się podoba. Kto wie, może teraz odejdzie i będzie mi łatwiej prosić o rękę Sakury? Dziękuję, Tenten, jesteś prawdziwą przyjaciółką._  
 _Spokojnie, nie powiem, co napisałaś o kenjutsu. Moje usta są zasznurowane wieczną przyjaźnią, jaką do Ciebie czuję._  
 _Mam nadzieję, że jeśli będę sobą, ona będzie mnie chciała. Czy to bardzo naiwne?_  
 _Antylopa to zły pomysł. Nie wiem, co powiedziałaby moja babcia, gdyby ją zobaczyła._  
 _Pozdrawiam z ciepłej Konohy,_  
 _Rock Lee_

* * *

 _Drogi Rocku!_  
 _Wieczna przyjaźń? Jestem szczerze wzruszona. Szczerze. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mieli długie lata, by się nią cieszyć._  
 _Co u Twojej babci? Mam nadzieję, że nietoperz nie był wielkim szokiem._  
 _Wiedz, że ja Ci kibicuję w sprawie Sakury. Sasuke to nie takie najgorsze towarzystwo, ale czy zasługuje na te całe tłumy dziewczyn? A Ty jesteś wierny, wytrwały i miły._  
 _Doceni to albo nie. Ale najpierw musisz okazać jej, że Ci zależy. Nie widziałam, żebyś chodził za nią i zapraszał na randki i może to nie jest najlepsza droga działania (mamy już wystarczająco tego w naszej małej grupie), jednak jeśli tylko będziesz patrzył, może tego nigdy nie zauważyć._  
 _Przeleci Ci koło nosa, nie dlatego że Cię nie chce, tylko nawet nie zauważy, idąc za Sasuke, że są wokół inni mężczyźni. Przysięgam, połowa sukcesu tego gościa to fakt, że wydaje się taki nieosiągalny. Tak jak napisałeś, podrywanie go to nie podrywanie, bo każdy zatrzymuje się na samej próbie nawiązania kontaktu._  
 _A to podobno zagrywka kobiet, udawać nieprzystępną._  
 _Twoje mocne strony są inne, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że są i są wiele warte. Cechuje Cię odwaga, lojalność, życzliwość i wytrwałość._  
 _Jeśli czymś ją zdobędziesz, to, jeśli odmówisz poddania się. Działa na Nejiego. Działa na Sasuke. W końcu ciągle z Tobą walczą, prawda? Dlaczego na Sakurę miałoby nie zadziałać?_  
 _Ale nabierasz też nowych cech._  
 _Mężczyźni w piżamach? Pozbywanie się przeciwnika? Robisz się zabawny, dobrze._  
 _To jednak całkiem niezłe podsumowanie sprawy. W obu przypadkach._  
 _A co do walk (dalej niczego nie napisałeś mi o Waszych). Podglądałam treningi w rzucaniu w akademii. Chyba nie uznali mnie za wrogiego shinobi, bo niczym nie dostałam. Albo są po prostu aż tak kiepscy. Z jednym okiem byłabym od nich lepsza. Mieli jakieś siedem lat, ale to dalej prawda!_  
 _Zapamiętaj dobrze, że tylu miłych słów, które przeczytałeś, nie usłyszysz ode mnie nigdy. Jeden raz wystarczy i już czuję się dziwnie. Winne są te łzawe teksty o wiecznej przyjaźni, więcej tego nie rób._  
 _Pozdrawiam z Suny o parzącym piasku,_  
 _Tenten_

* * *

 _Droga Tenten!_  
 _U mojej babci wszystko dobrze. O nietoperzu zdążyłem jej powiedzieć. Ona w teorii rozumie, co to znaczy być shinobim._  
 _Co mogę napisać po tylu wzruszających słowach? Tenten, jesteś najlepszą przyjaciółką, o jakiej człowiek może marzyć!_  
 _Wpadasz na pomysły, pomagasz bezinteresownie i nie masz obsesji z Sasuke. Tak, to trzecie też się liczy. Uwielbiam Sakurę, ale to zauroczenie jest pewną wadą, z wielu powodów. Choć Sasuke powiedział mi, że jest lepiej niż było. Może jak ciągle z nim jest, to zmieniła zdanie? Każdy może marzyć._  
 _Prawdę mówiąc na razie czuję, że nie jestem wart jej miłości. Może się staram, ale to za mało._  
 _Chcę najpierw coś osiągnąć a potem zabiegać o jej uwagę._  
 _Spotykamy się jak dawniej. Sakura i czasem Ino ranią ryby. Chyba nawet podrzynają im już gardła. Ja i Sasuke pojedynkujemy się. Zaczęliśmy nawet używać kunaia i miecza. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak to się zwykle dla mnie kończy. One są szczęśliwe, mogąc stanowić widownię. Nie, nie sądzę, by Sakura miała teraz o mnie wiele pochlebnych uwag._  
 _Z początku nie planowałem wyzywać Nejiego, skoro wakacje się zaczęły. Ale trafiłem na niego któregoś dnia i jakoś samo tak wyszło._  
 _Walczymy tylko za pomocą taijutsu. Jest świetny w tym, czego uczymy się w akademii, ale czasem sięga po coś, co musi być jego rodzinną techniką. Uważam to za rodzaj zwycięstwa. Jestem ciekawy czy umie coś poza tym. Czy widziałaś, żeby robił coś innego?_  
 _Pozdrawiam z deszczowej Konohy,_  
 _Rock Lee_

* * *

 _Drogi Rocku!_  
 _Podrzynają gardła, naprawdę? Nie uwierzę, póki nie zobaczę. Co się stało z tym gadaniem o obrzydliwości ryb? Rzucające się są ohydne a sikające ciemną krwią już nie?_  
 _Prawdziwe kunoichi. Wszystko, co ranne, martwe lub umierające, jest dobre._  
 _Nigdy nie widziałam, by Neji używał czegoś poza taijutsu. Prawdę mówiąc zauważyłam coś, co można uznać za jego rodzinne techniki tylko podczas nieszczęsnego rzucania kunaiami i jednej walki z Tobą. Mówmy, co chcemy, ale jak on się rusza! Myślę, że spokojnie możesz to uznać za sukces, nawet jeśli zrobił to tylko ze dwa razy i by zadać jakiś wyjątkowo przykry cios. Jestem niebezpiecznie bliska wyzwania go przeciwko moim kunaiom._  
 _Jest wielu shinobi, którzy posługują się bronią białą. Dobrze, jeśli nauczysz się skutecznie z nimi walczyć. Szkoda, że Sasuke dopiero się uczy._  
 _Wymyśliłam, dlaczego Sakura zaczęła zachowywać się tak dziwnie, ale nie spodoba Ci się ta teoria. Według mnie przestała myśleć o Sasuke. Nie ciesz się, bo następnie przeniosła swoje zainteresowanie na Ino._  
 _Pomyśl, były przyjaciółkami przez lata. Nie wiem, dlaczego zwróciły na siebie uwagę w pierwszej kolejności, ale to może mieć znaczenie. Warto je wypytać._  
 _Teraz Sakura jest dla niej miła i przestała dręczyć Sasuke. Wszystko składa się w jedną całość. No, może nie do końca, ale liczy się pomysł!_  
 _To co, dałam Ci do myślenia?_  
 _Pozdrawiam z wietrznej Suny,_  
 _Tenten_

* * *

 _Droga Tenten!_  
 _Spytałem Ino o ich przyjaźń. Powiedziała mi parę rzeczy._  
 _Jeśli ktoś się zakochuje, bo został obroniony przed bandą, to Ino mogła być pierwsza dla Sakury. Grupa dziewczyn śmiała się z niej i jej dokuczała z powodu dużego czoła (stąd to przezwisko, jest w sumie okrutniejsze niż sądziłem). Wiedziała, że Ino podoba się Sasuke i nagle sama się nim zainteresowała._  
 _Ta teoria ma więcej sensu niż powinna._  
 _Widziałem Sakurę raz, jak podrzynała rybie gardło. Wyglądała blado i nie wydawała się szczęśliwa z powodu tego, co robi, ale nie mówiła nic głośno o tym, że to wstrętne. Wcześniej myślałem, że chce, żeby Sasuke to zauważył, ale przecież on nie zwraca na to uwagi. Jedyna osoba w pobliżu to Ino._  
 _Czuję się lekko zniechęcony. Jak mam walczyć z nią?_  
 _Z kim jeszcze muszę zwyciężyć na mojej drodze do zdobycia jej serca?_  
 _Wyzwij Nejiego. Może w końcu poczuje smak przegranej._  
 _Pozdrawiam z pochmurnej Konohy,_  
 _Rock Lee_

* * *

 _Drogi Rocku!_  
 _Spójrz na to w ten sposób: Ino używa przezwiska, z powodu którego sama ocaliła Sakurę. To znaczy, że chce jej przypomnieć o ich wspólnej przeszłości czy jest tego świadoma, czy też nie._  
 _Swoją drogą ciekawe, skąd w takim razie wzięło się przezwisko samej Ino? Czy to są wszystko czułe słówka?_  
 _Rany, wybacz, ale one powinny być razem. Podrywają się tak bardzo, że to aż w oczy kłuje. I w uszy. Te ich ciągłe kłótnie? Są prawie jak stare małżeństwo w tym, jak się znają jak dwa łyse konie i walą, gdzie zaboli._  
 _Ale nie rozumiem, jak fakt, że Sakura zainteresowała się tym samym chłopakiem, ma popierać naszą teorię._  
 _I cieszę się, że masz tak wysokie mniemanie o moich zdolnościach. Szkoda, że to tylko ironia. Skopać tyłek Nejiemu? Ktoś w końcu powinien._  
 _Chociaż ostatnio zachował się całkiem dobrze._  
 _Wiatr w Sunie się wzmaga. Jęczy, rozdzwaniając szyby. Gdyby to nie było tutaj, powiedziałabym, że burza się zbliża. Wszyscy to czują. Powietrze jest jakby naelektryzowane._  
 _Palec mię świerzbi, co dowodzi, że jakiś potwór tu nadchodzi. Co to może być?_  
 _Pozdrawiam z przedburzowej Suny,_  
 _Tenten_

* * *

 _Droga Tenten!_  
 _Jeśli ktoś ma Nejiego wyprzedzić, to Ty._  
 _Ja utknąłem, walcząc z Sasuke. Ty kunaiami przypięłabyś go do drzewa._  
 _Sakura chce z nim być, żeby Ino nie mogła. Nie może znieść myśli, że miałaby spełnić swoje romantyczne marzenia z kimś innym._  
 _Nie wierzę, że prowadzę taką dyskusję, nie płacząc przy tym rzewnymi łzami._  
 _Jestem tu na przegranej pozycji._  
 _Czy była burza? Czy potwór nadszedł?_  
 _Moje listy są coraz krótsze, ale to dlatego że tu się nic nie dzieje. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy będziemy już geninami, na których czekają w świecie prawdziwe wyzwania._  
 _Pozdrawiam ze spokojnej Konohy,_  
 _Rock Lee_

* * *

 _Drogi Rocku!_  
 _Widzę, że umiesz sprawić, że kobieta jest szczęśliwa. Wyprzedzić Nejiego? Przyczepić Sasuke jak motyla? Dziękuję._  
 _Długo nad tym myślałam i Sakura może wychodzić z założenia, że jeśli wygra z Ino, ta zobaczy jej wyższość, przestanie się interesować Sasuke i będą miały swoje blond-różowe długo i szczęśliwie._  
 _Albo rywalizuje, bo nie wie, co czuje. Myśli, że jest zazdrosna o jedno a tak naprawdę interesuje ją to drugie._  
 _Wypływamy na spienione wody z tymi teoriami._  
 _A ja nie wierzę, że jako było nie było mężczyzna jesteś zdolny do pisania o romantycznych marzeniach i rzewnych łzach._  
 _W Sunie nie było burzy. Wiatr szalał, wył i unosił ze sobą tumany piachu, ale nic poza tym się nie stało. Budynki są tu przystosowane do takiej pogody, ale strach było wychodzić na zewnątrz. Rodzice twierdzą, że to normalne i od czasu do czasu się zdarza._  
 _Tu też nic się poza dziwnymi zjawiskami pogodowymi nie dzieje. Ale nie ciesz się tak na bycie geninem. Podobno na początku głównie pielą ogródki i zdejmują koty z drzew. Nic godnego pieśni._  
 _Pozdrawiam ze spokojniejszej Suny (która nie bywa spokojna),_  
 _Tenten_

* * *

 _Droga Tenten!_  
 _Ten wielki shinobi, z którym czasem rozmawiam, mówi, że nie ma niczego złego w męskich łzach, jeśli są wylane za dobrą sprawę i ja mu wierzę._  
 _Nie wstydzę się przyznać, że mi się zdarzają._  
 _Być mężczyzną nie znaczy nie okazywać uczuć, ale czerpać dumę z tych, które są szczere, dobre i wzniosłe._  
 _Im dłużej piszemy o Ino i Sakurze, tym mniej wygląda to dla mnie jak zwykłe żarty._  
 _I czy nie wydaje Ci się, że wyrażamy się inaczej niż ludzie w naszym wieku?_  
 _Rozejrzyj się. Cywilne dzieci to jeszcze dzieci._  
 _Dlaczego jesteśmy w stanie pisać do siebie tak?_  
 _Wybacz, że wysyłam Ci tak krótki list. Sasuke znowu ze mną wygrał. Neji znowu ze mną wygrał. Sakura pokłóciła się z Ino i zaprosiła Sasuke na randkę, więc chyba wszystko powoli wraca do normy. Czuję się z tego powodu mniej szczęśliwy niż bym chciał. Nic innego się nie dzieje._  
 _Wracasz już niedługo, prawda?_  
 _Pozdrawiam z pięknej Konohy,_  
 _Rock Lee_

* * *

 _Drogi Rocku!_  
 _To już ostatni list. Przygotuj się, bo wracamy za pięć dni._  
 _Czy uczucia mogą być nieszczere? W sumie mogą, sama sobie odpowiedziałam._  
 _Niech będzie, męskie łzy. Tylko nie rób tego przy Sakurze._  
 _I przy mnie, jeśli masz jakąś litość._  
 _Wiem, że w naszej branży nie jest to ceniona skłonność, ale może wśród prawdziwych mężczyzn patrzy się na nią bardziej przyjaznym okiem?_  
 _Co do cywilnych dzieci to wycofaj się z tą wyższością, bo mnie kłuje. I pamiętaj, że od pierwszej klasy jesteśmy przygotowywani do współpracowania z bogatymi, rozpieszczonymi ludźmi, z którymi trzeba jakoś prowadzić rozmowę. Poza tym mamy sobie radzić ze szpiegami z innych wiosek, tworzeniem skomplikowanych taktyk, rozpracowywaniem zdolności wroga i misjami dyplomatycznymi. Przynajmniej niektóre z tych rzeczy wymagają myślenia i posługiwania się pełnymi zdaniami._  
 _Coś, co zresztą cywilne dzieci też chyba umieją._  
 _A jeśli chodzi Ci o poczucie humoru? Myślę, że mamy je z kontaktu z shinobimi. Spójrz na naszą sensei od historii. Nie znam bardziej zgryźliwego człowieka._  
 _Poza tym ja nie piszę tego listu od tak. Chociaż wiele mnie kosztuje przyznanie się do tego. Chyba, że ta uwaga to tylko ironia. Z Tobą to już nic nie wiadomo. To wspaniałe._  
 _Pozdrawiam z pięknej Suny,_  
 _Tenten_

* * *

Przetarła czoło wierzchem dłoni. Rodzice pierwszy raz postanowili spróbować przemieszczać się z nią w sposób typowy dla shinobich. Tenten ćwiczyła to, oczywiście, ale skakanie z drzewa na drzewo godzinami okazało się wycieńczające.  
Za bramą nikt na nią nie czekał. Żadne zaskoczenie. Skąd mieliby wiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie ma wrócić?  
Wciąż, Lee mógł rozstawić namiot i umieścić nad nim wielki, powitalny transparent. Najwyżej sama zje gniazda, które mieli dostać, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie.  
Gdy dotarli do domu, rzuciła plecak na ziemię i opadła na łóżko. Zamierzała tylko na chwilę zmrużyć oczy a potem pójść na pole treningowe, ale gdy się obudziła, było zupełnie ciemno.  
Jeśli chciała być lepszą kunoichi, musiała poćwiczyć wytrzymałość.

* * *

– Jestem tu od wczoraj i nikt nie pomyślał, żeby przyjść i się ze mną przywitać! – wymruczała tonem urażonej godności.  
– Tenten! – Nim się spostrzegła, miała ramiona pełne Ino.  
– O, rany! Czym sobie zasłużyłam? – powiedziała zupełnie zmieniając ton, trochę oszołomiona, bo mało kto się do niej przytulał i poklepała niezręcznie dziewczynę po plecach.  
– Tenten, wieki cię nie było! – krzyknęła Ino. – Nie uwierzysz, ile się nauczyłam! Hm, w sumie to niewiele, ale to było trudne!  
– Tak? Czego? – spytała, zerkając na Lee.  
– Zapomnij o nim! – Machnęła ręką w jego stronę. – Zakazałam mu ci o tym pisać. Nauczyłam się uwalniać z genjutsu.  
– Ach – powiedziała i szybko zorientowała się, że było w tym za mało entuazjazmu. – O, rany! Świetnie!  
– Tak. – Pokiwała głową z satysfakcją.  
– A wy? – spytała pozostałą trójkę.  
Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. Lee pokręcił głową.  
– Niestety – powiedziała Sakura cicho i spojrzała gdzieś w bok.  
Tenten zmarszczyła brwi. Rzeczywiście zachowywała się jakoś dziwnie. Żadnych krzyków, że pobije Ino? Nic?  
– W sumie to nie miał cię uczyć Mizuki-sensei? – spytała.  
– Ta-ak, ale teraz trochę nie ma czasu – odparła, wzruszając ramionami w stylu, którego nie powstydziłby się Sasuke. – A wcześniej mi się nie udało.  
– No, to rzeczywiście musi być trudne – przyznała wolno. – Gratulacje, Ino!  
– Dzięki – powiedziała, rozpromieniona.  
– Z tej okazji mam coś dla ciebie – powiedziała, zdejmując plecak. – No, tak naprawdę to mam coś dla was wszystkich. Proszę, najlepsze słodycze z Suny.  
Gdy rozdawała pudełka, nie zauważyła mężczyzny, stojącego między drzewami. Ale dostrzegła go Sakura.  
– Dzięki – powiedziała do Tenten, zamyślona, gdy ta dawała jej opakowanie. – Wiecie co? Muszę już iść. Miłego treningu!  
– Bez ciebie, Czoło? Zawsze – powiedziała Ino, ale zdecydowanie bez entuzjazmu. Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy się oddalała. Kiedy zniknęła za drzewami, odwróciła głowę w ich stronę tak szybko, jakby była na sprężynie. – Jak myślicie, co się dzieje?  
– Nie mam pojęcia – odparła Tenten.

* * *

Mizuki szedł obok cichej Sakury.  
– Jeśli chcesz, możemy dzisiaj nie trenować – powiedział delikatnie. – Pewnie wolałabyś spędzić trochę czasu z przyjaciółką.  
– Ona nie jest taka ważna – odparła Sakura, ściskając pudełko słodyczy i celowo nie patrząc na nie. – Chcę się tego nauczyć.  
– Oczywiście – powiedział. – Na pewno już niedługo będziesz doskonała.

* * *

Mizuki był niezwykle dobry w genjutsu. Niewielu ludzi o tym wiedziało, właściwie nikt żyjący, ponieważ wychodził z założenia, że lepiej niektóre rzeczy zachować dla siebie. I tak na każdym kroku udowadniał swoją wyższość nad Iruką i resztą kadry nauczycielskiej. To nie czyste umiejętności były problemem w jego sytuacji.  
– Wolałbym, żebyś nie mówiła o tych dodatkowych lekcjach – powiedział poważnie, gdy się do niego zgłosiła. – Ponieważ wielu ludzi uznałoby to za faworyzm. A także dlatego że genjutsu jest owiane złą sławą. Nie bez powodu nie uczy się go w akademii – powiedział, chociaż prawda przede wszystkim przedstawiała się tak, że było to po prostu trudne i niewielu miało odpowiedni poziom kontroli czakry, choć to, co mówił, nie stanowiło kłamstwa. Był na to za sprytny. – Ci, którzy się w nim specjalizują, często kończą, przesłuchując więźniów.  
Sakura wzdrygnęła się.  
– Rozumiem – powiedziała cicho. – A uwalnianie się z genjutsu? – dodała z wahaniem.  
– To jest w programie – odparł spokojnie. – I wszyscy uczą się podstaw, ale moim zdaniem najlepiej opanować coś dobrze a potem się tym chwalić. Nie zrozum mnie źle, Sakuro. Nie zamierzam zmuszać cię do milczenia i odmówić, jeśli postanowisz go nie dochować. Umiem kilka technik i z chęcią ci je pokażę, ale myślę raczej nad skupieniem się nad obroną przed tym, czego zwykle używa się podczas przesłuchania. W ten sposób, jeśli kiedykolwiek porwą cię wrodzy shinobi, będziesz miała narzędzia potrzebne do przeciwstawienia się większości ich technik. To najczęstsze okoliczności, w jakich stykasz się z tą dziedziną jutsu i najbardziej niebezpieczne. Dla ciebie i dla wioski. Jednak musiałabyś je opanować naprawdę dobrze, by potem uczyć ich innych ludzi. To zajmie wiele dodatkowych godzin. Jeśli będziesz wytrwała, prawdopodobnie do końca twojej akademickiej edukacji.  
Sakura zastanowiła się chwilę.  
– To znaczy, że będziesz je na mnie rzucać, Mizuki-sensei – powiedziała w końcu.  
Zawsze szybko docierała do sedna sprawy.  
– Tak – odparł spokojnie. – Ale postaram się nie wchodzić zbyt głęboko.  
– Nie – powiedziała szybko. – To znaczy. Wrogowie raczej nie będą mnie oszczędzać, prawda? – zaśmiała się słabo.  
– Nie – potwierdził. – Ale nie chciałbym naruszać twojej prywatności.  
– Jest pan moim senseiem i to nie jest tak, że będzie to pan komukolwiek rozpowiadał, więc chyba wszystko w porządku.  
– Nikomu nie powiem o tym, czego się dowiem – obiecał. – Ale musisz mi mówić, kiedy mam przerwać, dobrze? I kiedy genjutsu będzie zbyt silne.  
– Dobrze – odpowiedziała Sakura, zdeterminowana. Widać było, że nie ma w planach proszenia go o przerwę.

* * *

Kusiło go, by zabrać ją do swojego mieszkania, ale gdyby to zostało odkryte, musiałby odpowiedzieć na parę niewygodnych pytań, na co nie miał najmniejszej ochoty.  
Wybrał pole treningowe, które znajdowało się na uboczu i mało kto z niego korzystał. Większość preferowała bliższe i dające więcej możliwości. To było małe i puste, bardziej polana niż cokolwiek innego. Do ich celów jednak wystarczyło.  
– To, co na początek dla ciebie przygotowałem, to prosta technika rangi D. Ma pokazać największe skryte lęki ofiary. Znajduje się tak nisko, ponieważ z reguły łatwo zorientować się, że jest się w genjutsu, trzeba zakraść się dość blisko ofiary, by je rzucić i ma często tak zwane "genjutsu towarzyszące", może to być dym lub liście, coś, co ostrzega o rzuconej technice kogoś doświadczonego, ale nie jest nie na miejscu w okolicznościach, w jakich odbywa się walka. Każda gałąź sztuki shinobich jest jednak tak silna jak ten, kto się nią zajmuje. Lęk ma wiele poziomów. Mistrzowie potrafią dotrzeć do głębszych struktur, znajdując nawet nieuświadomione lęki i ograniczyć "genjutsu towarzyszące", podczas gdy ja pozostanę na powierzchni – nie dodał "na samym początku". – I będę jasno sygnalizował, także werbalnie, że technika się rozpoczyna. Muszę jednak jeszcze raz spytać czy jesteś pewna, że chcesz spróbować – dodał delikatnie.  
Sakurę otaczała aura determinacji, gdy odpowiedziała:  
– Tak. Ranga D to poziom genina, prawda?  
– Dokładnie – potwierdził starannie neutralnym tonem.  
– Czyli niżej już nic nie ma, skoro nie uczy się genjutsu w akademii – wywnioskowała zdroworozsądkowo. – Spróbuję nie zająć panu dużo czasu, Mizuki-sensei i nauczyć się tego jak najszybciej.  
– To się nazywa duch walki! – pochwalił z uśmiechem i zdecydował, że to za wcześnie na poklepanie jej po ramieniu. Zobaczymy, Sakuro, zobaczymy. – Dobrze. Teraz przygotuj się. Pamiętasz teorię?  
– Tak. Zatrzymać przepływ czakry, wykonując "tygrysa", by odpowiednio ją przekierować i powiedzieć "kai", by ułatwić ten proces – wyrecytowała.  
– Dobrze – potwierdził, chociaż była to dość lakoniczna odpowiedź. Nie miał Byakugana, będzie musiała to sama rozpracować. – Technika nazywa się "Demoniczna Iluzja: Technika Obejrzenia Piekła". Pieczęcie to "wąż" i "szczur". – Chociaż zajęcia poświęcone temu zagadnieniu mieli zaczynać dopiero po wakacjach, podejrzewał, że będzie wiedzieć, o czym mówi. I nie zawiódł się, bo nie zadawała pytań. – Gotowa?  
– Tak, Mizuki-sensei! – Przytaknęła i ustawiła się jak do walki, zamiast ułożyć ręce w pieczęć. Powstrzymał uśmiech. Najwyraźniej sama była trochę ciekawa, co zobaczy i nie chciała od razu rozproszyć genjutsu. Pewność siebie kiedyś ją może zgubić.  
– Demoniczna Iluzja: Technika Obejrzenia Piekła!  
Poczuła zrywający się wiatr i zatańczyły wokół niej liście. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo a potem zobaczyła, jak z pomiędzy drzew wyłania się… Ino? Zdusiła śmiech. Od lat nie dbała o Ino!  
Za nią pojawił się Sasuke.  
– Sakuro – powiedziała cicho. Sakura zmarszczyła się. Ta technika była naprawdę nieprzydatna. Ino już się tak do niej nie zwracała. I nigdy tak nie brzmiała. – Ja… – Sasuke położył jej rękę na ramieniu w geście cichego wsparcia. Sakura czuła się, jakby patrzyła na dwóch kosmitów. – Jesteśmy teraz razem, ja i Sasuke.  
– Dobrze – powiedziała Sakura. – Tyle wystarczy. Kai! – Obraz zadrżał i zmienił się.  
– Czoło, jesteś taka żałosna. Nic dziwnego, że Sasuke wybrał mnie – powiedziała Ino z chłodną satysfakcją. – Jesteś pozbawioną nazwiska, słabą namiastką kunoichi. Nigdy nie osiągniesz tyle, co…  
– Kai! – Nie mogła wyrwać się z genjutsu, ale obraz się zmieniał, więc musiała przynajmniej jakoś je naruszać.  
Przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.  
– Nie zasługujesz na nazwisko "Uchiha". Nigdy nie będziesz. Gdybyś miała jakiekolwiek zdolności, może bym to rozważył – zaczął Sasuke.  
Sakura musiała zmusić się, by nie wchodzić w dyskusję z iluzją. Nie była przyzwyczajona do przeciwstawiania się komukolwiek, zwłaszcza miłości swojego życia, ale to, co słyszała, było wyjątkowo irytujące. Ale głównie nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Spodziewała się raczej czegoś przerażającego a to było tylko przykre… I bolesne, i zmuszające do myślenia.  
– Kai! – powiedziała szybko, skupiając się na przepływie swojej czakry.  
– Przykro mi, ale twoje wyniki w testach taijutsu zmusiły mnie do wykreślenia cię z listy studentów akademii. Spokojnie, jest dużo możliwości dla tych, którym nie udało się zdobyć stopnia genina – poinformował ją Iruka-sensei głosem pełnym grającej na nerwach litości.  
– Tak chciałem syna, który poniósłby dalej moje nazwisko – powiedział jej ojciec, wyraźnie pijany.  
Pierwszy raz poczuła odcień strachu, mimo że intelektualnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że to tylko genjutsu. Nigdy nie było jej komfortowo, gdy w pobliżu znajdował się ktoś tak nietrzeźwy.  
– Dobrze, myślę, że tyle na dzisiaj wystarczy – powiedział Mizuki-sensei, odwołując technikę.  
Pod koniec sesji Sakura dyszała ciężko i rozplotła dłonie z lekkim opóźnieniem.  
– Przepraszam, Mizuki-senseiu – powiedziała przygnębiona.  
– Och, nie przejmuj się, Sakuro – odparł z sympatią. – Potrzeba czasu, by to opanować.  
– Myślałam, że lepiej mi pójdzie – stwierdziła z rozczarowaniem. – Chociaż czytałam, że genjutsu zmienia się, gdy ktoś zaczyna być blisko uwolnienia się. Czy tak było w tym przypadku? – spytała z nadzieją.  
– To też, ale po prostu próbowałem zmieniać obrazy, by sprawdzić, jak będziesz sobie radziła z przezwyciężeniem każdego z osobna – powiedział w końcu.  
Czyli Mizuki-sensei wyszedł z siebie, żeby jej to zadanie ułatwić. Poczuła się jeszcze gorzej.  
– Dziękuję, Mizuki-senseiu – powiedziała cicho. – Następnym razem jeszcze bardziej się postaram.  
Miała nadzieję, że będzie następny raz. To ćwiczenie nienajlepiej wpłynęło na jej poczucie własnej wartości i pewność siebie i teraz przyszło jej do głowy, że może nie będzie już chciał tracić na nią czasu.  
Ale on tylko uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
– Oczywiście! – odparł. – Jestem przekonany, że wkrótce się tego nauczysz.  
Uśmiechnęła się. Miło było mieć kogoś, kto w nią wierzył!  
Zdecydowała, że nie może go rozczarować. Następnym razem przyłoży się bardziej, była tego pewna.

* * *

Sakura leżała w łóżku, trawiąc leniwie warzywa i zastanawiała się.  
Wizje, jakie roztoczyło przed nią genjutsu, były jedynie wytworem jej wyobraźni, oczywiście. Ale nie zmianiało to faktu, że nie mogła nie zastanawiać się nad słowami, które zostały tego dnia wypowiedziane, ustami iluzji czy nie.  
Powodów, dla których zainteresowała się Sasuke, było kilka. Był niezwykle pięknym chłopakiem, to jasne. Ale roztaczał też wokół siebie aurę siły. I to takiej, która obiecywała niezawodność i opiekę, jakby pomimo faktu, że był małomówny i trzymał się na uboczu, zawsze znajdował się w pobliżu, by cię ochronić.  
Sakura podziwiała to. Uważała, że kocha go szczerze, ale czasem chciała też być taka jak on. Nie potrzebować innych ludzi i zjednywać ich przychylność mimo to.  
Teraz jednak zaczynała się niepokoić. Nigdy dotąd nie przyszło jej do głowy, że może ją przyciągać czymś takim jak swoje nazwisko.  
To wypaczało jej uczucie, czyniło je w jednej chwili groteskowym i urojonym jak zwykła iluzja.  
Nigdy nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że takie rzeczy są dla niej ważne. Nie zastanawiała się dotąd nad rodziną Sasuke. Pojawiali się w jej głowie tylko jako kontekst dla chłopaka, którego kochała, a potem jako ludzie, których śmierć może go zniszczyć.  
Starała się go nie dręczyć i okazywać wsparcie.  
– Sasuke? – spytała nieśmiało. – Nie chciałbyś może nauczyć się kilku technik medycznych?  
Spojrzał na nią spod grzywki.  
– Na razie nie – odparł neutralnie.  
Cieszyła się wtedy. Przestał patrzeć na nią z niecierpliwością, niechęcią lub irytacją. Jeszcze nie miała jego szacunku, ale już zdarzało się, że zasługiwała na uwagę i był to sam w sobie przeskok kosmicznych rozmiarów.  
Nigdy jeszcze jednak nie rozważyła przepaści, jaka dzieliła ich rodziny.  
Teraz, gdy ich nie było, miała większą szansę, by z nim być. Sama myśl sprawiała, że czuła się chora.  
Nie chciała stawać się częścią potężnego rodu. To nigdy nie była jej ambicja. Nazwisko to nic ważnego. A przynajmniej tak dotąd sądziła.  
Teraz dowiadywała się o sobie rzeczy, które były najbardziej rozczarowujące. Najwyraźniej żyła w złudzeniach.  
Obrazem, który wywoływał w niej przerażenie, nie był Sasuke – krwawy i pokonany ani jej rodzice w cierpieniu, ani przyjaciele, jakich nie miała. Wojna, głód, choroby, śmierć.  
Była to myśl, że jest w jakiś sposób gorsza. Nie chciała, by gnieździło się w niej poczucie niższości, ale najwyraźniej na tym opierał się jej strach.  
Może nie była silna, ale chyba miała własną wartość?  
Żadnych przyjaciół.  
Trochę zdolności do szybkiego opanowywania podstawowych technik.  
Cywilni rodzice.  
To ostatnie też najwidoczniej miało znaczenie. Była zdruzgotana.  
Co miała robić? Co zmienić?  
Nie miała przecież kontroli nad swoimi żenującymi lękami. Pozostawało jej tylko ukryć je na dnie duszy i nigdy już nie pozwolić nikomu ich odkryć. Wierzyła, że Mizuki-sensei nikomu nie zdradzi jej sekretu. Zamierzała wykorzystać jego pomoc, by już nigdy żaden człowiek nie mógł sięgnąć do jej podświadomości tak głęboko.  
Nauczy się, jak blokować genjutsu.  
Była tego pewna.  
Nikomu więcej nie pokaże, co najbardziej ją boli. Z tym postanowieniem powoli odpłynęła w sen.

* * *

– Cześć, Czoło! – krzyknęła Ino z miejsca, w którym siedziała, ściskając w jednej ręce rybę.  
– Cześć, Ino-świnio. – Machnęła w jej stronę ręką bez entuzjazmu i przystanęła.  
To była kiedyś jedyna bliska jej osoba poza rodzicami. Jak zachowałaby się naprawdę, gdyby kiedykolwiek to ona wygrała?  
Czy wyśmiewała ją z satysfakcją, czy informowała ostrożnie, nie chcąc ranić?  
– Co tak stoisz, Czoło? – nie wytrzymała.  
Sakura od lat nie miała już kompleksów z powodu wielkiego czoła. I to za sprawą jej samej. Dlaczego bawiła się w coś, co nie mogło jej już zranić?  
– Posuń się – powiedziała do zaskoczonej Ino. – Chcę zobaczyć, co robisz z tą rybą i wykonać to lepiej – wyjaśniła.  
Yamanaka prychnęła.  
– Chciałabyś! – odparła z krzywym uśmiechem. – Spróbuj powtórzyć to.

* * *

Rzeka szczypawek wyłoniła się zza drzew i ruszyła w jej stronie.  
– Nie! – krzyknęła Sakura. – Kai, do jasnej ciasnej!  
Mizuki-sensei parsknął śmiechem. Nim robaki dotarły do jej stóp, rozproszyły się.  
– Najpierw pająki, potem kleszcze a teraz to. Nie odnalazłabyś się dobrze w klanie Aburame – odparł ciepło.  
Sakurę sprzed tygodnia pewnie by to rozśmieszyło. Teraz jednak przypomniała sobie, że nie ma żadnego klanu. Uśmiechnęła się z wysiłkiem.  
– Nie przepadam za insektami – mruknęła z lekkim zażenowaniem. – To wszystko.  
– Pozwolić im cię dotknąć czy jeszcze z tym poczekać? – spytał Mizuki-sensei z sympatią.  
– Możemy jeszcze poczekać? – zaproponowała z uroczym uśmiechem. – Tak kilka razy?  
– Oczywiście, Sakuro – westchnął.

* * *

– Kai! – krzyknęła. Czakra spowolniła i zadrgała. Poczuła coś w rodzaju mrowienia. Miała wrażenie, że podnosi się lekko temperatura jej ciała i zaczyna boleć głowa.  
Zbliżające się w jej stronę wije rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Chwilę panowała cisza.  
– Hurra! – krzyknęła Sakura, unosząc w górę pięść.  
– Brawo – pochwalił ją Mizuki-sensei, podchodząc bliżej.  
Sakura obróciła szybko głowę w jego stronę.  
– Mizuki-sensei, czy mógłbyś nauczyć mnie tej techniki?  
– Oczywiście, Sakuro – powiedział z uśmiechem i jeśli cisza przed tą odpowiedzią trwała o ułamek sekundy za długo, ona nie zwróciła na to uwagi. – Jeśli jesteś gotowa ciężko pracować.  
– Oczywiście! – odparła z entuzjazmem. Udało jej się to, udadzą się i inne rzeczy.

* * *

Zawsze siadały w pobliżu Sasuke i zwykle jak najdalej od siebie nawzajem.  
– Czemu siadasz tak blisko, Czoło? – spytała Ino podejrzliwie. – Techniki nie da się ściągnąć. A przynajmniej ty nie możesz – dodała, zerkając na wykonującego kolejne katy Sasuke.  
Sakura wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Nie chcę, żebyś wysadziła tę rybę, Ino-świnio.  
– To tobie uratowanie ryby się nie udało – odparła.  
– A ty nawet nie próbowałaś – odparowała szybko Sakura.  
Przypomniała sobie wodnistą krew, wypływającą z rybiego gardła, która lała się na jej dłoń otoczoną poświatą o kolorze miętowym. Zastanawiała się nad tym, patrząc później na niewinne wasabi, spoczywające blisko brzegu ciemnej tacki.  
Spojrzała na jasnozielone kakinoha-zushi a potem przeniosła wzrok ku znacznie ciemniejszemu mehari-zushi. W zamyśleniu nałożyła na pałeczki trochę wasabi i rozsmarowała je cienką warstwą po jednym z kawałków.  
– Co się dzieje, Sakuro? – spytała jej mama.  
– Zastanawiam się jaki powinien być kolor takiej jednej techniki, mamo – odparła, nie odrywając wzroku od jedzenia. – Nic ważnego.  
– Na pewno ci się uda – stwierdziła. – Masz do tego talent.  
– Może – powiedziała Sakura nieuważnie.  
Prawda była taka, że za rzadko udawało im się załatać nawet najlżejsze rany, by to, co robiły z czakrą, było prawidłowe. Poderżnęła gardło rybie w dziwnym akcie rozpaczy, z którego nie była dumna. Uznała, że może cięższa rana ją zmobilizuje do wyciągnięcia rozwiązania znikąd a przynajmniej ułatwi zobaczenie mechanizmów. Nic z tego.  
Ledwo pamiętała obrazek w zwoju, ale wydawało jej się, że barwa towarzysząca technice była ciemniejsza. Co to mogło oznaczać w praktyce?  
Nie chciała zajmować Mizukiemu-senseiowi jeszcze więcej czasu. Wiedziała, że ludzie w szpitalu są zbyt zajęci, by odpowiadać na pytania studentek. Sama musiała dojść do tego, co jest nie tak. I zrobi to, oczywiście, nie zamierzała dopuszczać, by Ino udało się przed nią.

* * *

Mizuki był przekonany, że już zdołała zapamiętać potrzebne słowa i pieczęcie, ale i tak to powtórzył.  
– Spokojnie, Sakuro. Opanowanie pierwszej techniki jest zawsze wyjątkowo trudne. Korzystanie z genjutsu wymaga zupełnie innego podejścia od ninjutsu, którego będziesz się uczyć w tym roku. Czy umiesz wyjaśnić, na czym polega różnica?  
Sakura zamyśliła się.  
– Myślę, że chodzi o to, że ninjutsu manipuluje czakrą użytkownika a w genjutsu trzeba wpłynąć na system przeciwnika.  
– Dokładnie. Nawet te jutsu, które są związane z przestrzenią, atakują system czakralny. Do tej konkretnej techniki będziesz musiała dosięgnąć swoją czakrą przeciwnika i wpłynąć na jego system za jej pomocą. Na początek warto też wybrać jakieś genjutsu towarzyszące, ponieważ ułatwi znacząco rzucanie go i pomoże zmylić przeciwnika.  
– Może będę korzystała z liści? – spytała niepewnie.  
– Dobry wybór. Coś, czego dużo jest w naszym otoczeniu. W celu rzucenia tego genjutsu musisz powoli zmieszać czakry swoją i moją, skupiając się głównie na moim mózgu. Następnie podać mi sugestię. W tym wypadku ma to być sama emocja i liście.  
– Brzmi na skomplikowane – powiedziała z wahaniem.  
– Niestety działanie genjutsu trudno wyjaśnić – odparł spokojnie. – Nauczenie się go polega na długiej, mozolnej pracy.

* * *

Rok szkolny zbliżał się nieubłaganie, ale Tenten przekonywała samą siebie, że się z tego powodu cieszy. Nowe zajęcia, ćwiczenia i jeszcze więcej wysiłku, hurra.  
Gdy wreszcie nadszedł, było to w ciepły, letni dzień. Drzewa nadal wydawały się ciężkie od zieleni, powietrze pachnące skoszoną świeżo trawą i pył, unoszący się przy każdym kroku nad suchymi drogami.  
Rock Lee wyglądał na podekscytowanego, nic niezwykłego na tym froncie. Ale gdy podeszli pod blok Sasuke, nawet on miał na twarzy uśmieszek pełen nieuzasadnionego samozadowolenia.  
Ino i Sakura dotarły chwilę później, z różnych stron.  
– Cześć, dziewczyny – powiedziała, sprawdzając, jak trzymają się jej koczki. Nie jej wina, Ino jak zwykle prezentowała się nienagannie. Włosy Sakury nie układały się aż tak świetnie i ubranie nie leżało dokładnie tak, jak powinno, ale patrzenie na Yamanakę sprawiało, że Tenten cieszyła się ze stylu, jaki dla siebie stworzyła już jakiś czas temu. W spodniach, bez makijażu i z ciasno spiętą fryzurą nie musiała zwykle nawet stawać z nimi do walki na tym polu, ale w tym szczególnym dniu byli wszyscy razem ubrani w świąteczne stroje Konohy, czerwono-białe jak kolory ich wioski i różnica między urodą jej a Ino okazała się jednak widoczna. Dobrze, że konoszańskie barwy jakoś do niej pasowały. Spojrzała ukratkiem na Sasuke, który wyglądał jak karta do gry i przełknęła śmiech. Zmarszczył brwi groźnie, najwyraźniej z łatwością domyślając się, w jakie strony idą jej myśli, więc nie wytrzymała i zaśmiała się. – No, to chyba jesteśmy w komplecie, co? – dodała szybko, by przykryć czymś swoją gafę.  
Ruszyli w stronę akademii. Ustawiła się obok Ino.  
– To jak ci idą klanowe jutsu? – spytała kurtuazyjnie.  
– Średnio – powiedziała, krzywiąc się. – Na razie dobrze mi idzie tylko jedno, ale trudno jest utrzymywać je długo.  
– Brzmi frustrująco – wtrąciła Sakura, ale bez zwyczajowej złośliwości, bardziej jakby wiedziała, co czuje. – A na czym polega ta technika, Ino-świnio?  
– Chciałabyś – odparła, podrzucając lśniące, długie włosy do góry jednym gestem tak, że spłynęły po grzbiecie jej dłoni. – Zwyciężę z tobą kiedyś za pomocą tego jutsu, Czoło i nawet nie będziesz wiedzieć, co cię trafiło, zobaczysz.  
– To ty zobaczysz. Jak ze sobą zawalczymy na poważnie, to nigdy tego nie zapomnisz – stwierdziła spokojnie Sakura.  
Na twarzy Ino na moment pojawiło się zaskoczenie tym, na jak pewną siebie jej dawna przyjaciółka brzmiała, ale szybko się otrząsnęła i posłała jej uśmieszek.  
– Ha! Coś takiego chciałabym zobaczyć – odparła, opierając ręce na biodrach.  
– Dobra, jesteśmy – wtrąciła Tenten. Spojrzała szybko na mankiety długiej, białej koszuli, ale nie podwinęły się. Cierpiała z gorąca, ale nie mogła ot tak sobie podciągnąć ich aż za łokcie. Przynajmniej wyglądały całkiem nieźle i nie były złośliwe.  
Udali się wprost na plac przed akademią, na którym miała się odbyć uroczystość. Na piaszczystej ziemi umieszczono rzędami czarne, rozkładane krzesła. Tenten poprowadziła ich ku środkowi, by w razie czego nie zostać poproszoną do robienia czegoś żenującego. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Sasuke natychmiast wkradł się między nią a Lee i posunął się tak daleko, by złapać go i pociągnąć na krzesło obok siebie.  
– Tenten, Lee, możemy zamienić się z wami miejscami? – spytała natychmiast Sakura.  
– Zaraz się zacznie. Siadajcie – powiedział Sasuke.  
Posłusznie usiadły. Tenten zirytowało wszystko w tej scenie, ale postanowiła nie komentować, głównie dlatego że irytujące było właśnie wszystko – nie musiały im przy każdej możliwej okazji udowadniać, że trzymają się z nimi tylko dla Sasuke. Żadne z nich tam wielkie klejnoty, ale swoją wartość mieli, do diaska!  
– Proszę wstać, czas rozpocząć hymn! – krzyknął Mizuki-sensei.  
Wiatr wzmógł się i niósł słowa pieśni, głosami w połowie bezpłciowymi a w połowie już o wyraźnym charakterze.

 _Drodzy studenci, pióra w dłoń,_  
 _Notujcie dziś co sił,_  
 _By w walki ciężkiej ciemną toń,_  
 _Wpadać jak w suchy ił._

 _Klony, przemiany, szpiegów broń,_  
 _Dzierżcie jak długi miecz,_  
 _A w wojnie unieście dumnie skroń,_  
 _Ogniem i mieczem wroga siecz!_

 _Gdy dopadnie was prężna pogoń_  
 _I kunaie ze świstem pójdą w ruch,_  
 _Zamieńcie się na suchą jabłoń,_  
 _To Wioski Liścia dawny druh._

 _Potopy zawróci nasza dłoń,_  
 _Trzęsienia nie ugną naszych nóg,_  
 _Każdego wroga spłoszony koń,_  
 _Ze wszystkich ognistych dróg._

 _Nie bądź jak nicpoń, książki wchłoń,_  
 _By siły słyszeć słodki zew,_  
 _Swoją potęgą kolejno przysłoń,_  
 _Dzielnych wojaków, naszą krew,_  
 _Księżniczkę Kaguyę bystrą._

– Hymn skończony, możecie spocząć! – krzyknął Mizuki.  
Dzieci z najmłodszego roku rozejrzały się nerwowo i usiadły, naśladując starszych. Tenten po tej pieśni zwykle zastanawiała się nad jednym: kim właściwie była wspomniana w niej Kaguya?  
Z lekcji historii wyniosła bardzo ograniczony obraz tej kobiety. Wiedziała właściwie tylko tyle, że była matką Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, co samo w sobie niewiele mówiło, bo i on zapisał się w dziejach bardziej jako legenda niż żywy człowiek, który dokonał konkretnych czynów. Podobno chodził po świecie i uczył ludzi o czakrze i miał jakieś tajemnicze, potężne kekkei genkai, które wymarło niedługo po nim. Tenten już rzygała zarówno genialnymi facetami jak i potężnymi kekkei genkai i byłaby wdzięczna usłyszeć coś o silnej kobiecie, która żadnego nie posiadała, tak dla odmiany, ale coraz bardziej wyglądało na to, że musiała się zadowolić historią wytapetowaną mężczyznami, wojnami klanów i konfliktami wiosek.  
Dalej, usłyszenie, czego dokonała choćby legendarna Kaguya, byłoby miłe. Co roku czekała, aż dyrektorka odniesie się do tej części akademickiego hymnu i zawsze kończyła rozczarowana, choć przecież ona była kobietą i powinna rozumieć potrzeby młodych kunoichi.  
Gdy wszyscy usiedli, ta wstała, wykonała jutsu i jej głos rozległ się donośnie na całym placu.  
– Witajcie, moi drodzy, w nowym roku akademickim. – Jakim cudem brzmiała tak dobrodusznie, gdy była tak głośno, znajdowało się poza zrozumieniem Tenten. – Jestem szczęśliwa, mogąc po raz kolejny zauważyć, że waszej edukacji nie przerwała żadna wojna. Żyjemy w pokoju od ośmiu lat i oby tak pozostało! – Nastąpiły wiwaty i oklaski. Tenten zamarła, nie odważając się nawet zerknąć w kierunku Sasuke. Była jednak pewna, że z tamtej strony entuzjazmu nie było. – Nie znaczy to, że zawsze było lekko – odparła, gdy wszyscy zgromadzeni ucichli. Teraz Tenten przeraziła się nie na żarty. Chyba nie zamierzała mówić o zeszłorocznej tragedii? – Nasza wioska rozrasta się i staje się z każdym dniem potężniejsza. To zawsze wiąże się z zagrożeniami z zewnątrz. Dlatego, jak mówi nasz hymn, musimy razem z nią stawać się silniejsi, nieustannie szukać drogi, by przewyższyć naszych poprzedników. Wybierając tę karierę, stajecie się odpowiedzialni za dobrobyt naszego kraju i Konohy. Hymn akademii to nie są puste słowa. To przysięga, którą kolejne pokolenia przyszłych wojowników rok w rok składają swojej ojczyźnie. Pamiętajcie o odpowiedzialności, jaką niesie ze sobą wierna służba i bądźcie dumą naszego kraju. A także postarajcie się nie zdobywać zbyt wielu szlabanów i dbać o nerwy naszej drogiej kadry nauczycielskiej, która robi, co może, by przekazać wam potrzebną wiedzę. – Uśmiechnęła się wąsko. – Proszę o oklaski dla was i dla nich! Zapraszam do sal, w których czeka na was mały poczęstunek i rozdane zostaną tegoroczne plany lekcji.  
– No, to widzimy się potem, co? – powiedziała Tenten, przekrzykując nagłą wrzawę.  
Sasuke przytaknął ledwo widocznie, ale to wystarczyło.  
– Na polu treningowym? – spytała Ino.  
Tenten prawie zgrzytnęła zębami. Jasne, dobra, nie chcieli na nich czekać. Rozumiała to, tak teoretycznie. Spojrzała na Lee. Kiwnął głową.  
– Tak, niech będzie – zdecydowała, ciesząc się, że jej głos brzmi normalnie i nie zieje spontanicznie ogniem.

* * *

Ino i Sakura ruszyły za Sasuke, przepychając się i szturchając. Gdy przeszedł przez drzwi i znowu zajął strategiczne miejsce koło okna, Yamanaka zauważyła dokładny moment, w którym Shino postanowił się tam skierować i zdecydowała, że uda mu się to tylko po jej świeżych, dalej pięknych zwłokach. Celnym pchnięciem posłała Sakurę w bok.  
– Ej! – krzyknęła i ten moment dekoncentracji wystarczył Ino, by zająć miejsce koło swojej największej miłości. – Ino-świnio!  
Sakura, nie dąsając się długo, usiadła po jej prawej stronie.  
– Wolę ciebie niż tego tam – odparła w ramach wyjaśnienia, wskazując na okolice Naruto.  
– Proszę cię, każdy chciałby siedzieć obok mnie – odparła Ino z uśmieszkiem.  
– Ja nie – burknął natychmiast Kiba swoim najlepszym, zaczepnym tonem.  
– Coś ty powiedział? – warknęła. – Ach, to takie końskie zaloty?  
– Zapomnij. Przed tobą to bym raczej uciekał jak te konie z naszego hymnu.  
– Cieszę się, że dostrzegasz, jak silniejsza jestem od ciebie.  
– Poczekaj na zajęcia z taijutsu, kobieto. Zobaczysz, co potrafi ta bestia.  
– Jeśli masz na myśli żółwia, tak, to z pewnością zobaczę.  
– Kruk zwiastuje śmierć, ale ty nawet kruka nie zauważysz, jak cię wreszcie dopadnę.  
– Dlaczego rozmowy z tobą zawsze kończą się na zwierzętach? – spytała nagle Sakura.  
Zaskoczona Ino parsknęła śmiechem i zasłoniła szybko usta, zszokowana, że dawnej przyjaciółce udało się ją do czegoś takiego doprowadzić. Kiba posłał Haruno urażone spojrzenie.  
– Hej, to ona zaczęła, dobra? – mruknął.  
Nim którakolwiek z nich zdążyła odpowiedzieć, do sali wszedł Mizuki-sensei z zieloną teczką pod pachą.  
– Witajcie w nowym roku akademickim – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. – Cieszę się, że widzę was wszystkich w niezmienionym składzie. – Czy się Ino wydawało, czy jego spojrzenie dłużej spoczęło na Naruto? Ciekawe, czyżby lubił tego nieudacznika? Zawsze miała go za kogoś, kto cenił sobie raczej dobrych uczniów, z tą jego wyraźną sympatią dla wielkich czół. – Nim skierujecie się w stronę wafelków i zaczniecie wymieniać opowieści o wakacjach, oto wasze nowe plany zajęć. Weźcie, proszę, po jednej kartce i podajcie dalej.  
Ino zerknęła na swoją kopię.  
– Ninjutsu… Hyūga i Umino. Będzie nas uczyło dwóch profesorów? – zdziwiła się, nie kierując pytania do nikogo konkretnego.  
Mizuki-sensei odpowiedział pomimo tego.  
– Tak. Iruka-sensei będzie sprawdzał wasze umiejętności, ale w celu szybszego opanowania odpowiedniego przepływu czakry podczas wykonywania konkretnych pieczęci co roku proszony jest chūnin z klanu Hyūga, który swoim dōjutsu, Byakuganem, jest w stanie dostrzec i skorygować każdy błąd.  
– Jest w stanie ingerować w nasz system czakralny? – zaniepokoiła się Sakura.  
– Będzie wam mogła powiedzieć, co robicie źle – wyjaśnił Mizuki-sensei, nie do końca odpowiadając na zadane pytanie.  
– Dziękuję – odparła Sakura, co Ino natychmiast powtórzyła, po czym złożyła starannie kartkę i wsunęła ją do torby.  
Przy jasnym stole, na którym rozstawione było jedzenie, zaczepił ją Chōji, dzierżący w rękach wafelka, jakby to była gołębica.  
– Jak ci minęły wakacje? – spytał z uśmiechem.  
– Przecież wiesz – odparła opryskliwie, bo poważnie, bywali u siebie co tydzień, jeśli misje ich ojców na to pozwalały, skutecznie spowalniając jej już i tak nieszczególnie imponujące postępy.  
– Nie bądź kłopotliwa, Ino – odparł Shikamaru znudzonym tonem, który sprawiał, że w oczach jej ciemniało. – Przynajmniej nie bardziej niż musisz.  
– Co to niby ma znaczyć? – spytała natychmiast, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.  
– Jesteś kobietą – odparł spokojnie, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.  
Ino westchnęła.  
– Naprawdę powinieneś przestać to mówić tak, jakbyś oczekiwał, że uwierzymy.  
– Odrzucanie prawdomówności innych ludzi. Typowa taktyka – odparł leniwie, wpatrując się w sufit.  
– Podobno jesteś inteligentny. To niemożliwe, żebyś uważał, że połowa ludzkości ma ze sobą problem.  
– Racja. Ja uważam, że cała populacja ma ze sobą problem. Może z wyjątkiem jego. – Wskazał palcem przyjaciela, który sięgał po kolejnego wafelka. Na talerzu najbliżej niewiele ich już zostało.  
– Świetnie – odparła sucho, decydując, że nie zamierza tracić na niego więcej czasu. – Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, Chōji, wakacje minęły mi rewelacyjnie na treningach z pewnymi osobami. – Nie chciała mówić przy innych ludziach, że ćwiczy z Sasuke, bo zleciałoby się im na głowę stado fanek, ale oni wiedzieli już dobrze, o kim mowa.  
– Naprawdę? Gratuluję! – odparł radośnie Chōji i nie, nie było w nim cienia złośliwości.  
Umiała dostrzec, dlaczego Shikamaru tak go sobie cenił. Chłopak był jedynym człowiekiem na ziemi, który mógł znieść ciągłe jęczenie, towarzyszące najwyraźniej jak cień życiu młodego geniusza. Potrafił przetrwać dzielnie zazdrość, która musiała opanowywać go, jak każdego mężczyznę, w starciu z niedoścignionym ideałem, jaki stanowił Sasuke, więc był zdolny wziąć na klatę wszystko.  
– A wasze? – spytała grzecznie.  
Chōji roztoczył przed nimi wizje aromatycznych potraw, które sporządzili wspólnie w domu. Gdy skończył, Shikamaru westchnął i spojrzał z pewnym odcieniem zazdrości na Hinatę, która pod ścianą skubała nieśmiało wafelka, niezaczepiana przez nikogo.  
– Moje wakacje były w porządku – zaofiarował w końcu.  
– I co? To tyle? – spytała, gdy nic po tym nie nastąpiło.  
– Trenowałem, czytałem, grałem z ojcem w shōgi.  
– Czytałeś? Co takiego? – zainteresował się nagle Chōji.  
– Epickie romanse o zaprzyjaźnionych klanach – powiedział bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
– To dopiero musi być fabuła, stary – stwierdził Kiba wesoło.  
Młody geniusz posłał mu długie spojrzenie. Trafiło go w tył głowy, bo Inuzuka już zaczepiał kogoś innego, śmiejąc się w sposób, który bardziej przypominał szczekanie.  
– Podobno psy i ich właściciele upodabniają się do siebie – mruknął Shikamaru.  
O dziwo Kiba obrócił się i wyszczerzył do niego zęby.  
– Nawet nie masz pojęcia.

* * *

Sakura prawie podskakiwała na swoim miejscu, ale tym razem nie dlatego że udało jej się usiąść obok Sasuke. Mieli zacząć swoje pierwsze zajęcia z ninjutsu. Byłaby pewnie bardziej nerwowa, gdyby nie miała za sobą wakacyjnych, prywatnych treningów, które trochę ją uodporniły na nowe wyzwania.  
Liczyła, że trening genjutsu nie tylko nie utrudni opanowania innej dziedziny, ale może nawet ją ułatwi. Nie zamierzała pytać, oczywiście, jednak wodę wyciągała z ziemi całkiem nieźle, starała się więc być dobrej myśli.  
– Witajcie – powiedział Iruka-sensei, gdy wszedł do sali. – W nowym roku akademickim.  
– Dzień dobry – pozdrowiła ich kobieta, którą przepuścił w drzwiach. – Nazywam się Hikari i będę wam pomagać w opanowywaniu kolejnych pieczęci. Mam nadzieję, że nasza współpraca okaże się owocna.  
Pierwszym, co się zauważało, były jej oczy, stanowiące dowód pokrewieństwa z Hinatą. Niemal białe i duże, stanowiły ważną część jej szczupłej twarzy o wyraźnej szczęce, wybijając się bardziej niż wąskie usta. Oddzielał je od siebie dość duży, ale kształtny nos. Miała jasną cerę, ukrytą poniżej szyi w dużej mierze za granatową bluzą, posiadającą niewiele wspólnego ze standardowym strojem ludzi jej rangi i ciemnoszarymi spodniami, które przypominały te, jakie lubiła sama Sakura, ale były dłuższe. Nie odeszła jednak od wszechobecnych sandałów. Pewnie nawet zdrajcy wiosek gdzieś się w nie zaopatrywali.  
Sakura uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
Ciekawe, jak sprawiała, że nie było jej w tym wszystkim gorąco.  
– Przy odrobinie szczęścia już w przyszłym roku Hikari-sensei zajmie się zarówno teorią jak i praktyką, dlatego pozostanie z nami w sali nawet podczas części, która będzie głównie moim wykładem – wyjaśnił Iruka-sensei, gdy usiadła na krześle, umieszczonym obok tablicy.  
– Ciekawe, kto pierwszy zaśnie, ona czy my? – mruknął Kiba do Naruto.  
– Na tych zajęciach będziemy zajmować się ninjutsu – tłumaczył dalej Iruka-sensei, w ogóle tego nie usłyszawszy. – Techniki, jakimi posługują się shinobi, dzielą się na wiele kategorii. Cała wiedza wojownika jest jak pokój pełen szuflad. Każda z nich ma etykietkę z nazwą tylko dla określonego typu technik. Od początku swojej nauki zajmujecie się taijutsu. W tym roku wspólnie pokażemy wam podstawy ninjutsu a w przyszłym Suzume-sensei wyjaśni, jak rozpoznać i uwalniać się spod genjutsu. Czy ktoś potrafi wyjaśnić w krótkich słowach, czym jest ninjutsu, taijutsu i genjutsu?  
Podniosła rękę.  
– Tak, Sakuro? – spytał serdecznie.  
– Taijutsu to walka wręcz, genjutsu to tworzenie iluzji a ninjutsu… to wykorzystywanie czakry do tworzenia ataków? – skończyła niepewnie.  
– To ostatnie: zbyt ogólnie – stwierdził Iruka-sensei. – Ale poza tym bardzo dobrze. Shikamaru, może ty spróbujesz?  
Chłopak podjął niemrawą próbę, by choć trochę podciągnąć się na krześle, nim odpowiedział tonem balansującym na granicy uprzejmości.  
– W ninjutsu wykorzystuje się czakrę elementarną do tworzenia technik, opartych na żywiołach.  
– Brawo! – powiedział Iruka-sensei, ignorując ukrytą wiadomość, że Nara ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż siedzieć tu i tego słuchać. – Oficjalnie nazywa się je "transformacjami natury", ale to też są dobre określenia. Jest pięć podstawowych żywiołów. – Wyciągnął do góry i do przodu rękę, zgiętą w łokciu, z dłonią wnętrzem skierowaną w ich stronę tak, by wszyscy dobrze ją widzieli i z rozprostowanymi palcami. – Pierwszy!  
– Ogień! – krzyknął ktoś z sali. Kilka osób się zaśmiało.  
– Dobrze! – odpowiedział równie głośno, zginając kciuk i przysuwając go do wnętrza dłoni. – Drugi!  
– Powietrze – powiedziała osoba także gdzieś z tamtej strony.  
– Nie do końca, ale blisko.  
– Wiatr! Wiatr? – spytał podekscytowany Naruto. Iruka-sensei rozpromienił się.  
– Dokładnie – Wskazujący palec przykrył część kciuka. – Trzeci? – spytał.  
– Woda – wtrąciła szybko Sakura, pamiętając swoje przygody z tym konkretnym żywiołem. Naruto wyszczerzył się w jej stronę, ale postanowiła to zignorować.  
– Czwarty? – zachęcił ich Iruka-sensei, zginając środkowy palec.  
– Ziemia – powiedział nagle Sasuke znad skrzyżowanych na piersi ramion.  
Naruto prychnął. Palec serdeczny poszedł w dół.  
– I ostatni? – spytał.  
Na sali zaległa cisza. Nim Sasuke zdążył ją przerwać, z końca sali rozległ się cichy głos.  
– B-błyskawica – powiedziała Hinata Hyūga.

* * *

Kilka osób aż się obróciło. Zarumieniła się albo pod wrażeniem własnej odwagi, albo nagłej uwagi, skierowanej na jej osobę. Iruka zastygł na chwilę, z powodu zarówno autorki odpowiedzi jak i całego ciężaru, o jakim wiedział, że kryje się za tym jednym słowem. Hinata Hyūga nigdy, w całej swojej studenckiej karierze, nie zabrała sama z siebie głosu na zajęciach.  
Jakkolwiek tacy ludzie jak Shikamaru zapewne z radością prześlizgnęliby się przez wszystkie lata ani razu nie podnosząc ręki, Iruka-sensei często ich pytał. Jej głos słyszało się sporadycznie.  
Hinata nie była człowiekiem, którego był skłonny dręczyć. Jej odpowiedzi na pytania egzaminacyjne zawsze okazywały się poprawne, choć nie błyskotliwe. Nie była jak Kiba, któremu brakowało chęci do nauki ani Naruto, bez rodziny mogącej zaoferować pomoc.  
Odkąd dostrzegł jej delikatną, nieśmiałą naturę, wiedział, że, by zadowolić jej ojca i nie utrudnić jej życia, umieszczą ją w drużynie tropiącej.  
Nie było mowy o walce w zwarciu, jaką planowali po cichu dla Nejiego. Nie przejawiała w tym takiego talentu. Jej osobowość nie szła w parze z bliskim kontaktem.  
Dla każdej drużyny tropiącej byłaby jednak cennym dodatkiem. Miał swoje wątpliwości, oczywiście, umieszczając ją tam wraz z Kibą i Shino.  
Wbrew pozorom to nie zaczepny i złośliwy Inuzuka go bardziej martwił. Musiał przyznać, że nie był do końca taki, jak zwykle dzieci klanu Inuzuka, które szybko znajdowały sobie przyjaciół na całe życie i trzymały się z nimi.  
Mimo to sądził, że przywiąże się do grupy ludzi, z którą będzie spędzał wiele czasu.  
Miał też nadzieję, że nie zagada jej, ale raczej pozwoli się otworzyć przy swojej nieznającej żadnych granic naturze.  
Poza tym Iruka nie bał się przyznać, że polubił Kibę, tak prywatnie. Gdy ludzi zaczepiał, było to jak szczekanie a nie gryzienie do krwi. Gdy był cicho, to chyba dlatego że w ogóle nie chciał zranić i tak się przedstawiały jego relacje z Hinatą. Albo ją lubił, albo nie wiedział, co z nią zrobić, ale oszczędzał zawsze, może dlatego że to nie była taka osoba, na którą łatwo szczekać. Nie, Hinacie Hyūdze się zębów bezpiecznie nie pokazywało, jedynie wgryzało je boleśnie. I tu nadchodził problem.  
Młody Aburame był cichy, ale nie wynikało to raczej z nieśmiałości, ale pewnego chłodu usposobienia. I mimo że obydwa klany należały do szczególnej czwórki, to rodzina Shino zawsze trochę ukratkiem spoglądała na Hyūgów, którzy im przykrą niespodziankę mogli zmalować swoją miękką pięścią, a takie uprzedzenia nawet wśród bliskich towarzyszy trzeba było brać pod uwagę.  
Zwłaszcza, że niewiele więcej było pod ręką.  
Jednak Aburame chyba zawsze trzymali się na dystans, więc miał nadzieję, że wyrośnie na ciche wsparcie. A co jeszcze ważniejsze, czego nie dało się wyczytać z bezpośredniej interakcji, można było z egzaminów wstępnych. Miał to, czego ewentualnym partnerom nieraz brakowało. Umysł skłonny do opracowywania strategii i efektywnego wykorzystywania zasobów.  
Teraz jednak Hinata sama z siebie się odezwała. Może się zmieniała? Może łatwiej będzie jej zespolić dwóch tak odmiennych od siebie chłopców?  
Nie chciał czytać w tym zbyt wiele. Ale nie zamierzał jej zniechęcać.  
– Dokładnie! – pochwalił z uśmiechem, zginając ostatni palec. Rumieniec na jej twarzy tylko się pogłębił.  
– D-dziękuję – wydukała cicho.

* * *

– Gdy opanujecie trzy potrzebne pieczęci, nauczycie się pierwszego jutsu – ogłosiła Hikari-sensei w następnym tygodniu.  
– A co to będzie robić? – Naruto nie krył się ze swoją ekscytacją. Hikari-sensei przyjrzała mu się z uwagą, pod którą ich nadpobudliwy kolega lekko jakby zapadł się w sobie. Sakura uznała, że jej się wydaje.  
Iruka-sensei zaśmiał się.  
– To będzie Technika Klonowania, Naruto. Polega na tworzeniu kopii danej osoby, które nie rzucają cienia i nie wpływają na otoczenie, czyli na przykład trawa się pod nimi nie ugina. Gdy wejdą z czymś w kontakt, znikają.  
– Brzmi nieużytecznie – jęknął Naruto.  
– W rękach doświadczonego stratega każda technika znajdzie zastosowanie – powiedział Iruka-sensei mentorskim tonem.  
Naruto popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
Sakura spędziła chwilę zaskoczona klasyfikacją tego jutsu. Dlaczego nie zostało zaliczone do iluzji. Już chciała zapytać, gdy to do niej dotarło.  
Oczywiście.  
Genjutsu czerpało pełnymi garściami z umysłu przeciwnika. Gdyby to było to, nie zabrakłoby cienia.  
Poza tym z tego, co zrozumiała, techniki iluzji nie rozpraszały się dlatego że ktoś je dotknął. One po prostu nie działały na takiej zasadzie.  
– Czy taką kopię widzą wszyscy? – zapytał Shikamaru gdzieś z tylnych rzędów.  
Iruka-sensei spojrzał na niego z dumą.  
– Tak, dokładnie tak – odpowiedział, jakby za tym pytaniem ukrywało się coś większego.  
I tak właśnie było, dotarło do niej, gdy Iruka-sensei układał dłonie w pierwszą pieczęć, którą już znała z książek, dla tych, którzy nie pofatygowali się, by zerknąć na kartki, jakie rozdał wcześniej. Shikamaru w rzeczywistości spytał o to samo, co i ona chciała rozstrzygnąć.  
Genjutsu było związane z miejscem lub osobą. Klon powinien się poruszać, wykonywać samodzielne działania, jakkolwiek iluzoryczne, by zachować cień prawdopodobieństwa. Niekoniecznie miał być stacjonarnym złudzeniem. Poza tym on spytał o "wszystkich", więc obszar, z którego byłoby widać takiego klona, miał być dowolny.  
Tak szalenie potężnego genjutsu, o ile w ogóle było możliwe, na pewno nie uczyliby się w akademii.

* * *

Naruto szczerze nienawidził Klonowania. Robiło mu się słabo z frustracji, gdy musiał raz po raz wykonywać kolejne pieczęci. Bez skutku. Owszem, kilkakrotnie pojawiła się dziwna, wątła, biała jak kartka istota, która nawet stać nie umiała, a co dopiero uchodzić za jego kopię. Ale nic więcej.  
Hikari-sensei sunęła przez salę niezwykle cicho, poprawiając kolejnych studentów aż w końcu zatrzymywała się na nim i przez chwilę obserwowała jego wysiłki, zawsze kończąc to jedną uwagą.  
– Za dużo czakry przy "baranie", niestabilny przepływ z pieczęci do pieczęci. Podczas "węża" należy skierować ją głównie w stronę stóp. Gdy wykonujesz "tygrysa", powinieneś pozwolić czakrze przemieszczać się szybciej i ustabilizować ją.  
Dziwił się, że używała tych swoich oczu, skoro w kółko i tak miała do powiedzenia to samo. Wiedział już, że jeśli teraz nie nauczy się stablilizować czakry, będzie miał problemy z technikami rozpraszającymi genjutsu, ale wszystko inne powtarzała niestrudzenie.  
Minął ponad miesiąc i nawet Shikamaru i Kiba przeszli do następnych pieczęci, chociaż pierwszy robił wszystko, by się wywinąć a drugi był beznadziejnym przypadkiem.  
Teraz jednak lista tych ostatnich najwyraźniej skróciła się o połowę, zostawiając Naruto samego na placu boju.  
Były jego urodziny. Mogłoby mu się wreszcie udać! Obok prawego łokcia pojawiła się biała mgiełka, ale szybko rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Naruto uznał, że nienawidzi swojego życia i powtórzył uparcie wszystkie pieczęcie z wprawą świadczącą o wielokrotnym wykonaniu. Przynajmniej jak już się nauczy tej przeklętej techniki, znaki potrzebne do niej będzie robił płynnie.  
Tym razem nie stało się nic. Był bliski walnięcia głową w ścianę, ale to by tylko rozśmieszyło Kibę, więc odpadało. Zdecydował się na zaciśnięcie zębów, bo nawet jęknąć w towarzystwie Inuzuki nie było można i zabrał się do pracy.  
Naruto od jakiegoś czasu nie mieszkał już w sierocińcu, odkąd odkrył, że skoro chodzi do akademii, to nie musi. Co tydzień przychodził do niego człowiek z opieki studenckiej, a raz na miesiąc zgłaszał się do staruszka po pieniądze.  
Niewiele pamiętał z pobytu stamtąd. Nie było jakoś źle, miał tam właściwie więcej osób, do których można gębę otworzyć, ale też nic ciekawego do powiedzenia.  
Teraz miał tylko Kibę. Jasne, sprzeczali się jak pies z kotem, ale Inuzuka żył tak ze wszystkimi. Uwielbiał ich brać pod włos, taki już charakter miał i tyle. Czasami jednak dołączał do jego genialnych dowcipów i był nieocenioną pomocą, ponieważ umiał wywęszyć każdego profesora. Nie zgadzał się jednak na byle gąbkę w drzwiach. Dla niego kawał musiał być epickich rozmiarów, więc łączyli siły rzadziej niż częściej, bo byli we dwóch siłą chaosu a przegiąć też niedobrze, bo by ich jeszcze na kopach z akademii wyrzucili.  
Bawił się chwilę myślą, czy by go nie zaprosić na wspólne świętowanie, ale porzucił ją niemal natychmiast. Nigdy nie była niczym więcej jak czczym marzeniem. Inuzuka miał rodzinę i z nią spędzał święto obchodzone z okazji pokonania demona.  
Czy naprawdę musiał się urodzić akurat wtedy, kiedy wszyscy byli zaabsorbowani innymi sprawami, swoją niegasnącą żałobą, radością, żalami?  
Bo tych ostatnich musieli nazbierać sporo, skoro na innych ludzi patrzyli jak na coś, co im się do buta przylepiło. Naruto nie oczekiwał, że domyślą się, że to także jego specjalny dzień i będą jacyś znośniejsi.  
Czy jednak naprawdę musieli okazywać mu swoje nadprogramowe pokłady niechęci?  
Co on takiego miał w sobie, magazyn złej energii?  
Zastanawiał się nad tym, gdy szedł w stronę Ichiraku. Zawsze tak robił. Stary właściciel i jego córka od lat życzyli mu "wszystkiego najlepszego" i z miejsca serwowali darmową porcję. Kiedy im powiedział, że to jego urodziny, nie miał pojęcia, ale to była jedna z tych dobrych decyzji w jego życiu.  
W tym roku zamierzał wybrać się tam wcześniej, nim zaczną się obchody święta. W zeszłym, jak się pojawił wśród tłumu, ludzie rozstępowali się, jakby miał chorobę zakaźną i szeptali do siebie.  
Popatrzył na nich spode łba i całkiem satysfakcjonująco zamilkli, ale nie był jeszcze dokładnie tym chłopakiem, który umie bez wahania odwarknąć lub się okrutnie zemścić, więc szybko się stamtąd wycofał.  
Teraz miał jasne plany. Pójść do Ichiraku a potem wrócić do mieszkania i poczekać na staruszka, który co roku przychodził do niego z tortem, jak już odbębnił popołudniowe uroczystości.  
Poważnie, hokage był jednym z jego ulubionych ludzi i nawet jeśli czasem trochę smęcił, jego historie zwykle nadawały się do słuchania. I Naruto miał tort niemal tylko dla siebie. Normalnie pełne zwycięstwo.  
Gdy wyszedł z akademii, odkrył, że ma za mało pieniędzy. Nie zamierzał przecież kończyć na jednej misce!  
Wskoczył do mieszkania, przeskakując z wprawą nad kupkami ubrań i pudełek po ramenie, ponieważ posprząta później, zagarnął fundusze i ruszył w kierunku ulubionego miejsca na Ziemi.  
Nagle zobaczył widok, który naprawdę odbierał apetyt. Sasuke szedł ulicą z dwójką dorosłych ludzi. Nigdy w życiu ich nie widział, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu skrzywić się z niechęcią. Nie dość, że miał swoją własną rodzinę, która go chciała, to jeszcze najwyraźniej trzymał się z jakimiś shinobimi i pewnie miał od nich dodatkowe treningi albo coś. To tłumaczyło, dlaczego jest taki dobry na zajęciach.  
Życie było kompletnie niesprawiedliwe.  
W ułamku sekundy podjął decyzję i skręcił w boczną aleję. Zakradnie się pod Ichiraku równoległą ulicą.  
Obejrzał się za siebie, gdy skręcał i dlatego zupełnie przegapił, że jest na kursie kolizyjnym. Wpadł na kobietę w białym stroju. Zatoczyła się i wciągnęła głośno powietrze, gdy zobaczyła, kto się z nią zderzył. Mężczyzna obok złapał ją za ramię i zacisnął szczękę, patrząc na niego z nienawiścią.  
Naruto aż zdrętwiał ze zdziwienia pod takim spojrzeniem.  
– Co tu robisz, potworze? – wychrypiał głosem ciężkim od emocji.  
Naruto wiedział, że ludzie uważają go za innego. Wystarczyło spojrzeć w lustro, by się zorientować, że coś nie jest do końca tak, jak powinno. Jednak nie uważał, że są tu jakieś powody do nienawiści, mimo tego, co zrobili jego rodzice i że inni chyba się by z nimi zgadzali.  
Nie rozumiał, co sprawiało, że ludzie mieli takie poglądy, ale zamierzał coś z tym zrobić, jak już zostanie hokage.  
Na razie miał jakiegoś stukniętego pajaca do ominięcia. Skończył już całe dziewięć lat i stracił lwią część szacunku do starszych jakiś czas temu, ale dalej facet był większy i najwyraźniej wściekły, jakby nie wiadomo co zrobił, a nie tylko wpadł na jakąś babkę.  
– Przepraszam, ja tu tylko przechodziłem! – powiedział głośno, wyciągając ręce w uspokajającym geście.  
– Sprawdź torebkę – polecił mężczyzna, zwracając się do towarzyszki i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.  
Ściągnęła ją z ramienia i zaczęła grzebać w środku.  
– Ej, ja niczego nie ukradłem! – krzyknął. – Palancie! – I ruszył w ich stronę.  
– Ani kroku dalej – zagroził.  
– Chcę tylko przejść, ra-any – odparł, pchając ręce do kieszeni, by pokazać, że się faceta nie boi.  
Miał już serdecznie dość tej dwójki.  
– Ani kroku dalej, powiedziałem – warknął i sięgnął do torby. W jego dłoni zabłysło coś srebrnego.  
Oczy Naruto lekko się rozszerzyły.  
Mężczyzna miał w ręce nóż.


End file.
